


The Hurricane Within

by Vakarian17



Series: What Lies Under The Surface [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad endings, BotW spoilers, Deflowering, Depression, F/M, Link Gets Cursed, Mild Language, Multiple Pov, Oral Sex, PTSD, Post BotW, Romance, Sequel, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 105,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakarian17/pseuds/Vakarian17
Summary: Peace doesn’t last long after Link and Zelda prevent Ganon from decimating the land. A struggle for the throne rises amongst the five races. While the two try to play damage control, Link finds out that he’s been cursed by an unknown assailant. Can the two overcome the obstacles before them to restore Hyrule to its former glory?





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I said I’d make a sequel if we reached my goal. Now, here we are. Appreciate the support I’ve gotten on the last story. That being said, if you haven’t read, What Lies Beneath The Calm Waters. Read that first, then tune into this one. There’s going to be things I reference from that story, that will fly over your head if you don’t understand the context. 
> 
> As for this story... You can see from the tags and the summary that things are about to go down. I didn’t want to write a story that was basically just a happy ending with them banging each other into next week. There’s going to be a lot of things that kind of mess with both of their minds and a lot of hard trials to overcome. This isn’t going to be all sad stuff and whatnot. We’re still going to have what we all want, we’re just sprinkling in some drama. The inspiration I got for this idea was off an anime I recently watched called, Re:Zero. If you’ve seen that, then you already know where I’m going with this. However, the concept of that is very relatable to most games in general. If you watch the show, you’ll understand what I mean. Anyways... enough about that and onto the story.
> 
> This first chapter, is going to be a basic summary of the game; taking my own playthrough experiences as a reference. Up to the last boss fight.
> 
> Lastly, to make things easier to follow. Zelda’s thoughts will be in bold, Link’s will be italicized.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the rights to any of the Zelda characters or universe.

Ten months have passed since Link’s awakening. There wasn’t a memory to his name, save for the few, 18 to be exact that he recovered throughout his journey. They were brief moments of what happened 100 years ago, though most of them only gave a general idea of what happened, not the full story.

If he was being honest with himself, he still didn’t really understand everything that was going on, only that if he didn’t stop this evil, then everything he knew would perish. 

No pressure...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_It’s survival of the fittest out in the wild, if you’re weak, you die._

The world is cruel. That was something he learned right out of the gate. Mere minutes after awakening, he was ambushed by a pack of Bokoblins. Before he could even get his bearings sorted, he was already in a fight for his life. A theme that persisted as the days continued to pass. 

What made him decide to fight Ganon today? There wasn’t any particular reason other than just a feeling he had. He’d been to Hyrule Castle several times before, but in each of those times he just didn’t feel ready to face Ganon. 

Hyrule Castle... it was the first place he went to after leaving the Great Plateau. Despite the warning he received about how dangerous it would be by the old man, he decided that it was the best course of action regardless. He needed answers, needed to find out who he was, what he was. 

Now, one couldn’t blame Link for being skeptical. After all, he’d been asleep for the past 100 years, and the first thing that happens when he wakes up? A woman he can’t see or recognize claiming that he’s their final hope, and that he’s the light that must shine upon their land once again. On top of that, an old man he meets moments later spouts the same nonsense. Add the fact that he revealed himself to be the spirit of the late king, and that was all Link needed to think that his mind was playing tricks on him. 

Everything seemed too... convenient. Thus, the need to travel to supposedly, the most dangerous spot in the land.

However, shocked, would be an understatement for what he discovered. When he rummaged around the castle grounds, Link managed to stumble across not only Zelda’s dairy, but the King’s as well which revealed that the old man’s words reigned true. There were other things that he found that he felt were important, but with his mind in such a state of fragility, everything basically went over his head. 

In the beginning, Link just focused on surviving, getting a feel for the land that he became disconnected from for so long. Next was the matter of visiting Impa, and getting the Sheikah Slate fixed. Then it was regaining the fighting skills that he’d forgotten. He barely managed to survive the few encounters he ran into, and after talking with both Impa and Purah it turned out that he was quite the accomplished swordsman. If he was to eventually face Ganon, his swordsmanship needed to be better than what it was previously. Although, just regaining his lost ability didn’t satisfy him. So, not only did Link regain his ability to wield a sword proficiently, he also became able to carry a shield and handle a bow. He felt that if he was versatile with using all three, then he could maximize the potential of his special ability, Link’s Perception. After encountering the other four Champions, and hearing them give their own unique ability a name, he felt like he should do the same. What this ability did was slow down Link’s perception of time by up to 90%. This allowed him to severely punish opponents on the counterattack with quick, calculated strikes that couldn’t be dodged or countered. While also giving him the ability to fire multiple arrows while airborne in a fraction of a second. 

Once he mastered all three forms of combat, Link travelled to the Great Hyrule Forest where he found the Master Sword he once wielded. Heeding the Great Deku Tree’s warning, Link discovered more shrines scattered throughout the land to gather spirit orbs; the essence of those who put in place the trials to prepare the hero, where they could be offered to the goddess in exchange for vitality. 

“That sword stands as a test to any who would dare attempt to possess it. As you are now, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not...”

Those words rang loud in his mind as he continued growing in strength. What made him worthy? Was it simply gaining vitality? Did it have something to do with being mentally fortified? There was no clear answer, and for a time, Link doubted whether he could ever be considered worthy. After all, he died wielding the sword once before, maybe he was deemed unworthy from that moment on. However, if Zelda believed he was worthy, then he needed to steel his resolve and take the test again.

He vividly remembered the feeling of the sword sucking the life out of him, sucking the soul out from him. It was some of the worst pain he’d ever experienced, but Link managed to push through and free the sword from its pedestal, reclaiming the title of Master over the sword.

After reuniting with the Master Sword, Link went in search of the Divine Beasts; ancient mechanical wonders that were under the control of Ganon. Freeing the Divine Beasts would require Link to put his resolve to the ultimate test...

In addition to gaining the firepower of the freed Divine Beasts, Link also gained each of the Champions unique abilities. Revali’s Gale, an ability where Link can create an upward gust of wind at any moment to lift him several dozen metres off the ground. Urbosa’s Fury, which enables Link to summon lightning at the snap of a finger. Daruk’s Protection, a protective barrier that can deflect any attack. Mipha’s Grace, should Link ever succumb to his injuries, Mipha’s extraordinary healing ability would heal all his wounds and restore his vitality. 

As great as these abilities were, there was a catch. If overused, they would require a cool down before he could use them again, unlike his own ability that could be used infinitely with no cool down. The reason being that, not only were these abilities not his own, but they were also temporary. Once the spirits of the Champions leave for the nether realm, so too, would their abilities. So, as handy as they were, they weren’t something he wanted to become reliant on. 

After regaining control of the Divine Beasts, Link took on the Trial of The Sword. Where he aimed to unlock the true splendour of the Master Sword; something he failed to do 100 years prior. The trials seemed familiar to him, but like most things along his journey he just couldn’t remember. After completing all three sets of unique dungeons, Link was able to unlock the true splendour of the blade. What this did, was not only increase the durability of the weapon to prevent what happened 100 years ago where it wilted, but it also unlocked all of the power the ancient Goddess put into the blade; which is something that can’t be achieved unless both the soul of the hero and the sword are in perfect harmony. The sacred glow that would only appear around enemies tainted by the Calamity’s Malice, now appeared 24/7. 

He recalled how he later wrote in his journal, wondering if Zelda would be pleased with his accomplishment...

Link didn’t realize until much later on how often he thought of her. After recovering all of his memories, it was apparent that over time they grew quite close, but he couldn’t tell how much time passed in between those memories. It could’ve been weeks, months... With that in mind, he only had a general idea of their relationship, and didn’t want to jump to conclusions. With no way to fill in the gaps, it was something that frustrated him to no end. He desperately wanted to remember her, remember all of her. 

Once he was finished with the Trial of The Sword. Zelda reached out to him once again, saying that there was yet another trial in store for him. Link could never forget the One-hit Obliterator. That feeling of his life force being sucked out trying to obtain the Master Sword? Multiply that by ten, and add several days of that pain surging constantly throughout his body. He could barely lift a weapon, let alone wield it proficiently, it felt like if someone tossed a rock at him that would be the end of it. The four shrines he was tasked with completing were meticulous death traps designed to kill Link if he made even the slightest error in judgement. Perfection, was what the Divine Beasts desired if they were to be tamed.

After Link managed to survive the four shrines, he was then required to do the trials that the previous Champions did to be deemed worthy of their respective Divine Beast. Naboris, Medoh, Ruta, and Rudania... Link successfully completed all the trials for each, however, before he could be deemed truly worthy as its successor there was but one last trial. Which was to overcome the fear that dwelled within his mind. Link couldn’t help, but feel responsible for letting everyone down 100 years ago. No matter how he tried to rationalize it, all avenues led back to him simply not being good enough. Taming the Divine Beasts would require Link to fight that fear of repeating history. 

Once the last Divine Beast had been successfully tamed, Link was called forth back to the Shrine of Resurrection, where his final trial awaited him. After completing the arduous labyrinth, he was faced with the task of defeating, Maz Koshia, the monk who created the trial. Link would be pushed to his limits. Trial by death was a necessary evil in order to clear any residing doubt that the Goddess may have had in him. If he couldn’t survive these trials, then there was no way he could defeat Ganon. The stage was set on a floating island, that could only be described as a spinning top. There was heavy rain, and brutal winds. Obstacles that hindered his ability to move as effective, fire as accurate, and see as well as he wanted to. Everything was in the monk’s favour, yet, Link still managed to emerge victorious. His reward? An ancient piece of Sheikah Technology called the Master Cycle Zero, one of a kind. Faster than any horse, low maintenance, durable, and could be called or recalled with the Sheikah Slate. Not to mention a suspension system that allowed him to hop off heights that would normally injure a horse. In every way it was superior in regards to travel. 

After completing the Champions Ballad, Link was reunited with an old friend, Kass. Who helped recreate the memory of his inauguration as a Champion through the language of music. That, along with the other four additional memories shared by the other Champions helped shed some more light on their past lives along with Zelda’s. 

It would take Link another month before he decided to face Ganon. 

On the morning of, he woke up, went through his usual morning routine, hopped on the Master Cycle, and left. Zelda didn’t tell him to go, Impa didn’t usher him either. In fact, there wasn’t any sense of urgency by anyone. Getting the usual greeting by the Hateno villagers, and seeing the people of the land carry on their usual business as he drove by... It was an odd sort of calm before the storm...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One final battle, one last push, and he’d be freed of this burden. Things were different this time though, this time he wasn’t alone. Maybe he never was...

A golden glow, the same one that he seen when he first woke, the same one he’s seen time and time again along his journey shined throughout the sanctum. 

“...”

He looked around the room for her. 

“Link...”

His attention focused to the pulsing sac of Malice.

“Link... I’m sorry... but my power isn’t strong enough... I can’t hold him...” said Zelda.

A blue laser suddenly pierced through the tainted heart. What came out of the prison of flesh was nothing short of disturbing. A spider-like figure covered with Malice made a sickening thud onto the ground.

_Ganon..._

Before the two could square off, the entire floor collapsed from under them.

They fell several hundred metres down a wide passage that led into a massive open area that was hidden beneath the castle. While Ganon picked himself up, Link majestically glided down to the surface via his paraglider.

Once the dust settled, the two locked eyes. Ganon roared and Link put a hand on the hilt of the Master Sword. 

Before things could begin, the entire earth itself began to shake.

“Now my moment has finally come. Brace yourself, Ganon, for the sting of my revenge!” said Revali.

“This will be our final opportunity. We will not fail!” cried out Mipha.

“Let’s go, little guy! Now! Open up wide, Ganon!” yelled Daruk.

“A hundred years in the making... Hold on, Princess. Our moment has arrived!” said Urbosa.

The four massive beams of destructive force pierced through the sanctum and came barreling down on Ganon. Divine Beasts... Their sole purpose is to aid the hero in his fight against the Calamity. While the legend states that only the soul of the hero may deliver the final blow with the blade of evil’s bane, that didn’t stop the people from wanting to help him. The Goddess was touched by the peoples resolve to protect the land that she loved so dearly, and so, she blessed each of the Beasts to make them truly Divine. This is why the requirement for piloting a Divine Beast is unique. Essentially, a Champion is a symbol of their respective people, and needs to be able to truly put them, ahead of themselves. The destructive force seen now... One could say that it was that of the countless generations of people willing to protect the land that they loved so dearly. The land that they wish see the light shine upon once again...

A barrage of beams showered over Ganon, and he was helpless to stop the peoples wrath. He’s been trying to take over Hyrule since time immemorial, and countless people have suffered and lost their lives because of it. So, in a single attack, was that of the people across all of time willing to put an end to the cycle of chaos. The result? A message was sent, a reminder to Ganon that Hyrule will never bend to his will. That they will fight even after death. That the land will always be blessed with the light, no matter how many times he tries to shroud it in darkness.

Link knew that this battle was only getting started, however, he wasn’t alone, the people were with him. 

He unsheathed the Master Sword, and the sacred light suffused across the blade once again. Both he and the sword were ready to finish this. 

_It looks like he’s a combination of the other blights that resided within the Divine Beasts. Meaning, that the tactics I used before will work again._

Ganon first did a sweeping attack with its flaming guardian sword. Link did a perfect parry with his shield, and took advantage of the opening with a few quick strikes to his head. He then tried do to an overhead slash, but was easily countered, and once again punished by Link. To switch things up, he surrounded Link with three of his limbs, each carrying a different type of weapon. 

_Good in theory, but he gives away which limb he’s about to use before each attack._

Link did a mix of dodges and parries to counteract the three different types of attacks. Link was a defensive fighter, always waiting for his enemy to make a mistake so that he could punish it. Ganon so far, was playing right into his strength by attacking without a strategy. 

After a few minutes of getting nowhere, Ganon then climbed up along the wall. Thinking that if he attacked from a spot that couldn’t be punished, then Link would eventually run out of gas. 

How wrong he was...

Using Revali’s Gale, Link lifted himself about a dozen metres from Ganon’s face. Pulling out the Great Eagle Bow; which could fire three arrows at once, Link let loose three Anicent Arrows into his forehead, then six, nine, twelve, fifteen... Ganon fell listlessly to the ground, stunned, but Link wasn’t done there. He followed Ganon down and thrusted the Master Sword through the top of his skull while he tried to pick himself up. 

Ganon roared with rage as Link up to this point had been making the battle seem elementary. However, he wasn’t going to go down that easily. In a final attempt to take Link out, he surrounded himself with a fire shield, one that even the Master Sword couldn’t cut through. 

Snapping his fingers, Link summoned forth Urbosa’s Fury. The lightning was easily able to penetrate the shield, allowing Link to severely punish Ganon for leaving himself wide open.

_He got cocky thinking I couldn’t penetrate his shield._

It didn’t seem to matter what Ganon did, what tactic he tried to use to gain the upper hand, Link always had an answer. It was clear who was going to win this battle. Ganon swung at him with his fire sword once more, which Link countered with a casual backflip over the blade. He then used flurry rush to take advantage of the interval when Ganon’s shield was down.

Ganon suddenly screeched in pain. His essence was no longer able to hold a physical form from the damage it received and thus, gave up entirely on trying to maintain one. Ganon then transformed into his spectre form to regroup.

**Come, Link. This battle isn’t over yet.  
**

Zelda had witnessed everything unfold from her prison inside Ganon. After the Malice broke through Zelda’s barrier, it trapped her inside its essence in attempt to eradicate her light. She wouldn’t give in so easily, but if she were to see Link fall in battle... Seeing it once before nearly caused her to break, though if she was being honest with herself, in a lot of ways it did. To see it happen again, after she waited all this time to see him again...

**No, Link won’t lose! I believe in him!  
**

As her and Ganon left the castle, Zelda teleported Link along with them. 

She called out to Link, feeling the need to encourage him to make the final push.

“Ganon... Ganon was born out of a dark past. He is a pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again... He has given up on reincarnation and assumed his pure, enraged form. If set free upon our world, the destruction will be unlike anything we’ve ever seen before.” 

Her heart clenched when she could feel his eyes piercing through Ganon to look at her. He couldn’t see her by any means, but he sense her light. It was... reassuring.

 **Soon... we’ll be together again.**  

Calling upon her powers, she forged a bow that fired arrows of pure light. Link wouldn’t be able to damage Ganon’s core with the Master Sword any longer, but that didn’t mean that Zelda didn’t have an ace up her sleeve.

“I entrust you with the Bow of Light; a powerful weapon in the face of evil.”

Zelda’s feelings came to the forefront of her mind, as she recalled what Impa told her 100 years ago. 

“Link... you may not be at a point where you have fully recovered your power or all of your memories...”

He revved up the Master Cycle.

“But courage need not be remembered... For it is never forgotten.”

This was the final push, Zelda would help Link in any way she could to ensure his victory. 

“That energy covering Ganon’s body is called Malice. None of your attacks will get through as he is now... I will hold the Malice back as much as I can, but my power is waning. Attack any glowing points that you see!

“May you be victorious!”

It didn’t take long for Ganon to start firing his beam made of Malice. Link managed to evade the blast, however, when he looked back all forms of life; the trees, grass, everything was erased. 

Riding along Ganon’s side, he waited...

“Shoot the glowing points!” cried out Zelda.

There were suddenly three big glowing points across his side. One on either leg, and one on the torso. 

After several months of training, and battles that were matters of life or death, hitting the glowing points was child’s play. In rapid succession, Link hit the centre of each target.

“Ganon’s power is weakening!” 

Link circled over to the other side, waiting for another opening. 

Once the three glowing points emerged, Link simply repeated the process. Easily hitting each target. 

“It’s working!” 

**Just a little more, Link!**

As Link continued to circle around the back of Ganon, there was something bothering him...

_He’s not really putting up a fight... Is this the power of Malice Ganon succumbed to? He seems more a mindless beast than a sentient being at this point.  
_

Zelda’s words broke his thoughts, “Hurry, Link!” 

The next glowing point was on his stomach. Link drifted under the beast, and hit the next mark.

“We’re so close! Link! Look up there!”

She was only able to do it briefly, but she managed to show Link where the core was located on the back of his neck. Her power was nearly depleted, but so was Ganon’s, meaning that she could expose his core, albeit for a few seconds. 

“That’s the very core of Ganon’s being! Do what you must, Link!”

**Link will have to provoke Ganon in attacking, and once he exhausts his power, I’ll expose the core! All we need is for one arrow to hit...  
**

Doing a complete 180, Link drove about 500 metres away from Ganon. The two stared each other down for a few seconds before Link slammed on the gas, and headed straight for Ganon.

Zelda could feel the remaining energy of Ganon’s essence being put into one final attack. Her heart stuttered, knowing exactly how devastating the attack would be. 

**There’s no way Link could dodge this next attack. He’ll be killed!  
**

“Run, Link!” she pleaded.

Link continued on his current course. While the beam of destruction coming at him was indeed terrifying, there was no backing out. He called upon Revali’s Gale, and soared above the beam at the last second. Ganon anticipated this, and directed his attack upwards, forcing Link to summon Daruk’s Protection. However, even this wasn’t enough to stop the blast, and the barrier quickly shattered. 

As the protective barrier shattered, Link pulled out his shield. Now, it was a matter of who had the stronger will to finish off the other. 

The temperature from the beam was so hot that the shield itself was close to reaching its melting point, and parts of Link’s body became singed from being exposed to the immense heat for so long. 

_It’s survival of the fittest out in the wild. If you’re weak, you die. It’s just that simple.  
_

He deflected away the last of the blast, and pulled out his bow.

“Link!”

The weak spot presented itself.

_Thing is Ganon..._

He hit the core of Ganon’s essence, and glided to the ground. 

_I’m not ready to die a second time just yet.  
_

Once he landed, a ball of blinding light launched overhead. As it slowly drifted down in front of him, the light faded. He couldn’t see her face, but he knew it was her.

_Zelda...  
_

Ganon returned to his spectre form once again, unable to even maintain the pure, enraged form any longer. Using the power of the Triforce, Zelda summoned a sphere of light. Ganon tried to flee its grasp, but acting like a black hole, being sucked in was inevitable. 

The Calamity was defeated, the 100 year struggle was finally over. The land that had succumbed to the darkness was finally brought back to the light.

**We did it... We actually did it! Link... he-  
**

The soft footsteps coming from behind immediately grabbed her attention.

Keeping her back to him she said, “I’ve been keeping watch over you all this time... I’ve witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle. I always thought-no, I always believed; that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you over these many years...”

Taking a deep breath she turned towards him, the man she waited 100 years for, with her hands held tightly to her chest.

“Thank you, Link... the hero of Hyrule.”

She offered him a smile, a smile only meant for him, a smile filled with the hope that the man she loved remembered his feelings for her, remembered his promise to her. 

**I know we just reunited, but I have to know. I need to know...  
**

“May I ask... Do you really remember me?”

 


	2. Not How It Was Supposed To Be

It was the question she wanted to ask for 100 years. Zelda was certain that she put enough contingencies in place for him to remember their time together. Right?

She tried to get a read on his face, hoping for a sign of some sort.

**Curse that hood shielding his eyes!  
**

A long pause went between them, the longevity only made Zelda worry more, “Link...?”

Link was optimistic that once he got a good look at her, that maybe the rest of his memories would come back, but...

_Nothing... There’s nothing that comes to mind. Why can’t I remember?  
_

Zelda was finally able to get a read on his thoughts when he lifted his head more, or so she thought. 

**I’ve never seen an expression like that before. Is he, upset?  
**

It was a subtle frown, but she was certain that’s what it was.

She stepped closer to him, “Link, I-“

“I... don’t think I remember...” he mumbled.

Her heart felt like it had just seized, her worst fear presented itself.

**Calm down, Zelda! This was something that we knew would likely happen. The question is, how much does he remember?  
**

“You remember who I am, right?”

He nodded tersely.

**Thank the goddess for that.  
**

At least it was a start.

“What’s the furthest back you can recall?”

“The ceremony where it was just us and the other Champions.”

Her eyes grew wide, “You mean, you don’t remember anything before that? Nothing?”

“Well, there was the ceremony where I was officially appointed a Champion, but I only remember bits and pieces of it. I gathered that those two ceremonies took place only a short time between each other.”

“What about your latest memory?”

“I don’t think it’s actually mine, but the sword’s. It was when you returned it to the pedestal to recover. You talked to the Great Deku Tree, asking it to relay a message to me.”

Zelda’s cheeks suddenly flushed, remembering exactly what she wanted to say to him in that message. 

“R-Right, but the tree said that it would be better if I told you myself...” 

100 years later, and Zelda couldn’t kick the habit of fidgeting awkwardly when she became nervous.

“What else do you remember?” she asked, desperately wanting to avoid that subject.

“Everything?”

“In as much detail.”

Link took a seat, and patted the grass beside him.

“It’ll take a little while to explain, might as well get comfy.”

Zelda took her spot beside him, and Link started to recall all of his memories. Telling her all that was said, and what happened as best he could.

After about an hour of back and forth, Link retold all that he remembered.

All Zelda could do, was look at the ground in complete dismay. Tears started to stream down her rosy cheeks, barely an hour together and she was already crying over him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything! Everything is wrong! Things weren’t supposed to be like this!” she snapped.

He let out a deep sigh, “I want to remember. It’s just... I don’t even know myself anymore. I can’t recall anything about anyone. I don’t remember anything about the Champions, anything from my past, or even how I met you. I just don’t remember.”

“Link, I didn’t mean-“

“You don’t have to say it, I know. I’m a shell of what I once was, I’m not the same person from 100 years ago. I’m sorry that I’m not what you hoped for.”

She hugged him, held onto him for dear life. For it already felt like he was drifting away from her, “You’re everything that I’ve hoped for! Just you even being here is a miracle, but there must be something we can do to get your memories back.”

“There isn’t.”

“We won’t know unless we try.”

“I’ve already tried. Countless times... Impa and Purah tried to drill things about my past into me, and I couldn’t recall a thing. I’ve gone to places where I was told that I might remember things, but I drew blanks. People who knew me from before asked numerous times to remember things about them, and all I got was frustration and disappointment when I couldn’t.”

**I remember Link being constantly rejected in the past. People would see the Master Sword, and immediately glance the other way, or give him a dirty look. Something that bothered me to no end. Yet, I did the same thing at first... I immediately rejected you without even giving you a chance, because of my own fears. I almost made the same mistake again.  
**

“I’m sorry. For being insensitive. I should’ve known that it wasn’t for a lack of trying that you can’t remember most of your past.”

He patted her on the head, and the feeling of him touching her caused her heart to go a thousand miles a second. After all, she waited 100 years for him, she yearned for him in more ways than just seeing him again. 

“It’s almost night out. I’m sure you’re exhausted, and want to clean yourself up. The castle would be the best place to turn in for the night.”

Zelda giggled, which made Link raise an eyebrow in response.

Trying to playfully hide her smile, she said, “Oh, it’s nothing.”

Link then offered her his arm, but Zelda shook her head, offering her hand instead, “I’ve been waiting 100 years for you. We’re going to do things a little differently this time.”

He didn’t understand what she meant, but obliged with her request. Hand in hand, the pair headed for the castle...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They headed to Zelda’s room, where she could get a fresh set of clothes. 

“Nearly everything is ruined in here,” commented Zelda.

She headed over towards her old bookshelves.

**All of the books are nearly gone now. I remember having only a few dozen; mostly my notes, but when Link came, he put hundreds of books on these shelves.  
**

“Link?”

He hummed in acknowledgement.

“Do you like to read?”

“As much as I can.” 

**Still the crazy bookworm like before.  
**

Walking along the bookshelves, she bumped into her old desk in the corner of the room. Everything was either destroyed or gone in general, not surprising. There was a canvas of old research notes and diagrams spread out along the wall. 

“You can’t read any of these now, but I know exactly what these all are.”

“Your time in the field?”

“Precisely! From shrines found across the land, to excavation sites, to decryptions of ancient Sheikah, you name it!”

“From what I recall, you were pretty big into stuff like that.”

She gave him a sad smile, “Well, you were with me for nearly all of it... We’d spend days, and on some occasions a week or so at a specific site I wanted to research. You were always- you were always an encouraging presence.”

“What did I do?”

“You’d make us something to eat, made sure that no one bothered us, always pried me away from my research when you became worried for my well-being,” she chuckled. “I asked for your input a lot of times, but you never really gave me any. Despite being incredibly smart, perceptive, objective, and amazing you-“

“Zelda...”

She titled her head to the side in confusion, “Yes?”

He made his way over to her, “You’re crying.”

“What?” 

However, when she wiped her hand across her cheek, it became wet with tears.

Wiping away her tears, she said, “S-Sorry... It’s just...”

Link put his index finger over her lips, effectively silencing them.

“I understand, you don’t have to explain yourself. We can leave if you want.”

**This man... How can I ever move on from the past if he’s doing the same things he used to do?!**

She tentatively shook her head, “I want to stay.”

Turning back to the desk, she noticed a familiar book lying open.

“Could this be...?”

After further inspection...

“It’s my old diary!”

She sifted through the pages, some of the stuff wasn’t readable, but everything from the past few years was. 

“What are the odds that something like this actually survived all this time? Though, why is the lock busted?”

Holding the book to her chest, she looked suspiciously at Link, who could only give her an ambiguous shrug. 

“You read my diary?”

He nodded, “I didn’t know what it was at first, cause there’s no label, but I assumed it was something important if it had to be locked.”

“And you read everything?”

He nodded once more.

“Why?” She understood where Link was coming from, but it also felt like an invasion of privacy. It was something pointless to be making a fuss about, but Zelda still wanted to know why he’d go to such an effort.

“I was on that plateau for around a week before I was finally able to get off it. The king told me that it wouldn’t be a good idea to head for the castle right out of the gate, and instead advised me to seek out, Impa.”

“Why didn’t you listen? You know how dangerous-“

“I was well aware of the risks. It’s just that... I didn’t know who I was, or what I was. Having you speak to me telepathically, and finding out the old man was the spirit of your deceased father... I felt like I was going insane. I had no idea who either of you were,” he scratched the back of his head. “He said your name like it was supposed to trigger something, and it didn’t ring any bells at the time. I figured that if any answers in regards to who I was, or what was going on lied somewhere, then in the castle is where they would be.”

“To summarize, knowing full well of the risks of coming to the castle that soon, you decided to anyways?”

He shrugged.

Zelda dropped the diary, and buried her head in his chest, “Stupid!” she hit his shoulder, “Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can’t believe you would go to such lengths for something like that.” 

“It’s true that everything I came across didn’t bring back any memories, but I thought it necessary.“

“Nothing? What did you look for?”

“Texts, weapons, statues, even just certain spots that could’ve potentially sparked something.”

“And not even the slightest thing seemed familiar to you?”

“There were plenty of things that were familiar, it’s just...”

“Just?”

“I got a severe headache if I tried to focus on remembering, and there were a few occasions where I completely blacked out.”

Zelda looked up at him mortified, “B-Blacked out?”

“Yeah, there were times that I felt like I was getting close to remembering, then... nothing. I’d wake up on the ground, with no idea of how much time had passed or recollection of what happened.”

Her grip tightened on his sleeves.

**All that suffering. All that disappointment. All that pain. And for what? Nothing.  
**

“Why didn’t you give up?”

“I seen it as, if I can remember at least something about who I am, what’s going on, who you two were, something, then it would shed some light on the situation I was in.

“From the moment I woke, I had absolutely no idea who you two were, or what was going on. I knew that I was on the Great Plateau, but where’s that? Why am I on the Great Plateau? Why and how are you speaking to me from essentially across half the country? Why is this old man I just met all of a sudden telling me these things like I’m supposed to understand? Is it even possible to talk to spirits of the dead? Am I losing my mind? What are these glowing these glowing shrines? Why is it only possible for me to access them? Who is Ganon? Who is Impa? Who is Zelda? Who am I?”

Zelda could only remain silent as Link continued to ramble on. She had never seen a side of him that was completely... she didn’t how to describe it.

“You see, there was so many questions that I had, and so many things I needed to figure out before I could begin this ‘quest.’ If I really was the former appointed knight of the princess, then I must’ve spent a considerable amount of time at the castle.”

“That’s why you were so determined to come here first? Because you thought that your best chances at finding your answers would be here?”

Link nodded, “I looked everywhere, and there were only three things that were able to stick with me. One of which, was that diary.”

“What about your memories?”

“While those are from my perspective. The diary, is from your perspective. Unfortunately, they coincide exactly with my memories. Meaning, that I wasn’t able to obtain the missing gaps between them, but it did add context to the already existing ones. Something I’m grateful for.”

“But I said some pretty nasty things about you in here. It’s...” she hung her head, “humiliating.”

“I guess, but that’s all in the past now, right?”

“Eh?” 

That wasn’t the response she was expecting. 

“You’re... not mad?” she asked.

“Why would I be? Last I checked, no one forces you to like anyone in this world.“

“But I said it in-“

“Your diary. Something that you’re supposed to write the thoughts that you normally don’t share with others. Therefore, you’re not entitled to feel bad if someone else read it.”

“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I don’t have any ill feelings towards you, in fact... In fact, they’re quite the opposite.”

“I know. Through the memories, talking with Impa, and reading your diary, I gathered that those feelings were more of us misunderstanding each other.”

“They were! I-I never really gave you a chance in the beginning. I labeled you off as a person who never faced a day of hardship. It was frustrating, seeing you carry that sword on your back while I was lacking with my own duties. I took that frustration out on you. But once I got to know who you were, well... I’m just glad that we cleared that misunderstanding.”

She couldn’t tell him her feelings for him just yet. It was still too soon. 

“I’m glad too, Zelda.”

Her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson at the smile he gave. 

**And the way he said my name... priceless.  
**

Putting the diary back, Zelda then headed towards the bed.

“It wasn’t easy to find a bed as comfy as this one. Now it’s totally wrecked.”

Though, Zelda knew that the comfiest thing she had ever slept on by far, was the man standing in the middle of the room. 

 **This bed also carries wonderful memories. Those** **“cold” winter nights when I couldn’t stay warm, he would come and snuggle with me to keep me warm.  
**

However, the images that came to mind were more of her wrapping herself around him like a pretzel while he just laid there. 

**Okay, maybe it wasn’t as romantic as I’d have liked, but I was still able to do that with, Link.**

Speaking of doing “that” with, Link. Would there be more opportunities to do it in the future? She certainly hoped so.

Well... actually she was ready to fully offer herself to him, but a new question came to mind.

Where was Link staying? Was he staying in Kakariko, or camping out in the wild? Or did he just go from town to town to find an inn? 

So she asked, “Link where have you been staying all this time?”

“For the first few months I was camping outside, but for the last two months I’ve had my own place.”

“What?!”

That was a surprise!

“Yeah, it was going to get taken down from being abandoned for so long, but I bought it and took it off their hands. It’s nothing spectacular, but after putting some work into it... it’s home... I guess. I was going to keep it a surprise, but I figured I’d tell you now since you asked.”

Zelda just stared at him with wide eyes, bouncing on her feet.

“Do you want to see it?”

“I’d never thought you’d ask! Of course I want to!”

“We can head over there tomorrow before going to Kakariko if that’s alright.”

She nodded dumbly, shaking from the excitement. 

One has to understand, Zelda 100 years ago thought a lot about life for both her and Link post-Calamity, or even in a setting where they didn’t have to face Ganon. That time they spent in Link’s village especially, only intensified those feelings. Fast-forward 100 years, and that dream that she wished for was close to becoming a reality. It was nerve wracking, but also exciting. 

“Will these do?” he asked, holding out a pair of clothes for her.

Zelda immediately recognized the pair of clothes as her own Champions tunic with one of her usual pairs of pants. 

“Where did you find those?”

He pointed over to the dresser that was falling apart. 

“I also found some undergarments in there as well.”

Her cheeks flushed. Having Link seeing, let alone holding a pair of her underwear was nothing short of embarrassing.

“I found a spot for you to bathe, too. It’s a little hidden away, so you’ll get some privacy. While you’re doing that, I’ll wash your clothes. It’s been 100 years since these were last worn, don’t know how dirty these are,” he added.

“O-Okay,” she replied sheepishly.

They had to take a few detours due to some parts of the castle caving in, but once they got past the hidden passage, Zelda knew exactly where they were heading. Turning the last bend and opening the door, she was met with her old bathing room.

“I found this place my second time coming here. Everything was in good condition for whatever reason. Water runs fine, there’s no mold, even the hot water still works. It seem that even the monsters couldn’t find this sanctuary.”

**Sanctuary... That’s what this place was for me back then. A place to escape from everyone, and relax.**

“I’m kind of surprised you found it. It’s pretty out of the way you know.”

“While I was scaling the cliffside I seen the window, and decided to investigate. It’s impressive.”

It was big for a bathing room; which isn't surprising considering where they were located. The tub was waist level, and made of a fine granite which covered a 20x20 foot portion of the room. The tub also had a dragon's head design for the faucet, where the water poured from the mouth mimicked fire. The room was surrounded by tall, 5x20 foot panes of glass, where each had intricate designs; all ranging from different parts of the land. If one were to look out one of the windows, they could see the peaks along Death Mountain. There was a shelf with all types of expensive shampoos and body wash to the right of the door; though they were all expired now, with a place to put fresh garments and towels on the opposite side.

“It was nice to be able to relieve some stress here. Felt like I was in my own world,” he  commented.

If Zelda wasn’t embarrassed earlier, she certainly was now after that comment. She had done plenty of “stress relieving” before. As a matter of fact, all of her sexual fantasies revolving around a certain appointed knight came to life in this particular room. Zelda was not only too embarrassed to come out with her feelings of desire for him, but she also lacked the courage. Both of which, were due to her believing that she would be rejected in an instant. She knew that her feelings were out of love, but she didn’t feel confident in trying to explain to those feelings to, Link.

**I mean... we never were considered a couple, and we only kissed twice. How was I going to explain that I wanted to take that next step with him?  
**

Even when they shared their first kiss, it took all that she had to muster up the courage to take the next leap in their relationship. Now, she had to start from scratch, and try to find that courage again. And, if she ever wanted to get to that next stage, she’d have to find even more courage than before, because if she was too embarrassed by the fact that she used to masturbate to him 100 years ago, then there was no way she would be able to take that next step in their relationship now.

**But first, I need to get him back before I can worry about taking that next step.  
**

“I’ll get the water ready, then wash your clothes just outside. Take your time, as it’ll be a little while before they dry,” he said as he turned on the tap.

“Thank you.”

“Also...” he placed some shampoo and body wash on the side of the bath. “It’s not what you’re likely used to, but it’s what I use. I figure it’s better than nothing.”

“Well, if your hair is anything to go by, maybe I should make the switch,” she giggled. “But, thank you.”

“You’re all set, I’ll be outside if you need anything.”

Once he left, Zelda stripped out of the white dress she’d essentially been wearing for 100 years straight, and hopped into the water. She was in desperate need of a proper cleaning.

She allowed herself to wallow in the water up to her nose. The body wash Link used wasn’t the lavender scented one she normally used, but it smelt like him, the smell of outside before it pours. This was bliss, she could feel all the aches and pains from being in a state of stasis slowly disappearing, her mind clearing. She let out a relaxed sigh as she thought about today’s events...

**Things haven’t gone as planned, but I’m glad to have Link back regardless. He only has bits and pieces of his memories, but he’s still the same man at heart. The road ahead will be tough, but Link is worth any hardship. He’s everything to me.  
**

20 minutes passed before a soft knock on the door would catch Zelda’s attention. 

“Ready to come out?” he asked.

“Yes!” she yelled back.

“I found a towel in the room over, so I’m coming in to put your clothes and the towel on the side.”

She covered herself as best she could, hiding behind the tub’s frame to ensure Link couldn’t get a sneak peek, though she never suspected he would do such a thing. 

“You can come in.”

Tentatively opening the door, Link awkwardly made his way inside, looking anywhere but in Zelda’s direction. She laughed at the way he was trying to protect her modesty.

Another ten minutes, and Zelda was out and ready to go. 

**I would’ve liked to do my hair, but I can live a little while longer keeping it like this.  
**

“How do I look?”

“Just how I remember.”

She couldn’t help but smile at that.

“There’s a spot in the library we can stay for the night. I’ll whip us up something when we get there.”

Zelda had a tough time keeping herself from drooling at the prospect of tasting Link’s cooking for the first time in 100 years. She knew that his cooking was one thing he could never forget.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once inside the library, it was time for Link to surprise Zelda once again, as he moved a massive metal shelf with ease to reveal a hidden room.

“How did you do that?!” she asked, her eyes lighting up in astonishment.

“You mean... you didn’t see it?”

“See what?”

“I used the magnesis rune on the Sheikah Slate.”

“There’s a new feature on the slate?”

Link then showed her the slate, and where there was a small red icon to signify the magnesis rune was located.

“And...” he started moving the bookcase around to prove a point. “It allows me to move anything metal, regardless of size, with ease.”

“Incredible! I had no idea the slate could even do that!”

“Turned out there were more runes to be discovered. Purah spent a lot of time decrypting over the years.”

Link began to set up camp inside the hidden room. It was a decent size, definitely big enough to accommodate the both of them. There was a desk on one end, and an old book resting on a pedestal on the other. Whatever texts lied within were long gone, and the desk was completely empty. There wasn’t much to it, but Zelda didn’t care the story behind it, as she busied herself by looking at Link in profile.

**His hair is longer than what it used to be, and he’s even got a slight goatee; it’s subtle, but I guess he’s never had much time to worry about appearances. He still wears the Champions tunic I gave him, but his pants and sleeves are black now. I thought they were always a cream colour? And I can’t forget about that cursed hood that he likes to hide behind. How I wish he’d just keep it off! I miss looking into those eyes of his...  
**

“Link, why do you wear a hood?” she asked, noticing that he finished setting everything up.

Still quick as ever. 

“Protects against the weather, and hides my face pretty well.”

“Why would you want to hide your face?”

She had no idea why, however, when he removed the hood, everything became clear. Her hands flew to her mouth to try and stifle her gasp, her tears were on the verge of falling once again.

About an inch up from the middle of his left jaw, all the way down his neck, perhaps further, was a quarter inch thick scar. There were was also a small one on his left cheek bone, but the one on the right was a cause for concern. Zelda began to feel nauseous. Turning towards the first thing she could find, she emptied her stomach in the pot that Link was about to cook in. 

“You alright, Zelda?”

Hearing those words only made things worse as she emptied another round into the pot, then another, and another... All Link could do was hold back her hair, and try to soothe her.

After finally finishing regurgitating whatever was in her stomach, Zelda lied in the fetal position, crying, praying that this was some sort of sick nightmare. That was the worst thing she could’ve done, and she did it. Link put another pot beside her as he stepped outside to empty and clean out the other one. When he returned, he began to cook Creamy Heart Soup in attempt to help Zelda’s sudden wave of sickness. 

With a deft touch, Link managed to lay Zelda across his lap without making her puke further.

“L-Link...” she said weakly. “You d-don’t have to-“

He interrupted her with a spoonful of soup.

“This will help.”

She wasn’t doubting the soups capabilities, rather the embarrassment of being spoon fed in his lap. Unfortunately, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to talk Link out of it; not that she was going to anyways...

“I’m sorry,” she said in between spoonfuls.

He shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.”

After a few more spoonfuls, she was starting to feel better.

“No, I need to apologize. It looks bad.”

“Like I said, it’s okay. I understand.”

“It’s just... seeing that scar reminded me-“

“We don’t have to talk about that.”

“But I just want to-“

The snapping of the spoon caused Zelda to flinch, and in doing so, she knocked over the bowl of soup. 

“Sorry, I-“

“It’s fine. I’ll clean it up.”

He moved her over to her original spot before cleaning up the mess. 

Zelda could only shiver in fear.

**Why am I scared?  
**

For the first time since she’s known him, Link snapped. It may not have been overly dramatic, but she knew... Link lost his temper.

**He’s always been cool and collected, even in battles. He’s never lost control like that.  
**

When he turned back her way, she squinted her eyes ever so slightly expecting Link to snap again. He didn’t, but he noticed her subtle flinch.

_Does she really think I’d do that to her?  
_

“Here,” he offered her a half bowl of the Creamy Heart Soup. “You didn’t get a chance to finish the last bowl.”

“Thank you for the food,” she said before digging in.

As Zelda was eating, Link busied himself with maintaining the fire. She wanted to get a read on him, but that annoying hood was blocking her view again! One thing was for sure, she didn’t like this silence between them. 

After giving Link her cleaned out bowl, she began to fidget nervously. 

**I want to talk about what just happened, but how do I approach it? I feel like anything I say will set him off, and he doesn’t want to talk about it.  
**

**Please, Link, bare your soul to me, let me help you with your burdens. You’re not alone anymore. You never were... I’ve- I’ve always been willing to share your burdens.  
**

“Hey, Link?”

He looked over towards her.

With a hand held against her heart she asked, “Can I... touch it?”

“Why?”

“Because I want to remember. I was there too, I seen your wounds firsthand.”

“No.”

“Why?!” she surprised herself when she raised her voice, but there was no turning back now. “Why won’t you let me?!”

“Maybe you want to remember, but I don’t. I’m tired of remembering...”

“What do you mean?”

“Why would I ever want to remember that moment? Can you give me a reason why?”

Zelda bit her lip, “Because... it’s part of your memories, your past. It’s important-“

“I’m reminded every time I look at myself! I can’t forget!” Link was now yelling; annoyed with her persistence on the topic, another first for Zelda.

He took off his tunic and undershirt, and what was revealed to her was her greatest fear.

That one scar that went from his jaw, down his neck? Continued even further down to his chest, before curling off at the hip. He had several similar thick ones on both arms, and abdomen, that were at least a foot long each. But the one that really caught her eye, was the one that went from his left shoulder to his stomach. It was two inches thick, and likely the one that was the fatal blow. She didn’t need to see his legs to know that were ones just as frightening... 

Zelda recalled how blood stained and torn his tunic was when she held his lifeless body. She knew it was bad, but this was... BAD. It was scary thinking that he managed to push himself as long as he did dealing with injuries that severe. Reaching up tentatively, she traced the two inch one with her fingers.

**The skin feels... soft. The edges where he was singed are tough, but it’s not at all how I imagined.  
**

Pulling her hand away, she knelt in front of him with her head hung.

“Every time...” he let out a deep sigh. “Every time I was reminded of my scars, whether it be by looking at my reflection in the water, or having someone comment on it, etc. It would bring me back to that point in time where I died. Where I- I failed everyone...”

Trying her best to hold back her tears, she looked up at Link in confusion.

“Everyone looked up to me. Seen me as the one to defeat Ganon. The Chosen Hero, The Hero of Time, The Hero of Hyrule, whatever title you want to give, it doesn’t matter. Everyone put their burdens on me, their hopes, their dreams, and their doubts. And you know what? I took on all those burdens without saying a word, not one complaint. I understood the duty I was supposed to fulfill, and the weight it carried. 

“And you want to know what happened?”

Zelda just continued to stare at him, now unable to hold back her tears as Link opened up to her. 

“I crumbled under that weight. I wasn’t able to live up to anyones expectations, not even my own. I wasn’t, and am still not, the hero you, or anyone else believes me to be. These scars are proof of that. Proof that I was too weak to stop the chaos that endured for 100 years. Proof that I wasn’t ready to keep the promises I made back then. I put everyone; you most of all, through 100 years of hardship, because I failed to fulfill my duty. I don’t need to be reminded that I’m a failure, I already know.”

Zelda vehemently shook her head, “No, this is all wrong! You’re not a failure, you defeated Ganon and fulfilled your duty. You brought peace to the land, you saved everyone. Sure it wasn’t how we planned, but it worked out, right? You can’t keep torturing yourself like this.”

“How many hundreds of thousands die, because of me? How long did the remaining survivors live in fear of being annihilated? How much suffering did you go through, because of me?”

“You weren’t the only one that failed too! Who was the one who couldn’t unlock her sealing power in time, and put everyone in this mess?! Me! I did everything, everything I could to try and awaken it, but I couldn’t... No matter what I did, I just couldn’t do it! Not before it was too late and I lost you... So, don’t think for a second, that you’re the only one that carries blame! Yes, the scars are a painful reminder of the past, and I can see where you think that you failed, but in the end, you succeeded! That’s all that matters! Yes, we suffered great losses in every facet, but you prevented us from losing everything!”

It was Link’s turn to be taken aback by Zelda’s retort.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, “You once told me... that it was naive to think that things would go so smoothly against Ganon. That we weren’t ready. You were right. We were ill prepared, and we only have ourselves to blame for that. That’s on everyone, not just me, or you. We underestimated him, and paid a heavy price for it, but we managed to pull through in the end.”

Link took a seat in front of her with his legs crossed, “I remember doing everything I could to get back to you, but for whatever reason my body just wouldn’t listen... Seeing your face... was the last thing I remember seeing, and it was something I never wanted to see again. I didn’t know who you were for a time after I woke, but once I remembered, and remembered what happened to me. That image of you came back to me. I’m able to see it so clearly... How your face was a little dirty from falling in the mud earlier, how your tears pooled at your chin before hitting my face, how your lip quivered from crying for so long, and how those eyes... how those eyes looked knowing that I left this world. Knowing I put you through that, and for 100 years no less... It gave, and still does, give me nightmares.”

She tried wiping away her tears, but they only continued to fall, “L-Link...”

“I failed you. I wasn’t there for you when you needed me most, and that’s something I can never forgive myself for. I may not remember a lot about what happened between us, but I do know that what happened that night, was the worst thing I could’ve done. All that weight I crumbled under, you had to take on yourself because of me.”

“And I’d do it again, and again, if it meant that I got to be with you, just even once more. You were the strength behind my decision to keep pushing on, instead of giving up. And I’m happy, I’m so happy that I did what I did, because you’re here, and alive. I never want to go through that experience again, so promise me... promise me that you’ll never leave me alone again.”

“Promise?” Link’s eyes suddenly became unfocused. “Promise...”

Zelda grew concerned at Link’s sudden divergence from the topic at hand. 

“Promise... promise...”

“Link, Link!” Zelda shook him to try and get his attention.

Once his eyes regained focus, she tried speaking with him again.

“You zoned out there. What happened?”

“I feel like I should be remembering something, but I just can’t. No matter how hard I try, I can’t remember.”

“Maybe it’s just not time for you to remember, yet.”

Though, the only reason why Zelda was able to say that with confidence, was that she knew what promise he was referring to. She desperately wanted to tell him of his promise to her, but it just wasn’t the best time to do so. She’d have to wait, even though it was tearing her apart.

“Please, don’t leave me again. I waited 100 years for you to return, and I want to spend the rest of that lost time with you.”

The two stared at each other.

“Please...” she muttered out again after a long silence.

“I promise... I’ll always stay by your side.”

Closing the gap between them, Zelda buried her face into his chest.

“And I promise to always stay by yours.”

It was a start.

Patting her on the head, he said, “It’s late, you should probably get some sleep after such a long day.”

“Same can be said for you.”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll keep-“

Zelda shook her head, and waggled her finger at him, “Ohhh, no! We’re not doing this again.”

Link raised an eyebrow in confusion, which only made her laugh.

“You always stood by and watched, while I slept. Instead of watching, join me. I’d feel much better if you did.”

“I only have one blanket.”

“We’ll make it work. Now, blanket?” she held out her hand expectingly.

Link thought he must’ve had a dumb look on his face the way Zelda continued giggling after he gave her the blanket.

“Turn around.”

“Why?”

“Just do it!”

After turning away, he asked, “What are you-“ After hearing some shuffling, Link knew exactly what she was doing.

“No peeking until I say so.”

“...Yup,” was the dumb response he gave back.

A few moments passed, “O-Okay... you can turn back now.”

When he seen her, he could’ve mistaken Zelda for the Goddess Hylia herself she was that ethereal. Zelda was lying on the mat, with an elbow propping her head. The blanket was just above her breasts, down a little past her toes. 

“S-Stop staring. Now hurry, and come in here!”

“You want me to join you?”

“I told you before, you’re not staying up for weeks, or even days on end anymore. There isn’t any need to do so. It’s lonely without you here, and you just promised to always stay by my side,” she said, giving him a sultry smile.

Link knew that there was no point in arguing. While they both knew that she wasn’t literally referring to never leaving her side, he also knew that this was something that she wasn’t going to budge on, regardless. They had just fought, and he didn’t want to start another one over something elementary.

“Was that something I did a lot back then?” he asked as he took off his tunic.

Zelda watched him carefully, “Always. Though, in the winter you came to bed more often, because of the cold.”

He was stripped down to his shorts, “Came to bed?”

She fidgeted, partly for seeing Link in just his shorts, and another for having to recall a touchy topic, “Well... it was really cold out, and I had trouble keeping warm, so...”

“I see...”

Zelda held her arms out, “I’m starting to get cold, Link. Hurry.”

Link shook his head, but obliged as he tentatively joined her under the covers.

“Are you wearing anything?” he asked, when he accidentally grazed her bare chest.

“I’m wearing something, yes! I just didn’t want to wear my clothes to bed.”

“Well, I’m sure we can find something back-“

“This is perfect.”

After she was certain he got comfortable, Zelda wrapped herself around him like a pretzel. Head on his shoulder, arm across his chest, leg tangled with his. 

“This seems... familiar.”

Zelda was certain that her heart skipped a beat, “This is how I would keep warm against the cold.”

“Are you cold now?”

She cleared her throat, “No, n-not particularly. I just- just like doing it.”

“I see...”

“Do you want me to get off?” 

Though it would be disappointing, she’d understand if it was too much from him.

“It’s okay. I mean... there’s only one bed at the house anyways. Might as well get used to it, now.”

Zelda giggled, “Are you sure you won’t get tired of me doing this to you every night?”

He shook his head, “Do I have a choice?”

“Nope.”

“Then, I’m okay with it.”

She smiled.

“Hey, Link?”

He hummed in acknowledgement.

“I’m really happy that you’re back. Things... may not have had the ideal start we wanted, but together, we can do anything.”

“You’re why I’m back. Without you, I couldn’t have made it this far.“

“I can say the same.”

Link was now her entire reason for existing, and though he didn’t realize it yet, it was the same as she was for him.

“Link?”

He yawned, and made a sort of grunt in response.

“Let’s keep having nights like this.”

There wasn’t any response as Link fell asleep. 

Snuggling herself deeper into her favourite blanket, Zelda quickly followed suit, and the two; while it may have started rough, ended the day on a high note...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to share, comment, and leave a like. See you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Turning The Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with another update. I apologize for this one being so late. I’ve been swamped with work and other commitments that I haven’t been able to dedicate as much time as I’d like to the story to get chapters out faster. Bear with me here. The story won’t go on a hiatus, and I won’t rush chapters out. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

The two were walking back to Hateno Village, when suddenly, they were attacked by the Yiga Clan. Link had made the rare mistake of letting his guard down, and Zelda was held hostage as a consequence.

_I should’ve known that the Yiga would’ve come out of hiding now that their master is gone. I thought I killed them all...  
_

“Make one move, and I’ll slit her throat!” yelled out one of the Yiga members.

There were six in total.

“Don’t worry about me! Save your-“

He immediately thrust the Master Sword into the ground, Link knew that he was helpless in this situation.

“Giving up are we?” 

The other four then tackled Link to the ground, getting in a few cheap shots for good measure.

“Don’t hurt him! Link!” 

“Remember all those Yiga you killed? Some of them were our closest brothers and sisters. We decided that we should return the favour!”

The Yiga member then stabbed Zelda in the stomach, Link could only watch the agony she was in as she slouched over.

Laughing hysterically, the Yiga member said, “Ohhh, what a sweet noise you just made there! I want to hear it again, how about you, Hero?”

Making a dissatisfied grunt at Link’s lack of reaction, he came over and kicked him in the face, “You’re going to watch every second of this, and you’re going to break. I heard about what you did to our base. How you slaughtered everyone, even the women and children. You should consider yourself lucky at our generosity! After all, we don’t intend to kill you... yet.”

Link scowled.

_I’ll kill them... I’ll kill every last one of them. Death, is their only repentance._

“I’m so scared, Mr. Hero. How scary will you get when I do... this?!”

“L-Link-“ The sickle blade, in one swift motion slit Zelda’s throat. 

They all began laughing when the captor tossed her body like a piece of garbage.

“How does it feel, Hero? Or should we even call you that? After all, you just let this one die,” he laughed. “We’ll let you two have a moment together. Savour that feeling, it’s what you gave to all of us.”

As fast as they appeared, they all vanished.

Link lifted her lifeless body into his arms.

_I failed you again... After just getting you back... How... How could I let this happen?!  
_

He screamed skyward. Part of it was from despair, another was from frustration, and... anger. He was mad at himself, frustrated with the fact that he couldn’t save her, it tore him inside. His biggest fear came to life, he froze when she needed him most. 100 years later, and things weren’t any different...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link startled himself awake. He was covered in sweat, and panting heavily.

_What in the Hylia was that? It felt all too real..._

“Are you okay?” ushered a soft familiar voice from beside him.

Zelda was also awake, though tired. She was staring up at him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Bad dream?” 

He couldn’t tell her outright what had happened.

“Something like that...”

“You kept muttering, ‘I failed you again. How could I let this happen?!’ Everything okay?”

He admired her concern for him, but unfortunately, there wasn’t anything she could do to help.

“It’s nothing, sorry for bothering you.”

“I’ll always be here for you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah...” 

Zelda repositioned herself to where she was basically laying on top of him. She had both hands on his chest, with her head propped up on them so she could look into his eyes. She swiped at his nose with her index finger.

“Don’t, ‘yeah’ me. I’ll always be here for you. Don’t ever think that I won’t.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

Her pushiness was on another level.

“I don’t doubt that you’ll never be there for me, I’m just concerned that-“

Holding a finger to his lips, “Shhhh... There won’t be anything or anyone that will stop me. Not even time itself. I don’t want you to crumble under your burdens anymore, you can always share the load with me if it becomes too much.”

It was odd. No one ever willingly offered to help him, save for a very select few. Yet, this woman before him, was willing to carry the weight of the world, even if it would break her, and all for his sake.

_Why? Why would she go to such lengths for me? I know that we were fated to face Ganon, but this goes beyond that.  
_

It made him uncomfortable, because he didn’t feel like he deserved such kindness.

“I don’t think I deserve such a luxury.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I guess it’s just... I... don’t remember. Maybe that’s why it feels unjustified.”

“I can assure you, that this is a luxury for you, and only you. You’ve done more than enough to deserve it, and not just with your triumphs after your awakening, but from before too.“

“Even with my shortened memory, you’re the one constant throughout. Knowing that, only makes me more frustrated for not remembering.”

“Hopefully, your memories will come back naturally, because there are ones that I really cherish. However, if things remain as they are... we’ll just have to make new ones.” 

“And you’re okay with that? Knowing that I’m not the same from 100 years ago.”

“Yes! A thousand times, yes. I’d rather have a fresh start over none at all.”

There were still plenty of puzzle pieces missing to finish the picture that was Link, most of which were probably gone for good, but Zelda seen the beauty in that incomplete picture, for her, that was enough. Sure it wasn’t the most extraordinary one, the most detailed, or even the biggest one, but it was Link’s, her favourite nonetheless.

“There is one thing you could do for me.”

“What’s that?”

“Stay just how you are.”

She couldn’t help, but smile. Moving her hands to his side, Zelda rested her head flush against his chest where she could lull herself to sleep to the sound of his slow, rhythmic heartbeat.

It didn’t take long for the two to fall back into a deep slumber...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda was the first to wake; something that never happened in the past. She decided to take advantage of this first by admiring the man that was sleeping under her. She had done it many times before, but doing so while he was sleeping gave her an odd sort of satisfaction. After all, seeing Link in such a vulnerable state was as rare as it got.

**He looks... peaceful. It’s odd, only once have I ever seen him look so comfortable.**

She recalled their time in the field by the Ancient Lab. 

**Where we shared our first kiss...**

Something that Zelda knew she’d never tire of, was seeing that smile of his, “Right, as I was saying. When Mother passed, I came here often at first. Not to kill time or to do research, but to get away. Even though the castle is very big, it still felt constricting, so I’d come here. Close enough to the castle to remain safe, but far enough away to be alone.”

“Alright, so why here specifically?”

**Okay, this is it Zelda.**

Pulling out her Sheikah Slate, she started taking pictures of some of the flowers that surrounded them, ignoring his question, “There’s one!”

*Click*

“Oh! And another!”

*Click*

“The flowers we have in Hyrule aren’t just beautiful... They’re also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things.”

Link already knew this, but took it in all the same.

**Ah! There it is!**

Zelda crawled over to the flower in question, “This one here is called the silent princess. It’s a rare, endangered species. Despite our efforts, we can’t get them to grow domestically yet. The princess can only thrive out here in the wild. All that we can hope... is that the species will be strong enough to prosper, on its own.”

Zelda could tell that he was lost in thought again. She always took it as a sign that she piqued his interest. Though, right now she wanted to follow through with her plan before she lost her courage. So, she decided to grab his attention.

“Is that what I think it is?! Look at this!” 

She scampered over to Link, grinning from ear to ear, “I don’t believe it, but I actually caught one! This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances.

“Ta-da!

“Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities. We wouldn’t be in a controlled environment out here, and with your level of physical fitness...” 

**Level of physical fitness? Nice compliment... Goddesses, I need to work on those.  
**

The look on his face only egged her on further, “You’d be a perfect candidate for the study!”

This was Link’s cue to back away and head for the hills. He slowly started to back away, but Zelda inched closer.

“Go on!” she thrusted the frog closer.

“Taste it!” once again, forcing the frog upon him.

Link made a sound of disgust as he reared back.

“I thought you could eat anything Link, don’t tell me you’ve grown cold feet.”

He didn’t have an answer, and the way she smiled at him only made things worse. With every inch he backed off, she put two closer. The frog had enough of this debacle and hopped off of Zelda’s hands, and in her attempt to try and catch the frog mid-air, she fell forward onto Link, which resulted in the two rolling down the hill into the field of flowers.

Normally, in a situation like this Zelda would’ve stammered away and apologized endlessly, but for whatever reason, she was unmoving, happy to stay where she was. It felt like it was the most natural thing. When their roll ended, Zelda had ended up on top of Link, their faces just inches apart, staring at the other with the same fixation, each exploring the others eyes, as if time itself slowed for the pair in that moment.

After what felt like an eternity, Link was the one to break the silence, “Is this... okay?”

He convinced himself that there was nothing for him, that Zelda would always be beyond his reach. That she deserved better, someone more than what he could ever be. But with the way she looked at him, it sparked that small amount of courage needed to ask that small question.

However, what he didn’t expect was for her to wrap her arms around his neck, and lean in to whisper, “This is more than okay, this is perfect.”

This was the moment Zelda waited for, a chance to push their relationship further.

**At long last...  
**

“I’ve always felt for various reasons, that anything... more, was not only one-sided, but impossible. Given your position, and my situation,” admitted Link.

“I can agree that I thought it was one-sided, but it puts my mind at ease to know that it isn’t.” 

She didn’t realize that her eyes became watery.

“Sorry, I’ll get-“

“No, don’t! I’m just happy.”

“Happy?”

“As long as I’ve known you, and as close as we’ve gotten, I still never knew if there was anything... more that you felt about me. I wished for it to be true, but I didn’t want to presume or force anything that could ruin what we had. But to know the truth, it makes me happy.”

“Well, the reason why I restrained myself, was because I feel that I’m not allowed to.”

Her heart ached for Link, “You’re allowed Link, you’re more than allowed. After Calamity Ganon, there will be a life for you.”

“I don’t know... the sword-“

“Damn the sword!” The curse shocked even herself, but she continued. “I know you feel that you have no place in this world after Ganon, which is why you hold yourself back in nearly every aspect other than preparing against him, but there is more for you. So much more, you just have to carve your own path, and get off the main road that you feel like is your destiny. Yes, we’ve been fated to fight Ganon, and while that is a stop along the way, that isn’t the end. There are many ways to get there, and much road left after that is your life. To achieve your destiny.”

“Never thought you’d get philosophical on me.”

She giggled, “That’s because I hang around this book worm, funny how that works. When I think of destiny, I don’t think of a predetermined fate that you can’t escape, but rather, some sort of final goal, something that you work towards your entire life.”

She noticed him get lost in thought again, and that only made her need to push her point, “I believe my destiny is to be a ruler that protects and serves her people, while staying true to herself. Someone who can make a real positive change to the kingdom, and get us out of this cycle of regression. My father’s old ways of thinking, and succumbing to the people’s will are exactly what this kingdom doesn’t need anymore. I believe I can shed a new light that will allow us to prosper. I’m working on it each day, and I will until the end of my days. Not every day will be easy, and sometimes I’ll wonder if what I’m doing is right, but that doesn’t mean I’ll lose sight of my destiny. It’s why I’m still here, despite all my failures. I still believe deep down.”

“I guess I need to figure out what my destiny is.”

“The answer may be closer than you think. Do you believe in intertwined destinies?”

“People sharing the same goal that they work their lives towards? I can see that, yeah.”

“Well as I’ve said before, there are an endless amount of roads to the same goal, but on a rare occurrence, two can share the same road. I’d like to believe that you and I share that same road.”

“Doesn’t that go against your predetermined version of destiny?”

“No. It’s by a stroke of chance, and a willingness by both parties. There isn’t someone pulling the strings behind the scenes. There have been many incarnations of us, and you’ve mentioned that sword only shows memories of your predecessors up to when the wielder puts it back. Even though the sword is sentient, and can track such things. I believe it only shows you what’s necessary in your fight against Ganon, and leaves your destiny up to you. It shows you of their own road up to Ganon, but even then, their paths are different. How they got the sword, and their life after the fact, it’s not the same as yours. And what of the incarnations that didn’t have to fight against Ganon? There was 10,000 years where Ganon didn’t terrorize the land. It isn’t that you fade away into obscurity, but rather, that there is no set destiny for you after Ganon. It’s up to you to decide where you go from Ganon, not the sword.”

“And you believe that we share the same destiny?”

“Yes.”

This was it! The time to act was now!

“Link...” Zelda cooed as she closed the gap between them. As much as Link wanted to protest, push her away and get out of this situation, tell her that this was wrong. 

All he could do was remain petrified as he stared into her half-lidded eyes.

Was the future queen of Hyrule really in love with a lowly person like him? Was their actually a future for him after Ganon? Their lips connecting were the answer.

It was timid and awkward at first, and Zelda began to worry that she may have overstepped her boundaries, until Link deepened the kiss. All of her pent up feelings; the love, admiration, respect, and genuineness of those feelings poured through the kiss. She wanted him to truly know how she felt, and when she felt those feelings returned, her own resonated.

**This is more than I ever imagined, this feeling... I don’t want it to end!  
**

Unfortunately, the need for air required said feeling to end. They looked at each other once more, this time finding what they were looking for in the other...

In a way, it was the same situation she was in now.

**Things may have taken a weird turn, but we’re still together, walking towards the same end goal. Maybe we were always together, it just took us a little while to realize it.  
**

Speaking of the past, she desperately wanted to relive the way that memory ended. Link’s lips were enticing, practically begging to be kissed. Did Zelda have the guts to do such a thing while he was sleeping?

She leaned in closer, their lips only half an inch apart.

**All I have to do is lean in just a little-  
**

Before she could even finish her thought, she was met with a pair of ceruleans. 

Zelda reared back in embarrassment.

“It’s n-not what it looks like! Don’t get the wrong-“

“Zelda?” 

“Y-Yes?”

All he had to do was point at her to get her to realize the situation. She let out a shriek as she pulled the blanket over herself.

“Did you... see anything?”

“They were... white.”

She groaned, “I can’t believe I let you see me like this. Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

Link didn’t know what to say. When he woke up, she randomly freaked out, and accidentally revealed herself to him. He wasn’t at fault.

“What spooked you? I can’t be that scary looking.”

“It’s not that, I was just-“

**I can’t tell him I was trying to kiss him in his sleep.**

“Just reliving a memory. It seems like I got lost in the moment, and you just happened to spook me.”

“Was it something about me?”

“It was.”

“Mind telling me about it?”

Was it a good idea to tell, Link? She didn’t know how he’d react to the scenario.

“I don’t know, I don’t know how... how...” she didn’t want to say it outright.

“I’ll react?”

“Well... yeah, with what happened yesterday, I don’t know what to expect if I tell you certain things about the past.”

It hurt to hear that. More than he would ever show. She was afraid that he’d lash out at her again, though, the last time he couldn’t fault himself, because she kept pushing him until he finally snapped. 

_Was I someone that never snapped in the past?  
_

He had no idea, nor did it really matter. The fact was that she didn’t trust him. She trusted him enough where she didn’t give a second thought about getting nearly naked, and asking that he “keep her warm” through the night, but she didn’t trust him enough when it came to potentially vital important information about his past?

He felt it should be reversed.

_She won’t tell me, but expects me to trust her judgment for not doing so?  
_

Knowing that wounded him more than any blade ever could. 

“I understand,” was what he eventually told her. He didn’t mean it, but thought fighting about it was pointless. 

He then decided that he needed to keep his mind occupied on something else, so he began preparing breakfast.

Scooting Zelda off of him, he got dressed before relighting the fire.

Zelda quickly followed suit. She thought about teasing him about not peeking again, but now that he seen her basically naked, it was a moot point. She took her usual spot beside him by the fire.

“What are we having?” she asked.

“Just a Crab Omelet with Rice.”

It wasn’t often that Zelda got to enjoy Link’s seafood cuisine. Apart from the sweets, she felt that his seafood, and the different types of curry he made were her favourites. But, as much as she could go on about his food, the silence between them was bothering her. 

“What kinds of food did you make after your awakening? Anything in particular you liked to make?”

“No.”

“How come?”

“I didn’t know how to cook, or what cooking was for that matter. So, I ate everything I found raw.”

She gave him a sideways glance, “What?”

“I had no way to distinguish what was good or bad, what was edible and what was not. I had to figure it out by trial and error.”

“But the Sheikah Slate should’ve had the Hyrule Compendium. It would’ve told you everything you needed to know about those kinds of things.”

He cracked an egg into the skillet, “There was nothing in it when I got the Sheikah Slate repaired. I had to find everything again.”

“You still could’ve done that besides doing trial and error.”

He scratched the back of his neck, “I didn’t get the slate fixed until around three months after I woke.”

“Why? It would’ve saved you a lot of trouble,” she was visibly perplexed.

“How was I supposed to know?” he asked as he flipped the egg.

“Because Father and I told you of its importance right after you woke. He even tried to point you in the right direction.”

_She makes it sound so easy. Oh yeah, just hurry on along to Kakariko Village, because you were told to. Never mind the fact that he doesn’t know who either of you two are, or that he has almost no way to defend himself, has extremely limited supplies, and technically insane. I would’ve lasted less than a day out there if I tried to simply walk from the Great Plateau to Kakariko._

Snapping a crab leg, “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Thankfully, she decided not to press further; this time, but she couldn’t help asking, “How did you learn to cook these amazing meals then?”

Handing over her plate, he shrugged, “I’d hardly call these amazing, just something to eat.”

Her taste buds experiencing an orgasmic sensation begged to differ, “Allow me to rephrase, how did you learn to cook?”

“Same thing. Trial and error. Figured out what worked well with other things, what didn’t. How long to cook for, etc. Took some time, but I figured some recipes that I liked.”

“Any dessert recipes?” 

“A few, but everything I need to make those are back at the house.”

She couldn’t stop the frown from forming when she realized that she’d have to wait to have one of Link’s delectable sweets.

“Speaking of which, when should we go? How long will it take to get to Hateno Village?”

While cleaning up camp, he said, “Close to nightfall.”

“That long?”

“It is pretty close to the southeast tip if Hyrule. So, I guess it’s a ways away. Why?”

“I’m just excited to see it is all.”

“It’s nothing special.”

“But it’s ‘your’ place. It is special.”

“Our... place. I bought it with every intention of making room for two. Unless... you’d rather stay elsewhere.”

“Link... of course, I’d be more than happy to live with you. That makes it even all the more special!”

She never thought in her wildest dreams that she’d hear the day when Link asked her to move in with him. She never wanted to assume that he bought the house for the both of them, but the fact that he thought of her when making the decision made her heart soar.

After everything was tidied up and put away, the two left the library and headed for the main gate of the castle...

Once through the main gate, Zelda smiled.

“You know, they can finally rest now.”

Link raised an eyebrow.

“I mean Father, and the Champions. Their spirits are freed, their roles are now finished. They can pass on to the next world with nothing holding them back any longer.”

She took one last look back at the castle.

“I was cooped up here all my life; even before the Calamity, and now that I’m leaving, it sort of feels like goodbye.”

“A new beginning. Just like the Champions and the king, you’re beginning a new chapter in your book.”

She shook her head, “‘We’ are beginning a new chapter, Link. It’s our story, and we’ll write something special. I can’t wait to see how it turns out in the end.” 

_She really does have a smile like the sun. The warmth it brings me feels better than even the best Rito feathered blankets.  
_

“Shall we go?” she asked, still smiling.

Before Link could answer, he felt his entire being grow weak. He let out a grunt before dropping to one knee.

“Link, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

_What the Hylia?_

Next came a surging pain that was centred in his chest. The feeling was similar to that of obtaining spirit orbs. Similar in the sense that an anomaly was in his body, opposite in that it felt like it was being forcibly ripped out.

_Could it be that I’m losing my abilities from the Champions?  
_

“Talk to me, Link! What’s happening?!”

“I’m losing... the abilities...”

“What? You’re not making any sense!”

A red spirit orb with the symbol of the Gorons then came out from Link’s chest. 

Zelda’s hands flung to her mouth before she pointed at the spirit orb, “What in Hylia is that?!” 

“Daruk’s... Protection.”

He grabbed his chest in agony as a yellow one with a symbol of the Gerudo came next. Link collapsed on his back when the third, Revali’s Gale, left, with Mipha’s Grace following soon after. The four spirit orbs circled around the two before shooting up, and dispersing into the sky.

“Link, are you okay? What happened?” Zelda was knelt beside him.

His breathing was ragged, all of his muscles were experiencing failure, and his vision became blurred slightly.

“That was... the Champions saying... goodbye,” he said in between breaths.

She rested his head in her lap, “What do you mean?”

He took a few moments to recollect his breath.

_I never thought it would take this much out of me.  
_

“I’m sure you were able to sense their presence before right?”

She nodded, “Only if I tried to. It’s not something I’m able to detect subconsciously.”

“I’m sure if you tried again, you wouldn’t be able to detect them any longer.”

When she tried again, sure enough, Link’s words reigned true.

“When I freed each of their spirits, they lent me their unique powers in the form of the  spirit orbs you just saw. However, these were only temporary. Once they left to the next world, so too, would their abilities.”

“I see...”

“In a way, it’s their way of saying goodbye.”

“But why did it leave you... like this.”

“It’s like having part of my soul ripped out. Those spirit orbs melded with my own spirit, that’s how I was able to use their abilities as effectively as they did. They were there for so long, that I guess... it was like they were a part of me. To have that suddenly ripped out...”

“It would be like losing a part of yourself.”

Zelda knew that feeling all too well. In her own way, she experienced the same sort of pain 100 years ago. When Link died, she felt as though a part of herself died along with him. He was everything to her, essentially, her other half. To have him suddenly taken away, left its own trauma on her. 

**In a way, the Champions were a part of him as he was to them.  
**

After a few minutes, Link was able to return to his feet.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” concern evident in her tone.

“I’ll be fine, nothing I’m not used to.”

**That doesn’t make me feel any better.**

“We should go, or else it’ll be dark by the time we get there.”

“Are we walking? Where’s your horse?”

Pulling out the Sheikah Slate, Link called upon the Master Cycle. Zelda had never seen this contraption before. She noted that it looked like a horse, but by no means was it actually a horse.

Her eyes lit up, “What is that?!”

When it came to ancient Sheikah Technology, it was hard to contain her enthusiasm. 

“It’s called the Master Cycle Zero. In that trial to tame the Divine Beasts, it was later revealed that there was a fifth one. I had to fight the creator of the trial on top of a floating platform in the sky. After successfully completing the trial, this was my reward. A one of a kind piece of ancient tech.”

“It’s... different. What does it do exactly?” 

“It’s a mode of transportation. Faster than any horse, more durable, low maintenance, and a suspension system that allows me to fall from heights that would normally injure a horse.”

Zelda’s worry radar began sounding off at him mentioning falling from great heights, this time though, she managed to not lose her composure.

“How does it move? Do you use the slate, or is it like a horse?”

“There’s a clutch at the side here, you just kick that in, then hit the gas on the handle and you’re good to go.”

“Gas?”

“This thing burns fuel. So, materials are required to make sure it remains operational. Once it runs out of fuel, it’s useless.”

“What does it run off of? How long can this ‘fuel’ last?”

“Anything really, it converts whatever you toss into the fuel compartment into the materials necessary to keep the gauge full. After figuring out what’s the most effective, I made sure to keep those in abundance. As for how long a take lasts? At full throttle this thing can go from Hateno Village to Rito Village on one tank.”

“That’s incredible! With a horse, you’d need to stop at least twice going that distance, yet, with this you can do it all without stopping!”

Now that she thought about it...

“Wasn’t this the thing you rode against Dark Beast Ganon?”

He nodded tersely.

Things were still kind of hazy, but she remembered that he did some maneuvers that appeared impossible. Impossible for a horse anyways, Link had made a habit of doing the impossible.

“We should head out.”

Starting up the bike, he then motioned her over.

“Well?” he looked over at her expectingly.

“Y-You want me to sit behind you?” 

“Where else are you supposed to sit?” 

She tentatively took her spot behind, Link.

“Hold onto me tight, don’t want you falling off.”

“What?”

Growing a little impatient, he grabbed both of her hands and wrapped them around his waist, “Whatever you do, don’t let go.”

“O-Okay...”

Giving it one last rev, the two dusted off towards Hateno Village.

**What is up with me? Why’d I freeze up like that?**

In truth, Zelda simply became nervously excited about being able to hold onto Link for several hours as they rode across the land. Another dream of hers that was impossible in the past. With so many prying eyes, and a reputation to uphold, it was an unavoidable outcome. If word got around that she was smitten with her appointed knight, it would lead to a major headache down the road. Something she didn’t want to deal with for many reasons. The biggest one being that she didn’t want her selfish request to add to the already endless pile of burdens Link had to endure.

However, thanks to the passage of time, Zelda could now do whatever she wanted with her Link.

A cool wind swirled around her head, the strands of her hair lifting and swirling in it, like ink spilled in water. She inched herself closer, and held on a little tighter. Allowing herself to be selfish this time around...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They made it to the village just before dark. As they were riding across the land, she couldn’t help noticing how empty the roads were, how many destroyed buildings and ruins there were, and just how many monsters still roamed about. 

**100 years of darkness have really put Hyrule in a bad state. It could take decades to fix everything.  
**

However, despite all the things still plaguing Hyrule, there were a few bright spots. For one, she thought the blue glow from the shrines and towers looked gorgeous scattered throughout the land. More importantly, she was glad to see her people still finding a way to live their lives. She never heard of this “stable network,” but the few they passed the people there seemed... happy. 

**Is it a viable way of living long-term, though? I know they’ve managed so far, but they were forced into that way of living, not by choice. I wonder... can things go back to how they were back then.  
**

She looked up at Link in profile as they encroached on a small bridge.

**I certainly hope so.**

“Well, this is it.”

”What is?” she asked, when they came to a stop.

“We’re home.”


	4. Homecoming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late updates. I got a promotion at work, and it’s been consuming my time lately. I’m doing my best to get these out as fast as I can, while maintaining quality. I’m a quality over quantity guy myself, so unfortunately for you guys, that just means you’ll have to stick it out with me for a bit here. I guess it just builds the anticipation for the next chapter right?

It was odd. Link, never really thought about what would happen when he brought her here. Would she like it? Would she hate it? He knew it wasn’t anything special, but he did put a lot of time into it. Specifically for her return as a matter of fact. He felt that she would get more use out of it than he would in the end.

He looked through his peripherals to gauge her reaction.

All he saw was a blank stare.

Before he could ask what was wrong, a set of arms wrapped around him. 

“It’s wonderful!” she said.

“It’s not much. I’m sure you were expecting something more.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s our home, and that’s all that matters.”

“You want to go inside?”

She nodded with excitement.

When Link opened the door, Zelda was greeted with the inside of her new home. It was smaller than what she was used to, but if she compared it to Link’s home as a child, then it was just right. The first thing that came to her attention were the wall mounts. There were nine in total. 

“What’s with the wall mounts?” 

He shrugged his shoulders, “There was already one in here from the previous owner, and I figured that having some mementos might not be a bad thing.”

“Mind telling me about them?”

“These three swords are of ice, fire, and electricity. One for each of the three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore.”

“A way to honour them?”

“More or less.”

“What about the mounts on the right?”

“One of the shields is a remake of Urbosa’s. The Gerudo crafted it for me after freeing, Naboris. The spear in the middle is a recreation of the one Mipha used to wield. And, the shield on the right is one from the Royal Guard. A way to remember my fallen brethren.”

“These were made for you?” 

“Yeah, that stone club and scimitar were also made for me. They were also used in the past by Daruk and Urbosa respectively.”

 ****“What about, Revali?”

Digging into his pouch, he pulled out the Great Eagle Bow.

“There’s a spot on the wall for it, why don’t you mount that one?”

“That spot I was saving for another, which...”

Taking off the Light Bow, he then mounted it on the wall. Giving a nod of satisfaction after.

“What about Revali’s bow?”

“From what I remember of him, I feel that the best way to honour him is to use it.”

Her heart clenched. 

**All of these are mementos of the people closest to him that he lost; minus the elemental swords, they’re more of an award for completing each goddess’s test. He reminds himself like this, because he forgot about them, about what they each meant to him.**

“Over near the door is the kitchen. Not as big as the one in the castle, but enough for me to do what I need to do.”

There was a wooden stove, countertop, and a few cupboards. The castle’s was humongous, but she was prepared to downsize 100 years ago. 

Next, he showed her the fireplace at the far end of the room, with a table and chairs just next to it. After that, was the mess of storage that he didn’t bother to get into under the stairs. Once they got up top she seen a desk, small bookcase, and nightstand with a silent princess in a vase. There was also a dresser at the foot end of the bed. One drawer was for all of Link’s clothes, the other three he saved for her.

“Looks like there is only room for one in this bed,” she said with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

“Like I said, I guess I better get used to cramming you in there with me.”

She smirked, but the smile faded when she noticed the picture of them and the Champions hanging up on the wall.

“How did you get this?” 

She thought it had been lost forever.

“An old friend managed to recreate the image for me. I should visit him soon, now that you mention it.”

“Can I tag along?” 

“He actually asked me if it was alright to meet you last we spoke. So, yes.”

Zelda was curious about who Link was referring to, but they had more important matters to attend.

“Show me the outside?”

Taking her around the back of the house, he led her into a subsection of it.

“I built this about a month ago, it’s the bathing area. Takes water directly from the pond, and it’s got its own heating unit. A little out of the way, but I thought it was better here than inside the house.”

Zelda couldn’t agree more, due to the size of the house she felt that it could be an issue. However, she was surprised to see an almost identical bath to one she had back at the castle.

“How did you get a bath like this? These things must be impossible to find now.”

“After seeing the one at the castle, I asked someone I knew about it. They remembered seeing old schematics for the same sort of thing. He said he would build it for me if I brought the materials and rupees.”

**It’s basically a miniature version of my old bathing room.  
**

Moving to the east part of the yard, Zelda was greeted with a white stallion tending to the food in it’s stable.

“This looks just-“

“Like your old horse? Apparently, it’s a descendant from the one you used to have.“

“And this gear, it’s identical to the set I used to have!”

“Because it is. Some old man gave it to me after I showed him the horse. Apparently, one of his ancestors used to tend to the royal family’s steeds. He had no more use for it, so he gave it to me.”

“What’s his name?”

“Osiris.”

She thought that Osiris was an... unique name, but she recalled that her old horse also had an unique one. It was only fitting that the tradition continued.

Zelda scratched under his chin, the impeding shiver that followed caused her to laugh, “No doubt that you’re a descendant from the royal line of horses, Osiris. I believe we’ll get along quite well.”

**The yard was nice, and just a little ways down was the pond that was aforementioned.  
**

“And that’s basically it.”

“Link, it’s wonderful. Truly.”

“You want anything to eat?”

She expected her stomach to growl, but instead, a yawn was what came in response. 

“I guess sleep is more important.”

“Shall we head off then?” she asked with her hand held out.

“We?”

“We’re not doing this again. You’re coming with me, no more staying up for days on end.”

She was prepared to put up a fight, but all she got was a shrug of the shoulders and a small nod. 

After getting washed up, Zelda joined Link in bed. 

“What kind of bed is this? It’s incredibly soft.”

“Rito feathers. I slept on one in one of the inns, and eventually got my own.”

While she was pleasantly surprised by the comfort of the bed, she already had the comfiest mattress anyone could ask for anyways.

After a few minutes of silence, Zelda eventually said, “This is something I never thought would happen.”

“Why’s that?”

“Father, Ganon, me being a princess and you my appointed knight, society, everything. There were so many things going against the idea, that I felt as though it would be a dream that would remain as just that. Everyone back then would be against the idea of me choosing anyone that was not ‘fit’ to become royalty. If I’m being honest, my eventual... husband, would have been someone not of my own choosing, regardless of how I felt about him. I would’ve eventually been someone who simply produced heirs and sat quietly upon her throne.”

“That doesn’t sound like something you could do.”

“Back then, I would’ve eventually had to.”

“I don’t believe that. I mean, you’ve always done what’s best for you anyways. Who cares what other people think, as long as your happy, then that’s all that matters.”

“But Link, the people-“

“If you gave everyone a piece of fruitcake, and they told you that they didn’t like it, would you stop eating it?”

“Of course not, fruitcake is my favourite.”

“Then why deny yourself happiness when a few irrelevant people say you can’t? The only person’s opinion that matters is your own. If you want to do something that you know will benefit you and make you happy, then do it. Don’t feel pressured into doing something else, just because of what some people might think, or of your title. It is just a title, not something that defines you.”

Zelda never thought of it from that perspective. She had been so worried about so many things going wrong in the past that she had to forcibly hold herself back. How many times did she want to hold his hand in public, to kiss him, to push their relationship further without the risk of being caught. She remembered all too well that feeling of longing and need that she had to suppress time and time again. It bottled up to the point where she relieved some of that tension in her trips to fantasy land, and when that didn’t suffice the “warm me up” excuses were just one of many things she tried to fulfill those feelings. Maybe if she fought harder for her happiness, things could’ve been different back then. However, she looked at this situation as a clean slate, a fresh start, a new opportunity. She didn’t get her way back then, but there wasn’t anyone or anything that was going to stop her from being happy this time around.

“There you go, cheering me up again. Thank you, Link.”

He ruffled her hair. Something that was becoming just as common as the finger on the lips thing he did. She didn’t like anyone touching her hair, but she didn’t mind if Link did so. It was just one of those “exclusive” things that only he got to do.

Zelda fell asleep soon after, Link on the other hand would not sleep this night, but that didn’t bother him. After all, the one thing he fought so hard for was finally home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Zelda awoke by herself. In the past, it wasn’t an unusual scenario. She never asked, but for whatever reason he’d always slip away at some point during her sleep. Putting on one of his spare undershirts, she headed downstairs to the main level. 

**He’s not down here, nor are there any signs that he was here recently.**

She checked outside. 

**He’s not by the stable, or by the pond either.**

Unease began to fester in the pit of her stomach.

“Link?” she called.

Knocking on the bathroom door, she called for him once again.

Nothing.

100 years ago, she knew that Link would always be in one of three places. The training yard, the kitchen, or the library. It would never take her long to find him, however, she didn’t know the area at all. So, she had no idea where Link was, or where he could be. 

What started out as slight worry, quickly evolved into full-fledged panic. Her mind raced with scenarios of Link lying face down somewhere.

**We’ve only been together for two days and this happens! Goddesses, Link! Where could you have gone?  
**

In only her bare feet and a shirt that went just past her underwear, Zelda ran off into the village in search of, Link. It was just past dawn, so there weren’t many people up and about, but those who did see her got a pretty decent view of her assets. The spectacle was about as unbecoming of royalty as it could’ve gotten; not to mention embarrassing, but she didn’t care, her number one priority right now was finding, Link. She’d deal with the backlash later. 

“Miss? What seems to be the problem?” waved over one of the female villagers.

Taking a moment to catch her breath she sputtered, “I’m looking for someone. He has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, Hylian-“

“You mean, Link? You wouldn’t be the first to be looking for him, honey,” the woman sighed with a giggle, “What I wouldn’t do to be in your shoes.”

It took Zelda a moment to realize what she was referring to, and once she figured it out, she immediately went beet red, “D-Don’t misunderstand! We-We’re not-“

The sudden laugh cut her off, “I’m only teasing. If you’re looking for Link, you won’t find him around here.”

“Where can I find him?”

Time was of the essence.

“Unfortunately, no one has the answer to that. He comes and goes. Sometimes we won’t see him for weeks.”

“Weeks? Who watches his house while he’s away?”

“A few of us tend to it while he’s away. He’s done so much for us, that it’s a small price to pay.”

This idle chitchat wasn’t getting her anywhere.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

“Sure, by the way, what’s your name? I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you a relative of his or something?”

She couldn’t say that she was the princess of Hyrule, no one would believe that, and as much as she wanted to say that she was his significant other that wasn’t necessarily true either. 

“Just a friend visiting. Thought I’d visit him for a change since he always comes my way, but when I woke up he disappeared on me. I don’t know my way around here, so I’m a little freaked out.”

“In that outfit? You two must be awfully close. How come none of us other women have ever heard of you?” the woman squinted at her suspiciously.

”Er... I-“

”No need to tell, I won’t pry. Just becareful. Some might not take to kindly to hearing that Link is unavailable.”

”I said that we aren’t-“

The woman turned around and waved as she walked away from her mid-sentence, “Toodles! Good luck on your search!”

**What is up with her? Never mind that! I need to find, Link.**

Zelda, searched throughout the entirety of Hateno Village to no avail. Link, was nowhere to be found. With slumped shoulders and dampened spirits, she headed back to the house. There wasn’t anything more she could do currently, except hope for his safe return. 

However, upon her return, what she didn’t expect was to see Link cutting up some wood by the house.

A wave of emotions coursed through her. She had just spent over an hour looking for him, and there he was just casually doing yard work!

“Where were you?! I was looking all over for you!” 

He shrugged his shoulders, “Sorry.”

“Sorry?! You’re sorry?! Do you know how worried I was?! I had no idea where you were or how you were! For all I know, you could’ve been dead! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“There was something I had to take care of. You were still asleep, no sense in waking you.”

From a logical standpoint it made perfect sense, but Zelda was far from a state of rationale. 

“But something could’ve happened? What if-“

“I can take care of myself, Zelda.”

“And look what happened last time!” she immediately bit her tongue, and looked at the ground after she said that.

She knew the second that those words came from her mouth that she made a huge mistake. She had been worried sick and freaking out for the last hour, and the way he casually played it off just made her say something regrettable out of frustration. 

Raising her head, “Link I-“

Before she could finish her sentence, he had already disappeared. 

Link was gone.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she slumped down to her knees.

**What have I done...?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before she knew it, night had come. She hadn’t eaten, her appetite just wasn’t there today. Nor was her willingness to get dressed, she was still wearing one of Link’s spare undershirts, and quite frankly, it might’ve been the only thing keeping her together. It still had his scent, it was still... something of him that she could hold close.

After sulking for about another hour or so, she eventually went to bed. Though, Zelda would not sleep on this night, her worry for Link far exceeding the need for sleep. 

**I wonder where he is right now, what he’s doing. Is he okay? Is he eating right? Did he make one of his specialties tonight? Is he also lying in bed?  
**

She let out a sad laugh.

**Probably not. His tendency to stay up is out of control. He really needs to sleep more. One of these days I’ll kick him of that habit.  
**

The more she thought about him, the harder it was to remain composed.

**Who am I kidding... I told him that he was useless on his own, I wouldn’t be surprised if he hated me.  
**

Just the idea of Link despising her was enough to make her feel depressed. 

**100 years I waited for him, and in less than three days I threw him away.  
**

She groaned into the pillow.

**Nothing about this is right.  
**

There were spurts of what she was hoping for, but it was soon followed by a disaster. For whatever reason, things just weren’t going the way she wanted. It wasn’t for a lack of trying, although, the way she’s handled this... change in Link has been nothing short of a nightmare. One minute she feels like she’s got a handle on things, the next, things are spiralling out of control. Because of that, she may have really hindered things between them. To the point where she didn’t know if it was repairable.

**Maybe I’m overthinking it. Goddesses I pray that I am. I don’t want to lose him again. Once was more than enough.  
**

Looking out the window from her spot on the bed, Zelda could only hope for his safe return. 

**Please come back. I miss you too much already.  
**

Zelda knew the feeling of having the most precious thing she valued taken away all too well. To relive that feeling so soon... it was something she never thought would happen again, let alone in three days. The sooner Link was home, the better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unfortunately for her, three more days would pass before Link finally returned. She hadn’t eaten, bathed, or do really anything except lie in bed the entire time. When Link left, all of her motivation and energy left her.

When he stepped through the door, Zelda had to drag herself out of bed to greet him.

“You’re back...” she said, leaning against the wall coming down the stairs.

He did a once over of her before moving to the kitchen.

“Link?”

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself.”

She made her way to the table, “Where were you?” she asked, trying to dodge his comment.

“Out.”

She crossed her legs and began twiddling her thumbs.

“What did you do for almost four days?”

“There was some business that I needed to take care of.”

“Oh? Doing what?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

That didn’t ease her conscious in the slightest, however, she wasn’t in any position to push further. She didn’t know how much she strained their relationship, as of now, the ice she was on was about as thin as it gets.

**If Link leaves now, he may never come back.  
**

The thought terrified her.

The long silence was really bothering her though. She had no idea where he was for the past four days, and he’d barely said more than a sentence since his return. 

 “Link!” she blurted out. She covered her mouth when she realized how abrupt that sounded.

“Sorry, er no! I mean, well yes, I’m sorry,” she cleared her throat. “I’m sorry for what I said to you. I didn’t mean it.”

“But you did, or else you wouldn’t have said it.”

“I was just worried sick-“

“That doesn’t justify what you said. Whether your emotions were running high or not, you meant what you said.”

“I didn’t mean it like-“

He dropped the ladle into the pot, and turned towards her, “Then, how did you mean it? Your message seemed pretty clear.”

Zelda froze, she tried to formulate words, but her mouth was acting similar to that of a fish. She felt the ice under her feet begin to crack. The way his eyes held her in place, the way they burned into her absolutely frightened her. She had never seen him this angry with her before, even with all the stunts she pulled back then to intentionally piss him off, never, was he this mad. His voice was still the usual low tone, but his message still got across loud and clear. It was his eyes that said everything that needed to be said.

Her bottom lip quivered.

If she didn’t think she messed up before, she certainly knew now. 

“I-I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m s-sorry! So, so sorry! It was never my intent! Goddesses you have to believe me... I would never try to hurt you intentionally!” her eyes were closed with her hands clasped together against her chest as she rambled on her apology.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

“I forgive you,” he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes shot open, and her breath hitched. Zelda buried her face into his neck as she clung onto him. She had just learned a hard lesson. One that she would never forget.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link, had just returned from a hunt in the Tabantha Snowfield. He was running out of fresh meat, and decided to hunt for a Tabantha Moose while Zelda slept. 

_Actually, I should probably go and check on-  
_

“Where were you?! I was looking all over for you!” 

_Guess she’s awake.  
_

He shrugged his shoulders, “Sorry.”

“Sorry?! You’re sorry?! Do you know how worried I was?! I had no idea where you were or how you were! For all I know, you could’ve been dead! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“There was something I had to take care of. You were still asleep, no sense in waking you.”

From a logical standpoint it made perfect sense, he thought he was doing her a favour since she seemed so tired last night.

“But something could’ve happened? What if-“

“I can take care of myself, Zelda,” he said quickly to reassure her and ease her worries.

“And look what happened last time!” she immediately bit her tongue, and looked down at the ground.

Raising her head, “Link I-“

Before she could finish her sentence, he had already disappeared. 

Link was gone...

He just picked a place and left, not at all caring for the destination. For he knew that he was going to lose it on her if he stayed there any longer. 

When he finished teleporting, he realized that he was in the middle of the Gerudo Desert. 

_There’s a Molduga nearby. I’d be doing Gerudo Town a favour for eliminating it, besides, I need to blow off some steam.  
_

The fight itself was nothing spectacular, Link simply abused the fact that the beast was hyper sensitive to motion. Roll a few bombs around, and the rest was a piece of cake. It took awhile to kill due to its tough hide, but that was ideal for, Link. The longer he could let out his frustrations the better.

After it was all said and done, it was close to midday. 

Even after a few hours he still wasn’t ready to head back to her. He may have calmed down, but that didn’t quell the feeling he felt.

Anger. It was an emotion he didn’t handle very well. One thing for him was that he always liked to remain composed. However, when he was angry, his composure was susceptible to slipping, which only angered him more when he did lose it. He knew that what Zelda said was a heat of the moment thing, but that didn’t excuse what she said, nor the meaning behind it. If he were to go back now, he would only be adding fuel to the fire. The best course of action was to let things cool down between them, and then talk it out when he decided to return. 

The real question was, when should he return?

_I wonder if she’ll be okay by herself?  
_

He thought back to what she said to him just that morning.

_She doesn’t need me. We both could use the time apart to clear our heads.  
_

Only time could indicate Link’s return, and until he felt ready, he would roam about the desert in solidarity...

Three days was the amount of time that he isolated himself in the desert. He kept himself busy by taking care of a few things that were plaguing the people in Gerudo Town and Kara Kara Bazaar. Which entailed eliminating a couple monsters and enemy camps. 

_I suppose it’s time to head back. I wonder how Zelda managed? She doesn’t know Hateno Village at all, and she never really had to take care of herself before. Not like that anyways.  
_

He shrugged his shoulders before teleporting back.

_I’m sure she found a way...  
_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After they reconciled, Link finished preparing something for her. 

_She doesn’t look too well. I don’t think she’s bathed, eaten, or even gone outside since I left. There’s deep bags under her eyes, and it looks like she’s even lost a bit of weight. What in Hylia? I didn’t anticipate it being like this.  
_

He wanted to ask her what happened, why she decided to not take care of herself, but the answer was obvious. It was written all over her.

“Here, it’s light on your stomach. Take a bite, then wait about a minute before taking another,” he cautioned after handing her the bowl of soup.

“Thank you,” she replied.

Zelda, did as instructed and took her time eating her meal. After she was finished with that, Link got a bath ready for her. He let her use whatever she needed in there, and while she bathed, he washed her clothes. Once her clothes, or rather, her article of clothing was dry, she was ready to come out. When she came from the bathroom, Link noticed that she decided to wear the same undershirt.

“Not feeling it today?”

She shook her head timidly.

He thought it was early, but judging from her body language he could tell that she was done for the day. Leading her up the stairs, he took a seat behind her on the bed. 

“Your hair... It’ll become a nightmare if something isn’t done about it now.”

“I’ll do it tomorrow. It can survive another day.”

Pulling out the kit he used for his own hair, he began to brush hers.

“Ow!” she yelled in pain.

“Sorry, like I said it’s pretty bad.”

The two sat in silence while Link brushed her hair, with the occasional yelp from tangled hair being forcibly straightened breaking it. 

He ran his fingers through it to verify his work.

“There, finished.”

Zelda fidgeted with her hands in her lap, making firm eye contact with anything, but him. 

“T-Thank you. That was kind of you.”

“I like seeing your hair like this. It suits you, same can be said for your smile.”

“Eh?” 

That caused her to face him.

“Being down like this doesn’t suit you.”

“After all that’s transpired... it’s hard not to be down about things.”

“True, but what’s getting down about it going to do?”

She averted her gaze from him, however, Link cupped her chin and tilted her head back up towards him.

“You know the answer already.”

She nodded.

“The road that lies ahead will be tough, but I’m hoping that you’ll be patient enough to go through it with me at my speed. I know that I’m not what you imagined, but I’m doing my best regardless.”

Those words resonated within her.

**He’s trying his best. I can’t give up! We can get through this. We will get through this!**

“I’m trying my best too,” she cupped his cheek. “I won’t give up on you, Link. Even if it takes me another 100 years to figure it out, I won’t.”

They stared at each other for a moment, and Zelda thought for a second that her chance might have come, but before she could capitalize on it, Link had scooted off the bed.

“Get some sleep, I’ll be around when you wake.”

She figured that there was no way of talking him into bed this time around. 

“Please don’t leave, okay?” she mumbled from under the covers.

“I won’t leave the house.”

“Promise?” she asked from behind the covers.

He rolled his eyes, “Promise.” 

She smiled, “Good night, Link. I’m glad that you’re back.”

As Zelda fell asleep, Link took a seat by the fire, pulling out a book to read to pass the time by. The two were reunited once again. Tomorrow was a new day, with a new set of challenges sure to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a like, comment, and share!
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.


	5. Seizing New Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back at it with a quick update! Cue the sighs, and displeased grunts, followed by the occasional, “Just get on with it already!”
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Zelda’s mind was put at ease this time around since she seen Link reading by the fire when she woke.

“Sleep well?” he asked, not looking away from his page.

**How did he know I was up?  
**

“I feel much better, yes.”

She headed down the stairs to join him.

Peeking over his shoulder she asked, “What are you reading?”

“Just some stuff about the desert. In the areas that are uncharted.”

“Oh? What have you learned?”

“Just the usual stuff that I’m sure you heard of before. How there’s a point of no return, there’s nothing past a certain point, etc.”

“Doesn’t sound like you even need to read the book then.”

“Just from my own travels, I feel that this book isn’t quite accurate.”

“How so?”

“Well, I don’t believe that there’s nothing after a certain point. There must be something, and I’ve gone to that point of no return. It’s just an endless sandstorm with ridiculous wind speeds.”

“Why would you go out there?” her voice lowered in concern.

“I was... curious.”

“And? What is it worth it?”

“I think there’s a way to navigate through it, but I don’t know how exactly, or how long it would take to get out of the sandstorm. For all I know, it could span for thousands of kilometres.”

”How long were you out there?”

”A week.”

Her heart fluttered.

“A week? It’s been said that even the toughest armour isn’t able to withstand the ferocity of the storm, yet, you survived for a week? How?”

“Well, I didn’t have any fancy armour. I just wore my hood, and usual outfit.”

“Then you should’ve been torn to shreds! That’s impossible!”

“There is a way to shield yourself from the storm. It only lasts for about an hour before you need to recover, but it’s better than nothing. It helped me find catacombs leading to... somewhere. I’m not sure.”

The news both excited and terrified Zelda. 

**It’s excited to discover something totally new and unknown to our world, but venturing into the unknown is also terrifying. Our ancestors were one thing, but this is on an entirely different level.  
**

“That area has been uncharted for a reason. Even the Gerudo dare not venture out that far.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Curiosity got the better of me I guess.”

Zelda knew the feeling all too well. How many times did she get sidetracked to go dig up something, or translate ancient text, or attempt to activate runes, or... well you get the idea.

Maybe some of her rubbed off subconsciously on him. She liked to think so. She only wished that she could’ve been there with him.

“So... what do you want to do today?” she asked.

“We could visit, Purah.”

“Isn’t Kakariko kind of far from here?”

“She lives on top of the hill. Takes only ten minutes to walk there.”

“Oh! Sure, let’s do that!”

There were some things that she might as well talk to her about anyways since she was here.

**Like the fact that she’s been charging Link for her help!  
**

She gritted her teeth, and clenched her fist.

**Grr! I can’t believe that she’d con him like that!  
**

“Hey.”

“What?!” she snapped.

“You zoned out there. What’s got you so riled up?”

“Sorry, Link. Thinking of Purah made me remember just how... colourful she is.”

**That’s a good term to use, right?**

“You’ll be even more surprised when you see her.”

“Ha, if only.”

When it came to Purah, nothing could surprise her. If she were to make a comparison, she was like a child in an adult’s body. It just didn’t make any sense.

“I’ll make us something to eat if you want to get ready for the day.”

Zelda nodded in assent, giving him a quick hug around the neck before heading towards the bath.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they were walking up the hill to Purah’s, Zelda’s thoughts wandered back to yesterday.

**Not even a day ago I thought I might’ve lost him forever. Now, we’re walking side by side together once again. It’s the same feeling I had when I did lose him...  
**

“Link...” she gasped. “Y-Your body...”

It was covered in burns and cuts caused from the Guardians, as well as some self-inflicted damage from pushing the sword and himself to the limit.

Zelda wanted to vomit at the state he was in.

“I’m glad... you’re... okay,” he said between laboured breaths.

“We have to get you out of here. You’re in no shape to fight anymore.”

**He’s alive, that’s all that matters right now. Bless the Goddess that he’s alive.  
**

Once again, he tried to stand before her, but fell face first in the mud. 

“Let me help,” she said before grabbing his left arm, and wrapping it around her neck to support him.

They began walking back to the Fort.

“You shouldn’t have come out here.”

“Hush...” she cooed, trying to hold in her tears. “Let’s just get you someplace safe first.”

Zelda was trying desperately to will them to the Fort, her heart couldn’t take seeing him like this any longer.

**If I can just get him to-**

Suddenly, the two felt the Earth shake.

A shiver ran down Zelda’s spine, “W-What was that?”

Looking over towards the base of Dueling Peaks, Link could see a legion of Stalker Guardians closing the distance on them, and fast!

“Run...” he muttered.

“What?”

“Run!”

Zelda’s eyes grew wide with fear as she watched the next wave of Guardians storm the swamp. 

“I’m n-not leaving you-“

“You won’t have to. I’ll make sure you get there safely. Now go!”

Link clutched the sword, calling upon it’s power once more.

“Link!” she cried out. “If you activate the sword any more you’ll-“

He shook his head, “Zelda... go...”

There was no time to argue, and so, the two began running back towards the Fort.

**If we don’t get spotted, he won’t have to overdo it. If we don’t get-  
**

One of the Guardians had already locked onto them. Getting into a defensive stance, he parried the beam back at the Guardian before it could hit Zelda.

He clutched his left arm in pain after the Guardian was destroyed.

“Are you alright?!”

“I’ll be fine... We must move quickly.”

Unfortunately, the two barely managed to make any progress before they were spotted by another Guardian, then another, and another. Link took care of all three within seconds. However, when he returned to Zelda fresh cuts exploded across his body at once, spraying blood everywhere.

He fell face first into the mud once again.

“Link!”

The pain was past the point of unbearable, but he still staggered to his feet, “K-Keep... going...”

**Just a little more, Link! Please hang in there!  
**

But, they barely made any progress before being spotted again. Link jumped at the Guardian, but while in mid-air the sword began to rust and decay.

He had overused the true splendour of the blade.

The sacred light flickered a few times before disappearing completely, his movements slowed, his remaining strength left him.

The Guardian locked on, everything seemed to be going in slow motion as the blow came. The beam hit Link square in the chest, sending him soaring backwards. Zelda could only watch in mortification, screaming in terror as Link bounced off one of the Guardian husks before making a sickening thud onto the ground.

She rushed to his side, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

“Link! Link! Goddesses... answer me!”

When she managed to roll him over, she cried out at the horrific sight before her. His body was almost unrecognizable with all the lacerations and burns he received.

He twitched his fingers and shuddered awake. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Zelda hovering over him.

Link tried to tell her to run, to save herself, but the words wouldn’t come out. Or maybe the constant ringing of his ears was drowning out his voice. He couldn’t tell.

Clutching the Master Sword, he got up on one knee trying to collect himself. Unfortunately, the severity of his wounds caused him to collapse.

That wasn’t going to stop him from willing his body upright again, this time using the sword to maintain his balance.

Zelda couldn’t bear to watch anymore.

“Link, save yourself! Go!” she pleaded from behind him. “I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me! Run!”

He staggered to his feet, and in that instant the same Guardian that gravely wounded Link found them.

“No...” muttered Zelda.

As the Guardian came closer and closer, Zelda’s heart beat faster and faster. Link was no longer able to fight, yet he was willing to act as a shield and sacrifice himself to buy her time to save herself.

She thought back to all the memories they shared together. When they first met, when he saved her from the Yiga clan, when she kissed him for the first time, when she admitted her feelings to him, when he promised to love her after this was over... Zelda wanted to be with him forever. She wanted to continue making more memories with him as they grew old together. She loved him more than anything else in this world, and even that was about to be taken away from her.

**I don’t want to lose him! Please don’t take him away from me, too!  
**

The Guardian locked onto, Link.

“NO!”

Zelda put herself in front of him at the last moment. She wasn’t going to watch the one she loved most die for her. She raised her hand instinctively, praying for the Guardian not to fire.

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Her entire body began to glow, and a bright golden light began to emanate from the palm of her hand. The Triforce appeared on her hand soon after, and the entire swamp became engulfed by the golden light. The Malice that was inside all of the Guardians was eradicated, and subsequently, they ceased to function.

She could only stare at her hand blankly, “Was... Was that...? The power...”

That’s when she realized that her prayer was finally answered.

**It’s finally awakened... It’s awake! That means I can save Li-  
**

A sudden splash into the mud broke her from her thoughts. When she turned over to see what caused said noise, any hope she might’ve had left her.

“No, no... Link! Get up!” Zelda knelt beside him, holding him in her arms.

He coughed up blood as he forced his eyes open.

“You’re going to be just fine...” she tried to reassure him.

**Stay with me, Link! Help will arrive.  
**

It was only seconds later when Zelda witnessed the life leave Link’s eyes.

**No, no! You can’t die! Wake up, Link! I’ve finally unlocked the sealing power. We can stop Ganon!**

Link continued to lie lifeless in her arms. She clutched him closer as she prayed to someone, anyone who would answer.

**Please wake up... don’t leave me out here all alone... I need you... Please... Open your eyes...**

“You got that look again.”

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“You’re remembering something about the past. Something that isn’t too fond a memory.”

Zelda didn’t say anything, she never was good at hiding anything from him, due to his level of perceptiveness being on a level of its own.

“It can be hard not to think about the past. I’m guilty of it as well.”

She stared awkwardly at the ground, not knowing how to respond.

“The past is a part of who we are, and always will be. But, it shouldn’t be something that controls our lives. Worrying about what could’ve been, or whatever the case will never get anyone anywhere. They’ll always be second guessing themselves, and live in constant fear.”

“Fear?”

“Fear that the past will repeat itself. In some cases, that’s not a bad thing. There are good memories in our lives that we want to relive, but when it comes to the bad ones... It can control you to the point where you’re subconsciously closing yourself off, and putting this barrier around you to ensure that nothing bad happens.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad thing. Creating a barrier to protect yourself from the bad things this world has.”

“That’s not a way to live though. You’ll never be happy if you don’t take risks, if you don’t jump at the opportunities passing you by. Creating a barrier is good for protecting yourself from bad experiences sure, but you need to realize that it’s a double edged sword. You’re also not allowing the good experiences to happen either, because you’re scared of the ‘what ifs’. What if something turns bad, because of exhibit A, exhibit B, all the way down to Z even. You eventually create scenarios that are completely unrealistic, and because you fear of the worst happening you convince yourself that, that reason; regardless of how unprovable it is, is valid.”

“Okay, but what if something bad does happen? What if something wasn’t what I thought it was, or history did repeat itself?”

He smiled, “You move on.”

She frowned, “Just like that? You just move on?”

“How else can you grow as a person? Remaining stagnant is the worst thing we can do. Our lives are short enough as it is, we don’t have time to remain idle. We must always be pushing ourselves forward, even if the path becomes treacherous for a time.”

“How do you know if it’s even worth it? What if I end up regretting it later on?”

“There isn’t any point in regrets.”

“Why? It’s not easy to not think about the ‘what ifs’.”

“Because at one point, that was exactly what you wanted. Yeah, it didn’t turn out as you expected, but you still gained something out of it.”

“What is there to be gained from bad experiences?”

“Just that, experience. We learn best through failure. If everything went right all the time, we would never evolve as a species, we would never be forced to overcome any hurdles.”

“But we could advance so much if we never experienced years of failure, and knew from the start what worked and what didn’t.”

“We would never evolve as a species if we never learned from failure. Learning from failure is the only way you grow as a person, and evolve your skill set. If everyone knew everything, and didn’t have to work for it. I wouldn’t want to live in that world.”

“You don’t mean...”

“I do.”

“Link!” she said agasp, “That isn’t something to say lightly.”

“I’m serious. There wouldn’t be any diversity, there wouldn’t be any colour in this world. Everyone and everything would be the same. No two people would be different. Relationships would be meaningless, life would have no value, discovery would be non-existent. We would all be mindless beings walking down the same path. I would never want anyone to live like that.”

The more Link said, the more Zelda began to see things from his perspective.

“That’s why I fought so hard to save this world last time, and was reminded of that when I got a second chance. No two paths are the same, everyone’s life has meaning, every little thing you do has an impact in some capacity, the choices we make define who we are, and we learn from those decisions and evolve as we go. While those failures and hardships may sting, and make you feel down. Just know that was lies at the end of the road is what makes it always worthwhile.”

“Link...”

“If you truly believe that what you’re struggling for is worth it. Then, it doesn’t matter how arduous the journey may be. That’s what makes this life so beautiful, anything can happen in the next moment, and you, and you alone can change your path in that instant. All it takes is a little courage to make that change.”

There were so many examples in her life where Link’s words reigned true. She had been living in constant fear of losing him for so long, that she didn’t realize that she was actually pushing him away. 

Was she justified to have that fear? Absolutely. She almost lost the one thing she loved and cared for most, and it was through a miracle that she got him back. Did that mean she should let the fear stop her from being truly happy? Was it a valid excuse to stop moving forward? No. 

This path that Zelda has walked on has been treacherous indeed, but what lied at the end goal for her was what always kept her going. When she lost sight of that, she almost let that fear lead her astray, but thanks to Link, she was heading in the right direction once again. 

Taking a deep breath, Zelda reached out and linked her arm with his.

She smiled up at him when he raised an eyebrow.

“I’m just seizing an opportunity.”

Side by side, they made their way to Purah’s Observatory...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Like I said, prepare yourself.”

“Link, there’s nothing-“

When he opened the door, Zelda wasn’t prepared.

“Purah?” she called to the small child in disbelief.

“Linky! Good to see you again, I think... Anyways, who have you got- Ohhhh it’s the princess!” 

“It’s good to-“

She was cut off by Purah pulling Link down to whisper in his ear, “You actually managed to save her? This isn’t some kind of trick right? You know I hate surprises.” 

She looked up and squinted at Zelda suspiciously.

Link, just gave her a reassuring nod.

“Give me a click, snap!”

Zelda instinctively struck the awkward pose and shouted, “Click, Snap!”

“It really is you! Can never be too sure nowadays. A lot of people like to self-proclaim themselves as descendants of the royal family.”

**What just happened?**

She had just struck that dumb pose like she knew what she was doing. Zelda remembered Purah saying her signature “Click, Snap!” soon after they uncovered the Sheikah Slate. She said it so often, that she even started doing a pose for it. After a while, even Zelda got herself roped into doing it when she’d go on excursions with Purah. 

“What happened to you? Why are you... small?” 

“An anti-aging experiment gone wrong, or right... depending on how you look at it. Now, I’m like this. Enough about that, you must tell me about what it was like to confine yourself for the last 100 years.”

“Where are you going, Link?” asked Zelda when she seen Link heading for the door.

“I’ll just be outside to give you two some privacy,” he replied.

“Well, Princess. There’s a lot to discuss, might as well get comfortable.”

And so, the two talked, and talked, and talked. Hours went by. Zelda had explained what it was like to be in a stasis for 100 years, and Purah shared what she was doing as well in her research efforts. 

“I’m surprised that your powers lasted for long. Have you tried using them since the final battle?”

“Just the once.”

“I’ve never heard of anyone being able to successfully use their powers for such an extended period. Usually, it’s more of a one and done thing.”

“I’m not too-“

“In any event, you should be glad to be alive. Link sure took his time, but he managed to pull you out of there somehow.”

“But at what cost? He’s not the same person he was back then. He barely remembers anything about himself.”

“We knew that was a likely outcome when we put him under. If we waited for the soul of the hero to be reborn, who knows what would’ve happened in the meantime. It was the right call.”

“I just-“

“I miss him too, but he is who he is now. All we can do is help him moving forward. You should consider yourself lucky to even have him back at all. I still have the post-mortem report.”

“You’re right I know. I just can’t help, but-“

“Still doubts herself after all these years,” Purah mumbled to herself what she was writing down.

“Did you-“

“Sorry! Bad habit. Just thought I’d jot that one down.”

“Are we talking or-“

“Now,” Purah cut off Zelda once again, “We must talk about your plans to rebuild the kingdom, and my funding.”

“Your what?” she couldn’t quite hear the last bit.

“You got a big stash of rupees somewhere right? I blew through all my research funding and business has been tough. So-“

“I heard you’ve already have been getting considerable funding,” her arms were crossed, and her brows were furrowed with discontent.

“It was just one time!”

Zelda stared.

“Maybe twice! Or was it three times? Four? Actually... I can’t remember.”

“You’re supposed to help, Link. Not con money out of him.”

“I did help him, just for a small price,” she pinched her fingers together to emphasize her point.

“Then you’ll be fine without a budget for a while longer. Besides, I don’t have any money right now.”

“Never thought I’d hear you say that. You blow through rupees faster than I do!”

“Do not!”

What was this, some sort of child’s banter?

“Regardless, something needs to be done about the state of the kingdom. Have you even thought that far ahead yet?”

“No... I haven’t really given it a considerable amount of thought.”

She hadn’t given it any thought if she was being honest. Zelda had only concerned herself with, Link. 

“Once the other races figure out that the kingdom is free from the Calamity, there will be a power struggle. It’ll be up to you to take the reigns as ruler once again.”

“You think it’ll go that far?”

“I wouldn’t wait to find out.”

If she learned anything from the 100 years of terror the land went through, she knew that Purah had a point.

“It couldn’t hurt to reach out at least.”

“The faster that I can get my funds, the better.”

“Is that all you care about is your funds?” Zelda rolled her eyes.

Even as a child, she’s still the same as ever. 100 years didn’t change her that’s for sure. Though Purah had a tendency to be unbearable, she had to admit that she was a brilliant mind. 

**Still... I can’t shake this uneasy feeling. The people wouldn’t tear the kingdom apart to own rubble, would they? Now more than ever** **we need everyone contributing to bring Hyrule to at least where it once was. If we begin fighting amongst each other, who knows how things will play out.  
**

The last thing Zelda wanted was for another age of chaos to begin. 

**Maybe, I’m overthinking it. I can’t believe that they would go to such lengths for power. Not after what I’ve seen.  
**

“I think it’s time for us to go. Thank you for your hospitality, Purah.”

“So soon? We’ve only been chatting for six hours.”

**Six hours?! Don’t tell me that Link-  
**

Sure enough when she opened the door, there was Link, sitting along the edge of the staircase.

“You better not have went into my room!” warned Purah.

Link held his hands up innocently before joining the two down below.

“Were you sitting there the entire time?” asked Zelda.

He nodded tersely.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

He shook his head as he placed an index finger on her lips to silence them, “It’s alright, you two had much to discuss anyways.”

“We still have much to discuss! Like when I’ll get my funding!”

Laughing awkwardly, “I’ll get back to you on that. For now, we need to go. Thank you once again!”

She was practically dragging Link down the road as they were saying their goodbyes. That was enough of Purah for one day.

After they were a ways down the road Link asked, “How did that go?”

“You were right. I should’ve came prepared. She’s 10x worse than what she was back then.”

“Everything okay though?”

“She said some really scary stuff, Link. I’m not too sure how to handle what she said.”

“What did she say?“

“She was wondering why we haven’t touched base with the leaders from the other races yet. She’s concerned that once they figure out that they no longer have to worry about the Calamity, then there will be a power struggle for the throne.”

He scratched the side of his head, “It’s a valid point.”

“You don’t mean that she’s right... right?”

“I’ve visited all the leaders. Some have come to terms with what has happened, others have merely tolerated it, though frustrated by the feeling of helplessness. One thing between all of them though, is the will to make things different. A lot of people still blame Hylians for even allowing the Calamity to happen, so you can understand their hesitation when a descendant from the ruler who was the one that put them in that position, all of a sudden shows up.”

“Do you think that they’ll fight each other for control?”

“I think if handled correctly, then no. However, if things were left to fester on their own, I can’t make an accurate prediction. Either way, it wouldn’t hurt to talk to each of them. They should at least know that you’re alive, and that there is still a ruler.”

“‘Ruler’ was never a title that fitted me. I’ve never been suited to be one.”

“I was never suited to become your appointed knight.”

“You’re the only one who was ever suited, Link. I couldn’t have asked for a better appointed knight.”

“Same goes for you. You’re the only one that they would all listen to. It may be something you’re uncomfortable with, but I’ll do what I can to ease your burden.”

“You don’t have to do-“

“You’re my friend, Zelda, someone very dear to me. If you’re ever in need I will always do what I can.”

Her pupils dilated.

He never was very open with his feelings in the past, so to hear him say those words to her... meant the world.

“Y-You know that I...” her voice trembled, “I’d do the same for you!” she blurted out.

He ruffled her hair, “I know, and I appreciate it, Zelda.”

Her cheeks turned a light pink as she looked back up at him, “So? What should we do for the rest of the day? We still have some time.”

Smirking, he said, “I have an idea.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Are we almost there?” asked Zelda for the hundredth time.

“The more you ask, the slower I’ll go.”

She pouted.

“Alright, we’re here.”

Moving past him, she gasped when she realized where they were.

“The beach?!”

“Yeah, why not?”

Zelda looked like a kid on Christmas she could barely contain her excitement. She had only ever been to the beach once before, and that was when her mother was still alive. 

“You should’ve told me we were going to the beach. I would’ve came a little more prepared.” 

“While you were talking to, Purah, I got some things we would need from the village.”

He pulled out some beachwear from his travel pouch.

“These aren’t the usual blue you like, but I thought you’d look good in white.”

“I’ll hurry and change then,” she muttered before scampering off behind a rock.

The top of was just a plain white cloth that wrapped around her breasts, while the bottom consisted of a sarong skirt that covered her underwear. The skirt at first glance seemed like a partial see through fabric, but she noticed a few intricate designs along the bottom of it that gave the set some flavour.

“Well?” she did a twirl. “How do I look?”

He did a once over before nodding, “You look good in white.”

“Thank you,” she mumbled.

Compliments from Link always had a way of making her feel shy and embarrassed. 

“What about you? Did you bring anything?” 

Taking off his boots, he then rolled up his trousers, before taking off his tunic and undershirt. 

“Better?”

From the way her heart rate accelerated exponentially, it was safe to say that Zelda was very much into this look.

“I-It has my stamp of approval,” she said while giving him a thumbs up.

“There aren’t many people that come to Palmorae Beach. They usually go to Korne or Rimba, because of their proximity to Lurelin Village, but I like this spot.”

“I like it too.”

After setting up a blanket for them to sit on, Link headed for the water.

“What are you up to?” she asked.

“I’m going to catch us lunch.”

“Without a reel or-“ Zelda didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before he had caught a one.

**With his bare hands?  
**

It took all of 30 seconds before Link returned, gutted, and had the three fish roasting over a fire.

“How did you learn to do that?”

“Do what?”

“You know, catch the fish with your bare hands.”

“If I focus hard enough, I can slow down my perception of time. That’s what allows me to get the fish before it can make a move. The only thing that took a little time to figure out was the refraction of the water.”

“Incredible! You managed to pull off a feat that even seasoned fisherman are unable to perform.”

He handed her the cooked Porgy, “I guess, I don’t think much of it.”

“That’s because you’re so modest, Link, but I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

After finishing her meal she decided to go into the water. She went in knee deep before clasping her hands against her chest, looking up into the sky.

**So many times I would stand just like this and pray, pray for help, pray for someone to save us, pray for the strength necessary to fulfill my duty. Now I stand here once again in a totally different setting. The water is cold, yet warm at the same time. The sand envelops the bottom of my feet. The breeze smells slightly salty. The sun warms my back. I see my reflection in the water, and the woman I see no longer resembles one of sadness and frustration, but one of happiness and hope.  
**

**She is beautiful.**

She looked back towards Link, who was staring back at her.

A smile was her only response.

**Things are different this time around.  
**

“Join me in the water!”

Link didn’t even get a chance to set a foot in the water before Zelda splashed him. She giggled when he shook himself dry like a dog.

“That’s a dangerous game you’re playing, Zelda.”

With her hands on her hips, she stuck her tongue out at him, “Bite me.”

Link splashed her back.

She feigned shock, “You actually splashed me!”

“You were asking for it.”

A mischievous smile adorned her lips, “Oh, you’re going to pay!”

The two then engaged into a playful fight, each trying to soak the other more. While Zelda wasn’t taking it very serious, Link on the other hand was doing everything he could to dodge her attacks and drench her to the bone. 

“Alright, alright! You got me! I surrender!” she had her hands up in the air.

“Serves you-“

Link had let his guard down for just a second, and that was all Zelda needed to spear him into the water. When they came back to the surface, Link coughed up some water.

“Now we’re both wet,” she said with her smile now turning devilish.

He took a moment to collect himself, “I didn’t think... you had it in you.”

“Didn’t have what in me, Link?”

This was Link’s cue to vacate the area, and return to the safety of the land. He slowly rose from the water, and when he felt the timing was right...

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Link froze mid stance, he couldn’t tell if it was sweat or sea water trickling down his brow. 

“You weren’t going to leave me here all alone were you? I was having so much fun,” she pouted.

_What kind of beast did I awaken?  
_

He knew that he said to not hold regrets earlier, but he was regretting not letting her win.

She then grabbed his wrist, “You’re not going anywhere.”

What ensued for the next few minutes was an absolute thrashing. Link had never seen Zelda in a more determined state before.

After it was all said and done, Link could only crawl up the shore onto their blanket.

“I think... I understand why... you never went to the... beach.”

“Did I overdo it? I thought it was fun.”

_It stopped being fun when she tried to drown me!  
_

He let out a hoarse laugh, “Lesson learned.”

They sat there for a while longer, soaking in the sun, enjoying the sea breeze, and talking like they used to. For Zelda, it was the perfect afternoon.

“Thank you for today,” she said sitting next to him. Her hands were interlocked resting under her thighs, and she had her head against her knees so she could look down at the man lying beside her.

“Don’t mention it.”

“Really, I appreciate spending time with you like this.”

”Same here, but it’s getting late. We should probably head back.”

”Not yet. Let’s just watch the sun set for a little while longer. This is something I really want to cherish.”

”Okay.”

After a few minutes, Link felt something soft take hold of his hand.

”Zeld-“

”Just let me do this, please,” she muttered as she gave his hand a slight squeeze, “This is... s-something special to me.”

He nodded tersely, which caused Zelda to smile. And the way she looked with the angle of the sun, Link could’ve swore that the Goddess herself graced him with her presence she was so beautiful. 

There were many things that he had forgotten about his past, forgotten about her, but this... this was one moment that he’d never forget...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“What’s so funny?” asked Link when Zelda suddenly chuckled.

They were about to cross the bridge that led to their home.

“I was just thinking about today is all.”

It took him a moment to piece it together, but he eventually understood what she meant.

He gave her a slight nod with a reserved smile.

Another hour would pass before both were washed up and ready for bed. Zelda didn’t need to worry about asking him to join her this time around, as he was already waiting for her. She crawled over top of him, letting the subtle touches with her hands and thighs between them linger for a moment before eventually shifting beside him.

“What should we do tomorrow?” she asked softly.

“Whatever you want. You’re no longer bound to the things that once tied you down.”

That wasn’t entirely true. Zelda would always be tied down by Link, but that was a personal choice over something out of her control. Regardless, she wanted to see the land she worked so hard to protect prosper, so maybe it was time to check in with the other leaders.

“Let’s go see, Impa. I’ve missed her, and could use her council for our upcoming task.”

He made a grunt in affirmation, which caused her to smirk.

“Then it’s a plan. Good night, Link.” 

No reply.

“Good night, Link.”

After he didn’t respond this time, she looked up to see if he was just ignoring her, but was surprised to find out that he had already fallen asleep!

Her smile only widened.

**He looks so cute when he’s sleeping...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. A little change of pace from the constant angst we’ve been dealing with thus far.
> 
> Make sure to leave a like, comment, and share!
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.


	6. A Twist of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Canada Day everyone! As for what I’m doing this fine day, it’s to give you guys another update. Let’s hop right in.

“You’ve never seen the Great Fairies before?” asked Link once they were finished climbing up the hill just outside of Kakariko Village.

Link decided to visit the Great Fairy before visiting Impa. He said that she could go on ahead without him, but Zelda decided to tag along, preferring to stay in his company.

“No, they were only legends in our time.” 

“I’m going to warn you, their methods of upgrading are a little... unorthodox.”

“What do you mean?”

He scratched the back of his head, “You’ll see...”

They came up to the fountain.

**I’ve seen these before! These were Fairy fountains?  
**

“Ah, so you’ve returned, boy! What do you want enhanced this time?” asked the Great Fairy.

**She’s beautiful...  
**

He pointed to his blue tunic before handing over the necessary materials.

He looked back at Zelda.

She suddenly became anxious, “Link...?” her voice shook.

In one swoop of the fairy’s hand, he disappeared into the water.

“Link!” she screamed while rushing towards the edge of the platform. 

She looked for any sign of him, but nay.

“Say something! Bring him back!”

Panic was now surging through her. She thought about diving in after him, but after what she just witnessed, decided that it would be best to go get help, however, before she could even get back to her feet the two re-emerged.

The fairy had a satisfied smirk after she put the breathless hero back onto the platform.

Zelda was immediately at his side, “Link! What happened?”

“I... don’t know, “ he shook his head to recollect himself. “Once she pulls me in, everything goes dark, and I wake up feeling... spent.”

Zelda gasped.

She glared at the fairy, “What did you do to him?!”

“Whatever do you mean? I simply upgraded his gear,” she said with honeyed words.

**Don’t tell me that-**

Her cheeks flushed a deep tinge of crimson.

**No, no, no. She couldn’t possibly-**

“You know I can read your thoughts. And yes, it’s exactly what you think.”

Her face was now hotter than the raging flames from Death Mountain itself. She hadn’t even gotten past the kissing stage with Link; or back to the kissing stage, yet, here was this Great Fairy smitten with her man! 

“He’s very energetic.”

“Link, it’s time to go!” 

In a similar fashion from when they departed Purah’s, Zelda was practically dragging Link away, FAR away. As they began their descent of the hill, all Zelda could hear was the faint echoes of laughter from the Great Fairy.

“Zelda, what was-“

“We are NEVER visiting the fairies again!”

**How many times has this happened? Has Link’s purity been forcibly taken from him?**

“How many times have you gotten your armour... upgraded?” she asked while poking her fingertips.

“A few dozen or so.”

Zelda stopped in her tracks.

“Dozens...?”

He nodded.

“Dozens of times she’s done that to you?”

“No, only if I wanted to make my gear as powerful as her abilities would allow her. She does other things for smaller upgrades.”

She shook her head vehemently with disbelief.

**Other... things...**

“You don’t mean...”

All he could do was scratch the back of his head.

And all she could do was cover her mouth to try and stifle the cries that wanted to escape her.

 “How cruel...” her voice wobbled.

 Jealousy aside, Zelda couldn’t stand the fact that he never got a choice in the matter. He likely didn’t have his chastity taken away from him, but he was still being taken advantage of.

 It always deeply hurt her seeing that.

 She recalled the many times at the castle where she had to stop people trying to swoon her knight. It happened to her a fair amount too, but it was more frequent for him. Add the fact that he just wasn’t someone to say no to a person in need, and well...

 “I’m so sorry Link. I wish I could’ve done something to prevent this.”

 “There’s nothing you could’ve done.”

 “But I-“

 A familiar index finger sealed her lips shut.

 “I’ve seen some unthinkable things, and have done things I’m not proud of, but... I’d rather it be me than someone else.“

  **What kind of horrors has he gone through?**

 The thought both saddened and terrified her.

 “Master Link!” called out a Sheikah from across the road.

 “What is it Rola?”

 “It’s Impa! She’s... She’s...”

 “She’s what?” asked Zelda, confused by the panicked look Rola was giving them both.

 “Go see for yourself.”

 The two looked at each other in concern before heading up to Impa’s hut...

 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 “Impa!” cried out Zelda after they barged into the hut.

 There was a crowd of people around the area where Impa normally sat.

 “M-Master Link...” muttered Paya.

 “What’s happened?”

 “Grandmother... she’s... dead.”

 She buried her hands into her face as she began to cry.

  _What?_

 That couldn’t be right. Impa seemed fine a few days ago when he seen her before leaving for the castle. He remembered how excited she was to see Zelda again. There was no way that she would’ve passed before getting a chance to see her again, right? There was so much that her and Zelda had to talk about.

 Moving past the crowd of people, it was exactly as Link feared. Zelda sobbed into his arm as she couldn’t bear the sight.

 He scanned over the body.

 “We found her like this, this morning Master Link,” said Dorian.

 “Did anything seem off with her the last few days?”

 “N-No! Grandmother was just her usual joyful self.”

 At first glance nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

  _It doesn’t look like this was murder, or some kind of accident. Just that it was her time. Even among Sheikah, Impa is considered to be very old._

 “What’s the verdict?” asked Dorian.

 “From what I can tell from a preliminary analysis, it’s from natural causes.”

 Everyone in the room hung their heads.

 “So unfortunate. She was so excited to see the princess again, and now she won’t get that chance.”

 “That’s not true. Zelda?”

 She sniffled.

 “It’s the princess!”

 Everyone was so distracted by the situation at hand, that they didn’t notice that it was the lost princess that Link brought with her.

 “I’ll let you have some time with her. I’ll be outside if you need me.”

 She nodded sheepishly trying to wipe away her tears, “T-That’s kind of you.”

 “Let’s give her a moment alone.”

 The crowd dispersed, as too did Link, leaving the two alone...

 It was pouring out. Fitting for the events that transpired Link thought. He was sitting on the front steps of Impa’s Hut, his hood protecting him from the harsh weather.

  _I could’ve swore-_

 A loud wail broke his him from his thoughts. He didn’t have to guess who it was or why.

 Link grimaced. Hearing her cry was one of the hardest things he ever had to listen through.

  _There was one memory where she ended up crying in my arms, with the weather being similar to how it is now. I remember feeling my own eyes water after it was all said and done. Even though it happened 100 years ago, her emotions still rang strong through me. I was able to feel her pain and sadness._

 He wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay. He wanted to ask her what he could do to make her smile again. But he couldn’t... Link knew deep down that there was nothing he could do, but let Zelda grieve. He would be there for her as best he could, but for now, she needed to be alone.

 His mind wandered back to what could’ve caused Impa’s sudden death.

  _Was she trying to deceive us about how she was really feeling? Did she hide something serious from us? Could it have been murder?_

 He couldn’t completely rule out the thought until he was 100% sure...

 “Hey...” mumbled a voice from behind him some time later.

 Her eyes were red from crying so hard, her nose was a little runny, and her clothes were soaked. In other words, she was a complete mess.

 “Hey,” was all he said back. He didn’t know what he could say that would make her feel any better.

 She took a seat beside him.

 “She’s gone. She’s really gone... I-I still can’t believe it. There was so much I wanted to talk to her about. I wanted her advice on so many things,” she huddled her knees up to her chest. “I’ve missed her, and I didn’t even get a chance to say anything to her.”

  _Zelda didn’t deserve this. Not only has she lost a friend, but a mentor. It seems that everyone she’s grown attached to eventually meets an unfortunate end. It’s cruel how the world works sometimes. A gentle soul such as her should never have to go through this much trauma in any life time, let alone just one._

 He let out a sigh, watching his breath dissipate into the air.

  _What can I do to help her? How can I ease her burden? She needs somebody, anybody right now._

 “P-P-Princess,” stuttered Paya from the stairs below.

 She took a moment before replying, “Sorry, what is it?”

 “Mellie and Koko are cooking for everyone. Would you two like to join us?”

 Zelda looked over at Link, seeking approval.

 “Go. It’ll help.”

 “You’re not joining us Master Link?”

 “I want to check something on my own first, I’ll catch up.”

 Zelda tugged on his shirt, “Link I-“

 He stilled her lips with his index finger, “Shh... Go, get something to eat and warm up. You’ll catch a cold if you linger out here.”

 “Don’t take too long, okay?”

 He nodded.

 Before letting them go, Link pulled Paya aside.

 “Take care of her for me. I’m counting on you.”

 Her cheeks suddenly turned crimson, “O-Of course! I’ll do my best.”

 As the two left down the road, Link headed back inside to see if he couldn’t find what the cause of death was.

  _No sign of intrusion, and it was said that she was carrying on with her usual routine. Meaning that she couldn’t have had an accident from venturing out, nor would someone have broken in._

 He looked over her body.

  _No lacerations or blood that I can see, so- what’s that on her chest?_

 He pulled the fabric aside.

  _What in Hylia...?_

 There was a massive black spot covering her chest. It looked like Malice, but without the magenta or ooze. It did have that eerie feel to it though. 

  _What is this? I can see my reflection in it. It’s like this thing isn’t even part of our world._

 Link continued to inspect it.

  _I’ll take a sample of whatever this is with me and let Purah take a look at it. Maybe she’ll know what this stuff is._

 He pulled out a bottle from his pouch, and a rubber glove for precaution. He swiped his finger across the black spot, and when he did, it rippled like water would. He quickly retracted his hand, slowly peering into the reflection once more. This time, he didn’t see anything but pure black.

  _I could’ve swor-_

 Before Link even had time to react, a black hand covered in the water-like substance launched towards him and grabbed his face.

 The bottle shattered as Link was slammed into the floor. The shards of glass deeply lacerating his hand.

  _This thing is... doing something to me!_

 Link unsheathed the Master Sword and tried to cut off the arm, but the sword simply went through it.

  _It can’t be cut?_

 The struggle ensued for a few more minutes. Link was desperately trying to pry the hand off of him, but it was a one-sided encounter.

 Suddenly, a woman shaped figure came out from the black spot. She was covered in the same sort of substance as the hand.

 “Yes, you will do nicely.”

 Her voice was oddly smoky, and disembodied. He didn’t understand what he was dealing with.

 Link was then choke slammed into the floor once more. Before his world went dark, the last thing he could recall was the feeling of a strange sensation come across his lips.

 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 He shuddered awake some time later. When he checked outside it was still raining out, the Sheikah Slate said that it was still morning.

  _Guess I was out for only a few minutes._

 Link recalled the events that had just transpired.

  _Last thing I remember was...  
_

 He quickly did a once over of his body.

  _There’s no black spot, or any signs that I was attacked for that matter._

 He made a grunt of displeasure when he leaned on his one hand.

  _But there is that..._

 Forgetting about his own injury, he checked over Impa once again.

  _There’s no black spot on her either...  
_

 He picked himself up.

  _Did I imagine it?_

 The friendly reminder in his hand gave him his answer.

  _Whatever that... “thing” was, it had a foul aura around it. I don’t sense it anymore though..._

 Link couldn’t help but feel uneasy about the whole situation.

  _I’d better meet up with Zelda and the others._

 As he exited the hut, he decided to keep quiet about the event that occurred.

  _I’m still not sure if what happened, really happened. For all I know, I could be losing it. And I’d rather not worry Zelda._

 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 “Master Link! We saved you some breakfast,” said Koko.

 He ruffled the kid’s hair, “Thank you. Did you help make this?”

 “I sure did! It’s good practice.”

 He smiled before taking a seat beside Zelda.

 “Everything okay?” she asked, concern evident in her tone.

 “Yeah. How are you?”

 “I’m doing a bit better. Everyone has been-“ she gasped. “Link, your hand!”

 When he lifted his hand, it had several shards of glass embedded into the skin with blood trickling down from his fingertips.

 He silently reprimanded himself.

  _How could I have forgotten about my hand?_

 “I slipped with a glass bottle and it broke in my hand,” he lied.

 “Goddesses... Well here, let me patch you up.”

 He wasn’t in any position to argue. So, he let Zelda do her thing...

 “Better?” she asked after typing up the bow to his now bandaged hand.

 “Yes, thanks.”

 If he was being honest, he considered himself lucky that she didn’t start asking questions, and press him about what happened further.

 “You should eat. Even if you’re not feeling it, it’s good to get something in you,” he mentioned after seeing her plate barely touched.

 She poked away at her food.

 “What should I do?”

  _Now that Impa’s gone, she’s turning to me for help. The thing is, even I don’t know what to do. I’m not much into politics, and this is a unique situation we’re dealing with. What do I say? What kind of game plan can we come up with?_

 “Link?”

 “Sorry, I was thinking,” he mumbled. “Honestly, I’m not sure.”

 She frowned, “Oh...”

  _I guess she was really hoping that I’d give her some piece of advice._

 “For right now, just take the time you need. When you’re in a clearer state of mind, then we can come up with a game plan for what to do next.”

 “Is that alright?”

 “Is what alright?”

 “Putting this off for a little.”

 “It’s hard to say. I don’t know what’s going on around the country, but I do know that you’re in no condition to be having serious talks with leaders of the other races.”

 Her frown deepened.

 “It’s okay, Zelda. Don’t push yourself for the sake of others, take care of yourself first.”

 “What kind of ruler would I be if I’m not able to push through this? The people need me.”

 “You’ve done more than enough for Hyrule, don’t think for a second that you haven’t. As for what kind of ruler, it’s simple. She’d be someone who cares so much about her people, that she’d be willing to put everything on hold so that everyone can mourn and move on together. Anyone can respect that.”

 “You really think so?”

 “What matters, is what you want to do. You’ll drive yourself insane if you try to accommodate everybody. I can only imagine how much that increases when you’re worrying about an entire kingdom. I can’t speak for everybody, but I’d much rather follow a person who does things for themselves even if some don’t agree over someone who tries to please everyone. At least then, you remain true to yourself. The people that are meant to follow, will follow, and those that won’t, won’t. But at least they can respect the fact that you’re willing to stick to your own choices, and not let the outside noise influence you.”

 “Then... we’ll put this on hold for a bit... If that’s alright,” she said sheepishly.

 He nodded, “When you’re ready, we’ll go meet with the others.”

 After the two finished eating, Dorian explained that they were going to hold the funeral later in the day. By Hylian standards it was fast, but Link knew that the Sheikah believed that it was best to free the soul as soon as possible, so it couldn’t suffer trapped inside the body. They did this by burning the bodies, letting all barriers melt away so that the soul would be free to leave on to the next world with nothing holding them back. He didn’t believe in such things, but he thought it was interesting nonetheless. And, if he was being honest, he actually preferred it this way. With what he uncovered, who knows what might still be festering about. It’s best to stay safe than sorry.

 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 The funeral was held on top of the hill near the shrine. Once Paya lit the bed of sticks, each member of the tribe said a piece about Impa.

  _It seems that she played a heavy role on everyone’s lives here. More so than I had originally thought._

 Zelda decided to not say anything in the end, nor did Link. Though, their reasons differed. Still, he let her cry on his shoulder as everyone was saying something about how Impa touched their lives.

 After everyone said their part, they all stood together to watch the flames carry Impa’s soul into the nether realm.

 The whole thing lasted a few hours. Everyone went back to their homes after for the night, but Cado and Paya stayed behind to clean up the rest of the mess.

 “You need any help?” asked Zelda.

 “We’re quite alright, Princess. Thank you, for both offering and coming,” said Cado.

 “Of course. She was someone very dear to me.”

 “She was to us all.”

 “I’m curious, who takes over as leader of your tribe now?” asked Link.

 “Ideally, it would be Purah. She’s the elder sister of Impa, technically, it should be her. Unfortunately, given her current state and just how she is in general, that’s unlikely. Robbie would be the next choice, but it’s the same issue. He’s so caught up in his own thing that he wouldn’t be much of a leader. Which leads us to our third option...”

 He looked over to Paya.

 “M-Me?! I couldn’t p-possibly!”

 “You’re her granddaughter, and Impa has already taught you everything you need to know about becoming the leader of our tribe. Now, it’s just to put that practice into action.”

 “But-“

 “You were next in line regardless, it was only a matter of when.”

 “I can’t lead! You guys won’t want to follow someone like me.”

 “You can and you will. Besides, if things do become overbearing, we’ll be here to pick you up. Everyone has each other’s backs we won’t let you carry the burden alone.”

 Link was grateful for Cado’s words. This was something that Zelda needed to hear and take note of.

 “I’ll... I’ll do my best. Grandmother would’ve wanted me to carry on her legacy in my own way.”

 “That’s the spirit!”

 “B-But, I’ll have to deal with all sort of p-people. W-What if they don’t like me?!”

 Cado shrugged, shaking his head before looking over towards Link, “It’ll be a process, but we’ll figure it out. Don’t worry about us.”

 He nodded tersely.

 He held out his arm for Zelda, “Come, let them work in peace.”

 Interlocking her arm with his, and leaning against him. The two made their way down to the inn...

 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  _It’s still raining..._

 Zelda was sleeping in a bed upstairs at the inn, while Link was outside atop the waterfall. He was able to see most of Hyrule from this spot, or in theory. Thanks to the the rain he could only see remnants of blue light coming from the Sheikah Shrines and Towers scattered throughout.

  _Hard to think that not even a week ago this place looked very different._

 He thought back to yesterday’s events.

  _The world is always changing, always finding a way to move forward, despite how we feel towards that change. However, we must always live in the now, because now will never come again._

 He frowned.

  _Zelda... She’s gone through so much, but it’s still not enough it would seem. The world still asks more from her. Thing is, she’s given so much that she no longer has anything left to take care of herself. I’m hoping she takes this time for herself. In time, she can be the ruler that everyone needs her to be. However, until she’s ready, I’ll make sure to shield her from that burden. If she jumps into the fray too soon... I fear the worst._

 She was the light of this land. However, like all light, dark and broken souls that roam about eventually became attracted to said light like a moth. Piece by piece they have been stripping her of her light these past 100 years, greedily feasting upon it to purge their own darkness. Like anything in this world, when something as wonderful as her comes a long, it doesn’t take long before people try and destroy her.

 It was Link’s duty to protect and nurture that light, but he knew that he failed in that regard. It was to the point where he didn’t know if the light she lost would ever come back, and that was on him, and him alone. He would accept responsibility of her, regardless of what she decided to do with her life. It was the only way to atone for his failure. If Zelda wanted to live a peaceful life, he wouldn’t stop her. Nor would he stop her if she decided to become the one to lead Hyrule into a new age of peace. However, her light was on the brink of being snuffed out, and once it’s gone... that’s it. He already lost her once, he wasn’t going to lose her again because he grew careless, or let her push herself unnecessarily.

  _Zelda, I promise I will do everything I can for you so that your light may shine brightly upon our land once again. Even if you come to despise me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, make sure to leave a like, comment, and share my work. The more people that see this, the more beneficiary it is for everyone. It’s much appreciated!
> 
> Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter.


	7. Things Are Not Always How They Seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates. I’m doing the best I can, but thankfully we’re still going.

The ride home was... solemn. Uncomfortable was the best way Link could put it as the usual upbeat and cheerful Zelda was just... there. Riding the plane of existence. Link wanted to say something to break the ice, but what was there to say? Not to mention he was never any good at starting conversations to begin with, let alone to someone who wasn’t into it.

So, he ended up saying nothing. 

When they reached the house, Zelda immediately headed for the bed. Keeping to her silence the entire time. It was only midday, far too early to call it a day by her standards. 

But, Link chose to keep his words to himself once again. Not sure what to say to her, or if questioning her decision was really a good idea. 

_She had just lost someone very dear to her. It’s only understandable that she’d be in a bit of rut. In a few days, I’m sure her mood will start to pick up again.  
_

He decided to carry on with some household chores and reading to pass the time by. 

Before he knew it, it was already morning. Zelda had managed to sleep for well over 12 hours before she finally dragged herself out of bed.

“Hey,” she said groggily, trying to wipe the remnants of sleep from her eyes.

_Well, she said something. It’s a start.  
_

“Hey,” he replied.

“Sorry... for yesterday.”

Her fingers were pointed together.

“Don’t worry about it, I understand. It’s good that you’re taking this time for yourself.”

It put him at ease too. 

“Yeah, well, I’m just taking your advice.”

“I hope you’re not taking it because you feel inclined to do so. It needs to be on your own volition.”

“That’s what I meant. Sorry, it came out weird.”

The sudden screeching of the kettle startled Zelda, who was still half awake.

“Sorry, give me a sec.”

He moved over to the fire, then returned moments later with two cups of tea.

“This is from the Tabantha region. It’s good to have for days like this.”

She looked over the discoloured liquid for a few seconds before timidly taking a sip.

“I think I had this before.”

“Oh?”

“Back then, you made this type of tea before too. I am-was an avid tea drinker. Yet the tea you brought was something I was unfamiliar with. I remember being pleasantly surprised.”

Link unfortunately had no recollection of that moment, but continued to listen to her all the same.

“I was having a bad day. Father had scolded me earlier for using some of my free time to indulge in some research. He commanded that I focus solely on my training, and quit wasting my efforts at being a scholar.”

He remembered that much. 

“Later on, you came by with some tea to cheer me up.”

“And?”

She smiled into her cup, “It worked...”

“What about this time?”

“Mhm...” she said before intentionally slurping her tea.

He smirked at her antics, which only caused her smile to widen a little more.

**I’m glad he’s here. I don’t know what I would’ve done if he wasn’t.  
**

Her smile quickly faded once she took another sip. She had her knees up to her chest, holding the cup with two hands. The tendrils of her hair spilled over her shoulder, dangling aimlessly in front of her face. 

She shivered.

Likely due to the fact that all she was wearing was an undershirt that she “borrowed” from Link once again. For whatever reason it gave her a sense of calm.

**Just thinking back to when he wasn’t here when I got down on myself. I couldn’t take care of myself then, and that was only a few days ago no less! Even if I went back 100 years, if it wasn’t for Link I would’ve-  
**

She took another sip to distract herself.

**When Mother died, I didn’t handle her death very well. I closed myself off from anyone and everyone for a long time. I ruined many relationships, wasted hundreds of opportunities, among other things because of how I handled the situation. If it wasn’t for Link’s patience and kind heart, I might have never broken out of that slump. He was also the only reason why I was able to keep holding on after 100 years of being trapped in solitude. The only reason why I even had the courage to face Ganon alone.  
**

**The more I think about it. The more I realize that if it wasn’t for Link... I wouldn’t be here today. He’s my whole reason for existing, both literally and figuratively.**

The thought astonished her.

She sighed.

**It only makes me fall in love with him more.**

Which in turn, made her more sad.

**What if he never comes to remember what we shared together? What if he never remembers the promise he made? What if the Link of now doesn’t ever come to feel the same way as the Link of then did? Would he ever feel those feelings for me again?  
**

It was a tough question to answer. Especially when she was already feeling down about Impa’s untimely death. What would she do? The only reason why she had the strength to face Ganon to begin with was her love for Link, and the prospect of being reunited with him so they could be together afterwards. If her reason for being here was suddenly taken away... Why was she here? Where would she go? What would she do?

She had never put serious thought into any scenarios where they didn’t end up together. Maybe it was her being simply naive, or maybe just overly optimistic, but she truly wanted to believe that once they reunited everything would sort of pick up where it left off. Unfortunately, that hasn’t been the case. 

**Link’s lost nearly all of his memory, and barely remembers who I am. Despite this, he’s welcomed me into his home and cared for me. He’s trying, but...  
**

But it wasn’t enough for Zelda. Not that it was his fault, this was something that she knew that she would have to struggle with on her own. 100 years later, and even after everything they’ve gone through, Zelda was still incredibly shy and timid around Link when it came to the serious things about their relationship. It took her weeks to build up the courage to start having conversations with him after she got past the “He’s an idiot” stage, and then it took months later to finally confess her feelings. Now she was back at square one. How in Hylia was she ever going to get to THAT stage, if she was too nervous to even try and talk to him now?

“You’re spilling your tea,” said Link while not looking away from the page in the book he was reading.

“S-Sorry! I-I’ll clean it up!” she stammered.

Gingerly placing the cup on the table, she then quickly wet a cloth and began cleaning the mess she made.

After said mess was cleaned up, Zelda returned to her spot. She glanced over at him a few times, her hands fidgeting more the longer the silence dragged on.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“For what?” 

The quizzical expression he gave her stunned her slightly.

“It must’ve been really hard to get that tea and...” her voice trailed off. 

“It’s alright, besides, we can always get more if you like it so much. I have lots of it anyways.”

“Oh... okay. Sorry for making something out of nothing.”

“You apologize a lot,” he looked over at her.

Her cheeks suddenly reddened, “Sorry!-“ her hands flung to her mouth when she said it again. 

She looked at anywhere but him, deeply embarrassed. “I-I didn’t mean- It’s just-“ 

She had the words right in her head, but when it came to speaking everything turned into a jumbled mess. She suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, Link was now kneeling in front of her, their faces just inches apart.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s really not a big deal,” he smiled at her reassuringly.

Zelda did all she could to remain composed. Whenever her eyes got fixated on his from this distance, the temperature of everything always seemed to increase. 

He touched his forehead with hers, “You’re burning up. Are you catching a fever?”

That was all Zelda could handle. She was catching something alright, but it wasn’t a fever that’s for sure.

“I’m g-going to take a c-cold bath!” she stammered.

“Okay, do you want me to get it-“

Zelda was already at the door, “No! Er- I can handle it myself thanks.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**What in Hylia was that?! What in Hylia was that?!  
**

Was the question she kept asking herself as she rushed towards the bathing room around the back of the house. She quickly turned on the water, stripped, and hopped in. Not caring for how cold the water felt.

**He barely did anything, and I just froze and became all flustered!**

The thought both excited and embarrassed her.

**These aren’t the thoughts to be having right now Zelda!**

The water was supposedly cold, but she felt like she was in a hot spring right now.

 **If that’s how I react every time he comes near me, I’ll never last.**  

It just went to show how badly she wanted to be with him, however, her... inexperience, was clearly holding her back. 

**If only Link could read my mind and take a hint, then it would make this a whole lot easier!**

She chuckled to herself.

**Goddesses, I sure like to make things harder on myself.**

Zelda finished cleaning herself up, and headed back inside. She noticed that the tea was cleaned up and breakfast was started.

“Feel better after your bath?”

She twirled a piece of her hair, “Y-Yes, thank you.”

Just thinking about what transpired was already negating the effects of said bath.

“Breakfast is just about ready, would you like some?”

“Please.”

The two ate in silence for a time, that was until Link spoke up.

“You know, I was worried about you.”

She looked up at him nervously, “W-Why is that?”

“I remember how you were when we... fought I guess is the best way to put it. I didn’t think you would, well, get that low. Then you lost someone dear to you only a few days later. Needless to say, I was preparing for the worst.”  

She noticed how the utensils in his hands were trembling. 

**Why would he-**

It didn’t take her long to figure out what he was implying. She leaned over the table and put her hands over his.

“I would never do that to you. I could never do that to you.”

The silence between them lasted so long that now Zelda’s hands trembled with worry.

“It’s just that... I worked so hard to get you back. Despite not remembering you like I used to, I felt that I had to save you. Not by duty, or by a show of gratitude, but of necessity. I can’t quite explain it, but the thought of losing you again-“

She couldn’t take it anymore, her heart yearned for him. Zelda climbed over the table, and buried his face into her chest. 

“You don’t need to say anymore. I’m not going anywhere Link.”

He sighed, clearly troubled.

“Sorry for bringing this up. I know you got-“

“Shh... It’s okay. I know that you have your own demons, and I’m glad that you’re sharing them with me. I’m here for you too you know.”

He nodded against her. 

If Zelda was being honest with herself, this was a nice distraction. It was easier for her to help someone else with their problems over stressing out about her own. Thing is, Link never really shared his problems with her before, so this was a new experience for the both of them. 

After a few minutes they broke away from the embrace.

“Thank you, for listening,” he said while scratching the back of his head.

Zelda was blushing as she returned to her seat, maybe she did go a little overboard with the whole bury his face in her chest thing, “I’m always willing to listen to what you have to say.”

**Him and I are more alike than it seems.**

Her thoughts veered back to what he said earlier.

**I could never leave him like that, but... If I were to lose him again...**

She shook her head.

**What am I even thinking about? That’s never going to happen. Why would I think that he would leave? He won’t leave, right? He can’t leave, not after everything we’ve gone through. He wouldn’t do that to me. Or... He did leave before, so what if- No, no! You’re overthinking again!**

It was a battle that she always struggled with. Was she good enough? Was she just a burden? Would she be better off out of the picture? Why was she here? These were among the many questions she would constantly ask herself 100 years ago. When she failed to unlock her power at the springs, when she seemed to hit a wall with her research, when she’d overhear what people thought about her at the castle, even when she was scolded by her father... All these things would constantly make her ask herself, was it really worth it? 

It started off as a once in a while thing where she’d feel down, not something that warranted attention. Everyone has their bad days. However, over time before she knew what she was dealing with, the seed of doubt had already blossomed within her heart. The source of its energy? Her happiness. To feed the doubt that led to her depression, it required the happiness of her childhood before her mother’s passing. The appearance of Link only added onto her depression. Even if it wasn’t intentional, he sparked her jealousy, over the fact that he was able to master his “role” before she could even obtain hers. Her anger, from when he followed her around, being a constant reminder her of her own failures. She would drive herself crazy, sometimes to the point of tears when she tried to guess what he thought of her. She didn’t know why she cared about his opinion so much, maybe it was because they were destined to share the same fate, maybe she always had him placed on a pedestal above her. Whatever the case was, for the words he did not say, she would fill in the gaps with her own twisted thoughts; and that only made things worse. 

Zelda would torture herself time and time again with what others thought of her. Most days it was tough just to get out of bed, let alone put on the facade that she was okay with everything. Her world had been falling apart for over a decade, and she did what she could to hide it. After all, she was the princess of Hyrule, leader of the Champions, the one to seal the Calamity away, heir to the throne. She was never allowed to show her weaknesses, even if it broke her. 

However, after spending more time with Link and getting to know him better, she realized that they shared a lot of the same problems. It gave her perspective. Seeing how someone else was handling their problems. It made her feel like she wasn’t alone anymore, and it gave her a little bit of happiness to find someone she could confide in, someone to bare her soul to, someone she could share her demons with that plagued her for many years. 

For a time, things felt like they were getting better, maybe she was finally ready to move on and turn the page in her book of life, but nay... Despite having finally found a new purpose in life, and a new goal to work towards, her world was still falling apart. She had just become blind to it. She still couldn’t unlock her sealing power, Hyrule still wasn’t ready to defend itself, while setting herself a new goal was a positive, she was still far from it. And, the seed of doubt was still rooted deep within her. Zelda was finally fighting back, but... things took a turn for the worse when the Calamity struck. All of her friends, her only family, the love of her life, everything was taken from her. It would’ve been easy to end it there. No one would blame her for giving up, after all, she did what they could, right? 

In spite of every reason to give up, there was one reason not to. That was, him, Link, her new goal, her love, her everything. He was the only person willing to help put back the pieces which was of her life together. He was the only one to make time for her, and listen to her when everyone else wouldn’t. He was the only to make her feel... happy. To push away the doubt from her heart, even if it was only momentarily. When the opportunity arose to bring THAT back into her life again, Zelda would’ve made the same choice every time. 

**Looking back on it, it seems like an incredibly selfish thing to do. I was only thinking of myself when I decided to put him in the Shrine of Resurrection. I desperately hoped for his return so we could be together. I wanted what we once had so badly that I put everything on the line to bring him back.  
**

**Even if that meant not letting him die.  
**

**Link told me before that the sword always has contingencies in place in case something were to happen to the hero, so another would’ve eventually taken his place, but... it wouldn’t have been him. Even if it’s the same soul reincarnated, he wouldn’t be my Link. Even if he’s different now, he’s still the same Link from 100 years ago. Thing is... it doesn’t seem to matter that he’s back. I mean, I should be happy right? I got what I wanted. So why? Why is it that this pain in my chest won’t go away? Why does it feel like my world is still falling apart? Why do I feel like I’m stagnating? What am I doing wrong? What’s wrong with me?!**

Her vision became misty.

“Zelda?”

“Sorry,” she quickly wiped away at her eyes. “This talk just got me thinking is all.”

“About something that’s making you cry?”

“I’m just thankful for you being here. Thinking back on it made me realize how lucky I am.”

He scratched the back of his head, which caused Zelda to give a sad smile. It wasn’t totally a lie, she was thankful to have him in her life again. However, it was clear that some of the things that haunted her from a century ago weren’t willing to go away with just the simple passage of time. 

**Ugh! I need to stop with these thoughts! I always get so down on myself. Things are fine, everything is fine! We’re fixing our broken selves, slowly, but it’s better than nothing at all. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.  
**

Zelda needed to reassure herself that everything was in fact okay. It was so easy for her to overthink things and get inside her own head with nasty thoughts. 

“Link.”

He looked over towards her.

“Can you teach me how to bake? I’ve always been curious how to make fruitcake, and it would be a welcome distraction.”

He looked into his pouch briefly before giving a nod, “We have everything we need.”

“I feel like I’ve asked this before, but, how do you fit so many things into that small pouch of yours?”

Shrugging his shoulders he said, “I’ve had it since I can remember. For whatever reason, it self organizes and can take a many number of things. Real convenient.”

“I’d say. What do you mean by self organize?”

“Come see for yourself.”

He opened his pouch, and Zelda leaned over to peer inside.

**Incredible! Everything is slotted in a way where he can easily access anything at any time. It’s almost like another dimension is inside the pouch. How is that even possible?  
**

“You want to go inside?” he asked nonchalantly.

“What?”

She wasn’t expecting that.

“You can see for yourself what it’s like in there, you just have to reach inside.”

“Is that even possible? Have you tested it before? How would I get out? What would happen to me?”

He grabbed her hand, directing it towards the pouch.

“Let’s find out.”

She laughed awkwardly, “Y-You’re joking right? This isn’t f-funny.”

The closer her hand got, the more scared she became. To the point where she eventually had to yank her hand away. As she took a moment to recollect herself, she could hear soft chuckling coming from beside her.

“That’s not funny!” she pouted. “Who knows what could’ve happened.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he said in between laughs. “Your reactions are too cute.”

She became immediately flustered.

**C-Cute? He thinks I’m...cute?  
**

“S-Still, that’s dangerous,” she cleared her throat. “Not when we don’t know what would’ve happened.”

“I never tried large scale living things before, but if it’s applied in the same manner as the fish and insects I store. You’d be completely fine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Taking out a Winterwing Butterfly, it was only a matter of seconds before Zelda was watching it flutter away.

“How?!” 

She had no idea how the butterfly was still alive. Being stuffed into a pouch that led to an inter dimensional space which they knew nothing about for potentially weeks on end with no food, water, or light, not to mention that it had been scaled down from its original size. Everything led to there being no chance of survival, yet...

“From what I gather, items stored inside the pouch are frozen in time from the moment I place them in there. That’s how everything stays fresh, or at least in the condition it was in when I placed it in there.”

“Do you feel the weight of all the things your carrying?”

“No, but there is a limit to how much I can fit in there.”

“Amazing!” 

The scholar in Zelda was drooling in awe. 

**What he has shouldn’t even exist, but here it is, and it’s capabilities are simply brilliant!  
**

“Hey, you ready?” Link had a hand waving in front of her.

She was so in awe of his pouch that she didn’t notice that he got everything ready for their baking lesson.

“S-Sorry!” she replied, slightly embarrassed that she veered off track like that. 

“Let’s start with the basics. What ingredients do we need?”

“Umm, I should know this,” she glanced at him nervously before thinking back to what the recipe entailed.

**I’ve eaten it so many times before, and I’ve read the recipe countless times when trying to make it myself.  
**

“Obviously there are apples and wild berries. Next is Tabantha Wheat, then cane sugar?”

He nodded, “I’ve already marinated the fruit, so we don’t need to worry about getting that part done.”

“What did you use to marinate the fruit?” 

“Trade secret. Something I learned while making it before.”

Next he buttered a pan, then lined it with parchment paper before handing her a bowl.

“Whisk this until there are no lumps of sugar and it becomes fluffy. Once you feel that you’ve figured it out, add an egg to the mix and repeat the process. You’ll need to do this three times.”

**Sounds easy enough.**

Link was working on the spice mixture while Zelda whisked away. 

After about 30 seconds, her arm grew tired.

“What in Hylia? Why is it so hard to whisk now?”

“Now would be a good time to add the egg,” said Link while tending to his own task.

**How can he tell without looking?**

She cracked the egg...

**Oh no!**

“I-I accidentally got some of the shell into the bowl,” she showed it to him with a worried expression.

“That’s fine, just pick it out.”

She breathed a sigh relief, she thought that she ruined the entire recipe. 

It wouldn’t have been the first time...

For all her book smarts, being able to memorize ancient texts and do precise calculations when it came to configuring ancient tech, Zelda couldn’t follow a recipe for the life of her. She could get all the ingredients together, but once the process actually got started it would be an awkward struggle with mixing ingredients, screeches from forgetting to add something or adding too much, looking over at the recipe book at every step to make sure her measurements were exact... Zelda was able to make simple things, like sandwiches, oatmeal, salads... basically anything that didn’t require a fire or more than a few steps, but she couldn’t fry eggs if her life depended on it, so there was no way that she could handle complicated recipes like this one. If she didn’t burn the thing, she had a habit of mixing the wrong things together, and what should’ve been mushroom soup, turned into a concoction that could ward off evil spirits. 

It was a sight to behold, which is why whenever she tried to cook, the doors to the kitchen would be locked, and she’d be sure that no one would be coming to that side of the castle for an extended period of time.

Picking up where she left off, Zelda continued to follow Link’s instructions. Mixing in the three eggs one by one. 

“Finished.”

“Good, now we can-“ Zelda bursting into a fit of giggles stopped him mid-sentence.

“You have batter on your nose!”

He went to wipe it off, but Zelda beat him to the punch using her finger. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she then put her finger in her mouth.

“It’s coming along quite nicely!” she exclaimed with a sweet smile.

He scratched the back of his head before continuing, “Now we mix everything together, and put it on the pan. Make sure to spread the batter evenly, or else it won’t cook right.”

Adhering to Link’s instructions, Zelda spread the batter on the sheet.

Once she got his stamp of approval, she then put it on the stove.

“Let it cook for an hour and a half, then we can take it off to cool.”

“That wasn’t so bad.”

He took a sip of the coffee that he made while she was whisking before taking a seat in the chair by the fireplace, book in hand.

“Once you get the hang of it, it’s not so bad. And, if you get real good at it, then you can get creative and start making your own versions of it.”

She moved the other chair next to his, and leaned against him while he began reading.

“I like this,” she said softly after watching him flip though a few pages.

“Like what?”

“Doing things like this together, being like this,” her face was a slight shade of red as she said it, but she was out of Link’s view.

She couldn’t outright say that it made her feel like they were a couple, but she couldn’t deny the fact that it did make her feel that way either. 

After the hour and a half passed, Link handed her a pair of mitts to use so she could move the cake onto the rack that he had laid out for her. 

Thirty minutes later, it was ready to be served.

“It’s good to eat now. How does it feel to make your first fruitcake?”

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Which was something that couldn’t be more true.

“This is our first fruitcake, and... I’m excited to eat it!”

Zelda’s tastebuds were screaming at her to take a slice...or ten. Link handed her a plate, and joined her at the table soon after with one of his own.

“Thank you for the food,” she said before digging in.

One bite was all it took for her to feel like she was floating in the clouds above Hyrule.

**So light, so sweet, so fluffy, so amazing! How I’ve missed this beautiful delicacy.  
**

She looked over at Link, who was reading and eating at the same time.

**Thank you, Link.**

Her smile was sincere and warm.

Zelda always appreciated the small things that he did for her. It may be insignificant to some, but to her, it meant a lot.

After finishing up her fruitcake, Zelda joined Link by the fire once again.

“Anything you want to do?” he asked, when she leaned her head on him.

She shook her head against him, “Let’s just stay like this, just for a little while longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a like, comment, and share. It always helps me out and I appreciate it.
> 
> Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter.


	8. A Time and A Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. Work has me swamped, and unfortunately I just don’t have the time to update as fast as I’d like. Doing what I can though.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

As Link lied in bed, he looked down at the sleeping figure under him.

 _Why is she so important to me? I know that she is, and I feel the need to have her around, but... why? There’s so much that I’ve forgotten about her that I can hardly say I even know her at all._   _There should be no reason to feel... attached._

He rubbed his face, trying to wipe the sleepiness off of him.

_My job is done, we should’ve gone our separate ways, and yet, I invited her into my home without a second thought. Assumed that she wanted to live with me without even questioning it. I’ve never asked her what she wanted once.  
_

Being careful with his movements, he slipped away from bed without waking her. He continued his ruminating as he prepared coffee for himself down stairs.

_It’s been a little over a month now, and it appears that she’s okay with how things are, but how do I feel? How does she really feel?  
_

He went to the the bathing room while the coffee brewed.

_I feel more like her appointed knight again than anything else. Do I really want that?  
_

After pouring a hot bucket of water over himself, he entered the tub.

_My path has never felt like my own. It’s always been as if someone has been pulling the strings behind the scenes. Methodical and meticulous with their work, I’ve been constructed into a puppet, a tool that is merely used to then be discarded after my purpose has been served. Even after we sealed Ganon away, I hopped back into that lifestyle without a second thought. Why would I think that’s what I want? What Zelda wants? She didn’t bring me back so that I could babysit her, and I didn’t work as hard as I did to save her just for everything to return how things once were either. I’m no longer her appointed knight, and she is no longer my sovereign. Things can never go back to how they were before. Why would I assume that’s what’s best for her?  
_

Drying himself off, he emptied the tub and prepped it for Zelda before he headed back inside.

_What do I want to get out of this relationship we have? What does she want from it? Why stay with someone who doesn’t really remember her? Not to mention I’m not the same as I once was. The version of myself now is likely completely different from the version of myself then. Why stay with someone like me if it only causes her pain?  
_

He poured himself a cup of a coffee, adding some cream until it clouded the surface, then three teaspoons of sugar. Moving to the roof of the house, he watched the sun rise with his newly acquired hot beverage.

_Maybe we both have been too tentative with our feelings towards each other, or maybe it’s just me. What do I envision myself being for her? The more I think about it, the more I realize that I simply want to be there for her as a friend, a true one at that. Not one held by duty or some other nonsensical obligation. I enjoy her company, and I know that I don’t want to lose her. Maybe... that’s a start. Friends.  
_

It was an odd goal. If Link was being honest with himself, he knew that there wouldn’t be much to change in regards to how he interacted with her and such. The sleeping together was already borderline past the point of friendship; and definitely a red flag when it came to sovereign and servant. Not to mention, he’s seen her almost entirely nude already. 

However, it set his mind at ease. Link felt that if he changed his mindset from that of a protector to that of a friend, then it would allow room for their relationship to grow. 

Which was something he wanted. 

He recalled how he held himself back many times from getting to close to people, because of his “destiny.” Even though his memories were scattered, he could tell. Why get close to someone who was likely to die in a battle against a primal evil? He didn’t want to burden anyone with such a thing. Even after his awakening, he did much of the same. Yeah, he was friendly and had no problems creating small talk, but he couldn’t really think of any relationships he had with anyone. Save for maybe, Kass. Opening up to people, and investing in someone was something he never really considered seriously. It may sound ridiculous to some, but for him, there was never a need to not be alone.

He was always alone, it’s just how things were.

It was easy to keep everyone and everything at a distance. Never letting them get too close, but giving off the illusion that there was more going on than in reality. People never seemed to ask questions, save for a few, and fewer got lucky enough to know him a little more than the rest.

He didn’t find himself to be a person of interest, but wherever he went, people seemed to become drawn towards him. So much so, that it got to the point where some would open up to him with very personal issues, even though they had met mere moments ago. Link was always willing to help regardless, because he knew more than most about that feeling of helplessness in a time of need. 

Living in a world where everything could end in an instant. If bringing someone a baked apple, or playing tag with them made their day, then to Link it was worth it. 

_However, things have changed. With the Calamity gone, not everyone is in the same boat anymore. The entire dynamic of this land will shift. Question is, how will it play out? How will it affect Zelda and I?_

There were big questions that Link didn’t have the answers for. Does he tend to lead a quiet life in Hateno Village? Does he fade away into the obscurity that has plagued his destiny? Does he take charge in the repair of Hyrule? 

It was tough to say. 

_There are so many scenarios that can happen, that I’d just wear myself out trying to see which one comes to fruition. Short-term I know what I want, but what do I want long-term? If I know the answer to that, then my path should show itself._

The ruffle of sheets, followed by small footsteps heading downstairs forced Link to down the rest of his coffee before heading inside to greet Zelda.

“Morning,” she said while trying to stifle a yawn. 

Link began taking out some cooking utensils, “I got the bath ready for you, I’ll make breakfast in the meantime.”

“Okay,” she said still feeling a little dopey.

After her bath, the two ate breakfast in companionable silence. Letting the sounds of morning take over what words could not.

He gave her a cup of tea before heading out to do some yard work.

A few minutes later, she decided to watch him work from the bench he recently made for the side of the house. 

If she was being honest, Zelda loved watching Link do yard work. It was a change of pace from the sword training, and she still got to see everything in action. When it became particularly hot out, he would take off his tunic and undershirt, which only made watching him that much more enticing. She loved the smell of sweat emanating off of him. His scent alone was already enough to make her feel hot, add that slight saltiness of sweat and her mind would begin to wander into dangerous territory.

She let out a deep breath.

**Link has been incredible these last few weeks. He’s really helped me deal with my issues, whether he knows it or not. If only I could find a way to repay him for his kindness.  
**

That begged the question, what would Link want? Not knowing that, only made Zelda realize how much more she needed to learn about him and grow their relationship. It also made her realize that it was time for her to leave home, staying stagnate wasn’t going to help her recover and move past her depression. She had her time to grieve, now it was time to move on. 

She had come to a decision.

“Hey, Link?” she called.

He wiped the sweat from his brow before turning to her, “What is it?”

“I think- I think I’m ready.”

He made his way over to her, “Ready for what?”

“To leave... home...”

Home... It was still an odd thing for her to say, but she was adjusting to it.

There was a silence that lingered around them.

Zelda was clearly waiting for Link to respond, but he continued to only stare at her, which only made her more nervous with the silence looming.

“I-I think it’s what’s best for me,” she said to break the silence.

“And you’re sure you’re ready?” he asked while taking a seat beside her.

“It’s what I want. I want to try and repair Hyrule.”

He smiled, “I expected as much, you’re always willing to put others first. A sign of a great leader.”

He got up to put his tools away, leaving behind a bewildered Zelda. It wasn’t the response she was expecting, and the thought of leaving Link behind was already making her question if she was really ready.

**I have to ask him.**

She closed her eyes, “Wait!” she blurted out.

Link stopped, turning his head to the side to provide an ear.

“Will... you come with me? I know it’s a lot to ask... and- and I’m not saying you have to or anything!” she began fidgeting. “I just- just enjoy your company and it would make everything a lot easier. I mean- your insight would prove invaluable- I’m not really sure what I’m doing- sorry!”

Zelda had to physically cover her mouth to stop from further embarrassing herself. 

“When you’re ready, we’ll leave.”

She looked over at him, wanting to make sure she heard that right, “You mean... you’ll come with me?”

“I wouldn’t be able to call myself your friend if I sat idle.” he said before leaving her line of sight behind the house.

Holding her hand against her chest, she whispered under breath, “Thank you.” 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It didn’t take them long to get everything organized the next day. For Link, this was just how he lived. Always ready to up and leave at a moments notice. As for Zelda, she didn’t have many things to begin with, and left all of the essential packing to Link. 

He called upon the Master Cycle.

“Ready?” he asked with a hand extended out to her.

She took one last look at the house.

**It may be a while before I return here, but I’m glad to say that I’ve found a home that I can come back to. Settling down with Link in our humble home is what motivates me to see this through, and to fight these feelings that haunt me still. The task ahead of us isn’t gong to be easy by any means...  
**

Taking his hand she straddled herself on the bike behind him before wrapping her arms around his waist. Revving up the Cycle, the two dusted off towards the Gerudo Desert.

**But I’d rather fail together, than suffer alone...  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in the next chapter.


	9. Internal Struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back? You guessed it! It’s me, obviously. Who else updates the story. 
> 
> Anyways, another update. Hopefully I’ll get back into the groove of things here as my schedule is getting a little more consistent. Thanks for your patience guys.

**Home... What will become of home after we complete this quest?**

Their future was uncertain at this point. Yeah, they can continue to help rebuild Hyrule, but did Zelda really want to take the throne? Would the people even entertain such an idea? After all, the kingdom collapsed under her father’s rule.

**Link seems to believe I’d make a great leader, but knowing him... there’s a lot more that he’s not saying. Would** **he want to become the ruler of Hyrule?  
**

She chuckled inwardly.

**Just saying that sounds out of place. Although, what would that mean if I took the throne? What would Link’s role be then?  
**

Her eyes locked onto the man in question sitting in front of her. They were still a few hours away from the desert, but they were making good time. They’d reach the stable at the desert’s entrance before nightfall.

**Not only that, but what of the people? What would be best for them? It’s** **clear that things were not working out with how we were currently running the kingdom.**

While reminiscing, a particular conversation with Link came to mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Link, I wanted your opinion on something...” said Zelda as she finished up the last of her meal.

They were camping out by the Inogo Bridge, and would arrive in Zora’s Domain around midday, tomorrow.

“What about?”

“Well, I mentioned yesterday where I stood on the kingdom’s status. But I want to know your opinion.”

“My opinion is irrelevant.”

Zelda would be lying if she said that didn’t sting a little, because she fully intended to make him king. His opinion was completely relevant.

“Because you have very objective opinions, and I know you will give an honest answer.” 

It wasn’t a lie, because it was true, but it wasn’t the reason why she asked either.

“Hmm...”

She rolled her eyes at his pondering, “You do realize who you’re talking to, correct? Future Queen of Hyrule? You know... the one destined to lead the kingdom with all these problems we discussed...”

“Sorry, I guess after all of this time together I’m used to you only being, Zelda. I forget that you have a title every so often.”

That intrigued her. Link was never one to forget such a thing. Regardless, she was relieved that he viewed her more as a friend than a sovereign, that meant that things were heading into the right direction.

“Just put yourselves in the shoes of the next King of Hyrule as a social experiment. What actions would you take to turn this ship around?”

“Unless something drastic happens, there’s no way all this could happen in our life time, but I would put the foundations in place. For starters, I’d implement a system where you have to be elected into the throne. Out of the eight provinces, there would be a vote amongst all the people that everyone over the age of 16 must partake in. Each province would hold one seat. Everyone eligible casts their votes, and the party; or person who gains the most votes wins that seat. You need to win 5 of the 8 seats to be chosen as ruler.”

“Okay, it makes it so that the people choose who gets to rule over them and the ruler is more so a representation of the people and who they think will best fit their interests. However, I already see a few flaws with this method, what if there’s a tie? What about how long one could stay as leader? How can you become eligible to become one?”

“If there’s a tie 4-4, the solution is simple. Tally all of the votes across all the provinces, and whoever has the most total, wins by popular vote. As for term, unless something like an untimely death in the field of battle, or whatever. I’d say for as long as they want. Obviously, contingencies would need to be put in place to ensure that the nation wouldn’t be without a ruler for very long. But I’d say, you’d have to at least remain ruler until another election process has concluded. 

“As for eligibility, well, anyone is eligible. Doesn’t have to necessarily be only a king either, there could be just a queen. And there doesn’t have to be a king for every queen, and vice versa. No obligatory marriages or anything of the sort, it would be out of their own free will. As for how to become eligible, well if the king chooses to pass on the crown, or dies and the crown needs a ruler... I guess the best way would be his/her eldest son/daughter to take over temporarily until a new person can be elected. Now as for how to become eligible, each province can cast forth one person from that province that they wish to take the throne, and the king/queen can also put forth one of their children if they’re over the age of 18. So in total, 9 people would be eligible. Then the process follows.”

“What if the temporary king or queen disbanded the voting process, they’d technically have that kind of power, then we’d back to square one. Also, what if their child isn’t eligible to temporarily take the throne?”

“Hmm... Well for your ladder point, I think there needs to be a council, say of the other 8 members that didn’t win the election. Their purpose is to see the next election, and handle the affairs of the kingdom accordingly in the meantime. Obviously, there would need to be a deadline as to when the next election would be, or else there’d be eventual anarchy. I’d say a maximum of 6 months would suffice, enough time to organize the provinces and begin the election process. From there, a new leader would be named.”

“Makes sense, but how would new leaders of this council be brought in?”

“Same process as the throne, they represent one of the eight provinces correct? So each province would vote that person into a place of power. I’d say every 5 years there would need to be a re-election, but the council member can choose to defend their seat. Originally, it would be whoever lost the voting for the first election to the throne, but after it would follow the process I aforementioned. Now, since the provincial leaders have more involvement with their province than the king/queen, the people will likely want change faster over someone who isn’t fulfilling their duty as provincial leader, thus the re-election every 5 years.”

“But what if the people don’t like the person after two years? What then?”

“It’s their fault for voting them into that position. Unless the king/queen makes a ruling on it where they need to be removed from their seat, they will ride out the 5 year term. It’s not perfect, but better than what we have now. Not every ruler as you know is going to be a good one.”

“Fair enough, and what kind of power does this ‘council’ have?”

“There will be two sets of laws. Federal and Provincial. Federal will pertain to all eight provinces of Hyrule, while Provincial laws will pertain to that specific province. How they’re formed is based off of vote. Since there’s 7 provinces voting, there will always be an odd number of votes. If the majority agree with the provincial law that the province in question is trying to make, then the process that follows is that everyone signs a bill before passing it to the king/queen for a final stamp of approval, a royal assent. Then, and only then, is the law is formed.”

“Wouldn’t that take a long time to get everyone to vote for every law wanting to be made? Hyrule consists of well over 500,000.”

“No, it’s just between council members. It’s under the impression, since they were elected in by the people of that province, that they are a representation of the people’s interests, and therefore can act on their own accord in regards to voting and making provincial laws.”

“Alright, I understand that. What about my former question?”

“As for the former, like I said, there needs to be contingencies put in place to avoid that. We’ll need to move from an absolute monarchy to a constitutional monarchy. Where the sovereign exercises their authorities in accordance with a written constitution. For this constitution to be born, it will be made up by the king/queen or both if there happens to be a king and queen, and the other eight council members. They will lay out the groundwork to avoid the abuse of power, and create laws that all the citizens of Hyrule will follow. Obviously, one would be as you said, a rule where you cannot overstep your bounds as sovereign and retain an absolute monarchy. They are a sovereign who reigns, but does not rule. Consequences would be removal of the throne, or if severe enough, more severe punishments would follow apart from just mere removal. Again, this process would likely take weeks of talking and hashing out every provinces problems and needs, while discussing real needs over simple wants. But that’s what it’ll take to get Hyrule out of this slump it’s been for the past few millenia. We’re declining faster and faster. The longer this continues, the harder it will be for us to dig out of the hole we made for ourselves.”

“It all sounds carefully thought out and planned. How do you think the people will react? There’s a lot of change and things they will probably detest.”

“There is always going to be people who will not like your ideas and try to shut you down, but that’s just how it is. As for change, it’s different, and something I’m sure most people won’t understand at first or even agree with. I mean, we’re breaking the reality that they’ve been living in for their entire lives. However, I do believe that if the people are serious about a better nation, I think you’d be surprised with how things turn out. It won’t be easy, but it’s definitely doable.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a brilliant concept. Link had thought of a way to masterfully incorporate new ideas that pushed the bounds of what they knew while never overstepping unnecessarily. It was like a perfectly well oiled machine. Not a bolt out of place, not a screw too loose, and every component of the machine served a purpose. 

One thing still hung over her like a dark cloud. And that was, that the most logical person to assume the role of “ruler” would be her.

Even knowing what she knew, she was still at a conflict. Yes, part of her wanted to take on the role and fulfill her duty leading Hyrule into a new era of peace, but the other part of her wanted to choose her own path. Not one bound by the idea that she HAD to do it.

**I do want to help Hyrule, but I don’t want to live the life I lived before. I was never meant to be cooped up in a castle, nor was I meant to sit on a fancy throne, and attend pomp and grandeur balls. My calling has always been out here, in the wild. I feel more comfortable taking soil samples over worrying about what to say in my next speech.  
**

Her mind wandered back to her childhood.

**I wonder how many times I snuck out of the castle to do some last minute research. Whether it was taking samples of something that had caught my interest earlier or doing experiments... It seemed that my mind was always working on uncovering the mysteries of our land over committing to my duties as heir to the throne.  
**

She sighed.

**Just thinking about it now makes me want to turn back. I didn’t think it would be this hard to commit to.**

**Or rather...  
**

**After getting away from it all for a little while, I got comfortable living that kind of life with Link.**

No one could blame her for wanting to continue leading that life. She had done her duty, fulfilled her destiny. There wasn’t anything else she needed to do. No reason for the Goddess to ask any more of her. Why was living a quiet life with Link such a bad thing?

Zelda already knew the answer, and she figured that Link did too. 

Knowing that only made her feel more woeful...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trip through the canyons brought some nostalgia. She remembered when they first uncovered Divine Beast Vah Noboris, it was in this canyon. 

**I remember how fast news traveled around the kingdom of the discovery. It was a marvel, and yet frightening at the same time. It was clear that the omen pertaining to the return of Calamity Ganon was coming to fruition, and that only made uncovering the rest of our ancient ancestors relics all the more important.  
**

“Link, what do you remember of Vah Noboris?”

“My time with Naboris has not been the same as yours.”

“Still, I’m curious. What was it like being inside?”

He looked over his shoulder at her for a moment, seeing the sincerity in those verdant eyes. 

However, he shook his head before focusing on the road again, “It’s better that you don’t know.”

She frowned, “Why?”

Link sighed, slightly exasperated at her persistence when it came to things he didn’t like talking about, “Remember Naboris in the light that you know it to be, not in the darkness that it fell into.”

Her frown only deepened.

**Did you suffer so much that you aren’t even able to tell me what the experience was like? What kind of horrors did you go through on those Divine Beasts, Link?  
**

She shivered at the thought before her hold around him tightened. Needing to have him close to her.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled against him before resting her head against his back.

Link heard her, but chose not to reply. His time inside the Divine Beasts were disturbing as they were horrific. It was better that Zelda never found out what took place in those Beasts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived at the stable just before nightfall. 

She marveled at the way Link simply used the Sheikah Slate to make the Master Cycle disappear.

“It’s incredible how you can do that, you know.”

He shrugged. Link had seen so many bizarre and other-worldly things on his journey that watching the Master Cycle seemingly disappear in thin air didn’t even make him flinch. However, seeing how such a simple thing to him made Zelda beam with fascination brought a small smile to his face. 

They headed inside and bought a bed for the night before making something to eat with the cooking pot outside.

As he cooked, Zelda noticed how there were very few people around.

“I remember this place always being very lively before the Calamity. Doesn’t seem like there’s a lot of people that come here anymore.”

**Though there was an inn, not a stable.  
**

“You’ve only been to a few places since your return. It’s like this pretty much everywhere,” he said while tending to the pot.

“Everywhere?”

**Surely more people survived the fall than that.  
**

He looked up at her, and the look he gave her only confirmed what he said.

She slumped to her knees.

“So many people...”

There wasn’t a lot that could’ve been done, and certainly nothing she could do about it now, but the fact that so many of her people died during the Calamity... She couldn’t help but feel responsible for their deaths.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. Their deaths were not in vain.”

Link was right.

**Their deaths were not in vain.**

“Regardless, despite our diminished numbers. Hyrule has still found a way to keep themselves separated from one another. Expect cooperation to not come easily.”

“Why is that? Surely now of all times, would be the best-“

“No...” he said sternly. “All the Calamity has done is make everyone look out for themselves. We’re probably more disconnected now, than we ever were 100 years ago.”

He handed her a bowl of mushroom soup before continuing.

“There are only a few things from keeping people becoming totally reclusive. Religion, Trade, and Self-Interest.”

“Due to the lack of governing and the forced lifestyle change, it only makes sense that we try and protect ourselves.”

He nodded, “Which is exactly why it’ll be difficult to convince them otherwise.”

“You live a certain way for so long, it’s hard to accept any other form of living, even if that way of living is better than one you’re currently living in.”

Zelda knew the feeling all too well. She had gotten so used to her miserable way of life inside the castle that when someone as amazing as Link came along to change that, she tried to push him away, because she convinced herself that this was what she deserved. And it almost became the biggest mistake of her life. It took time; among other things, to convince her otherwise, however, time was the biggest factor in changing her.

Looking back on it, she considered herself lucky to find someone as wonderful as Link to stick through her stubbornness and childish anger. Anyone else would have casted her aside without much thought, which was something that had happened before meeting the illustrious hero. 

**I’ve had my feelings played with, and learned the dark side of “love.”**

Some people have their own interpretations of love, and it didn’t take her long to realize that some view lust and love as being one side of the same coin. 

She learned that the hard way.

**Maybe those instances that left a sour taste in my mouth was just another reason for my initial disdain towards Link.  
**

It didn’t matter anymore, but considering her feelings towards him now, she found herself wondering why she ever felt the way she did from time to time. 

**Overthinking... I need to stop doing that.**

“The soup is very good, thank you,” she said with a warm smile.

“I find it to be a meal that under the right circumstances can be the most satisfying one to enjoy.”

“How so?”

“Whether you need to warm up on a cold day, or a pick me up when you’re not feeling too well, or even just wanting something easy and quick to make. Soup is usually the best go-to.”

She giggled.

“What?”

“Your passion for food never ceases to amaze me.“

He scratched the back of his head, “I guess it’s a way where I can indulge myself freely. Much like you and your research.”

Handing him back the bowl, “Indulging in oneself is never a bad thing Link,” she said in a sultry tone.

She leaned in a little closer after he took her bowl, “In fact, it’s encouraged.”

The two locked gazes, indulging in one another. 

Seconds became minutes, both completely transfixed on each other. Zelda suddenly realized the opportunity before her.

“Link, I-“

“Hey you two!” interrupted the stableman. “It’s getting real late, better head inside if you want to get a good rest before heading into the desert in the morning.”

It was dark, so he couldn’t see her face, but Zelda wasn’t making a friendly one towards the man behind the counter as she headed inside the stable. 

“You’re not coming inside?” she asked Link when she realized that he stopped at the entrance.

He shook his head, “I’ll help keep watch for the night. You get some sleep.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Zelda lied in bed, her mind kept going back to that moment by the fire.

**I may have been imagining things, but I could’ve swore that for a moment we were in complete understanding of one another.  
**

However, before she could confirm those suspicions someone just HAD to interrupt them.

**Curse that stableman! Couldn’t he see that we were in the middle of something important?!**

At times, it felt like the entire world was against her when it came to opening up her feelings with Link. 

**Why is it so hard to confess my feelings to him?**

She dragged her hands over her face in annoyance.

**If I can’t even confess to Link, how am I ever going to rally the five races to rebuild Hyrule?  
**

She whimpered at her predicament.

**Can I really convince the other leaders that this new vision for Hyrule is truly what’s best for everyone?**

Looking out towards the entrance, she was able to see Link still talking with the stableman.

**As long as you let me stay by your side, it makes this whole struggle worth it.**

The longer she watched him, the harder it was to not admire him.

**Link... one day, I will find the courage to say what I’ve wanted to say after 100 years to you. Please... wait for me until that time...  
**

Unfortunately, sleep was making it harder to do either of those things, and it wasn’t long until Zelda drifted off into the night.

Link meanwhile had just finished discussing activity in the area with the stableman. 

_From what he said, there hasn’t been a lot of traffic coming through here. Mainly merchants. Usually traffic is really heavy in the area. I wonder what caused the sudden decline?  
_

Gerudo Town was the pinnacle of trade in all of Hyrule. All goods and rare/exotic items could be found there. Not only that, but the services they offered were next to none. It was such a sought after place, that many men tried to sneak in to see what prized possessions were being sold.

The Gerudo follow a long time tradition that Gerudo Town remain a strictly female place. No male was allowed to enter, and if one was ever caught trying to sneak in they were dealt with accordingly. Still, it didn’t stop them from coming up with creative ways to try and sneak in. Link could attest to that.

Despite the strict law that Gerudo Town held. Many travellers and merchants, regardless of gender, would make the trek across the desert to visit the fabled town. 

_So, it’s odd to hear that there really hasn’t been anyone passing through. Maybe once we reach Kara Kara Bazaar, I’ll know more.  
_

The bazaar was a checkpoint before reaching Gerudo Town. They offered similar services to what the town offered; albeit less quality goods, but there wasn’t any gender restricting laws. As a result, most of the male merchants and travellers would simply conduct their business at the bazaar to avoid making the extra trip to the town for no reason. 

He stoked the fire a little more before making himself a late night cup of coffee.

_We’ll see what tomorrow brings. Hopefully things go smoothly between Zelda and Riju.  
_

His mind went to the young Gerudo Chief.

 _I haven’t seen her in... a few months I believe. I spent a decent amount of time with her while trying to help out the town, but after my business there had concluded, I lost touch with her_.

He took a sip of his coffee.

_I wonder how she’s doing these days...?  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a like and comment. They really do help me out! And share with your peers, friends, etc. It would be much appreciated. 
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.


	10. An Affinity For Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. Work once again has been taking over my life and so, my updates are painfully slow. But they’re still happening. I appreciate the support, and love they’re getting. Let’s continue to reach my goal together!

Dawn came all too quickly for, Zelda.

**I am not ready to do this today.**

She groaned as she rolled off the bed, wiping her eyes to try and remove the remnants of fatigue.

“Still not an early riser, eh?” said Link who was standing by the foot of the bed.

She tried to stifle a yawn, but failed to do so.

“I just never get enough sleep when I need to get up early is all,” murmured Zelda as she unceremoniously made her way to the bathroom.

**I am not ready to do this.**

Zelda, could only give a small laugh as she inspected herself in the mirror.

**I look like I’m not ready either. Hair’s out of whack, bags under my eyes, sheesh what a sore sight for a princess.**

She splashed some water into her face, and did what she could to fix her hair. After doing another once over, she felt that she was presentable enough to at least not embarrass herself before the Gerudo Chief.

After the morning routine of sharing breakfast with Link, the two were off into the desert. 

“Now is our best window. It’s not too cold, and it’s not scorching hot. It’ll be easier on you this way. Take this hood regardless, it’ll keep the sand out of your face.”

“Thank you.”

It wasn’t long before they reached Kara Kara Bazaar. Luckily, there was no sandstorm warnings, and they still had plenty of time to make it to Gerudo Town before the weather became unbearable for, Zelda.

As they walked around, Zelda noticed how Link’s posture changed. It was subtle, and was something that took her a long time to figure out, but she knew that when he had that slight slouch in his stance it meant that he was expecting danger. Zelda, immediately assumed the role of standing half a body length to his side while remaining only a half pace behind. Enough where he could always keep her in his peripherals, but away enough where he could spring into action without her getting in the way. 

Not long after the surprise attack by the Yiga Clan at the bazaar 100 years ago, Zelda had asked Link what she should do at times where things could get dangerous, because she was worried about getting in his way.

**“Just stand a little to the right of me,” was what he said to me.  
**

And it stuck ever since. 

**Why is he expecting danger? What is it that has him on edge?  
**

If Zelda feeling nervous wasn’t bad enough, now she had to worry about potential danger?

Her stomach was letting her know how she felt too.

“Wait here,” he said to her before talking with one of the travelling merchants.

Zelda, soon found herself becoming suspicious of everyone. Eyes darting from person to person to see if she couldn’t find something off about them. So, when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, she flinched with a small shriek.

“It’s just me,” said Link.

“Goddesses...” she took a few deep breaths to recollect herself, “You scared all of Hylia out of me!”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to.”

“Anyways, what were you taking about with that merchant? Why have you been on edge since we got here? What’s going on?”

“One thing at a time. I just asked the merchant about how things were in the area.”

“And?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary.”

It didn’t take an expert to realize that didn’t mean a whole lot.

She cast him an unconvincing glance.

“I know. I’ll ask around some more. Why don’t you wait by the water in the meantime.”

She shook her head. Flashbacks of 100 years ago came running through her mind. She had left him behind, and in doing so, almost got herself killed. 

“No, I’m going with you. I promise to not get in the way.”

Link, hesitated, but relented after seeing her pleading look. 

They spent the next half hour walking around and asking merchants and travellers if they had heard or seen anything lately.

“From what I gather. Monster activity has picked up in the area at a staggering rate.”

“Staggering? But Ganon is sealed away, there should be no-“

“No,” Link said firmly, the abruptness of his tone causing her to flinch. “There are still many of them out there, and there are many unspeakable horrors happening to innocent people in those camps...”

“Camps? You mean that-“

“Yes!” he looked at her with burning eyes. “They take people to those camps and-“ he cut himself off and turned away from her.

Zelda, placed a hand on his shoulder, now she was worried, “Link I-“ she stopped herself when she realized how tense he became.

It took a second for it to kick in.

“Link? Link, talk to me. I’m right here.”

Zelda, didn’t want to cause a scene, so she moved him over to a nearby rock where he would at least look a little more natural over standing in the middle of the road. 

One of the things she would check on regularly regarding his journey was his progress collecting the memory fragments. She knew of the locations thanks to the Sheikah Slate, but she didn’t know what he would remember, or how much when he ended up visiting each place. Some of the areas they visited several times. Zelda, hoped that it would spark the return of many more memories, but it was clearly wishful thinking. 

However, throughout all of it, one thing was constant. 

Link, was vulnerable. 

What would happen each time was that his eyes would lose focus, and he’d just... stand there. Until eventually, he’d snap out of it. All Zelda could do was watch helplessly and pray that no harm came to him. It didn’t stop her from nearly giving herself an aneurism nearly every time she suspected something even remotely out of place. Not to mention the few times where she felt her heart stutter when enemies patrolling nearby would stop to take an extra look over his way. 

She looked up at him in profile.

**You can’t even tell that he’s not here, and that’s scary to think about.  
**

One of the Gerudo shopkeepers came up to them, “Is something wrong with your husband? I seen you helping him, is he dehydrated? I have some hyrdomelons at my shop, I’ll give you one for free.”

Zelda’s cheeks went a deep crimson, and it wasn’t because of the heat. She offered the shopkeeper a smile before waving her hands, “Oh no. He’s just tired. My h-husband gets like this sometimes.”

The Gerudo woman laughed, “Can’t stand the heat, huh? It gets pretty rough from here to Gerudo Town. Hopefully your voe doesn’t get heat stroke on the way there.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, thank you for your concern.”

The two women waved goodbye before the Gerudo headed back to her store.

Zelda meanwhile, just stared down at her hands in her lap, blushing furiously.

**Do we really look like a married couple? I never would’ve thought that people would pair us together.**

Even though it wasn’t true, Zelda didn’t mind. If anything, the misconception brought a little bounce to her step. 

A few minutes later, Link snapped out of his reverie.

“Link! Thank the Goddess. Are you alright?” she asked.

He looked over to her briefly before muttering, “Sorry you had to see that.”

She placed a hand on his back, rubbing small circles as she spoke, “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize. I’m just glad that you’re okay now.”

Thing was, Link wasn’t okay. Far from it in fact. 

He didn’t say anything as he stood up, which aroused a quizzical expression from Zelda. Link payed no mind, there were other matters to attend to other than his own health.

As they entered the outskirts of Kara Kara Bazaar he handed her a cool elixir. 

“It works best through indigestion,” he said when he seen that she was about to rub it on her skin.

She grimaced, “That’s disgusting! You know what goes in these elixirs?” 

He nodded, “What’s the difference from rubbing it on you over ingesting it? At least by drinking it you won’t smell like a bug.”

Her mouth hung agape before she finally stammered, “F-Fine! If you insist... I guess I have no other choice!”

She looked down the vial with trepidation.

**Directly moving through the bloodstream is not only the fastest way for the elixir to work, but also the most effective. The potency increases by nearly 5 times if you know how to make it right. Still... that doesn’t mean I want to ingest insects! If only Link didn’t have to say that I’d smell!  
**

Looking his way once more, she seen that he watching her intently.

**I guess there’s no backing out now.**

Closing her eyes and preparing for the worst, Zelda’s trembling hands worked the vial towards her lips. 

The viscous substance slowly etched its way down her throat. 

**This is awful!**

She could’ve swore that she felt a butterfly wing tickle the back of her throat, which caused her to gag.

“If you throw it up, it won’t work.”

“I know that!” she glared at Link, who was looking clearly amused.

Once more the gooey liquid worked its way down her throat.

Zelda, did what she could to distract herself, but it was for naught. Nothing could stop her from feeling that awful concoction enter her system.

In the end, Zelda managed to painfully swallow all of the elixir.

“That wasn’t so bad,” she said when handing back the vial.

He gave her a skeptical expression.

“Okay, maybe it was. Obviously, I’ve studied the effects of elixirs when one administers them differently, and came to the conclusion that ingesting the substance promotes the greatest effects. Still, actually doing it myself is completely different! I don’t know how you can do it so nonchalantly.”

Shrugging, he spoke over his shoulder, “If you do it all in one go, then you don’t taste anything. Doing it slowly like that would make anyone gag.”

“You could’ve said something.”

“Only one way to learn.”

She bit her cheek, “A little help would’ve been nice!”

“Should’ve asked.”

“Grr!” her hands were clenched at her sides, Link’s aptitude for retort was annoyingly exceptional.

Despite what it may seem, Zelda couldn’t hide her smile. It reminded her of days past where they used to tease each other.

She hoped more of those days would be upon them.

As Gerudo Town came into sight, a question popped into Zelda’s head.

“This is a female only town, where will you stay?”

“I’ll be accompanying you inside,” he said without missing a beat.

“You really think you can make it inside?”

“You watched over my journey didn’t you? You should know that somehow I managed to sneak in before.”

“Well I-“

He got her there. Unfortunately, all Zelda knew was that he came into contact with whoever was chief and tamed Naboris. Other than that, she didn’t know much else of his time spent in the Gerudo Desert.

Once they reached the town, Link guided Zelda over to the shrine just east of the the gate.

Although confused, Zelda wasn’t going to question it. After all, this would be her first time ever entering a shrine. Link did something with the Sheikah Slate to make the platform under them begin to descend into the depths below.

“Make sure to pop your ears. These shrines are pretty far underground.”

“Why did we come here?”

He gave her a look that just ended up making them both uncomfortable, “I need somewhere to change.”

That only made Zelda more confused.

**If he needed to change, why wouldn’t he have done it back at the bazaar? And it still doesn’t explain how he’s going to manage to sneak into town.  
**

“You go on that side and I’ll go over here,” he said gesturing over to the one section of the room.

Before she had time to answer, he handed her a pair of clothes. 

“You’ll want to change into these. Saves having to deal with elixirs, and for you... they should be more comfortable to move in.”

It was a gorgeous hand crafted Gerudo style outfit. A blue base colour with gold-like trimming. The design was simple, but the colour scheme made it stand out more. It was as if he had this outfit made specifically for her. 

A few minutes later Zelda was changed. 

“Link?” she called when she didn’t see him waiting for her. Usually, he was the first to change.

She only had to wait a few more seconds for him to appear from the room he was hiding in. 

**Oh Hylia...**

What emerged was a gift from the goddess herself. 

“Link?!” she gasped, failing to hide her shock. 

“Don’t laugh. I don’t like this anymore than you do.”

If anything it was the opposite. 

He was wearing the same outfit, but in white. The term “sexy” couldn’t quite describe how he looked while adorning the outfit. She had to admit the outfits were pretty tame by Gerudo standards when it came to exposing skin, but for whatever reason it just looked absolutely fantastic on him. It highlighted all of the right features. His toned abdomen, his defined arms, and the veil added a sense of mystery instead of suspicion. 

Regardless, Zelda wanted to rip off the clothing and attack him here and now!

“I... don’t know what to say.”

There wasn’t any other way to say it.

“You look good. The blue suits you well.”

She was thankful for the change of topic. Else she would’ve stained her new threads with red.

“I think blue is the only colour I look alright in.”

He didn’t comment. Instead, he just headed to the elevator in which Zelda followed.

As they headed up, it dawned on her.

“How could I have been so foolish?!”

“I’m a little surprised myself. Wasn’t investigating the shrines something you dedicated yourself to?” 

Zelda frowned, and Link was thankful for the veil. For it hid the smile that creeped up on him.

_Some things never change._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Link said, the guards didn’t even give him a second look when passing through the gate. If anything, they were actually looking at her suspiciously. She didn’t know whether to be thankful or insulted.

“You remember your way around here? I’ve got some errands to run if you just want to ask for an audience,” he said once they made it into the central plaza.

She pointed her index fingers together, “For the most part, but I’d rather just stick with you. I don’t mind tagging along. Besides, it’s a good way to see how Gerudo Town faired during all this time.”

He nodded tersely before heading to the store, Zelda in tow.

“Ah! It’s the cute little Hylian vai. How can I help you?” asked the Gerudo jeweller.

“Just some materials to exchange.”

When he brought out the materials both her and Zelda gasped. 

Zelda, looked over at him in disbelief, “How did you acquire all these gems?”

He gave her an apathetic look, “Wasn’t fun, but it’s a good business to get into.”

“How good?”

“For what you’re offering, I can give you 24,750 rupees,” said the jeweller.

“Then we have a deal,” he replied before carefully depositing her goods in the back of the store.

Meanwhile, Zelda’s jaw wouldn’t seem to close. What she just witnessed was blasphemy, ridiculous. Two people trading over 20,000 rupees worth of goods so casually just doesn’t happen. Ever.

“Thank you again for the business! Come again soon!” spoke the lady as the two left the store. 

Zelda had to ask, “How much have you saved since you’re awakening?”

The fact that he actually stopped to think about it caused her to bite her lip.

“Close to 800k.”

She mouthed the word, “What!?”

As if he read her mind, “I put in a lot of work to make sure we were well off.”

“Clearly. I just don’t understand how you were able to do it so quickly. Not even a year, and you were able to amass that much? Most nobles don’t come close to making that in a lifetime.”

“I spent a week straight both in the Hebra and Death Mountains collecting these stones. Many were not easy to get to, but the reward speaks for itself. Most people aren’t willing to risk their lives to get these kind of goods, so they pay a healthy sum for the labour and handling of such materials.”

“I remember we had a complex system for trade and other exchanges. Though, I never dived deep into it. Never had time to, even though it is a responsibility of the princess to know these things.”

“It’s just between individuals. What do you have, and how much can you give? Are the only questions you’ll ever be asked when selling items.”

“Is it better than what he had before?”

His eyes went downcast, “I don’t... remember.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Before she could get another word in, Link had already started walking away. Her movements were lingering, unchanging. As though time itself was trying to tell her something. Something that she couldn’t figure out. Yet, something she felt that she desperately needed to figure out. Zelda, had a long list of many failed experiments, research that led to stagnation, and countless other wasted efforts. Why was it that the one person she didn’t want to add to that list, felt like he was slowly making his way on there? 

A slight tap on the shoulder brought her out of her pensive state. 

“We should go.”

“R-Right.”

Zelda, was positive that she had just seen Link walk away from her, but decided not to dwell on it. There were more important matters to attend to inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I can recognize those set of blue eyes anywhere. Link, it’s been a while,” said Riju from atop her throne.

He gave a slight nod in respect.

“And it seems that you’ve brought company.”

Once again he nodded, “Yes, it’s the lost princess, Zelda.”

Riju and Bultra exchange glances, “Mother did mention of you, and Urbosa held you in high respect. Welcome to our humble abode, Princess.”

She bowed in thanks.

“Riju!” bellowed the commander. “You cannot trust so easily. Anyone can claim to be the princess.”

She shook her head, “Look at who’s brought her here. Link would not bring her if he thought otherwise. I trust his judgment.”

“You trust his judgement a little too much, Chief.”

Riju put a hand up, “We will not banter in front of our guests. Excuse me, princess. What is it that you came here for?”

Zelda, who had been feeling awkward the entire time watching the debacle stepped out towards Riju.

“I request an audience with you, Riju, Chief of the Gerudo. In hopes that we can rebuild Hyrule now that the Calamity has been sealed away.”

Riju, rested her cheek on her fist leaning against the arm of the chair, “Interesting... and what makes you think I’d want to do that?”

“Well, I think discussing it with less ears liste-“

“If you’re not confident enough to speak it here, then what would be the point of discussing it at all?”

Zelda, took a breath to recollect herself.

**Fine then, if that’s how you want to play it.**

“I want to unite all the provinces.”

“What?”

“Hyrule has been disconnected, scrounging for the scraps that Ganon tossed under his tenure. Each and everyone one of you has worked diligently to ensure your people’s survival. Now that Ganon is gone, it’s time for Hyrule to rebuild itself into a new age of peace, and that starts with people like yourself, Riju, willing to help lead the way.”

Riju pondered Zelda’s words carefully.

“I’ve changed my mind. Come, we will discuss the details in my private quarters. Just the two of us.”

Zelda glanced back at Link, and the look she gave him wasn’t one that made Link feel very comfortable with the situation.

Eyes were watching his every move, there wasn’t anything he could do except have faith in her. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The private quarters were fairly similar to what she remebered from 100 years ago, save for the excessive amount of sand seal stuffed animals.

Riju gestured towards the sofa, “Take a seat, I’ll be back with some tea.”

Zelda put up her hands, “Oh no, you don’t-“

“But I insist,” she said sharply.

Zelda didn’t want to argue. She took her seat as instructed, her hands in her lap, fidgeting. 

“Here,” said Riju handing her the cup of tea. “This is a blend so rare, that not many even know about it. It’s considered a delicacy.”

“Thank you for tea, I appreciate the hospitality,” she smiled before taking a sip.

However, that smile quickly faded.

**What kind of tea is this? I feel... strange...**

“Something the matter, Princess?” said Riju who was sitting across from her.

Her mind felt foggy, “N-No, I just have trouble with the heat.

Riju shifted beside her, “Tell me. What was your relationship with Urbosa?”

“She was like a mother to me. I owe her a lot,” she said all a little too quickly.

“Were you the one that asked her to pilot, Naboris?”

Zelda didn’t want to answer that. Every fibre of her being was screaming at her not to answer that question.

“Yes.”

She could hear the deep breath being taken. Was it her? Riju? Or...?

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why did you ask her to pilot that... thing?”

“Each Divine Beast needed a champion to pilot it. One from each race, respectively. Urbosa was one of the candidates we felt possessed the qualities necessary to pilot such a technological marvel. Most people cannot even access a Divine Beast, let alone attempt to pilot one. Such recklessness could easily lead to death,” she admitted.

“How would you know something like that?”

Her eyes were now glistening. She didn’t want to say it, but...

“Trial and error,” she choked out. “We had no way of knowing the Divine Beasts had a specific decree until the initial incidents occurred. We realized then that we needed to search for individuals with exceptional talent worthy of being named champion.”

“That’s why they became intimidating as they were spectacular. What of your search?”

“We failed... a lot.”

“You realize how many of my people you took to try and tame, Naboris? Our best warriors and leaders, gone. You claimed that they were ‘reassigned.’ Though we never knew what that meant until it was far too late. Still, you Hylians came to our sacred place with fake promises and honeyed words. Look at where that’s led us. We were reduced to this state, and ‘disconnected’ because of your failures. We were set up to fail. Tell me why I should follow you again?”

Those words cut through her like a knife.

“Things are different. I understand your hesitation, but I believe if we work together we can all benefit from a renewed Hyrule. We all consider this land our home, and if we want it to become a place where we can all prosper. It’ll take all of us to make sure that happens.”

“You reduce us to this state and yet have the audacity to want even more out of us? A bold request, Princess. Typical of you Hylians though.”

There wasn’t anything she could say to counter that. If only she had awakened her powers sooner. If only they had realized what they were dealing with sooner. If only... All of this could’ve been avoided. 

“Yes...”

“Can you guarantee the cooperation of the other leaders? Are you sure you can unite everyone under one banner again? Are you ready to face the consequences if you fail?”

**I already have been.**

“No, I can’t guarantee anyone to cooperate. This entire plan could fail for all I know, but what I do know is that this current state we are in is not sustainable, and I’m not going to watch the land that I’ve dedicated myself to fall into darkness.”

Riju shook her head, staring out into the desert from her balcony, “I cannot give you my support. I won’t send my people into a fruitless endeavour. You’re right, things have changed, but that doesn’t mean everyone has forgotten either. Right now, we’re getting by just fine on our own. Without the help of you Hylians. Maybe if you got the other three races to cooperate I’d reconsider, but as of right now I must decline. We have our own problems that require my attention.”

It was impossible for Zelda to not look dejected. Even with the veil, it was all too apparent. Her first engagement with a leader just ended how everything ended for her. Failure was a taste she so desperately wanted to get rid of, but the flow of time was cruel and wouldn’t allow her to forget just yet. 

“I... understand... Hopefully we can revisit this at a later date.”

She turned back towards Zelda, “Of course,” she moved closer to her. “Now then, what is your relationship with Link?”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a little over two hours before Zelda returned. Link was waiting patiently at the entrance.

“How’d it-“ he cut himself off when he looked at her.

He could tell that it did not go well.

“Zelda, what-“

She sniffled against him, and Link’s heart felt like it was being torn out from his chest.

_What in Hylia happened?_

“Zelda, talk to me, what-“

“Link, it’s been far too long. Why don’t we catch up? I think the princess wants some time alone,” interrupted Riju from the top of the staircase.

“Just go. I’ll be fine,” yet her voice betrayed those words. As did the tightening grip on his clothes.

“I can’t just leave-“

“Please...” her eyes were begging him to heed her words.

What happened next? Only the worst fear a woman can hold. Her loved one, alone, with another woman. She would wait for him at Kara Kara Bazaar. She was promised that much. She didn’t want to be in this desolate place any longer anyways. As Zelda headed for the exit of Gerudo Town, she took one last glance back at him.

With her eyes watering, she left before it became too much to bear...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours passed as Riju and Link caught up.

“This has been fun,” she said, “Thank you for accompanying me today.”

“I appreciate the chance to see how you are doing.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” she smiled at him.

While Link did enjoy catching up with Riju, something didn’t sit well with him. In fact, it didn’t sit well with him the second it happened. Why was Zelda in such a distress, and in such a hurry to usher him off? Why has Riju said nothing about her or the talk they had this entire time?

The sickening feeling in his stomach was the answer.

“Can I ask what happened between you and Zelda?”

He could see the muscles in her jaw tense slightly at the mention of her.

“We talked, then I asked if it was alright for us to catch up. She said it was fine, and that she’d wait for you at the bazaar. Why?”

_Don’t tell me she left on her own...?_

That sickening feeling? It got only worse. Link inwardly cursed at himself for letting her talk him into this. Wasn’t he her friend? How could he not see the signs that something was terribly wrong?

“I have to go.”

“Link wa-“ he was already gone before she could finish her sentence.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_How could I have been so clueless? Why wasn’t I with her? What if-_

He stopped himself of those thoughts and ran faster...

When he got to the bazaar, it was exactly as he feared.

_She’s not here._

He asked every merchant and innkeeper if they had seen a young, blonde, Hylian woman roaming about.

Nothing.

Link quickly changed back into his regular garb. This time equipping the sand boots for the trek into the desert.

_She’s out there somewhere. Zelda, I will find you. I promise I’ll find you. Even if it kills me again._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link spent two weeks roaming the viscous desert sea. With no way to track her, all he could do was search for any signs of activity and follow those trails, and hope, hope that it would lead him to her. It didn’t help either that the majority of the time was spent dealing with gruelling sandstorms. In fact, he felt that they were appearing more frequently and getting more violent as the days wore on.

Despite this, it didn’t waver his resolve. 

He would find her.

On his search, he dismembered dozens of enemy camps. Many of which were the breeding grounds for new spawn. Meaning, that the reason there was increased enemy activity was-

He had to find her, and quickly...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One more week would pass...

Link was tired, drained from all the fighting and searching. All of his supplies spent.

He was out of time.

The monsters seemed endless in the area. Bokoblins and Moblins, one after the other. He had to be close to another enemy camp, a big one.

After doing some reconnaissance, Link realized that there was a major breeding ground for Bokoblins and Moblins. The cave was heavily fortified, not that it mattered. The place was an abomination. Soon, there would be no traces of it left.

The four watchtower guards at the entrance were easily dispersed of. Allowing Link to slip inside undetected.

As he moved in deeper, sounds of moaning, screaming, and much worse were making themselves known throughout the hollowed depths of the cave’s interior.

He soon came across a long hallway filled with dozens of rooms on either end. At the far end was a staircase with access to a lower level. One by one, Link cleared the rooms. One by one, he was reminded that sometimes... he can’t save everyone. 

The only mercy he could give was a quick death. A sendoff into a better place. None of them could ever recover from such trauma, for once the seed of a beast has been planted... there was no way to come back. 

After clearing the first floor, he made his way down to the second level of the cave to repeat the process.

All was going well until...

“Yes...! Yes...! Give it to me! Please!” screamed out a voice in ecstasy from behind the door.

_This voice..._

He slowly opened the door, and his eyes were painted with a picture he never wanted to see.

The Moblin gave the woman exactly what she wanted. He roared as he came inside her, pumping her with so much seed that it was overflowing, however, the afterglow would have to wait as the clattering of metal on stone alerted him of the presence of an unwanted guest. Casting the woman aside, he rushed towards his assailant. Quick to get the encounter over with so he could attend to a more important matter.

Link, didn’t see the fist coming until it was too late.

When he smacked into the wall, it also smacked some sense into him. The Master Sword was on the other side of the Moblin, so he had to go to plan b.

He ducked under the next swing and speared the Moblin to the ground. Punching his snout, once, twice, thrice. He just kept punching, tears welling up with each one.

The struggling from the Moblin ended long ago, but still, he punched and punched and punched until his own hand had been broken from punching the floor through the hole in the Moblin’s snout.

He took a moment to catch his breath, before looking over at the woman lying on the floor.

He tentatively approached her.

The closer he got, the harder it became to breathe. 

Her back was turned to him.

Perfect radiant skin, golden locks that shined like the sun, and the the smell of Slient Princesses and Wildberries. Don’t tell me...

When he turned her over...

“Z-Zelda...?”

She looked up at him. Eyes showing no recognition, but instead, lust.

He held her close, trying, but failing to hold in his sobs.

He was too late.

Zelda, had been reduced to nothing more than a brooding mother. One that craved only sex, and took pleasure in birthing new spawn.

Once the seed of a beast has been planted, there was no coming back. Monsters are strictly male. The only way for them to procreate is by taking women of any race, and putting them in camps where their only purpose is to give birth to new monsters. Their seed acts similar to that of a parasite. Attacking the woman’s neurones once it’s had a chance to work it’s way through her system. Once at the brain, the pathogen begins altering her thinking patterns, increasing her carnal desires, and primitive maternal instincts. In short, it makes her want to birth their children and nothing but their children. And all it takes is one time for the seed to completely alter her mind. Once that happens, there is no way to reverse the effects. Her sole purpose is to then breed monsters, it doesn’t matter when or which variant; Lynel, Lizalfos, Moblin, etc, as long as her purpose is fulfilled then she’d do it with any of them.

Link had seen far too many since his awakening. With the monsters being left unchecked for 100 years, it was easy for them to establish such breeding grounds. One such as this being able to birth dozens in a day. 

_Zelda, had been here for potentially weeks meaning...  
_

He was far too late.

Retrieving the Master Sword, he tilted it down towards her chest. The blade rattling between his trembling hands.

When she looked up at him once again it was of disgust. Reason being was that the pathogen made her only have eyes for other monsters, so seeing any of the other races would make her want to vomit.

The sight broke him.

He lowered the sword into her chest, and when he picked her up... It was too much...

_Come, we’re going home._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he reached the outside of the cave there was yet another brutal sandstorm closing in. 

Suddenly, Zelda’s body dispersed into sand.

_Wha-_

Link, didn’t even have time to process what happened before a deafening screech roaring across the sky pointed his attention towards-

_Zelda?_

Her face had manifested in the storm itself, and she was coming right at him!

No, the woman looked similar to that of Zelda, but it was clear that it wasn’t her.

Her voice echoed across the desert, bleeding his ears, “A WORLD WITH NO LIGHT IS ONLY... DARKNESS!”

Link, fell to his knees. 

This was it. His punishment.

In mere seconds, the manifestation of the woman consumed Link into the hurricane within. 

As his body was being shredded into fine dust, he could feel her feelings. Her sorrow, her anger, her happiness, her loneliness... Everything was a whirlwind of emotions, and she was taking it out on him.

_If only I had done things differently... Zelda, forgive me.  
_

It wasn’t long before Link shared the same fate as Zelda. Their bodies lost forever in the sands of time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“For what you’re offering, I can give you 24,750 rupees.”

“Don’t make her repeat herself, Link.”

_That voice... what-_

When he looked over towards the origin of the voice, his face lost all colour...

“Zelda?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m sure many of you are wondering... What just happened? That’ll be something to stay tuned for.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.


	11. Reliving The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update that is later than I’d like. Work has been picking up due to it being the end of season, so I literally have no life. On top of that, I found out a little over a week ago that I need to find a new place to live. Due to circumstances that are totally out of my control. So, yeah. I just haven’t had the time to commit to the story lately. I appreciate those who are patient and support my work despite the time in between updates. For those who bail, I get it. Such long times in between updates can cause disinterest for a variety of reasons. 
> 
> Enough about that though. You’re here to read what I am making, not hear me rant. Enjoy the chapter.

“You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” pointed out Zelda.

_Impossible... How am I back here? How is she still alive?_

It didn’t make any sense. No matter which scenario he came up with in his head, he knew that he should be dead.

_I... couldn’t have imagined everything, right?_

The jewller snapped his train of thought, “What’s the matte, little vai?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry. Lost train of thought. Then, we have a deal,” he said before moving the items inside the shop.

_This doesn’t make any sense. How am I alive?_

He vividly recalled the feeling of his flesh being torn apart by the sandstorm; if he could even call it that. 

It was more like the manifestation of someone or something... I could feel all of their emotions when inside, like I was experiencing them myself. 

“Where to next, Link?” asked Zelda. 

Her calling his name made him flinch. 

His eyes were forever burned with the images of her time in the breeding grounds, and what entailed afterwards. There was just no way she should be alive. He delivered the blow himself, and watched her disintegrate afterwards. There was... it was impossible.

“You don’t... recall anything happening to you recently have you?”

He had to ask.

Her expression became quizzical, “What do you mean?”

_I should’ve thought that one through. Of course she wouldn’t know what I mean._

“What has the day been like so far?”

“We left Kara Kara Bazaar for Gerudo Town, and got changed in the shrine; which we’re going back to after by the way, then it’s just been a bit of running around. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay? Maybe ingesting the elixir isn’t good for you after all. I’ve been known to make errors with my research.”

He shook his head, “You don’t remember anything?”

“How am I possibly going to know the answer to that? And why do you keep asking if I remember something happening to me? You’re not making any sense.”

 _She doesn’t remember? Or maybe... it never happened._  

He immediately dismissed the thought.

_No, that felt all too real. It definitely happened. Question is, why am I the only one that knows what’s going on around here?_

“You haven’t spoken to Riju yet?”

“No, Link, I’ve been with you this entire time. You’re starting to worry me.”

_What the fuck happened to me?_

“But I watched you- arghh!” 

Link dropped to his knees, clutching his chest in pain.

_What is going on? This doesn’t make any sense!_

It felt as if someone was gripping his heart, ready to rip it out in at any second. 

“Link! What is it? What’s going on?” 

Zelda was now knelt down beside him.

“I...” he took a moment to catch his breath, “I... watched... you- arghh!” 

He could feel the grip tighten around his heart. Taunting him, tormenting him, reminding him that it’s there, and that IT is in control.

He wanted to pass out.

After a few seconds the pain went away. What remained was the lingering feeling of having something where it shouldn’t be.

Once he collected himself, Zelda voiced her concern.

“Goddesses, Link. You scared the Hylia out of me!”

“Sorry, I was jus-“ he could feel it once again. There but not there, real but not real. Instead of grabbing his heart, it caressed it. A warning.

“You were what?”

The sweat trickling down his cheek caused him to double back, “Feeling nauseous in the moment. It went away now. My apologies for unsettling you.”

“You could’ve said something. Seeing you like that... concerns me.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know what to do when you’re like that. I feel helpless, afraid, like I should be doing something.”

Her presence was calming if not anything else. He was just glad to have her back again. Seeing what became of her was... much harder to witness than he would’ve imagined. Link had come across some disturbing scenes in his travels, and never flinched. Some of them could be considered worse than what happened to Zelda. However, the fact that seeing her in such a state broke him, spoke volumes.

“You’re doing more than enough, Zelda. Thank you.”

She clasped her hands together. He wouldn’t be able to see it, but her smile couldn’t have been brighter.

“I suppose we should get this over with,” she said. Her smile now faded into a slight frown.

He nodded, feeling the same way as she did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I can recognize those set of blue eyes anywhere. Link, it’s been a while,” said Riju from atop her throne.

He gave a slight nod in respect.

“And it seems that you’ve brought company.”

Once again he nodded, “Yes, it’s the lost princess, Zelda.”

Riju and Bultra exchange glances, “Mother did mention of you, and Urbosa held you in high respect. Welcome to our humble abode, Princess.”

She bowed in thanks.

“Riju!” bellowed the commander, “You cannot trust so easily. Anyone can claim to be the princess.”

She shook her head, “Look at who’s brought her here. Link would not bring her if he thought otherwise. I trust his judgment.”

“You trust his judgement a little too much, Chief.”

Riju put a hand up, “We will not banter in front of our guests. Excuse me, Princess. What is it that you came here for?”

“I request an audience with you, Riju, Chief of the Gerudo. In hopes that we can rebuild Hyrule, now that the Calamity has been sealed away.”

Riju rested her cheek on her fist leaning against the arm of the chair, “Interesting... and what makes you think I’d want to do that?”

“Well, I think discussing it with less ears liste-“

“If you’re not confident enough to speak it here, then what would be the point of discussing it at all?”

Zelda took a breath to recollect herself.

“I want to unite all the provinces.”

“What?”

“Hyrule has been disconnected, scrounging for the scraps that Ganon tossed under his tenure. Each and everyone one of you has worked diligently to ensure your people’s survival. Now that Ganon is gone, it’s time for Hyrule to rebuild itself into a new age of peace, and that starts with people like yourself, Riju, willing to help lead the way.”

Riju pondered Zelda’s words carefully.

“I’ve changed my mind. Come, we will discuss the details in my private quarters. Just the two of us.”

Zelda glanced back at Link, and the look she gave him was the same one he felt last time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a little over two hours before Zelda returned.

“How’d it-“ he cut himself off when he turned to her.

_Not again._

“Zelda, what-“

She sniffled against him.

He didn’t say anything, there was no need.

“Link, it’s been far too long. Why don’t we catch up? I think the princess wants some time alone,” said Riju as she descended the staircase.

He considered his words for a moment, “Unfortunately, time does not allow me such a luxury.”

“Just go. I’ll be fine,” whispered Zelda. 

Yet, the tightening grip on his clothes, and crack in her voice spoke otherwise.

“Surely you have time to share a cup of tea? I’m afraid I don’t have coffee this time around.”

Why was he being forced to choose between the two? Why was Riju so insistent that he leave Zelda for her, and why was Zelda encouraging him to leave? Was it so wrong to catch up with a friend? 

He didn’t think so, but knowing what happens to Zelda afterwards...

“Another time, Riju.”

As he and Zelda headed for the main entrance, he could hear her muttering nonsensical things against him.

“You should’ve gone. Just leave me be. Please, just go.”

“We’ll be fine,” he said to try and reassure her.

But something was telling him that he should’ve stayed...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were close to an hour away from Gerudo Town, and another 45 minutes from the bazaar. 

“Link, I’m sorry,” muttered Zelda.

“For what?” 

“I didn’t gain the support of the Gerudo. We came all this way for nothing.”

“Not for nothing. Can’t expect everything to go right. A minor setback, yes, but one I’m sure we’ll overcome.”

However, there was something still bothering him, and he couldn’t put it off any longer.

He stopped to face her, “Zelda, what-“

His eyes caught movement in the sand.

She looked over to where he was looking, confused, “What is it?”

_So, this is what happened to her._

“I know you’re there,” he said as he unsheathed the Master Sword, “so, don’t waste my time.”

A few seconds would pass before three Lizalfos jumped out from the sand to attack Link. He parried all three of their attacks simultaneously, using his special ability afterwards to immediately negate the threat.

The other four slowly emerged from their hiding spots within the sand, but something was off with one of them.

_A Gerudo working with the monsters?_

Link didn’t have time to process it, as he was already being swarmed with attacks.

Pulling out the Sheikah Slate, he used magnesis to yank the sword from one of the Lizalfos, and embed it in another’s neck. One of them tried to attack from behind, but Link was quicker to react using stasis to freeze it the moment before it struck him. He then baited the last Lizalfos by feigning an opening. Once it fell for the bait, Link kicked it over to where the other Lizalfos was. Still in its follow through from the moment it got stuck in time, the Lizalfos was unable to stop its momentum from stabbing the other fatally once stasis had ended. An arrow pierced through its skull before it had time to process what happened.

“Well done!” the Gerudo applauded. “You handled those Lizalfos with ease. Colour me impressed!”

“Last I remember, Monsters and Gerudo weren’t exactly on the best of terms,” he said. Putting himself between her and Zelda.

“We have a... mutually beneficial relationship at the moment.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I won’t bother wasting my time explaining it to someone about to die.”

She snapped her fingers, then disappeared.

“Where did she go?” asked Zelda, her voice shaky.

“I’m not-“

The land began to shake, violently.

“What was that?!” 

Link searched for the cause of such deadly tremors, and it wasn’t long before he found his answer.

Coming from the far south of the desert were three behemoth beings; at least five times the size of the Divine Beasts. One was coloured yellow, with lightning crashing down all around it. Another red, with flames rising along its back and eyebrows. The last blue, looking similar to that of the red one, but covered in ice.

“T-Those are supposed to be extinct. How are they here?” 

“You mean, those are Leviathans?” He was just as shocked as she was.

“Yes, and if that’s the case... Link, what do we do?”

_Did that woman summon them? What kind of power does she have to make this possible?_

“Aren’t they supposed to be docile?”

Gerudo Town becoming decimated seconds later answered that question.

“T-They’re coming right for us! Link, we need to run!” 

She turned to try and run, but Link grabbed her hand.

“Where can we go? Zelda...” he simply shook his head.

Her eyes became misty, “It’s not supposed to be like this.”

That was a question he didn’t know the answer to. He was having trouble understanding everything that’s been going on recently. Wasn’t she supposed to be taken to a breeding camp? Wasn’t he supposed to be dead in the first place? 

How was he supposed to anticipate this?

“I’m sorry, Zelda. I failed you, again.”

She shook her head and smiled, “If this is how it ends, then I’m glad it’s with you. I’m so happy we got to spend this time together, however, brief.”

He looked over to the three giants. Death couldn’t be more certain.

_If only I had done things differently..._

“Seeing as this is the end, there is something you need to know,” said Zelda.

When looked to her, she cupped his cheek.

“Link, I-“

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“For what you’re offering, I can give you 24,750 rupees.”

“Don’t make her repeat herself, Link.”

_That voice..._

“Zelda?”

“You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

No, no he wasn’t okay.

“My apologies,” he said to the jeweller. “We’ll do the the deal.”

Once he finished his business with the jeweller. He asked Zelda if it was alright if they could rest for a few minutes. 

His face was covered in sweat, and he was tired, very tried.

How long has he been up for anyways? It was hard to keep track of considering that he now should have died, twice.

Which made him wonder.

_Can I return by death? Is it a viable possibility?_

Considering what he’s gone through and experienced twice now... Anything was well within the realm of possibilities.

_If that’s the case, why do I keep getting sent back to this point in time? What am I supposed to do to stop these events from reoccurring?_

“Link, are you sure you’re okay?” asked Zelda, who was idly tending to herself.

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“You seem... off. I can’t quite describe it, but you feel disconnected, disengaged. It’s not something I’m used to seeing from you.”

 _Is it that obvious? I guess constantly reliving a nightmare would generate such adverse effects._  

“I’m fine. I don’t mean to worry you.”

“It’s refreshing.”

He looked over at her, clearly puzzled by her words.

“I mean... when it comes to other people’s problems. I generally don’t have an issue being supportive. However, when it comes to my own problems, I can’t seem to apply that aspect to myself.

“Yet, whenever I seen you come across your own troubles. You’ve always been able to face it head on, and figure out a way forward. Didn’t seem to matter what it was, there was always an answer. I guess what I’m trying to say is, that I’m glad you’re human like the rest of us. Is it selfish of me to think like that?”

He chuckled.

“What?”

“You have an interesting choice of words. No one has all the answers, but that doesn’t stop some from trying.”

“Don’t wear yourself out trying to do so, though. Sometimes the toughest looking problems, have the simplest solutions.”

Had he been overthinking things this entire time? Was it that easy to change fate itself?

She let her hand rest on his forearm a moment before standing up to stretch.

“I’m going to look at a few things that caught my eye earlier. Meet me back here in an hour?” 

“Sure,” he said before handing her a few silver rupees. “Just in case you want to get yourself something.”

Link watched Zelda disappear into the crowd before deciding to make a move of his own. Which led him to sit atop the roof of the chief’s palace.

_Things are going much differently this time around. Why is that?_

“I decided to get away for a while, and look who I find trespassing on my secret spot,” said a voice behind him.

“It’s been awhile, Riju.” 

He had forgotten that it was Riju who had showed him this spot before he left the desert the first time.

“What brings you here? Come to visit?” she asked while taking a seat next to him.

“Something like that.”

“Either way, it’s good to see you again,” she smiled at him. “I often find myself wondering when the next opportunity for our paths to cross will come.”

“Riju, I-“

“You don’t need to say it. I know Hyrule needs you. No doubt that is what brought you here once again.”

“You’re not wrong. I’ve actually brought another with me.”

“Oh? It’s not like you to travel with others.”

“She is... an exception.”

Hugging her knees together, Riju averted herself from his gaze, “She?”

He nodded, “Yes. I’m sure you’ve heard stories of the Calamity, and how a knight and princess were destined to work together to stop it.”

“Of course. Mother would often tell me of such tales. She, along with the rest of the Champions were to work together to stop chaos from reaching the land. Considering the state of each region beforehand, it was a marvel to get everyone to cooperate. Though, I had heard that her and Lady Urbosa were quite close.”

“That’s the reason why we’re here. The woman with me is, Zelda. We’re here to ask for your help in unifying the provinces once again.”

“She’s alive? I thought she perished long ago.”

He shook his head, “When I... died before. She was the one who decided to put me in the Slumber of Restoration before facing Ganon by herself.”

“Herself?”

“With the other Champions already gone, it was simply to by time. She hoped that I would recover, and pick up where I left off 100 years ago. Things... didn’t necessarily go as planned.”

She looked over to him, “Your amnesia.”

“Right, between that, and the heavy burden of being told that the land was on the brink of annihilation... It was a lot to take in. I didn’t know who I was or what I was doing...”

“Yet, you still found a way,” she leaned back on her palms, letting her feet dangle over the edge of the roof. “I guess I should be thanking her in some respect. Without her, I would’ve never have gotten the chance to meet you.”

“That’s one way of looking at it.”

“So, this plan of yours. Tell me about it.”

“With Ganon gone, we need to focus on rebuilding Hyrule. Not just the infrastructure, but the way things are governed too. That’s something that not one person, or race should decide.”

“If it’s you, then I can honestly tell you that I feel the same way. My people still harbour a grudge towards Hylians. Not as bad as the Rito or Zora, but...”

“Enough where they’d start asking questions.”

“But seeing what you accomplished here has changed my initial perspective. And you’ve won the hearts of the people too. 100 years is too long to hold a grudge, and considering the circumstances, unwarranted.”

“Your people were right to be angry, but as I’m sure you’ve figured out.”

“It doesn’t solve anything to take it out on everyone.”

She shifted towards him, “You really think you can convince the other races to unite?”

He shrugged, “I’m going to do what I can. It’s all I can do. I can’t make any promises that we’ll be successful.”

“I suppose you’re right. For what it’s worth... I believe that if anyone can pull it off, it’s you, Link.”

What came next was unexpected. A pair of soft lips leaving their mark on his cheek.

When he looked at her, his fingers lingering where she kissed, she smiled, “You have my support, Link. When you’re ready, bring the princess inside, and we’ll make it official.”

Link remained on the roof for a little while longer after she left. He looked into the desert; which the longer he looked at, the more ominous it appeared.

 _Hard_ _to believe the things that happened here. Part of me still thinks that it’s all in my head, but..._

That lingering feeling in his chest told him otherwise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Hey!” called Zelda. Her hands waving about to make sure that Link could see her in the crowd.

“You find anything of interest?”

“There were a few things, but I don’t want to show you, yet.”

“Oh?”

“You’ll just have to trust me.”

She paused, looking away from him before speaking again. “W-When the time is right, I’ll show you.”

“Promise?”

“What?” 

He held up his pinkie finger, “Promise me.”

Zelda giggled, “I didn’t think you’d be into something so frivolous.”

He shrugged, “It’ll be something just between us. So?”

Wrapping her pinkie around his, she said, “Promise.”

“Well, lets get this over with. Riju is waiting for us.”

“Yes, hopefully things go well. I’m kinda nervous.”

He patted her on the shoulder, “You’ll be okay. I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“A very interesting proposal, Princess,” said Riju from atop her throne.

She held her hands close to her chest, “Together, we can rebuild Hyrule into one we can all thrive in.”

Riju looked past Zelda at Link, smiling before returning her gaze back to the visibly nervous woman.

“On behalf of the Gerudo, I accept your proposal. You’re right. With everyone united, we can strive for things much greater than what our ancestors ever could. Our people have had a... tender relationship with yours. While the wounds may heal, the scars never fade.”

“Absolutely. I can’t condone the actions of my ancestors; even going back as recent as my father. Nor would I ever expect you to simply forgive and forget...” she paused, clenching her fist as she looked up at Riju with vigour. “But that’s why I’m doing this.”

“Then let us celebrate this friendship built on newfound bonds. Tonight, the streets will be filled with all the pomp and grandeur we can muster!”

Zelda looked back at Link, and all he could do was shrug. There wasn’t any way to back out of it.

“Thank you, Riju. It means a lot to have your support.”

“It won’t take long to get this place ready. We’re used to such occasions,” she smirked. “I expect to see you both here after dusk.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“That went well,” said Zelda after they stopped at a place to eat.

He nodded, “I’m glad.”

In more ways than one. It seems that whatever he did this time; whether intentional or unintentional, altered both he and Zelda’s fate. For the better.

Zelda mentioned how tired I looked, and she couldn’t have been more accurate. This one day has felt like weeks, and in a sense, it has. I’m still trying to process everything, but what I do know is that there is a tomorrow in store for both of us. I’m grateful for that.

The server brought the two their respective meals.

“I’m a little surprised you didn’t want to cook, Link,” commented Zelda.

“One of those days I guess. Besides, can’t have you getting sick of my cooking.”

If he was being frank, the reason why he didn’t cook was that he wasn’t hungry. The only reason why he was eating at all was for Zelda’s sake. It didn’t happen often, but there were times where even he lost his appetite. Considering recent events... It wasn’t a surprise.

She pointed her fork at him as she spoke, “I could never get sick of your cooking.”

“You keep saying that, but...”

“But nothing! Your cooking is the be-“ she paused when realized that her voice was carrying over a little too much. 

Clearing her throat, she restarted, this time in a lower voice, “Your cooking is the best out of everyone I’ve known. And a lot of different chefs have been allowed to grace my palette.”

“You’re getting pretty worked up about this.”

“You better believe I am! I wish you’d stop-“ she paused once again, then pouted when she realization set upon her. “That’s not funny Link.”

“You only have yourself to blame.”

The two finished their meals, and decided to head back since it was already after dusk. 

“She wasn’t kidding when she said she’d go all out,” said Zelda.

 **This** **could rival some of the festivals we host at the castle.**

“Ah, you two are here,” said Riju amidst the crowd of people. “I’ve got something set up for you, Zelda. Hope you’re not afraid of large crowds.” 

Grabbing her hand, Riju led Zelda to the top of her balcony where the entire town could see them. Link meanwhile, took to the crowd to watch the event unfold.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riju gave a big speech about Zelda’s proposal. She went on about how it was time for the Gerudo to move forward, and help make Hyrule a better place for everyone. It all seemed a little by the book where Link was concerned, but the reception was well received. So, who was he to say otherwise?

The next few hours of Zelda’s time were spent with Riju. Engaging in all kinds of festive activities in between the meet and greets with all the people. Whereas, Link’s time was spent observing the spectacle from afar.

He didn’t mind, besides, pomp and grandeur was nonsense where he was concerned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Goodness!” exclaimed Zelda. 

The exhaustion was overwhelming, as she had to be piggybacked by Link on their way back to the inn.

He helped her over to the bed. It was close to sunrise by the time they reached the inn.

“Have fun?”

“Of course! I just wasn’t able to keep up with them.”

“It takes a special kind of talent to keep up with a Gerudo.”

“Still, I’m glad that things turned out this way.”

 _You’re_ _telling_   _me._

After tucking her in, he heading for the door, “Get some rest. We’ll be heading out some time later in the day.”

“Okay.”

As much as Zelda wanted to keep celebrating this victory. Link was right. There were still three leaders that they needed to meet with. The quicker they could accomplish this, the quicker they could go back to the life she wanted for the both of them. 

Link took one last look at her before leaving her for the night. 

When he reached the roof of the chief’s palace, he let out a deep sigh.

_As much as I enjoy Gerudo Town. I can’t stand to be here another minute longer. I never want to go through that again.  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I’m going to leave my tumblr below, so I’d appreciate a follow on that. I post my updates on there, and is generally the best place to reach me apart from the comment section. I know some people like to remain anonymous.
> 
> Leave a like if you haven’t already, and make sure to reblog and share the story if you do happen to follow me. Thanks again guys.
> 
> Tumblr:lostsniper17
> 
> See you in the next chapter.


	12. Walking In A Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone. Guess who’s back with another update? Obviously you know. Yes, it’s me, and I’m the bearer of good news. Things have finally settled down for me, which means I can focus more on things that I want to focus more on. Writing being one of them.
> 
> With that being said, my updates should range from that 1-2 week mark over the sporadic 3week+ we’ve been dealing with. A win for everyone in my books. Anyways, enough rambling, let’s get on with the story.

“You’re still up?”

It was nearly dawn. Link had seen Zelda off to bed just over an hour ago. 

“Not tired.”

Riju chuckled as she joined Link.

“Do you ever rest?”

“Sometimes.”

She leaned back on the palms of her hands, taking in the night sky.

“She’s nice. It seems that I misjudged her. I’m glad that we talked before I had the chance to speak with her. I fear that things would’ve played differently if that had not been the case.”

Link didn’t need her to tell him that. He already knew.

“She’s been through a lot. More than most when you think about it. I can’t speak for her, but what I can say is that she’s thinking about everyone’s future. That’s why she’s doing this.”

“I suppose you’re right. It’s not like you’re not right all the time anyways,” she smirked. “Talking with her during the celebration opened my eyes, believe me. I’m happy to support her.

“And to support you, too.”

“You’ve done a lot for me as well...”

He reached into his pouch, and pulled out the Thunderhelm.

“I believe it’s time I returned this to its rightful owner.”

Holding it in her lap her voice shook, “Did it help?”

He turned his gaze towards her, “It did.”

The sun was just peeking over the horizon. Basking them both in its warmth. 

She smiled, “Then, I’m glad.”

When her smile faded all too quickly. Link questioned her with his eyes.

“You’ll be leaving again, and now...” she looked down at her family’s heirloom. “There’s no reason for you to come back.”

“What makes you say that?”

“There’s nothing that binds you here any longer. And, you know how bad you are with visiting.”

He scratched the back of his head, “I can’t deny that. However, I will say this. Look forward to when we meet again. It’s better than dreading when we eventually must part.”

“That sounds similar to something Mother used to say.”

“Distance shouldn’t break the bond we share.”

“Of course not. I-I would just rather not have to deal with the distance. But... I do know of the burden you carry, and the role you play in this plan. So, for now, distance will have to do.”

“I appreciate your understanding, and I appreciate you, Riju. Thank you.”

Her smile returned. Cupping his cheeks, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

“I’m going to turn in, it’s been a long night. I likely won’t be able to see you off, so this will have to do. Give Zelda my best wishes.”

“I’ll seal you later?”

She giggled, “Yes, you will.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda somehow managed to drag herself out of bed close to noon. 

“You seem to be doing a lot of that lately.”

“A lot of what?” she asked as she, once again, made her way unceremoniously to the bathroom.

“Sleeping as much as I eat food.”

“I promise you, it never used to be like this.”

“You don’t have to defend yourself, I’m only teasing.”

That didn’t stop her from getting ready faster than she normally did, nor did it stop the tinge of red showing on her cheeks while doing so.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“It’s surprising to see the town already as it was before the ceremony,” commented Zelda.

“They’re used to these kind of things. Always something to celebrate.”

“Wouldn’t that get... you know... boring?”

“You’d think so, but the Gerudo always seem to look for an excuse to enjoy a drink. Or two.”

Zelda smirked, “That sounds familiar. About someone wanting to enjoy a meal, or three.”

Link rolled his eyes, which made it excruciatingly painful for Zelda to contain her laughter. 

The two were just outside the main gate now.

“Give me a second. As much as I like prancing about in women’s clothes...”

“Off you go, I’ll wait here.”

Once Link dipped into the shrine, Zelda took refuge from the heat under a tent nearby. 

Soon, she was joined by another. 

“So yeah, hey, the name’s Bozai. I’m 35, single, and I LOVE jogging. Especially on sand. Yeah, everyone says I’m tenacious as a tick! And I think some of them meant it in a nice way, too!”

He then got uncomfortably close to her.

“S-So... you here on your own? Pretty rough and tumble place... Wanna hang out with me awhile?”

**I feel like that’s something he says to every woman he meets.**

“My name is Zelda, nice to meet you. You were making some nice... tracks in the sand earlier.”

“Ever since this other vai came by and swiped my sand boots, it’s forced me to learn how to jog without them. Now, I’m as fast as I was while wearing them.”

“That’s impressive.”

There was a brief pause before she could hear him muttering to himself, “Alright Bozai. Now, you’re in. If you play your cards right in one fell swoop we can successfully woo.”

**Does he not realize that I can hear everything he’s saying?**

“W-Will you go o-out...” his voice trailed off.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?” 

His hands were clasped together while on all fours.

Zelda didn’t know how to handle this situation, dealing with confessions were never her strong suit.

“Sorry, she’s with me.”

Zelda counted her blessings when Link came to her rescue.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were already with someone.”

She laughed awkwardly, “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble.”

“You’ll find the woman for you someday, Bozai. I’m sure of it,” encouraged Link.

“You’re right! Someone out there is the right one for me. I just have to keep at it. Don’t mean to cut this convo short, but there are trails to be blazed for Bozai!”

The two watched Bozai dart off around the corner.

Zelda’s cheeks suddenly turned a deep shade of crimson, “Erm, I...”

“You don’t need to explain yourself. He is a good wooer.”

Her hands were clenched at her sides, “That’s not...! Never mind! Let’s just go already.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I think our next stop should be Rito Village,” said Zelda when they made it to Kara Kara Bazaar.

Link took a seat on a nearby rock to look at the map on the Sheikah Slate.

“The fastest route is through the Gerudo Highlands.”

“That can’t be right. Let me see.”

She joined him on the rock.

“What are you saying? It’s clear that there’s a massive drop on the north side. Wouldn’t that take even longer to move across? Besides, I’ve only heard of the highlands being accessible from the desert.”

“I bet you we can cut our time in half by going this way.”

There was a certain gleam in his eye that made her feel uneasy about the whole thing. However, against her better judgement, she reluctantly agreed to his plan. 

“Before we go, here.”

She was presented a vial, and she didn’t have to read the label to know what the contents were. Her gag reflex was letting her know exactly what they were.

“What’s the matter, Zelda?”

There was plenty wrong watching someone drink an elixir without flinching.

**I don’t understand how he can do that. How can anyone be alright with digesting monster guts?!**

“Well? We’re losing daylight here.”

“I-I know that!”

Against her better judgement, Zelda brought the vial up to her lips...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the hours went on traversing across the desert, her uneasiness only got worse. 

**Maybe it’s that I never really ventured into the highlands. Although, we were warned at the castle about the countless dangerous monsters that resided there. Not to mention that it also harboured the hideout for the Yiga Clan.**

Just thinking about the name caused her to shudder. 

**Is it that I’m scared to go?**

The slight tremble in her legs were her answer.

She tugged on his arm, “Hey, Link, I really think-“ 

**Link would never knowingly put us in danger. How would it look if I questioned his judgement like that? I need to show more confidence in him.**

“Zelda? You think what?”

She waved her hands, “I just wanted to ask if it’s as cold as the Hebra mountains.”

**Get it together, Zelda!**

She slapped her cheeks, which earned her an eyebrow raise from her travelling companion.

“I’m still a little tired! The heat might be draining me more than I thought.”

“That’s weird, the elixir I gave you should have lasted another hour. I’ll give you another.”

When she seen him reaching into his pouch, she immediately stopped him, “No, no, no! Just water is fine.”

He passed her his canteen. Unfortunately for her, the swig of water only made her cheeks burn that much hotter.

**Stupid, stupid, stupid!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once they made it the checkpoint that Link made himself when first came here, he suggested that they make preparations for the cold here.

“Or would you rather have another eli-“

“I will change!”

He handed her a pair of his clothes to change into. 

Her eyes grew wide, “These are-“

“Snowquill set. I’ll let you use my snow boots as well.”

“Snow boots?”

“They help you move effortlessly through snow. Supposedly, they’re one of a kind.”

The boots intrigued her. They never had anything like that 100 years ago. The armour was nostalgic. It reminded her of the time they spent in Link’s home village.

The thought both uplifted and depressed her, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on such things. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“It’s a lot colder than I imagined.”

“Not as bad as Hebra though.”

“Why’s that?”

“Not as windy. Right now we’re sitting at -15°C. Which isn’t too bad. However, I’ve reached temperatures of -50°C in Hebra.”

“How was that experience?”

He looked back at her, “Hopefully... something you never have to.”

**Just what happened in Hebra? Then again, there’s still a lot of things regarding his journey that I don’t know about. I’m still wondering if that’s a good or bad thing. Regardless, it concerns me. Just how much weight are you still packing with you, Link?**

Once they got a little ways into the highlands, Zelda took some time to explore her surroundings.

“It’s a lot more beautiful than I imagined.”

“I never really had the opportunity to soak it in for what it was.”

“Why is that?”

Right after she asked, she bit her cheek. She knew it was a bad question to ask. Which made it all the more surprising the way he responded.

“I was too busy fighting. From the Yiga, to the hordes of monsters. Since many people don’t venture here, it was easy for them to manifest over time.”

“You don’t think that this is where he was amassing his army?”

“I can’t say for certain, but it’s plausible. I spent a considerable amount of time here thinning out numbers. It started when I heard unsettling rumours of monsters spotted in the highlands that were of a variety never seen before.”

“What did you find?”

“That the Yiga were... you could call it, experimentation...”

“They were manipulating them?”

He helped her up a small ledge, “Precisely. Augmenting their very genetic code.”

“How, exactly?”

“After dealing with the Yiga, I found a log. It mentioned that they were only able to modify one aspect of the monster; with effectiveness varying from a case by case basis. Lizalfos were quicker, Moblins hit harder, Bokoblins could regenerate lost limbs... Nothing too different from the silver furred ones, save for the Lynel...”

Imagining Link fight those things made her stomach churn.

“How many of them were there? Surely, they couldn’t have gotten far with their research.”

“Despite having 100 years to do so. It seems that the Yiga never really figured out how to make gold furred monsters. Not consistently anyways.”

“Gold fur?”

“Yes, proof of their status. They also have purple stripes that glow, another step up from their silver counterparts. There were many incomplete bodies, but there was one. A Lynel, and it’s level of intellect was something I’ve never seen before.”

“His intellect?”

“At a level of sentience.”

Zelda’s eyes grew wide with fear, “You mean-“

“Yes, he can talk just like we can, think for himself, etc. The log mentioned that he was the same as a Silver Lynel, but the mysterious transformation stemmed after being struck by lightning.”

She began to nervously laugh, “But, now that Ganon’s gone. There’s no way he-“

Link shook his head, “He’s out there... somewhere... He’s the reason for this scar on my arm.” 

He revealed the thick scar which went from his wrist, up to his bicep.

Seeing his scars never sat well with her, and even now, she was starting to feel sick. 

She wanted to bite her tongue, but she had to ask.

“H-How did it happen?”

Zelda flinched before he even said a word.

“Never mind. I shouldn’t have asked.”

His voice was low, and solemn, “He was better than me. That’s all there is to it.”

“Link?”

“It’s survival of the fittest out here in the wild. If you’re weak, you die. It’s just that simple. I should consider myself lucky that this scar was all I got.”

“H-How did you manage to get away?”

“The north-side cliff. He knocked me off it.”

**W-What?!**

“You can’t be serious, right? The map showed it’s basically a straight drop hundreds of feet.”

“Luckily, the snow broke the fall. Or else-“

“Don’t say it! Don’t you dare...” her voice trailed off. 

The two then engaged in a stare down, and Zelda was finding it more and more difficult to keep her tears in check the longer it went on. Link’s expression meanwhile, remained stoic. 

The stare down lasted what seemed like an eternity before Link was the one to break it. Zelda watched him take a few deep breaths, before he started walking ahead of her.

She was apprehensive, but she called to him anyways, “Link?”

“Let’s... let’s just go.”

She wanted to say something, anything to make this right! But, she just didn’t have the courage to speak up, and so, she followed behind him silently.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was one of things that she was really not starting to like about herself. Curiosity. It tore her apart inside knowing that she was the one that made him... unhappy.

A few times now it happened between them, a spark of the moment thing. And, each time it did happen, it didn’t make Zelda feel any better about herself after it was all said and done. In fact, she would go as far as to say she hated going through those experiences with Link. She never intentionally wanted to bring up things he endured on his journey. Of course she was curious, but after realizing how much trauma it inflicted on him the first she asked, she didn’t feel that it was something worth pressing. She resided herself to the fact that he would open up to her about it when he was ready. 

Was it wrong of her to want to know? She didn’t think so. Zelda wanted to know about what he’s gone through, so he didn’t have to carry the weight of his trauma alone. Not only that, but she felt that it would bring them closer together. She wanted to be... well, many things for him, but most importantly, she wanted to be there for him. To help him move past the things that continued to plague him.

Why did she feel that she wasn’t even able to do that? 

He was right there, a few measly paces in front of her, and yet, he couldn’t have felt more further away. 

**While I truly am thankful to have him here with me. Maybe... maybe it would’ve been better off if I never set on this quest to begin with. I feel that I’m only losing traction on the things I don’t want to let slip away.**

Zelda was so lost in thought that she bumped into Link. 

“Link? Why are we-“ 

A familiar index finger stilled her lips. 

**What could he-**

She gasped in fear as the tears started to well up in her eyes.

**This can’t be happening...**

Visibility was low due to it snowing, and it being nighttime, but Zelda was able to recognize those red gleaming eyes anywhere. The purple stripes running across his body were glowing in a way that seemed supernatural. She wasn’t able to see his body, but she got a good idea of how big he was.

**He’s got to be at least twice the size of a regular Lynel! This is what Link was up against?!**

Zelda took a step back, and inadvertently cracked some ice that was hidden beneath the snow. She covered her mouth to try and muffle her screams as the holes being burned through her were unbearable. 

Link brought her down into the snow with him before speaking in such a low voice that he was basically mouthing the words to her.

“Stay low, and move in sync with me. We’ll use the cover of snow to sneak past him.”

Zelda shook her head, and whispered back, “Why don’t we just turn around, and get out of here?”

“It’s too late. He knows we’re here, he’s just trying to snuff us out. We need to get to other side of him, then we can use the cliff to escape.” 

Adrenaline was pumping now, her ears were ringing from the blood rushing through, her heart racing. Basically, it was a game of hide and seek. The difference being, if they’re caught, they’re dead. 

She had to steel her nerves, or at least as much as her sanity would allow. Facing against Ganon was nothing compared to this. Against Ganon, it was a battle of two archaic powers, where she was simply the carrier. She still didn’t understand the ethereal, other-worldly enigma that was her birthright; and she didn’t have to, to begin with. Once she finally unlocked her powers, it was like, someone flipped a switch in her brain that put her on auto-pilot. There but not there. Seeing but not seeing. Her actions never really felt like her own. It was more along the lines of someone whispering in her ear telling her what to do. That experience meant absolutely nothing when it came to dealing with this. Ever since the demise of Ganon, she’s never been able to successfully call upon her powers. On top of that, she had no actual combat experience. Needless to say, Zelda was shaking, and it wasn’t from the cold.

Their movements were slow, but they were making progress. Everything was going well until the Lynel roared, and suddenly disappeared. Zelda squeezed Link’s hand unbearably tight when she seen the Lynel seemingly close the gap in half in the blink of an eye. 

“He can teleport?! Link, he can teleport!” she whimpered.

He only nodded. Link knew all too well what this Lynel was capable of. And, in knowing that, knew that the longer this game prolonged, the less likely they were going to make it out alive.

And, it seemed that luck had a funny way of making things more interesting.

They were almost at the end. All that was left, was to move along the side of a snow bank, then they were home free. The wind was picking up, and the snow was falling more heavily; a blessing in disguise.

Sort of...

They’ve been sneaking about for well over an hour now. Zelda’s face was numb, and she was certain that the tips of ears, fingers, and toes were getting frostbite. However, in a fight for her life, she was willing to put up with anything to survive. 

**If you’re weak you die.**

Link’s words resonated loud within her.

**I’m not weak. I’m not-**

Zelda slipped on some ice and lost her footing, causing her to slide down to the bottom of the bank.

The Lynel teleported to the edge of the bank. There was a 50 foot difference separating the top and bottom, so he was incredibly close to her. Zelda looked up at Link, who gestured her to keep her head down, and lie still. 

She was so terrified that she couldn’t move even if she wanted to.

Despite the 50ft elevation difference, it wasn’t that steep. Which allowed the Lynel to easily make his way down it.

Each step he took felt like an earthquake to Zelda. They were slow, tantalizing, calculated. 

After a few more steps she could hear his slow, deep, heavy breathing reverberating in her own chest he was that close. Which made his sudden roar into the sky elicite a small shriek from the back of her throat.

Zelda’s hand flew to her mouth, she knew she made a mistake. 

One step.

Two steps.

Stop.

**He’s going to find me! Goddesses, he’s going to find me!**

She could now feel his breath on the back of her neck through the snow that blanketed her figure. Her heartbeat was ringing loud in her ears. She didn’t know how long she had been holding her breath, for fear that he would see the vapour coming off her.

Then.

Silence...

It was dead silent. So silent, that it felt that they were in a vacuum of space.

After about a minute of silence, the Lynel snorted once, before climbing back up the bank to where it was originally.

Zelda was finally able to let out the breath that she had been holding, and began to sob uncontrollably soon after that. She had no idea how she managed to survive the ordeal, but she did.

She wasn’t much a fan of the snow before, but winter was quickly becoming her favourite season after what it had just done for her.

Link slid down from where he was hiding to help her out of the snow.

After dusting her off, he did a once over of her, “I think he’s given up for now. Zelda...”

_How close was I to losing her again?_

Memories of the desert spurred within the recesses of his mind. He knew how close he was.

_I had no idea he’d be here. If I had known that..._

His eyes were downcast, “I’m sorry, Zelda. I didn’t mean to put you through this. I...”

_How could she ever forgive me after all the trauma I inflicted on her?_

That only made her reaction surprise Link just that much more.

“I-I was so scared, Link,” she sobbed as she clung onto him. “I d-didn’t know if I was going t-to make it.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Forgive me,” were amongst the nonsensical things that she continued to mutter against him.

He didn’t know what to say to make her feel better, if there even was anything. All he could do in this moment was return the gesture.

It was a scene similar to that of a 100 years ago. Link promised himself he would never put Zelda through that kind of experience again. Yet, it seemed that history had a funny way of repeating itself.

Even if Zelda was somehow able to forgive him, he didn’t think he could forgive himself.

_Now’s not the time to dwell on such things. I need to get her out of here first and foremost._

“Zelda, we need to leave. He may be gone for now, but he will be back.”

She nodded weakly against him.

_That doesn’t seem promising._

“Are you able to move?”

She got up, and managed to wobble a few paces before her legs gave out.

_Looks like the adrenaline wore off._

He knelt in front of her, “Here, get on my back.”

In any normal situation, Zelda would be far too embarrassed to do such a thing. However, considering the circumstances, she didn’t give it a second thought.

He had to put away his sword and bow to make sure she could actually get on his back comfortably, and he’d just have to make do with the shield being on her back for now. He wasn’t in any position to fight as it was, so the shield was all he needed anyways. Besides, all he had to do was make it to the cliffside. Then, he could paraglide all the way to the Tabantha Stable.

_Just a few hundred metres left._

Unfortunately, Link didn’t anticipate having to deal with a Lynel. So, after all this time spent sneaking around, the effects of the elixir were wearing off. Not only that, Zelda was wearing his snowquill set and snow boots. Not only did he have nothing to keep himself warm, he had nothing to help him traverse the snow either. Factor in the extra weight, what was initially around the shins for depth, he now was trekking through mid-thigh level snow.

_I can’t fall here. We’re so close._

Bit by bit, Link inched them both closer to the edge. Bit by bit, inches became half inches, half inches became quarter inches.

His vision was becoming blurry, he had gotten frostbite as soon as the elixir wore off, everything was becoming stiff. He could hear the Lynel roaring in the distance, but he didn’t care. Nothing was stopping him now.

He was now on his hands and knees crawling through the snow, his legs unable to support them both any longer.

_So... Close..._

The end was in sight. Just a dozen or so more metres, and he could get them to safety. All would be as it should.

But nay...

Link couldn’t go on anymore, everything was shutting down on him. He crawled a few more feet before face-planting into the snow.

He hadn’t heard a peep from Zelda all this time. He didn’t know whether she was alive or dead at this point.

The laboured breathing coming against his back answered that question, or maybe, that was his own. He couldn’t feel anything anymore anyways.

He turned his head towards hers.

“Zel-Zel...” he didn’t have the strength to formulate words.

“Shh. You gave e-everything you c-could, Link...”

_Why doesn’t it feel like it?_

“I’m p-proud... of you...”

Link looked towards the cliff.

_It seems so far still. Did I even make any progress?_

He looked back towards Zelda once again.

_The tip of her nose is a little red from the cold. The snow flakes in her hair never seemed more perfect. Her lips lush and plump, like you couldn’t even tell she was on the verge of freezing to death._

_I’ve never seen her more beautiful._

_I wonder... would she be mad if... I..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the deal. Like, share, and comment to show your support. 
> 
> And see you guys in the next chapter.


	13. Playing With A Game Called Death

_Why now?_

On the brink of death; something that seemed inevitable, why now was he having these thoughts?

_It’s been almost a year since I’ve returned. A month and a half since Zelda and I reunited. I was content with having things remain as they are, but..._

He chuckled.

_Of all the times to be having these thoughts, it would have to be now. When it’s completely insignificant._

Well, he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon, not in this state. He had some time.

_There’s an odd sort of tension between us. Understandable, considering where we’ve ended up so far. We’ve fought on more than one occasion, and we’ve never really opened up to each other all that much. On the other hand, we’re together all the time, and we’ve done things that could be considered going past the boundaries of friendship._

_When I look at her, and think about the future. I can’t help feeling that I want to play a bigger role in her life, and for her to play a bigger role in mine as well._

_Maybe, I haven’t been entirely honest with myself. Or maybe, I didn’t want to realize the truth. Either way, it took me losing her thrice to realize that._

He let out a hoarse laugh.

_Pathetic. If this is what it takes for me to open up to myself, then I don’t deserve to entertain such thoughts._

_However..._

Link tried to heave himself up, shouting out in pain as his entire body was telling him to stop moving.

_There isn’t any point in dwelling on such things. I’m not going to lose her a third time._

He clutched his chest.

_I don’t want to experience that again._

About halfway from returning to his feet, his legs gave out. There wasn’t any way he could support his own weight, let alone the weight of another. Link’s only chance was to burrow through the 3ft deep snow to reach the cliff.

It was a slow process. Agonizingly slow. Not to mention that he couldn’t tell where he was going. His entire body was begging him to stop. The frostbite and hypothermia were now reaching critical levels. Something that his blackened palms could attest to.

_All that matters is getting her to safety. As long as she’s safe, I don’t care what happens to me._

His vision was starting to become blurry, and to make matters worse, he was beginning to cough up blood.

After thinking he may never reach the end, the snow began to recede. Indicating that the end was near.

Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out some rope to tie Zelda around his waist. A contingency he felt was necessary considering the circumstances.

_There’s no way I can get a running start, but the wind seems to be holding strong. We still should be able to make it._

“Should” being the key word.

After making sure everything was in order, he took a glance back at the woman resting on his back.

_Don’t give up on me yet. Hang in there a little longer._

When he opened the paraglider, he could feel something pop out of place. Fortunately for him, the pain was numbed due to how far the frostbite had spread.

Once they maintained a steady glide, he checked on Zelda once again.

_She’s holding up okay. Good. The Snowquill armour would’ve prevented her from getting anything serious from the cold._

His thoughts then trailed back to earlier.

_I made a bad call. I never should’ve thought the risk was worth the time save by going through the highlands. Not to mention, that it was a complete fluke that Zelda survived the gold Lynel attack. I risked her life unnecessarily, and that’s something unforgivable._

It raised an important question.

_Is it such an unforgivable act that she wouldn’t want to remain at my side?_

The thought ate away at him.

What would Link do if she couldn’t forgive him? Go back to a quiet life in Hateno? He didn’t think that he could return to that sort of life after finally getting Zelda back. Even if he didn’t know her the way he once did, she was still the reason why he was living in the here and now. Take her out of the equation, and he was left wondering what his life meant without her. Everything he did up to this point was for her after all.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that she had always been his priority. When facing Ganon, all Link was concerned about was freeing Zelda from the 100 years of torture she put herself through for his sake. Of course he wanted to free the land as well, but it was an afterthought in retrospect. The only reason why he was dangling off his paraglider on the verge of death in the first place, was that he wanted to be there for her when she embarked on this quest to unite the provinces. He couldn’t stand thinking of letting her struggle by herself while he stood by and watched.

_I don’t think I could ever truly accept not being with her anymore. I hadn’t realized how many roots she’s planted within me._

He smirked.

_I’m not sure how long it’s been like this, but it’s too late now._

They now entered the final part of their descent. The stable was in sight, or at least what looked like the stable. Link was struggling to maintain consciousness at this point.

As they were touching down, he lost the last of his strength. They fell the last 15ft with Link coming to skidding halt via face-plant.

As the dust settled, Link could hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Save... her...” he muttered.

He didn’t know if the words got out. Nor did he know if he was saying it to his saviours, or the ones that would finish him off, but he said it anyways. 

_Save her..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Link awoke, he found himself in a familiar place.

_Did I end up dying after all?_

“No, you’re not dead.” 

He remembered hearing that coquettish voice once before.

“Oh, so you do remember me. I did try leaving a lasting impression.”

“What did you do to me?”

“You don’t remember what we did? I’m hurt. You were so passionate, so aggressive... Just thinking about it gets me excited!”

“What?”

She laughed, “I’m afraid that a repeat performance will have to wait. Now, isn’t the time to show myself. Hang in there until then, my wonderful hero. I’ll be sure to pay you back double time!”

“Wait!”

It was too late, her presence was gone.

Link didn’t have time to process what happened though, as a bright golden light appeared mere moments later.

“...”

The light shined brighter.

“...Link...”

_It couldn’t be..._

“Link.”

_Zelda..._

“Wake up, Link.”

It was a similar picture to when he woke in the Shrine of Resurrection. The golden light was glowing brighter the more Zelda called to him.

“Open your eyes...”

The destructive wake of light came roaring towards him.

“Wake up, Link.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he did wake, the setting wasn’t much different than last time.

_Nothing changed?_

The sniffling coming from his right said otherwise.

“Please wake up, Link. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me again.”

He couldn’t see her, but he knew who it was.

_She’s shaking uncontrollably. How long has she been like that? How long have I been out? Where are we?_

Her sudden heaving forced his attention back to her.

_She shouldn’t be crying over me. I got myself into this mess._

He tried opening his eyes, but they felt like they were glued shut. 

“Please, say something, anything. Let me know that you’re here, that you’re okay!”

“I’m here, Zelda.” 

Was what he tried to say, but his voice never came. 

He tried calling to her again, but his voice betrayed him.

_Why... can’t... I..._

It appeared that Link expended too much energy, and thus, fell back into his deep slumber...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“How is he today?” 

_Zelda?_

“The same as he was yesterday,” said another voice, one unfamiliar to him.

“No changes then...”

“Fear not, Princess. While he may not wake today, he is still with us. Take comfort in that.”

“There’s nothing comfortable about this situation at all!” she snapped.

“Of course. My apologies.”

He tried opening his eyes again, and despite the strain it caused he managed to open them, barely, and only for a few seconds. But, in those few seconds, he managed to catch a glimpse of her.

“Isn’t there anything else we can do?”

“As I’ve stated before, many, many times. We have done everything we could. The rest is up to him.”

“There must be something we missed. I’m sure if I look over my notes again, surely-“

“I truly am sorry, Princess. Like I said, the rest is up to him.”

“But...” her voice shook.

“I know this must be hard. It’s clear that-“ his voice suddenly cut off.

_Not again..._

“Y-You don’t have to point that out!”

He heard faint laughter from the far side of the room.

“... Lucky... Hopefully... Wish....” 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_This noise... It sounds, familiar..._

He tried to move, but felt something weighing him down.

“Link?”

_She sounds tired._

He was hit with a sudden pang of guilt, knowing that he was the reason for her exhaustion.

“Zelda...” his voice was barely above a whisper, but it was better than not being able to speak.

Her eyes shot open, “Link?! Goddesses, Link, you’re awake!”

She was suddenly bouncing up and down, squealing with excitement. Something that his body, and ears didn’t agree with.

Amidst all the ruckus she was causing, he could hear approaching footsteps.

“Did I hear that correctly? He’s awake?!”

Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, “Yes! He’s awake!”

“I’ll send word immediately.”

Link finally managed to open his eyes, and the first thing he seen was a pair of glistening verdants. 

She cupped his cheeks, “I’m so happy right now! It’s been so long since you were last awake.”

He could feel himself breaking into a cold sweat. Just how long has he been sleeping?

“It’s been five long months, but I’ve stayed by your side-“

Her voice was drowning out, and she was becoming more blurry with each passing second.

Her excitement quickly turned into concern, “Link?” 

Breathing was starting to become a major chore as the reality of what Zelda said set in.

_Five months?! I’ve been sleeping for five months?!_

She cupped his cheeks, hovering over him when she spoke, “Stay with me, Link!” 

They were mere inches apart, but he couldn’t tell anymore. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest it was beating so hard. 

_Can’t... hold on..._

Link wasn’t able to stop the panic from settling in, nor was he able to stop the screaming wanting to escape him.

“LINK!”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_How many times has it been now?_

He slowly opened his eyes.

After taking time to adjust to the light, he scanned his surroundings.

_Rito Village, huh? Explains a few things._

Link strained himself upright in his bed, noticing that Zelda wasn’t there this time around.

“Link?”

He was quick to recognize who it was, “Hey, Amali.”

“I’ll go get Zelda right away. She’ll be pleased to see that you’re awake.”

“Wait.”

“What is it?”

“Can you help me up?”

“Are you sure? It’s been almost six months since you left that bed, and I’m sure Zelda would be happy to-“

The pleading look he gave her, caused her to shake her head and sigh, “Well, how can I say no when you look at me like that.”

She then offered her wing.

He managed to make it to the edge of the bed alright, but his legs buckled from under him after he got to his feet.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

“It’s completely understandable. Take your time.”

After a few minutes of struggling to maintain himself upright, he then asked if they could make their way to the platform where Kass usually practiced.

“That’s a little ways away. Are you sure you’re up for it?”

He was sweating profusely, and breathing real hard. Despite this, he nodded. He had to get out of that bed.

It didn’t take them very long to reach the platform. 

“You did good, Link. You’ll be back to your old self again in no time.”

“I’m glad you’re confident about that...” he took a moment to collect his breath. “Thank you, for heeding my request.”

“It seems that I have a soft spot for you. Anyways, shall I fetch the princess?”

“Thanks.”

Once Amali left, Link had time to be alone with his thoughts. 

_It looks like there won’t be any new scars to add to the collection. Still..._

It dawned on Link that he had been lying in a bed, comatose for nearly six months. What had happened in all that time? What had Zelda been up to? Did she manage to unite all the provinces? How far along was the repair of Hyrule? 

_It’s good to know that she’s alive, but it doesn’t change what I’ve done. I only hope that she can forgive me._

“Link.”

He looked back at her. She was a bit of a mess, and out of breath, but that didn’t stop her from rushing to his side and hugging him.

“I rushed here as soon as I heard the news. I’m so glad to see that you’re awake. I’m t-truly...” her voice trailed off, soon turning into sniffles.

“I’m glad to see you too.”

Her grip tightened.

“What happened after we left the highlands?”

“The Rito found us lying in some field, and took us here. Thanks to you, I only managed to get a few minor injuries,” she began to fidget. “You on the other hand, they said it was a miracle that you were still alive.”

“I see...”

“Unfortunately, the injuries you sustained caused you to go into a state of comatose. I-I did everything I could, b-but...” her voice was starting to fail her. Seeing Link finally up and out of that bed was sending waves of emotions through her.

**It’s been so long. I can’t even put into words how happy I am to see him.**

He patted her on the back, “I’m sure you did, Zelda. Now, what about after that?”

“Well... I...” she looked away from him, suddenly feeling distressed.

“What is it?”

Her voice was low, laced with shame, “I did everything I could to bring you back, and that meant keeping you here, too.”

“What do you mean?”

“Medical costs, rent, food, etc. The money I had didn’t last long, and they couldn’t keep you here for free forever. Even with everything you did for them. So, I had to do something to make sure that the worst didn’t happen. I-I didn’t want to lose you, Link! So, I did what I had to!”

Link’s world began to spin as the thoughts about what she could’ve been implying went wild inside him. 

He needed to change the subject.

“What about your goal to unite the provinces? Bring Hyrule together?”

She shook her head, “I had to put that on hold. There wasn’t any time once I needed to make money.”

_How did she have no time?_

He cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze, and the look on it said all that was needed.

 **I had to do many things I wasn’t comfortable with. Being inexperienced didn’t help either. Regardless of how much research I’ve done or how many times I’ve seen it,** **putting it into practice is a different story.**

**It’s been hard, real hard to stay strong. I haven’t seen Link in weeks. In fact, I’ve barely had the time to visit him the last few months I’ve been so busy with work. I feel absolutely terrible for leaving him like that, but... but what other choice did I have?**

Her entire body was shaking, “I-I’m so sorry. I-“

He stilled her lips with his index finger, “You don’t need to say anymore. I’m going to make this right.”

Link struggled to his feet, using the railing to help pull himself up.

“Link? What are you doing?”

“I’m going to make this right, and this is the only way.”

“LINK!” Zelda screamed out in terror.

He was now free falling to the bottom of Lake Totori. Zelda’s screams growing more faint with each passing second.

 _In the end, I couldn’t stop myself from losing her a third time._  

The water grew closer.

_After listening to what she said... This has to be a punishment. I tried so hard to avoid dealing with that nightmare in Gerudo again, but I was too late. I’m always too late..._

And closer.

_There’s no other choice. I never- I never wanted her to go through all of that for my sake. If death is the only way I can set things right..._

And closer.

_So be it..._


	14. An Accordionist’s Song

When Link came to, he was expecting to be in the Gerudo Highlands.

However...

_I’m still in Rito Village. Does that mean I didn’t go back?_

There was only one way to find out. After all, there were a total of four times that he came out of his state of comatose. He tried to shuffle out of bed, but felt something weighing him down.

“Link?”

His voice was back to being barely above a whisper, “Zelda...”

Her eyes shot open when he responded, but before she could squeal in excitement like the last time, he covered her mouth.

“Li- Mfph!”

“Zelda, please...”

She nodded in understanding, and muttered an apology.

He pulled his hand away, “It’s fine. How long have I been asleep for?”

“A little over a month.”

That didn’t make any sense. Shouldn’t it have been five months in? Why was it earlier?

She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“I’m so glad you’re awake, Link. I’ve been doing everything I can to see to your recovery.”

His heart started to sink.

_Am I too late still?_

“With your research?” 

“Yes. I immediately conducted research after finding out that you were in a state of comatose. Unfortunately, all I was able to deduce was that no amount of medicine or research was going to help you wake up. Sure, we’ve treated your wounds, and provided you with the best possible care. However, only you were going to decide when to wake. We could only facilitate it.”

Relief washed over him, “I see... So, that’s all you’ve dedicated your time to then?”

“Of course. I-I couldn’t let you fight through this on your own, Link. You saved my life, I couldn’t turn my back on you like that.”

“But, your plan...”

She shook her head and smiled, “Was put on hold. It...” her cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve put something on hold for you, Link.”

“Can you help me up? I’ve been in this bed for far too long.”

“Considering the gravity of your wounds. A month and four days isn’t all that long.”

“It feels like a lot longer.”

_Seven months worth..._

“I don’t know, you’re still not full healed yet, and-“

He stilled her lips with his index finger.

“Please?”

The pleading look he was making thwarted any argument she had against the idea.

Clearing her throat, she stuttered, “I-I guess it can’t be helped.”

As they struggled to get him out of bed, Link could hear the faint sounds of an accordion, and his mind then wandered back to a point of time where he discovered something that could’ve been considered a turning point in his journey.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Ah, we meet again! I’m taking a moment’s rest from my tireless search for the ancient songs to perform in my hometown.”

Kass put his accordion down, and turned towards Link.

“... By the by, I’ve something I must ask of you. I’ve a song that I need you to hear. I wish to speak with you, so this will take some time. Is that all right?”

“That’s fine.”

His expression then turned solemn, quite the contrast from his usual upbeat nature.

“Thank you ever so much. I wanted to talk to you about my teacher. My teacher was of the Sheikah tribe. He was the court poet for the Hyrluean royal family. At the time, there was a beautiful princess in the royal family, quite close to my teacher in age, apparently. Though he must have known it was doomed to be unrequited, my teacher fell in love with her... 

“But the princess herself only had eyes for her escort, her own knight attendant. 

“My teacher was consumed with jealousy... He fumed that the knight was neither nobility nor royalty himself. And then the Calamity struck.”

Kass turned his gaze towards the sunset.

“...My teacher believed a hero would appear to beat back the Calamity. He poured that belief into a song. And that song is what I need you to hear.”

Picking up his accordion...

 

“An ancient hero, a Calamity appears,

Now resurrected after 10,000 years.

Her appointed knight gives his life

Shields her figure, and pays the price.

The princess’s love for her fallen knight awakens her power /

And within the castle the Calamity is forced to cower.

But the knight survives! In the Shrine of Resurrection he sleeps,

Until from his healing dream he leaps!

For fierce and deadly trials await,

To regain his strength. Fulfill his fate.

To become a hero once again!

To wrest the princess from evil’s den.

The hero, the princess—hand in hand—

Must bring the light back to this land.”

 

“My teacher fled the Calamity and returned to his hometown of Kakariko Village. But on his way, he witnessed the princess’s knight sacrifice himself to protect the princess.”

Link could hear Zelda’s faint screams as he recalled the painful memory. Kass was kind enough to wait for his friend to regain focus before speaking again, having grown accustomed to it.

“The elder of Kakariko Village, Impa, explained these circumstance to him, and his mind was made up. He would seek the songs of the hero who sealed the Calamity away in an age past... so they could be passed on to the knight once he returned. All so that princess might be saved... Those were my teacher’s last words, passed on now through me.”

He turned towards Link, “So... appointed knight. Will you accept this song from my departed teacher?”

“Yes.”

Kass’s expression turned soft once again, “Thank you so much! I knew you would. I was sure of it. My teacher would often speak of the princess’s beauty. I would love to meet her and craft a song worthy of her... Thank you for spending this time with me.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was true. Thanks to Kass, Link was aware of Zelda’s feelings towards him, long before he rescued her. It took him a while to accept it, even still, he was having a tough time doing so. After all, he never remembered her saying that she loved him, and they never seemed like anything... more. Although, he could only make that judgement from what his memories told him; which wasn’t saying much. There were a few other things that added to his skepticism, but when he thought about it logically, he surmised that those feelings were something that everyone went through.

He was now up on his feet, with Zelda still supporting him. 

“Let’s go to the platform by the shrine,” said Link.

“Are you sure? It’s a little ways away, Link. It may be too much all at once.”

“I’ll be fine. I have you here after all.”

Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson, but she still managed to give him a nod.

It was a slow process. While Link was grateful to be able to turn back the clock, and prevent Zelda from going down a dark road of despair. It seemed that his injuries were something that wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. Not that he had room to complain anyways. If being sore for a little while was the tradeoff, then it was a trade he’d make any day of the week.

Zelda would give him words of encouragement every so often, however, his mind had wandered elsewhere. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“And we’re here! Great job, Link,” cheered Zelda.

It was sunset. Any other circumstance, and it could’ve been considered a romantic walk. After all, Rito Village was a common place for newlyweds to spend their honeymoon. Then again, there wasn’t many beautiful places to go to since the Calamity struck. Still, people found a way to survive and enjoy life’s luxuries to the best of their ability. An admirable feat in itself.

Link took a seat at the edge of the platform, letting his feet dangle over the edge as he stared into the horizon. He was hoping to run into Kass, but it appeared that he turned in for the night.

Zelda followed Link’s lead, taking a seat beside him, “Why’d you want to come here?” 

“It’s a nice view. Better than the one I had in that bed.”

She giggled, “You never did like to remain in one place for too long.”

“Is that so?”

She glided her hand along the wood as she reminisced, “You always had to be doing something. Whether it was; reading, cooking, or training in the grounds. It was rare for me to find you doing... nothing.”

“Wouldn’t be much of a knight attendant if I lazed about all the time.”

“I suppose not. However, that didn’t stop me from worrying.”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Even with all my responsibilities as a priestess and princess, I was still able to find time to... recharge, so to speak. I don’t know, I guess I feel that you were denied of any chance to relax. Everything you did was always directed towards the pursuit of something. Knowledge, strength, whatever it was, you did everything in your power to obtain it. I’ve never seen someone more driven in my entire life. It started to make me think if I was doing enough...”

Link continued to listen intently.

“Ridiculous right? The thing is, what bothered me the most out of everything was the fact that you solely dedicated yourself to stopping Ganon. How many nights did I look out my window wondering where you had run off to? How many times did I run into you at the library nose deep in a book of goddess knows what? How many times did I think to myself whenever I seen your smile, if it would be the last time I was ever going to see it? You never smiled often, always cool and calculated. It made me wonder...

“What if...? What if I convinced you take a break from fighting every once in a while? What if we met when we were younger, would things have turned out differently between us? What if there was no Calamity? Now, I know that having all these thoughts isn’t healthy, however, I’m only human. I can’t help thinking, what if there was a different path?”

It was a good question. What if? But the way Link saw it, he thought that there wasn’t any point in worrying about, what if? One would drive them self insane thinking about every possible route that they could’ve taken. Not only that, he knew that it also led to regret. For him, regret was something that wasted energy, pointless. Since it was something that the person once wanted, why regret it? Sure things may not always pan out the way one wants, but that’s how they learn and move on. It’s experience, it’s a life lesson, it’s growing... Take that away, then what’s the point of living? 

That, however, was a question Link asked himself many times. And one that he admittedly felt that he spent too much time on. Now unable to truly die, these thoughts only increased. While some may view his return by death ability as a way to live the life they always wanted with no consequence, he didn’t see it that way. 

There was a certain code that ancient Sheikah warriors used to abide by that Link followed. While he may not follow it to its extremes. He felt that it was a good code of conduct to live by.

Bushido.

One of the eight virtues of Bushido is honour. When Link died back at Ash Swamp, it was considered an honourable death. A death Link could accept into the afterlife. But, that honour was tarnished once he was brought back to life in the Shrine of Resurrection. As cheating death was a serious violation of the code. Fortunately, he was able to regain said honour after his feats against the Calamity. 

Atonement for his failure.

Unfortunately, ever since Link became cursed... He could hardly say that he truly followed the Way of the Samurai. Time and time again he had been forced to go against the virtues he came to hold dear to him. Self-control, honour, loyalty, rectitude, benevolence, courage, politeness, and sincerity... These virtues were all Link had to fall back on when he asked, “What’s the point of living?”

Now, he had to ask that question again. He couldn’t uphold those virtues any longer, so what was there for him to live by? What was his reason for living? He didn’t think he could simply abolish that way of thinking, but he knew that he couldn’t bring dishonour to the code any longer. Seppuku was an extreme he didn’t necessarily agree with, and even if he felt that was his only course of action. His return by death ability wouldn’t allow for it. 

“Link?”

He had forgotten Zelda was there.

“I was just thinking. You raised an important question.”

“Which is?”

“My reason for living...”

She hummed, “You know, we had a similar conversation once before.”

“I... wouldn’t know.”

“It’s okay. What we talked about only indirectly touched on the topic.”

“Then, what did we talk about?”

“Destiny.”

“Destiny?”

She nodded, “Yes, I got all ‘philosophical’ on you.”

Link didn’t follow, which caused Zelda’s small smile to wane.

**I should’ve expected as much.**

“Anyways, you were concerned about what would happen to you after you put the sword back. You felt that you were meant to fade away into obscurity. Once your fate was fulfilled, there was no place for you in this world.”

“I guess in a way, I still feel that way.”

She shook her head, and muttered something that Link couldn’t quite catch.

“What?”

“I won’t let you. Just like how I didn’t let you die...”

His eyes widened.

She was visibly upset when she faced him, “I did everything in my power to bring you back, knowing full well of the consequences. I knew that it was basically a guarantee that you’d suffer through amnesia. That you wouldn’t be the same as before. I knew that what was asked of you was far too much to ask someone who gave everything already. But... I did it anyways. I put you in the Shrine of Resurrection, because I couldn’t accept losing you. I asked all those things of you knowing the weight they carried. I even came ready to accept it if you didn’t forgive me, just as long as you were back. 

“When I saw you, standing there a few feet away from me in that field, I remember vividly how relieved I was. I... I thought I’d never see you again, and yet, there you were. Same stoic look as before, same messy hair, same blue tunic. I was so happy that you were back! But, that’s when it dawned on me. What if you didn’t remember me? What if you couldn’t forgive me? Next thing I know, all those feelings I tried to suppress came back with a vengeance.”

She was doing everything in her power to keep her emotions from running rampant.

“I would never be able to accept you fading away into obscurity, Link. Just how I couldn’t accept you dying. My feelings for you... would never let that happen. I-“

He stilled her lips with his index finger.

“You don’t need to say anymore,” he took a deep breath before continuing. “I knew something was... off. About me I mean. Ever since my awakening, I thought I could put everything behind me and lead a normal life. But I was wrong... Nothing about my life is normal, it never was, it never will be. My path has always been followed by death, despair, and destruction. It’s a road I can never ask anyone to walk alongside me, I learned that early; even before my death. Even after the Calamity, it remains apparent that those will forever remain with me.”

“What are you saying?”

“That maybe... maybe fading away into obscurity isn’t a bad thing.”

“You can’t be serious! Link, I don’t want you to leave again.”

“But, if my absence meant a greater quality of life for-“

She vehemently shook her head, “And what makes you think I care about that?! If that’s what I seriously wanted, things would’ve changed 100 years ago.”

“I suppose so.”

“You know, there’s some things I wish I didn’t leave unsaid. There’s some things I wish I did differently, maybe it could’ve saved everyone. But do I regret those decisions? No, I don’t. Those decisions are what led to the eventual demise of Ganon, what led us on this quest to bring a new age of peace back to Hyrule, and what led us... back together. I chose this, it was not something that I felt I didn’t have a say in the matter.”

“I see... So, you really feel that way?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re willing to stick by those ideals, no matter what?”

“I have so far, and I don’t plan on changing them now.”

“I should’ve expected as much,” his expression grew serious, more serious than what Zelda was used to seeing. “You’re really okay with walking alongside me?”

She placed her hand overtop of his, “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life.”

He scratched the back of his head, “I’ve... uh... been aware of your feelings towards me for a few months now.”

Zelda reared back, blushing furiously at the unexpected statement, “Wh-What?!”

“It wasn’t the ideal way to find out, which is part of the reason why I never brought it up. I mean... I don’t remember us having anything... more. So, I didn’t know how much merit to put into it. Another part of the reason, was that I needed to figure out my own feelings. Only then, could I confront you about it.”

Her eyes were looking at everywhere but Link, the fidgeting was about the only thing keeping her together. She was unable to speak she was that embarrassed that Link had known of her feelings towards him all this time.

“I’m not the same man you knew from 100 years ago, yet you still wish to remain at my side. I asked myself many times why that was the case. There wasn’t any reason for you to stay after defeating the Calamity. At first, I thought it was because you felt obligated to. However, after spending more time with you... I got the sense that wasn’t the case. That’s when I first thought back to what an old friend told me at this very spot.”

He put her hands between his own, “Link?”

She glanced at him, but quickly turned away. With her heart in his hands, each passing second was making her more anxious for an answer.

“It turns out that you were the one to finally give me my answer. The more I look back on it, the more subtle hints there were that I should’ve picked up on from the start. I didn’t even realize how many roots you planted in my heart until...”

He paused.

Her voice was timid when she asked, “Until what?”

He cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

Her heartbeat was ringing in her ears, her cheeks couldn’t have been burning any hotter, and the longer she looked into his eyes, the more she was drowning in them. This was the moment she waited 100 years for.

“When I realized that I’ve fallen in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m going to keep being a dick, and continue to leave cliffhangers cause I can. 
> 
> BoTW is the only game that can actually get me to enjoy an accordion, idk about you guys, but Kass is a legend in my books. Maybe I should write some Zass?
> 
> That scene with Kass for those that didn’t know is an in-game scene you get after doing all the Shrine quests involving Kass. You go back to Rito Village at night, and he’s at the walkway by the shrine. I thought it was cool that he found out who you were, and it’s worth mentioning that this scene confirms BoTW Zelink. So, for all the people that ever doubted the pairing as canon for BoTW. This scene, alongside the true ending confirm it. Thought I’d share that tidbit of info.
> 
> Yes, Zelda’s moment finally comes. How does she react to the confession, where do they go from here? The next chapter will be where you find your answers. So, stay tuned. 
> 
> Have a good one guys.


	15. A Lake of Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the combined efforts of you guys and FF, we made it over 10,000 views. Give yourself a pat on the back, we wouldn’t be here without you guys. That being said, we’re still a ways from the goal I set for the story. So let’s keep it up!

Zelda was sure she was hearing things. Surely, he couldn’t have just said he loved her, right?

“W-What did you say?”

“You heard correctly.”

“I just wanted to make sure.”

He removed his hand from her chin, allowing her to finally break his piercing gaze. And it wasn’t long before the subtle shaking in her shoulders started happening.

“Why are you crying?”

She wiped away at her tears, though it was in vain as they simply continued to free flow.

“I’m just so happy! You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear those words. I never thought I’d hear them again.”

“Again?”

She nodded, “Yes, you told me once before. Sort of...”

He retraced his memory, hoping that maybe he unlocked something that had once been stored away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“T-There...” she muttered with tears in her eyes, “I said it. I... I love you, Link.”

He couldn’t believe it, she actually loved him?

Her voice shook, “Say something... please...”

Link realized that he was staring blankly at her. He tried to say that he loved her, that he felt the same way, but the words just wouldn’t come out.

Taking a deep breath, “Zelda, I...” 

It would take everything he had to remain strong in front of her.

The tears began to free fall down her rosy cheeks, “W-What?”

“I can’t be with you.”

Her gaze shifted to the ground before she covered her face with her hands as she sobbed into them. She felt embarrassed and stupid for confessing her feelings now. 

Seeing her in such a vulnerable state, and having to tell her that he couldn’t be with her tore him up inside, it truly did. Link had never loved a woman more in his entire life, and here she was offering the very thing he desired, but he had to put his own feelings away for her sake. Even if that meant she grew to resent him for it.

_The woman I’ve grown feelings for just admitted her feelings to me... and yet, when I try to tell her that I feel the same way, I can’t._

_Why?_

As he repeatedly asked himself that question, it became more clear why he couldn’t be with her.

_If I’m speaking the truth, I don’t have much to offer her. I’d give her late nights, long hugs, someone to talk to, someone to care for, someone who will always be there, a hand to hold, somebody to lean on. I’d give her everything I possibly could. But... that is the exact reason why I can’t do it. If I take this next step with her, and something were to happen to me, she’d break. I’d lose the Zelda I’ve grown to love and admire to despair._

_She has enough on her plate as it is. She wants to help carry my burdens, but what she doesn’t realize is that no one can help me. I must carry the weight of everyone alone, and if that means I crumble under that weight, then so be it. If I fail, I refuse to bring her down with me._

“Remember when you told me that there would be a life for me after Calamity Ganon?”

She nodded sheepishly.

“I don’t know how things will play out with Calamity Ganon, but... If you’re able to wait until after this is over... Then I know I’ll be able to fulfill my promise to you.”

She sniffled, “W-What promise?”

“This one...” he grabbed her hands into his, “If I make it through this final battle. I promise to reciprocate those three words that you told me. To the end of time itself. Until then... I can only ask that you wait for me, and understand why I can’t commit to... this, right now.”

Wiping away her tears, she nodded with renewed vigour, “I’ll wait for as long as it takes, because you’re my other half, and I can’t imagine getting through to the other side without you,” she hugged him and whispered into his ear, “I want to hear you tell me those three words.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Link?” Zelda was staring at him concerned.

“I... remember...” he muttered.

“Remember what?”

“The promise I made to you.”

Her eyes widened, “You remember?”

He nodded, “I remember you confessing to me, and then me telling you why I couldn’t return your feelings. However, I made a promise to return those feelings if I somehow survived the final battle.”

She nearly tackled him to the ground she was having that hard of a time containing her emotions. Something his body heavily disagreed with, but considering the circumstances...

“You remember! That makes me so happy!”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t fulfill it sooner, and for forgetting it.”

Zelda shook her head, “I’m just glad that you were able to in the end. I said I’d wait for as long as it takes. Although, you did make me wait for quite a while.”

He scratched the back of his head, but before he could apologize, Zelda cupped both of his cheeks.

Her smile was as bright as the sun, and the warmth it radiated couldn’t even begin to compare.

“Link...”

His own cheeks started to flush, “What is it?”

She started to close the gap between them, “I love you.”

“Ahem!” came a voice from behind them.

Zelda nearly shrieked out from embarrassment, frustration... among a many other great deal of things. She was inches away from finally having what she wanted, only to get interrupted.

Link stood up, and gave a slight nod of respect, “Elder. Good to see you.”

Kaneli rubbed his chin, “Am I interrupting something?”

**Seriously...**

He was very much interrupting something! The fact that he was unaware of what was happening was completely and utterly asinine.

“No, not at all,” waved Zelda, though she had to hold her tongue from giving him some choice words. “Link, finally woke up. So, I wanted to get him moving as soon as possible.” 

“I’ve caused you a lot of trouble. Thank you, for looking after me.”

The Rito elder laughed, “Not at all, Champion descendant. After your deeds of freeing Rito Village from Medoh’s grasp, we owe you an unrepayable debt. Actually, I was in search of the princess in hopes of finishing the discussion we had earlier.”

Link looked over at Zelda in confusion.

“About my plan to unite the provinces. I guess I didn’t put it completely on hold.”

“Yes, well I’ve come to a decision.”

“And?”

“You will have the Rito’s support. We believe that a unified Hyrule will be beneficial for all of us. With the descendant of Hylia herself guiding us, this is a sign we cannot ignore.”

Zelda’s smile beamed brightly once again, “Thank you! With everyone working together, I’m sure that we will bring a new age of prosperity to all of Hyrule.”

He nodded, “I agree. We must stand together in times of need. This Champion descendant showed me the importance in that.”

She looked over at Link with a grateful expression. Though he didn’t think there was any need to show him gratitude. After all, he was only doing what he had to.

With the matter settled, the three then engaged in mindless banter for the next hour; well Link wasn’t really participating in the conversation, but he didn’t mind listening. Once Kaneli decided to turn in for the night, Link informed him that they would be leaving as well.

“Of course. The life of a Champion’s descendant is never easy. No doubt, you must return to the arduous task at hand. I understand. When you’re ready for me to do my part, I will come.”

Kaneli then returned to his hut, leaving the pair alone once again.

Zelda turned towards Link with a worried expression, “Leave? But, your injuries are still pretty severe. We don’t have to rush.”

“I’ll be fine for the road. Besides, I think it’s time to return home for a spell. Wouldn’t you agree?”

She blushed at his words. Since they were now considered lovers, her mind had wandered into the realm of possibilities when it came to what new couples typically did when returning home for the first time.

“O-Okay,” she replied sheepishly. 

“Then it’s settled.” 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After gathering their things from the room they were staying in, Link called upon the Master Cycle in front of Rito Stable.

“Are you sure you’re okay to travel?” asked Zelda once again.

“I’m still pretty sore, but it shouldn’t be bad as long as we don’t run into any trouble. Travelling at night is actually better to avoid trouble, since monsters typically sleep through it. And with where we’re going, we shouldn’t have to worry about the nocturnal ones.”

“As long as you’re sure. Then, I won’t question it any further. But, don’t overwork yourself. If we have to stop for a bit, then we have to stop for a bit.”

He nodded before hopping on the Master Cycle, with Zelda following suit.

Link grimaced in pain when she wrapped her arms around him, but thankfully it didn’t alert her. If he was being honest with himself, he probably should’ve stayed for a while longer to recover. However, with what had happened before, he didn’t want to push his luck. Besides... he had begun to feel unsettled after Kaneli disappeared. Like he was being watched. Maybe he was imagining things, but he figured that he likely wasn’t. If he was putting Rito Village in danger by extending his stay, then he would leave. Simple as that. After all, the road he walked on always led to collateral damage when other people got involved. Even if it was inadvertently.

It was the main reason why he was hesitant about opening up to Zelda in the first place. But after seeing her resolve about wanting to stick by him, regardless of the hardships ahead...

He caved.

Slowly but surely. Zelda broke down his barriers, and before he knew it, she had already been walking beside him for a while. Once he realized that, he knew that there was no point in holding back his feelings for her. It would only serve to hurt them both in the end.

“Hey, Link?”

He hummed his acknowledgement.

She shifted her head so she could speak more clearly, “The elder called you, Champion descendant. Why is that?”

“He doesn’t believe that I’m the same Champion from 100 years ago, rather, a descendant. His reasoning is pretty justified. Hylians don’t typically live past 80, let alone over 100. Not to mention, it became public knowledge when the Champions were wiped out.”

“I suppose so. But, he believed me to be the same princess so easily. I didn’t even have to say anything, he just... knew.”

He smirked, “You’re a pretty unique case.”

“So are you.”

“Only to you.”

“Still... you deserve far more recognition than I do. The least they can do is remember who you are.”

“It doesn’t bother me. So, don’t get upset for my sake.”

“But-“

“I wasn’t doing it to receive their praise. I had my own motives behind my actions, and that’s enough for me.”

Zelda didn’t say anything, but instead, gave a soft squeeze against him as an apology. And Link gave a soft pat against her hands to let her know that all was well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was well into the night, and the two were now sharing a companionable silence. A little while after Zelda apologized, she began asking him questions about things he did on his journey. People he met, places he’d been, small things which wouldn’t put him too deep in thought that could also bring up something... undesirable. He figured that she was only asking because she was falling asleep, but he didn’t mind sharing with her nonetheless. Zelda was always eager to listen, feeling that even the small details of his journey were worth remembering.

They had just finished passing the Forest of Time when Link came to a sudden stop.

“What’s wrong, Link?” Zelda asked, though half asleep.

That feeling of being watched was nagging at him again.

“Nothing to worry about, thought I saw something.”

“And?”

As much as he didn’t want to say it, “There isn’t anything. Maybe it was a forest spirit.”

Her hands shifted from his waist to stomach and chest, after giving them a soft squeeze she said with a drowsy voice, “Let’s hurry home.”

Link wasn’t sure why he felt that he was being followed, there wasn’t any signs of a pursuer, and nothing was able to keep up with the Master Cycle. Not for this long.

_To be feeling this way since Rito Village... Maybe I’m just being paranoid._

He gave the area one final scan...

_If there was something following us, it’s gone now._

Deciding to give in to the benefit of the doubt, he continued on towards Hateno Village. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to the Master Cycle, they were able to return home at dawn. Zelda had been up for nearly 24 hours at this point. So when Link hopped off, he decided to carry her via piggyback inside the house.

“We’re home. I’m going to put you down, okay?”

Zelda nipped at his ear, shaking her head against him in her dazed state.

“You want me to you carry to bed?”

She didn’t say anything, deciding that a sleepy nod should suffice.

He rolled his eyes, but it didn’t bother him. Not really. He did ask her to just up and leave after he woke up. With a new objective now set. First, was the matter of getting her boots off. Easier said than done when he wasn’t allowed to set her down. The way he ended up doing it, was by wrapping her legs around his torso and holding them together with one hand, then using the other to slip each boot off. 

Once that task was done, next was getting her up the stairs and to bed. Again, easier said than done. Almost the entire time she had been nibbling at his ears and nape of his neck, then lapping at them with her tongue before repeating the process. 

_Was she always this... intimate when half-asleep?_

He didn’t know the answer to that, nor was he necessarily complaining, but it did cause him to stutter step a few times up the stairs when she became more... aggressive with her ministrations. 

The final task, was the removal of her clothes before tucking her in. They were covered in filth, from the dirt that had kicked up while riding, and from whatever else she was doing earlier in the day. He rolled her off him onto the bed, much to the displeasure of Zelda.

“Liiiink...” she grumbled.

“I’m still here,” he reassured her. “Just wait a litt-“

She blindly reached up, and managed to pull him down on top of her. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” she cooed into his ear before sucking on the tip of it.

Link wasn’t expecting her sneak attack, therefore, the way he was positioned was incredibly dangerous. She had tucked his head between her breasts, and had wrapped her legs around his torso. 

Most would become incredibly flustered in this situation, but for Link, dealing with it was second nature. He didn’t know why he was like that, after all, it wasn’t that he didn’t find Zelda attractive. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He thought she was the most beautiful creature that he’s ever laid eyes upon, but maybe that was his answer. Like all beautiful things, one false step and that was usually all it took for it to be whisked away. So, maybe subconsciously he was scared of doing something that could harm their relationship. 

The thought was ridiculous. He had just got her, why was he scared to lose her so quickly? It was because he had lost her, more than once already. Part of Link still felt that he didn’t deserve to be with her. A seed of doubt that had been planted long before he rescued her. He had lost her to death already, but if she chose to not be with him anymore... 

He didn’t know if he could recover. 

But, maybe that was it. He knew logically what he was doing was justified. And that was what allowed him to keep his cool, because he played it safe when it came to Zelda. 

_But is that what Zelda wants? Someone who plays it safe? Is it what I want, or am I letting my fear of losing her decide for me?_

Breaking free from her grasp, he eyed the now sleeping Zelda.

_What is it that I want?_

There were two options presented before Link, and what he ended up deciding would give him his answer. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After taking a few minutes to ponder the thought...

He planted a kiss on her forehead before first taking her shirt off, careful as to not disturb her peaceful slumber. Next, he lifted her legs onto his shoulders, then slowly glided her pants off.

Never in a 100 years did he imagine a scenario such as this, but he took it in all the same. Her half naked figure appeared ethereal when it became basked with the dimmed light coming through the window. The sight was enough to leave him stunned. Link had seen many things. Things that were beyond beautiful, things that were beyond horrific, and some things that there was simply no words for. But in all cases, Link had never been left completely stupefied by what was presented before him. 

Until now. 

However, as much as he would’ve like to enjoy the moment longer, he had appreciated her features for long enough. There was still the task of tucking her in. Changing into his shorts, he managed to successfully tuck her in before joining her.

Link tucked her head under his chin, and she nuzzled against him for his efforts. After a few minutes, Link drifted into sleep. The weight of the day finally overtaking him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When certain he was asleep, Zelda opened an eye to admire his sleeping figure.

She then kissed the tip of his nose before reassuming her position under his chin.

**Sleep well, my love...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Where am I?_

It was a swamp. On either side, there were trees on fire riding along the edge of a waist deep trench that he was in.

_Does it go on forever?_

He walked aimlessly for about ten minutes, which was when an eerie mist suddenly covered the swamp.

_What in the...?_

There wasn’t any point in thinking about it, whatever was going on here didn’t make any sense. And that feeling only intensified when he noticed something floating towards him.

_Is that...?_

Indeed it was. A detached limb; Hylian by the looks of it, floated by him. 

The current grew stronger, and to make matters worse it started thunder storming.

He managed to make it a little further when a mysterious figure in a trench coat emerged from the water.

“Who are you?” he asked, ready to go on the defensive.

Now levitating, the figure moaned out, “Sad... so sad... A host of sorrows...” 

It pointed at Link, “And you are one of them.”

Removing the trench coat hiding its body, the figure revealed that it, was a she. Her body was voluptuous, and the way she wore her black wrap dress didn’t leave much to the imagination. Her white hair was long, like Zelda’s, but there wasn’t any particular style to it. And her violet eyes were tantalizing, which seemed only fitting considering how the rest of her looked. She was young, or at least appeared young. A couple years older than him at most. Clearly, she was beautiful.

She continued, “Like you, I, too, am filled with sadness. This world is one of sadness... Battle brings death. Death brings sorrow. The living... may not hear them. Their voices... may fall upon deaf ears. But make no mistake... The dead... are not silent.”

Her eyes began shedding tears of blood, “Now you will know the sorrow of those whose lives you ended.”

The woman floated upstream, looking at Link expectantly.

_Looks like I have no choice._

He only had to walk a few paces before another person became visible in the distance.

_Another person? Here?_

When the person in question became clearly visible, it was obvious that something was wrong. 

“Help me... Help me...” groaned the Rito.

He was missing a wing, and his head was nearly decapitated. Blood was spewing out from both wounds as he collapsed into the water.

Along with the deceased Rito, more detached limbs floated past him, the water becoming stained red with how much blood they were excreting.

Soon, more people became visible. A Hylian child and what was likely her parents behind her. Each with very distinct holes in their chests.

“Mama!” cried out the child running towards her parents.

“Don’t hurt my baby! Don’t-“ the mother cut herself off and began screaming uncontrollably.

The little girl had face planted in the water. Dead.

Picking up her now deceased child, the mother and father huddled together as their wails echoed throughout the swamp.

As they floated past him, the mother screamed at Link, “Why?! Why did you let my baby die?! You were supposed to protect us!”

Link flinched at her words.

_I’m sorry..._

Next he seen a Rito flying above. All appeared to be well, that was until his wings were suddenly chopped off. The Rito came crashing into the water, then floated listlessly past Link down stream.

Hundreds of Guardians; of all types, started appearing in the tree-line, constantly shooting their lasers. And all Link could hear was the screaming and utter chaos that ensued afterwards. More bodies plopped into the water one after the other. Some were cut in half, some were scorched beyond recognition, some looked like they were sleeping. It wasn’t even five minutes before Link lost count of how many people there were.

_I’m sorry..._

They all said in unison, “WE DON’T WANT YOUR APOLOGY!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US!!”

The rising body count made traversing the water difficult. The cries of the people were growing louder as they tried clinging onto his body, begging for salvation. The rain turned into blood. And Link became bathed in the blood of the people he was responsible for killing.

“Save us... Save us... Save us...”

“Stop it!” shouted Link.

But things didn’t stop...

Yiga clan members appearing.

One of them violently shook Link before saying, “I didn’t have a choice when I joined. It was either that, or have my entire family killed. I just had a newborn son. How could I refuse?”

Another that had three arrows in his head stopped in front of him and said, “They were holding my wife hostage. Said if I didn’t work for them that they’d kill her. I was powerless... What choice did I have?”

“I was born into the Yiga Clan. I didn’t have a choice, but to serve them. For generations we served the Yiga, and I didn’t get a say whether or not I could pursue another option. For I would bring great shame and dishonour to my family name. With the weight of my burden, how could I say no?” exclaimed another.

Dozens upon dozens of Yiga members showed. Some were just screaming in pain from their injuries, others would profess why they joined and how they couldn’t escape their fate, and some would simply curse Link for existing.

“Stop it!” yelled Link. 

It was becoming too much to bear. The constant screaming, watching the people he was supposed to protect be dismembered one after the other, everything...

However, things didn’t end there.

“I stand by what I said. It was a mistake to put our lives in your hands.”

_Revali?_

He had his wings crossed, and had his usual scowl.

“If they would’ve just made me the chosen hero, we could’ve easily dispensed with Ganon.”

The Windblight suddenly appeared, and the terrain changed to that of Vah Medoh. 

It was here that Link bore witness to Revali’s final moments. 

He had just gotten his wing blown off by its canon, and was now struggling to recover on the ground. 

“Move Revali!” yelled Link.

His voice fell upon deaf ears. The blight stepped on Revali’s chest, ripping his other wing off like fine paper before shooting him in the head.

Once. 

Twice.

Even after his skull had been completely disintegrated, the blight just kept shooting the same spot. Once it finally seemed satisfied, it picked up a now headless Revali, and consumed him within its Malice.

_He was... eaten?_

Link was now back at the swamp.

_What was that?_

Daruk then appeared, but something was off about him. The usual upbeat and charismatic Goron seemed to be anything but that. He didn’t even so much as glance in Link’s direction before they were teleported to Vah Rudania.

The battle was intense, Daruk put up a good fight. However, the fire axe it wielded was finally able to cut clean through his weapon, and subsequently him as well. The Fireblight picked up one half of the Goron in each hand, then tossed him into the heart of the volcano.

Link was then immediately taken to the battle between Urbosa and Thunderblight.

Urbosa was highly regarded as the best warrior in all of Hyrule, second to of course Link. If there was anyone that stood a chance, surely it would’ve been her.

That wasn’t the case.

She was never able to keep up with its attacks, and was ultimately, completely outmatched. The fight did last longer than the other two, but it almost seemed that the blight was intentionally letting the battle linger. Toying with her. It was only after Urbosa couldn’t maintain her stance anymore that Link realized what the blight was doing.

_Death by a thousand cuts... To pull this off in the midst of battle..._

It was one of the most disrespectful things he could’ve witnessed happen to a warrior; a Gerudo Chief no less.

The Thunderblight impaled her, using electricity to disintegrate Urbosa to nothing but dust.

Link was once again returned to the swamp, where the final Champion, Mipha, was waiting for him.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke, “There... There was so much I wanted to do. So much I wanted us to do. Instead you were focused on her. Everything became about her!”

He was then forced to watch the fight between her and the Waterblight.

As expected as one of the Champions, Mipha also put up a hard fight. However, she, too, became overwhelmed by her assailant. Zora’s were typically able to take advantage of water, but if their opponent is able to freeze the water at will... It took away any advantage it could’ve posed. As a result, Mipha was never able to get off the defensive, and it would eventually cost her. The Waterblight had been making icicles in attempt to impale her, and Mipha could only dodge for so long. 

Link wasn’t able to tear his eyes away from the scene. He could only watch as Mipha’s life force soon dwindled down to nothing. The Waterblight then froze her in a prison of ice before shattering it to a thousand pieces with its spear.

When he returned to the swamp, Link realized that he, himself was crying. However, these were no ordinary tears, they were tears of blood. 

“Why did you force me to watch that?”

The mysterious woman reappeared in front of him, her tone sultry when she spoke, “It is as I said. Nothing more.”

She smiled when another body came floating towards them.

“Familiar?” 

It was very familiar. It was him!

“Mhmm... Right after you fell in battle. Your heroic death sent shivers of excitement across my body. Against overwhelming odds, you almost pulled off a miracle. Watching you struggle to eventually fail... I love it! I can’t help, but get turned on by it.”

She licked away his bloody tears, sighing in happiness afterwards.

“This has been fun, but it’s time you return back to your world.”

Before Link could say anything she snapped her fingers, and several detached limbs sprung up from the water to latch onto him.

“But before you go. I have a parting gift.”

Closing the gap, she stole a kiss. And she didn’t hold back either. Slithering her tongue into his mouth, she caressed every crevasse that was presented to her and then some. Finishing with a few extra long smooches on the lips.

“Now, off you go. Or else I really won’t be able to hold back,” she teased.

The limbs dragged him underwater.

As Link started to inevitably struggle from drowning, the woman straddled him. 

She then began grinding her hips into him, and Link was forced to hear her moans of pleasure throughout the whole ordeal. As he blacked out, she cried out her release, vibrating uncontrollably against him when he eventually succumbed to drowning.

“Ah... I can’t wait until we meet again.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Link came to, that feeling of drowning didn’t cease.

_What?! Where am I?!_

For whatever reason, he was on the cusp of drowning in Hylia knows where!

He managed to make it to the surface. Fortunately, land was only a few dozen metres away. 

He collapsed in the sand after crawling onto shore. Throwing up the excess water that built up in his lungs.

_...How did I end up here?_

It was midday, meaning that not too much time would have passed from when he fell asleep. And he had a pretty good idea of where he ended up.

_Did I sleepwalk all the way here? Wouldn’t Zelda have-_

Speaking of which...

The memory of Link “disappearing” resurfaced. He recalled the fight that he and Zelda had during the occasion. Which brought up memories of his time with her in the Gerudo Desert...

_I need to make sure she’s safe in the event that I wasn’t sleeping walking. Once I get back, I can try to get my bearings straight._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dodging the townsfolk; for obvious reasons, by taking the long way back. Link arrived at the house just over an hour later. He was expecting the worst, but was surprised to find that wasn’t the case.

_Thank the Goddess... She’s still sleeping._

As much as he’d like to rejoin her, Link knew that he wouldn’t be able to return to bed. Not after what he just experienced. If anything, he’d be content on staying awake forever. 

_I’ll make some coffee, and soak in the tub for a bit. Maybe that’ll help._

Once he settled in the bath, his thoughts wandered back to the dream he had.

_If I can even call it that. It felt more like I was being pulled from one reality and put into another. Is that even possible?_

If he learned anything so far, it was that anything was possible within the realm of possibilities.

Which posed another question.

_Who was that woman? Was she the one that summoned me there, or was she a manifestation my mind came up with within that reality? It’s hard to say._

He took a sip of his coffee before he washing his body.

_I didn’t even catch her name, yet, somehow she seems familiar..._

He couldn’t put his finger on it. He’d like to say that she was the face behind the voice in is head, but there was no way to prove that. Not right now, anyways. 

_But her personality is similar... I think. I’ve never talked to her for more than a few sentences, and I think I talked to her only once? Maybe twice? Doesn’t leave me with a lot to go on. Still..._

_“But before you go. I have a parting gift.”_

_Closing the gap, she stole a kiss. And she didn’t hold back either. Slithering her tongue into his mouth, she caressed every crevasse that was presented to her and then some. Finishing with a few extra long smooches on the lips._

_“Now, off you go. Or else I really won’t be able to hold back,” she teased._

He dumped the bucket of water on his head.

_There isn’t any point in getting down about it. It was an unavoidable situation. Still, why go that far? What was her angle?_

After drying himself off and putting on a fresh pair of pants, he headed back inside house. Left with a lot more questions than answers.

He downed the rest of his coffee as he opened the door.

_Damn._

“Afternoon, Link,” yawned Zelda from the top of the stairs.

When he looked up at her, he noticed that she was wearing his Champion’s tunic... and that was it. The tunic was a bit oversized, and Zelda was a little taller than he was. Meaning...

“I hope you don’t mind me borrowing it. I didn’t want to put on my clothes until after they got washed, and I only got one set of clothes...”

He had been staring for too long, “No, it’s fine.”

She came down the stairs, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

_“But before you go. I have a parting gift.”_

He clutched his head.

Her expression turned quizzical, “Link?”

He waved her off, “My injuries are just acting up is all,” he lied.

Well, not completely. He was still far from 100%.

“I’ve been thinking about that, too. There’s a few things we can do to help accelerate the recovery time. I did a lot of studying on the subject 100 years ago when you became my appointed knight. And again when you were comatose.”

“What did you find?”

“Hot-Cold contrast, Deep Tissue work, and Nutrients. I’ll spare you the details, but these methods are proven to work!”

**Scientifically anyways...**

“You don’t need to go that far for my sake. I’m sure-“

“No buts! Let me do my part, Link.”

He gave a slight nod, “I’ll be in your care then.”

“Excellent! Then let’s get started right away. First we’ll need...”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_She seems a lot more... energetic today._

After a carefully planned brunch, they did some deep tissue work outside.

“And that should just about do it,” said Zelda.

“I feel more sore than when we first started,” he said struggling to his feet.

“That’s the whole point,” she said without skipping a beat. “Now for the contrast. I’ve prepared the bath with hot water. You’ll first hop in the pond for eight minutes, then the tub for three. Do this three times, and that’ll be it for today.”

Link did as he was instructed. It wasn’t as bad as initially made it out to be, and by the third set it became a breeze. By the time he was done, he was beginning to notice the fruits of his labour already taking shape. 

“Well?” she asked before taking some of her tea.

He shrugged, “Maybe you’re onto something.”

She gave him a smug look, “Naturally. I spent a while doing research on the subject. Though, the injuries I dealt with in my research were never as severe. Still, same principle.”

“I appreciate you going out of your way for me. Normally, I’d just do what I can to push through whatever injury I had. Time was never on my side to rest for anything longer than a day. I was always needed somewhere. Which meant some injuries lingered for a lot longer than they normally should’ve.”

Putting her tea down. She made her way towards him, and placed a hand on his chest. Tracing some of his scars that adorned it.

“I know things were difficult for you. It still surprises me to this day how you managed to stay strong through it all.”

He placed his hand on top of hers, “I reminded myself why I was fighting. Why I was given a second chance.”

“Link... I...” 

He cupped her cheek, “It’s alright.”

Their eyes locked.

Zelda’s eyes became drowsy, and her breathing ragged. Opportunity was there for the taking. 

A silent question lingered. 

However, the state of abeyance remained unchanged.

_“But before you go. I have a parting gift.”_

He stumbled backwards, clutching his head in again.

_Not now!_

As quick as it arrived, opportunity vanished. And the silent question was left unanswered.

Her expression quickly turned into that of concern, “Feeling ill?”

He nodded weakly.

“I’ll make some herbal tea to help with the nausea. You take a seat by the fire.”

He nodded once again in thanks before doing as he was told. Inwardly cursing at himself the entire way there.

**Something hasn’t been right with him today.**

She snuck a glance over at him while preparing the tea.

**Am I just imaging things, or...?**

Zelda had to get to the bottom of this.

She handed him the tea, but before he could thank her, she straddled him. Leaving him with no opportunity to escape.

“Wha-“ 

“I want you to tell me what you’re hiding from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the dream sequence, whoever can figure out where I got that scene from. I’ll give you a shoutout in the next chapter.


	16. Speaking What’s On The Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter here guys, wanted to leave with another teaser. Also, since so many of you (2 people) attempted to guess where I got that reference from in the previous one. No one wins since they weren’t right. High fives all around.

Link considered the circumstances he was in. They weren’t bad... and if the mood was a little different he wondered how differently things would turn out. After all, they were both half naked, Zelda was on top of him, and dangerously close...

What’s a guy supposed to think?

However...

_“But before you go. I have a parting gift.”_

_As Link started to inevitably struggle from drowning, the woman straddled him._

_She then began grinding her hips into him, and Link was forced to hear her moans of pleasure throughout the whole ordeal. As he blacked out, she cried out her release, vibrating uncontrollably against him when he eventually succumbed to drowning._

He sighed as he came back to his senses.

_Can I even tell her what happened? What would the consequences be if I told her?_

His mind flashed back to when he tried to tell her about his return by death ability. 

_Can I..._

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me, Link,” said Zelda adamantly.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Whatever it is that’s bothering you. I can sense that something’s wrong, and that you’re keeping it to yourself.”

_She was able to sense that something was off? I feel like this happened before... Regardless of whether or not that’s the case, it doesn’t look like she’s going to let up, but it isn’t something I want to share with her. However, what’s the point in having a partner if I can’t confide in them?_

Scratching the back of his head, he took a sip of the tea before saying, “It’s going to be uncomfortable explaining this to you. Are you sure you want to hear it?”

**Why does he feel the need to warn me?**

Zelda was nervous, even a little freaked out. Considering who it was telling her to brace herself, she could only imagine what kind of horrors he was keeping locked up inside. If she was being honest, it caused her to become hesitant. Though, only a little.

**No matter how difficult it is to hear, I have to remain strong and support him. He’s only willing to tell me, because he trusts me enough to not run away when he shows me what’s been eating away at him. Remain strong, Zelda. You can do this!**

She nodded, “Tell me.”

And Link did just that. As much as he could remember of that dream, or whatever it was. He told her everything. Which came to the surprise of both him and her, for very different reasons.

Zelda wasn’t going to lie, she was freaked out. Internally screaming at what he told her.

Yet her expression remained cool.

**How could anyone be so nonchalant about something like this? Link... what’s happening to you? It is not okay to be okay about this.**

“That was... sorry... I don’t really know what to say. I have a lot of questions,” she admitted.

Link sighed again, “You’re not the only one. I’m having trouble understanding it myself.”

Zelda suddenly placed his head on her chest. Then began combing his hair with one hand, while rubbing the small of his back with the other.

“What are you doing?”

“For me, sometimes I just need someone to embrace me when times are tough. When words aren’t enough. You know?”

He didn’t know.

“Was this something we did back then?”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

She hummed, thinking of how to phrase it, “Well, it was never like this. I guess is one way to put it.”

“I don’t follow.”

“You were there for me in many ways. Whether it was listening to me vent, spending time with me, going out of your way to cook for me, make me a cup of tea, even sometimes sleeping with me. There were many things, Link. Not just one. Sometimes you didn’t say anything, but you did more than words ever could.”

“I see...”

She pressed into him, “So, this is my way of doing that. I really don’t know what to say. Honestly, I don’t know if I could ever give you an answer that would be of any help. But, I thought that this would help.”

“I see...”

“Is it helping?”

“Sitting like this is a little uncomfortable.”

Zelda smirked and moved off him onto her back. She extended her hands towards him, happily accepting him back into her embrace. 

“Better?”

He nodded, “Better.”

There was something about using Zelda’s chest as a pillow that seemed oddly... satisfying. The way her fingers felt as they threaded through his hair. The way she was lightly massaging his back and shoulders with her other hand. The way her scent; Silent Princesses and Wildberries, overwhelmed him. The way she cooed sweet, nonsensical things into his ear.

He could get used to this.

Before he realized it, his eyelids became heavy. It seemed that wallowing in Zelda was all it took to make all of his troubles go away... Maybe he wouldn’t go that far, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was feeling better. And that was all thanks to Zelda.

In a drowsy voice he mumbled, “Thanks.”

She giggled, “Of course, love. Now get some rest, I’m not going anywhere.”

He smirked.

_I could get used to this._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link was surprised to find out that he fell asleep, and fell asleep so peacefully at that. It was just earlier that day where he fell into that dream at the swamp.

_Yet, here we are._

He looked up at Zelda.

_Still sleeping._

Lifting himself off her, he stretched, checked the time, and came up with a plan for supper.

After pouring himself a new cup of coffee, he got to work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda was awoken by a tantalizing smell.

Rubbing the fatigue away from her eyes, she scanned the room to find the source of said smell.

**He must’ve gotten up first. I was hoping to watch him sleep for a bit.**

After stretching and half-heartedly trying to stifle a yawn, she came up behind Link.

“Good morning,” she whispered into his ear before throwing her arms over his shoulders.

“It’s evening,” he replied flatly.

She nipped at his ear in reprimand, “You sleep well?”

“I did. I feel much better thanks to you.”

It was true. That scene at the swamp almost felt like a distant memory now. He couldn’t explain how his mind went from one end of the spectrum to the other so quickly, he assumed that Zelda played a key factor in it, but at this point, anything was possible within the realm of possibilities.

She smiled, “I’m glad.”

Though, on the inside, Zelda was deeply concerned. What was it that drew him to that dream? Why could he vividly recall every detail? Typically, people don’t remember dreams very well, same can be said for nightmares. Yet in his case, everything was... graphic. Who was that woman, and why did he seem like he knew her from somewhere? And... why did it feel like he was hiding something from her still?

**Whatever it was, it doesn’t seem like a one time thing. I know it’s a long shot, but...**

She silently prayed to the goddess for his wellbeing. She didn’t know if it would ever come to fruition, but she hoped that her counterpart felt the same way she did.

“What are we having?” she asked.

“Something simple,” he said as he shuffled the frying pan.

“Like?”

“Something... simple...”

She smacked his arm, “Link!”

He raised his hands in defence, “Alright, alright. Just some cucco breasts dipped in a sauce I made to go with some rice.”

“I’ve never seen you make this type of sauce though. What is it?”

He wagged his finger at her, “Trade secret.”

Zelda bit her cheek, and gave him a disapproving look for good measure. Though, it was only after the fact that she realized that was the reaction he was looking for.

After 20 minutes of impatiently being patient, Link handed her, her plate.

“Thank you for the meal!” she said eagerly before desperately digging in.

He went to grab his own plate, “It’s still pretty hot, make sure you don’t-“

“Seconds please.”

...

...

Link looked at her, then towards the table, then back at her.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

He took a step back in disbelief.

“What do you mean, ‘why?’”

“I haven’t eaten today, so I guess I was a little hungrier than expected,” she shrugged.

_A little?_

He patted her stomach, “You okay down there?”

She gasped, “How rude!”

“I’m joking... anyways here,” he gave her a second helping.

Grinning from ear to ear, she once again thanked him for the food before eating it in a not so graceful manner.

_Is that how it feels?_

Once they tidied up the dishes, Link decided to do those rehabilitation exercises again, while Zelda contented herself to watching him do so.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He checked the time after he finished.

“It’s after 10. Nothing will be open at this hour.”

“Were you looking to do some shopping?”

“Yeah, we’re running low on a few ingredients. Guess it’ll just have to wait until tomorrow.”

“I’m not tired, and we have all night. What should we do?”

The real question was, what was there to do? Link was still nowhere near in good enough health to go venturing out anywhere. Places were closed...

There wasn’t a lot to do around Hateno, now that he actually thought about it. But, that was why he liked it here. On his journey, he was always on the move, always in the middle of something. So, when he would come home, he relished in the fact that he didn’t have anything to do.

“Well... there isn’t really anything I can think of,” he admitted.

“I see... In that case, I’m going to take a bath.”

She started towards the bathhouse. But not before stretching in front of Link, deliberately teasing him with how the already too small tunic was riding up her hips. Only the small piece of fabric she was wearing underneath keeping him from seeing everything.

And she wasn’t done there.

Once she finished her mild stretch, she continued on towards the bathhouse, and the way she was swinging her hips almost seemed ostentatious.

Link could only watch, stunned. This was the second time in one day where she left him completely stupefied. Was this even the same Zelda? Why did she seem so... different all of a sudden?

Before rounding the corner she stopped, leaned against the wall, and gave him a seductive look.

“You know... you could join me...”

He swallowed the lump that he didn’t know built up in his throat. She was asking him to join her? Seriously?

The way she sauntered off afterwards said that she was.

Link didn’t say anything, nor did he immediately follow after her.

_Do I follow?_

Why was she asking him to follow? Didn’t she realize what she was implying? Did she actually want to do those kinds of things with him?

There were many questions, but ultimately only two options.

Follow or don’t...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda’s heart couldn’t stop pounding as she waited for the tub to fill. She had just finished boldly asking Link to join her, and now, she was playing the waiting game. A game she never enjoyed playing.

**Maybe I was too forward. It’s been a few minutes, why hasn’t he shown up yet? Does he think less of me now?**

She undressed and stepped into the tub.

**No, Link wouldn’t think less of me. Even if he decides not to come, then it just means that we aren’t ready for this stage yet. The door wouldn’t be closed permanently.**

She fiddled with the bubbles in the water.

**I want to take things to the next level, and now he knows. We** **broke the ice when we admitted our pent up feelings for each other, now is the perfect time to take things to the next step.**

Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson before she buried her face into her hands.

**At least in theory! That was so embarrassing! I can’t believe I acted like that in front of him.**

However, she knew that if she ever wanted to get anywhere with him, then she’d have to step out of her comfort zone at some point. She figured that her sudden boost of confidence came from the fact that she no longer feared whether or not her feelings would be returned. She knew that they loved each other, it was now only a matter of when they should take that next step together.

Was it too early to start thinking about these kind of things? She didn’t think so. They loved each other for a long time; even if took some time for Link to rekindle those feelings, and it was long overdue that something be done about it where she was concerned. Zelda was ready to offer him everything, she had been for a long time. The question was whether or not he was ready to accept it. She would understand if he wasn’t, since his feelings of love weren’t the same from 100 years ago. This was all technically new to him. 

Still, she had waited a over a century for him. And as difficult as it would be, she would continue to wait a little longer if that meant being able to take that next step with him.

She left Link with a silent question, and it was one that she eagerly awaited the answer for.

Would he come?

Or wouldn’t he?

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into more minutes. And there was still no sign of Link.

She sighed into the water.

**I guess I found my answer.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So those following me on Tumblr. I guess things are going on with that site now. I may start posting the updates on my Twitter, but if you want to follow that one just message me on Tumblr. 
> 
> Anyways have a good one guys.


	17. A Gift From The Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s me, back to give you one last update before the New Year. I am a man of culture, and if you noticed a difference in the tags, then you got a pretty good idea of what’s going to happen. It took literally a story and 16 chapters, but we’re finally here. 
> 
> Here’s my gift to you. Enjoy.

**I guess I should’ve expected this. When has Link ever taken a hint? In the past, it almost felt like he did things, because he felt obligated to. Now that times have changed, he doesn’t; or at least shouldn’t, feel the need to force himself to do things for my sake.**

She twirled a few strands of hair around her fingers.

 **I’m not saying that I don’t want him to join me, but I don’t want him to come here, because he feels that he has to. I want him to make that decision for himself.**

She huddled her knees to her chest.

**Even though I say that... I...**

The water had become lukewarm, close to becoming uncomfortably cold. It had been well past an hour now, and Link was still no where to be seen.

 **Suppose it’s time** **to get out. I’ll catch a cold if I stay in here too long.**

Zelda then began rinsing out her hair as the tub drained. Once finished, she dried herself off.

**I came here without a change of clothes, suppose I’ll have to leg it back with just the towel for now. Whatever.**

With everything in place, she headed back towards the house.

Or at least, that was the plan.

When she opened the door, she was met with none other than...

“Link?!”

The towel dropped, which resulted in both of them being stuck in this weird sort of limbo.

That was, until the initial shock wore down. Zelda’s cheeks became burning hot when she realized that she was giving Link a full frontal.

Scampering to pick up the towel, she then yelled, “Sorry!” before rushing past him inside the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She now had her back plastered to the now slammed in door to the house. Her heart beating at a record pace.

**What in Hylia just happened?!**

She sunk to the floor as her knees suddenly became too weak to support her. Huddling her knees to her chest, she then buried her face between them.

**Was he standing there the whole time? Why didn’t he come in? Why wouldn’t he say anything? Why didn’t I say anything? Oh, I can’t believe I just rushed off like that!**

Zelda was internally screaming. There were so many things that didn’t go right with that scenario, and now...

The subtle knocking from behind broke her from her thoughts.

“Y-Yes?!” she called.

“It’s me,” said Link.

**Goddesses, what do I do?! Should I answer? What would I even say?**

She slapped her cheeks.

**Why do I get so flustered like this every time he’s around me? Get a grip, Zelda! You have to talk to him! Just take a few deep breaths to collect yourself. In and out.**

**In...**

**And out...**

**In...**

**And- It’s not working!**

**Whatever, just open the door and we’ll go from there.**

Winging it, was never something Zelda was particularly fond of, nor good at. She always preferred having a plan of action when going into things. And if things didn’t pan out, there was a back up plan... and a plan c... When doing research, she considered it a necessity to come prepared. Careful planning that would yield the best results. Even if the outcomes were at times uncertain, there was usually a general idea of what to expect. Besides, if that plan didn’t work, there was usually only minor adjustments to be made. Add more of compound A here, a little less of compound B there. Test in a different environment to see if any new developments occur. It made it easy for her to keep her cool, and focus on the task at hand, because she knew that eventually, the fruits of her labour would pay off.

Things like that, Zelda could handle. Things like this, where she was going in with no plan, no idea of what could happen next, and with emotions running rampant.

She couldn’t handle...

There were so many variables that she couldn’t account for that it sent her mind spinning. A feeling similar to when she struggled to awaken her powers. She basically had nothing to go on but a whim, and looked how that turned out.

However, she realized that doing nothing was worse than trying, and failing miserably at it. Zelda had to at least try and salvage the situation. Letting things stand as they were now could cripple things between them.

And that was the last thing she wanted...

Making sure the towel was appropriately situated this time, she cracked open the door. Albeit just a crack.

Peeking through the crack, their eyes met.

“Hey.”

“H-Hey,” she replied.

He scratched the back of his head, “Listen, I just wanted to say that I’m sor-“

“Sorry!” Her eyes were closed shut as she blurted out the response.

They both looked at each other surprised.

“I just wanted t-“

“But, it se-“

Now Link’s cheeks were just as red as Zelda’s when they cut each other off by speaking at the same time again.

“You go first,” he mumbled before the silence became too awkward. Though, the atmosphere was already telling him that it had gotten far beyond that point.

She wasn’t able to look him in the eye, but she said her piece anyways, “I’m sorry, for rushing out of there the way I did. And... and I’m sorry if I seemed... imposing...”

“There isn’t any need to apologize for that.”

She looked up at him, “Then, why did you-“

“I was... afraid...”

Her expression turned quizzical, “Afraid? Why?”

“When you asked me to join you, I didn’t know how to react. I knew full well of your intent, but when it came to making a decision I... hesitated. I don’t know why, but I did. Then I started asking myself questions that left me in doubt. I began to doubt that this was something you truly wanted, and I convinced myself that I’d lose you if I became so selfish as being able to indulge in such a thing, so I froze...”

His eyes went downcast, “I was standing at that door for almost as long as you were in there. Ready to knock, ready to to take that next step, but-“

He was cut off by the door suddenly springing opening, and Zelda wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You’ve got nothing to fear, Link. You’ll never have to worry about losing me. Even in death, I’ll always be by your side. As for being too selfish...”

She leaned up, and gave him a kiss. The kiss that she waited 100 years for, the same kiss that she fought for with her life.

Finally, it was happening.

**His lips are so soft.**

It started off as hesitant, both getting a feel for the other. But after a few seconds that didn’t matter anymore. 100 years of pent up feelings came to a head all at once, and both were powerless to stop them from colliding with one another. What started off as reserved, then turned into a desperate need for the others touch.

One of Link’s hands snaked between the towel to small of her back, pulling her body closer into him. While Zelda’s were against the back of his head, pulling him into her to further deepen the kiss. Link licked at her lips, silently asking her for entrance which she happily accepted. His tongue then began aggressively seeking out every nook and cranny she had to offer. Making her whimper as a reward for his effort. Once satisfied with that, he engaged in a playful clash of the tongues. And after a few minutes, Link was successfully able to win the reign of supremacy. His prize? The small moan she elicited from the back of her throat.

It was music to his ears. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to make her feel more!

Unfortunately, the need for oxygen wouldn’t allow for such things. And thus, the two, albeit reluctantly, broke apart.

They were both panting from what happened. Their lips bruised, their pupils dilated, excess saliva running down their chins. And the reality of what happened, finally settling in.

Link was the first to speak up, “That was...”

“Incredible...” she finished.

They exchanged glances.

Her cheeks were flushed, but her resolve couldn’t be anymore resolute than it was now. This was it!

“I... want to take this next step with you, Link. I have for a long time. Hopefully now, your doubts about how I feel are sealed away. However, the question still remains, what is it that you want?”

“You know, I’ve always asked myself what it was that you wanted. Time and time again.”

“Oh?” she was a little taken aback by his serious demeanour, given the current setting.

“I always wondered if you would be forever out of my reach. I asked myself that 100 years ago, on my journey, and even after I got you back. I initially thought that the reason was we were too far apart in social status. Sovereign and servant, to my knowledge, have never had relationships that went beyond the rank and file.

“100 years later, and with the current state of the kingdom. I then asked myself if you were only staying with me out of obligation, or a debt. I mean... why stay with someone who isn’t the same as you once remembered them? I can only imagine how frustrating it’s been for you. I’d completely understand if you decided to stay in Kakariko or with someone else. Even if you went as far to say, that you didn’t want to have anything to do with me anymore. But yet... you continue to stay. For a long time, I wanted to know the reasons why you stay. Why you put yourself through that torment. What it is that you want.”

She gave him a quick kiss, “Isn’t it obvious? Although you might’ve changed from 100 years ago. My feelings for you did not. Indeed, we have had our hardships; and no doubt we’ll continue to have more along the line. But, I choose to stay, because I love you. Nothing more, nothing less.

“And just so you know, there was a lot more that did happen between us 100 years ago. Unfortunately, some of those memories haven’t recovered. But you’re also right.There was a lot we didn’t do, because of our statuses within Hyrule. There was a lot that I didn’t do, that I wanted to anyways.”

“And you’re okay with that? Being with me?”

“I may be a princess, but I’m done holding back. I don’t care if people think it’s wrong for us to be together. And I’m tired of having my choices being dictated by societal norms of what I should and shouldn’t do. I let that happen 100 years ago, and I’ll be damned if I waited all this time to let it happen again!”

Link chuckled at her response.

Putting her hands on her hips, she gave him an annoyed expression, “What’s so funny?”

He planted a kiss on her forehead, “It’s nothing. I’m glad to see how passionate you are on the subject. If there ever was any glimmer of doubt, or any uncertainty with your intentions. It’s gone now. I appreciate your honesty on the matter.”

She began fidgeting, “What about you? You still haven’t told me how you felt.”

“I believe I did 100 years ago. I said I’d love you to the end of time itself, and now I’m upholding that promise. I may not be the same man you fell in love with back then, but I hope you can continue to love the one before you now. As he loves you more than you know.”

**Link...**

They closed the gap once more to resume their passionate kissing. This time, becoming zealous from the start.

After a few minutes, Link spoke in between kisses, “You know- we should probably- take this- inside...”

Unwilling to break apart, Zelda instead wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist, so he could easily carry her inside. On the way up the stairs she began leaving a wet trail of kisses along the nape of his neck, lapping over them with her tongue before repeating the process again and again.

And the way each of his steps faltered up the stairs only encouraged her.

“What’s the matter, Link?” she said in a sultry tone before licking from the base of his ear, up to the tip. “Something on your mind?”

Indeed there was. It was the woman who was licking him like he was the tastiest thing she’s ever had. The way her tongue glided against his skin, and how she used her teeth to lightly nibble against him was only tantalizing him further!

Thankfully, he was able to reach his destination. Though, her teasing almost snapped his control... Almost...

Laying her on the bed, they both realized that there was a piece of cloth in the way.

The bold and teasing Zelda, soon became flustered and shy.

“Will you let me?” he asked, reaching for the towel.

She nodded timidly, and looked away while Link pulled the unwanted fabric away.

He seen her half naked before, and was left completely stupefied. Seeing her entirely naked... well, this was a whole other level for him.

“D-Don’t stare too much...” she had her hands covering her face as the embarrassment suddenly came crashing down on her.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Zelda. You’re beautiful,” he said before moving her hands away.

He first began with her plump, creamy breasts. The way her soft, pink nipples were inching towards him, screaming for his attention was something he couldn’t ignore any longer.

Seeing the absolute hunger he had for her, caused a pool of heat to develop between her thighs. Zelda was ready for him to devour her.

Moving his hand to one of the breasts, he started by lightly pinching and twisting the bud between his fingertips. Sending small jolts of pleasure through Zelda. Not wanting to leave the other unattended, Link used his mouth to suck on the other breast. Causing Zelda to whimper at the sensation. However, for Link, small whimpers weren’t enough. He wanted her to react more.

Link then slid his tongue along her areole before nipping at the bud, using his tongue to soothe the slight sting he caused afterwards. He then switched breasts and continued his ministrations. Sinking his teeth into her nipple just enough to get her to suck in a deep breath before lapping at it with his tongue, and repeating the process.

He fondled her breasts for several minutes, with the longer it kept on, the more she reacted, and the more it encouraged Link to keep going.

“Goddesses, Link! I-“

Zelda moaned loudly as Link suddenly began sucking hard. The intense sensation causing her to arch her back into his mouth, silently begging him to not stop feasting on her. Unfortunately for her, Link did the exact opposite. The sudden loss of contact left her wanting.

She pouted at him, whimpering her displeasure at him releasing her. Link gave her a fierce kiss, sucking at her lower lip in reprimand.

“Patience, Zelda.”

She shook her head, “I can’t wait, love. I want you... now!”

Her eyes drifted down to his shorts, and the sight caused her to instinctively put a hand over her nether region. The straining bulge was making her pupils dilate, and moan softly in anticipation.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to control herself.

She reached for his shorts, desperately wanting to see what was in store for her, but Link had other plans. He grabbed her hands, and held them together above her head.

“You’re no fun,” she pouted, sticking his tongue out at him for good measure.

“And you need to learn to wait. Those who can’t listen, get punished.”

**Punished?**

Just hearing the word sent new waves of excitement through her.

**What’s he going to do to me?**

With his freehand, Link used his fingers to draw circles from her knee, to her thigh, then up to her waist. Each fingertip leaving trails of heat that burned through her skin, which was leading ever so dangerously close to-

“L-Link!” she cried out.

He nipped at her chin before capturing her lips into a searing kiss. A kiss so intense that it left her breathless. He took a moment to savour her now bruised lips before moving along her jawline. She tilted her head to the side to give him ease of access, which he thanked her by leaving a wet trail of kisses from her jaw, down to the nape of her neck. She stiffened against him when he took a page out of her book, and decided to run his tongue up the nape of her neck to the bottom of her ear. Stroking it along the bottom, and lightly sucking the tip after each pass he made.

Zelda couldn’t stifle her cries any longer, it was too much. The waves of pleasure crashing over her had completely flooded her senses.

She struggled against him, “I can’t take anymore of this! Please!”

He smiled against her, “What is it that you want?”

“I want to know how you’re so good at this.”

He leaned back a little before saying, “I read it in a book.”

The answer caused Zelda to outright laugh. 

“What? It’s true.”

“Haha- Goodness! That sounds just like you. But it makes me wonder, what kind of books were you reading?”

He gave her a small peck on the cheek, before whispering his response in her ear.

Her face immediately turned red, “Link!”

“What? You said you were curious.”

While she didn’t know there was that kind of side to Link, stumbling upon it only turned her on more. Even though it was embarrassing.

“Can we pick up where we left off?”

He nodded, “Of course.”

And Link didn’t miss a beat. He bit down, hard, on the junction between her neck and shoulder. The ethereal pleasure it sent to her core made breathing and moving her limbs rather difficult.

“And that, is punishment for interrupting me,” he said in a husky voice.

“O-Oh my Hylia!” she moaned.

_I want to do all I can to make sure she enjoys her first time. I’ve heard that it’s generally not a pleasant feeling, actually quite painful. But I’ve also heard that with enough preparation, it can ease the pain, even remove it in some cases. Besides... I enjoy seeing her like this._

Link took a moment to treat himself to a view of the naked woman before him.

_Those succulent curves, bewitching hips, and beautiful face. She truly is a gift from the goddess. A gift that happens to be all mine..._

He then lapped at each nipple once more, earning him a giggle and soft moan from Zelda. Satisfied with his work, he then kissed the centre of her chest, then between her breasts, then just under them, ever so slowly leaving a trail of kisses down to her navel where he let his tongue linger for a moment.

At this point, the realization of where Link’s ultimate destination was settled upon her. Yet all she could do, was busy herself with the clenching of sheets as his tongue encroached ever closer to her opening. The further it slid along her pelvis, the louder her moans became, and just when she thought he was about to give her what she wanted, he slid his tongue back towards the inside of her thigh. The action making her let out a frustrated sigh, as Link’s amiable torture was definitely working. Her dewy lips could attest to that.

Link groaned as Zelda’s sweet scent assaulted his nose when he spread open her legs to tease her thighs. His own desire was rapidly building, but he had to resist the temptation of ravishing her then and there. He was loving the sweet sounds she was making, and how she was allowing the pleasure he was inflicting take over her body. He knew that his prize at the end of this would be well worth the wait.

Giving her a wicked grin, he then started to tease her some more by nibbling and sucking on the inside of her thigh. Which elicited loud moaning and heavy sighs, along with the occasional shiver. These reactions only amplified when he mimicked his actions on the other thigh.

Link had put Zelda in such a lust induced trance, that she failed to notice him settle in front of her dripping centre. He took a moment to allow her intoxicating scent to envelop him, letting his own desire rise as he stared at her nether region. He appreciated the small bush she had, and thought it was... well... sexy! He didn’t really know how to describe it, but he knew what he wanted to do with it. And before she could realize what was happening, Link spread her open, and gave her a single lick all the way up her centre.

Zelda bucked her hips at the action.

“Oh, fuck!” she cried out. And she covered her mouth the second she said it.

“Did you just curse?” he asked, surprised by the outburst as well.

“S-Sorry, it just slipped.”

“Actually... I find it arousing,” he admitted.

Now, it was her turn to be shocked at him, “Really?”

The sudden lick along her mound was her answer.

“Fuck!” she cried out again, covering her mouth instinctively afterwards. Though it didn’t help with the stifling of her moans and sweet sighs as Link ate her out like it was his last meal.

The way he went from penetrating her with his tongue, to lapping at her clit, to sucking in her folds was too much. It wasn’t long before Zelda’s panting and squirming started to get out of control, which made Link hum in satisfaction against her. However, he wasn’t done with her yet. So, he clamped one arm down onto her waist, and held onto one of her thighs with the other so she couldn’t crush his head between them. Though, part of him thought that actually might be something worth trying out sometime.

Link then focused his attention on the throbbing nub amidst the top of her opening. Licking and sucking on it relentlessly until Zelda eventually shattered. She screamed out in ecstasy as her orgasm washed over her, bucking her hips uncontrollably into his mouth.

Her heart was beating at a breakneck pace, her breathing ragged. It honestly felt like she had just finished running a marathon, but a marathon that gave her, her first non self-induced orgasm.

“W-Wow!” she exhaled. “That was... amazing!”

She could still feel his eyes burning holes into her, the same sensation she felt the moment he went down on her. Taking a moment to collect herself, and find the courage to meet his gaze again. When she finally managed to look down at him, she bore witness to him giving her a slow lick up her centre while maintaining that same intense eye contact from before. Zelda became transfixed at the sight. And all she could do, was watch as Link continued to lap away at her overflowing juices. Not wanting to waste a single drop of that sweet nectar he worked hard to get from her. Seeing the look of pure enjoyment and satisfaction on his face made her shudder, and feel a few extra aftershocks from her orgasm. 

Link said something that Zelda didn’t quite catch, since she was still trying to recover from the euphoria from earlier. However, her eyes shot open when he suddenly thrusted two fingers inside of her, and started sucking hard on her clit. The abruptness and intensity of his actions caused her to arch her back.

“Wait! I-If-“ her own screams of ecstasy cut herself off.

Coherent thoughts, were more and more fleeting for Zelda as Link continued to stroke deep inside her, stretching her walls for his inevitable entrance. He worked with a feverish intensity, determined to see her drown from another orgasm.

She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to ravish his mouth and taste herself on him, she wanted to deliver the same amount of pleasure he was giving to her. However, with the way he was thrusting into her, and sucking her clit, succumbing to the pleasure was her only choice.

Not that she minded.

Link tuned his tongue and fingers to work in time with how intense her reactions were. Once he found the sweet spot where she liked it best, he thrust a third finger inside, stretching her even further.

Zelda began bucking her hips into him, allowing him to penetrate her even deeper.

_Hearing her voice cry out like this is the best. I love seeing her frantic hip movements, and head thrashing, but hearing how good she feels... Nothing beats it. I could do this all day._

Zelda’s core began to throb, more intensely than last time.

Link flicked his tongue hard at her already sensitive clit before nibbling at it just enough to drive her over the edge. As she cried out her second release, she yanked on Link’s hair, enough to make him wince. But, that wouldn’t be enough to stop him from letting up on his affectionate assault.

Once Link finished licking away at her orgasmic fluid, Zelda fell into a spread eagle. Unable to move, unable to breathe, and unable to think.

After taking a minute to recompose herself, she looked over at Link, who was watching her from his spot between her legs.

She held out trembling arms towards him, “Come here.”

Now hovering over her, she quickly closed the gap between them and pulled him into a searing kiss. She moaned into him when he managed to snake his tongue into her mouth, allowing her to taste herself on him.

Breaking from the kiss, she then whispered, “Y-You, too... I-I want yours, too...”

Seeing the burning desire in his eyes, caused her to bite her lip in anticipation. Her eyes then drifted down to the straining bulge against his shorts. Giving him another quick kiss, Zelda pushed Link onto his back, and made her way to him, sort of. It seemed that the after effects of her orgasms were still in full effect, so her limbs were having troubling keeping up with what she wanted. Fortunately, she was still able to make it to her destination, and not willing to wait anymore, Zelda quickly stripped him of his shorts and briefs.

Zelda had trouble controlling herself when Link’s member became revealed. She may have no sexual experience, but she knew what size an “average cock” should be, thanks to some of the books she had to read when talks of a suitor came up. It made her acutely aware of the various kinds, and sizes of cocks each race had. For her, Link was above the mark, and even if he wasn’t by some textbook, she’d still consider him to be.

She grabbed his member with one of her hands.

**Wow... It’s so hot and tense that it must be painful. If I remember correctly... I read that gently caressing his penis with my tongue will help make him feel better.**

She started by working her tongue from the base of the shaft, to the tip where she was met with a small bead of liquid.

“Does that feel good, Link?” she purred before licking the tip clean.

**I want to make him feel better...!**

He nodded sharply, “Yeah... it feels really good...”

Zelda then peeled back the foreskin to reveal the head before continuing her ministrations.

**I’m actually sucking Link’s cock. It’s got kind of a weird taste, but... I can’t help wanting to taste it more!**

Using her tongue to caress the tip, and hand to stroke the shaft. It wasn’t long before she found a rhythm that rewarded her with soft moans coming from Link. She quickly noticed how sensitive around the head he was, and that every so often she’d make his member twitch when licking his frenulum. 

That’s when an idea came to mind.

Link hissed, clenching his teeth at the sudden sensation of Zelda’s mouth engulfing him. He soon found himself helping accelerate her movements with his hand on top of her head. The feeling of her warm, velvet heat on his member while trying to suck him dry was overwhelming.

And the same could be said for Zelda.

**Doing it with my mouth isn’t enough... I want him inside me!**

She moved even faster, taking him deeper into her.

After a few more minutes, she could start to feel him twitching inside of her. His breathing had become ragged, and his entire body grew stiff.

**Could he be close to-**

She didn’t have time to finish the thought as Link gave one final thrust into her before coming down her throat.

**Amazing... This is what his sperm tastes like? It’s hot and thick, and some of it is getting stuck in the back of my throat. I can’t believe he let this much out!**

Zelda took it all, not wanting to waste a single drop much like her counterpart.

After she finished sucking him dry, she wiped her mouth clean with the towel before snuggling up next to him.

“How was it?” she asked, drawing circles on his chest.

He planted a kiss on her forehead, “Pretty fucking awesome. If I’m being blunt.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, but...” she let her hand drift down to his still throbbing member. “It hasn’t settled down at all.”

“Are you sure you want to do this? I’d understand if you’d want to-“ His lips were stilled by Zelda’s feverish kiss.

She smiled, “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I want to do this with you, and only you. Please, Link, turn me into a woman, your woman.”

He let out a relieved sigh, relaxing the tension that had built in his muscles. He would’ve understood completely if she wanted to stop there, but he was happy that she was just as committed as he was in seeing this through.

“Lie on your back. I’ll take the lead to start us off.”

Zelda did as instructed. Once in position, she extended her arms out.

“I want you close, love. Now please... do it.”

She pulled him into another onslaught of affectionate kisses, while Link began to gradually coat himself in her juices; rubbing his member between her slick folds. The action causing her lips to quiver in anticipation. Link used this opportunity of her being distracted to enter her.

Or so he thought.

Instead, all that happened was him sliding up her opening.

He repositioned himself.

_Is it here?_

Once again, he simply slid up her opening.

Zelda smiled at him.

“Need some help?”

His own cheeks reddened, “Sorry...”

She giggled while grabbing his member, “It’s okay. We’re learning together. It’s... here.”

“I’ll ask once more. You’re sure?”

She nodded before giving him another kiss, “Yes, now come in.”

Zelda helped guide Link’s hardened shaft into her dripping centre. He made sure to drag out the sensation to help her accommodate his length and girth, but he was finding it exceedingly difficult to keep himself from pounding into her the further he went in. Soon, he found himself to the hilt within her tight channel, and yet...

“Does it hurt?”

She shook her head, “It’s... not unpleasant, but you’ve definitely made it past my barrier. Actually...”

He felt her walls clench around him, so much so, that it was almost painful.

Pulling him closer, she whispered in his ear, “You’re almost as deep as you can go.”

He twitched inside her, causing them both to groan.

“You can move, Link.”

He started with slow, rhythmic movements. Because, as much as his instincts were demanding that he thrust into her with all his might, this was about both of them. Besides... from the way she was gasping between each thrust, digging her nails into his back, and peppering him with kisses. He was plenty satisfied with seeing her being satisfied.

**This feeling of him inside me is amazing! I never thought it would feel this good.**

“M-More, love! Please!”

He lifted her legs, and held them in place with his arms. This change of angle allowed him to hit her deepest parts, and judging by Zelda’s reaction, something she very much agreed with. She dragged her nails across his back when he picked up the pace, leaving red trails from how aggressive she was digging in.

“Kiss me,” she pleaded between moans.

When their lips connected, all of Zelda’s body started to quake. That feeling of her walls rippling, and squeezing his cock even tighter caused Link to lose control. His instincts to fuck her had taken over. He began pounding his hips into her like a piston, relentless in his pursuit to drive them both over the edge.

Zelda was now reduced to a panting state. Her orgasm was coming at a rapid pace, and Link had no intentions of slowing down.

**At this rate... I’ll-**

She squealed in delight when Link suddenly bit into her jugular.

Clinging to him even tighter, she screamed, “Fuck!”

Link was now also struggling for air, and sweating profusely from how hard he was working pounding into her. Something that she found incredibly sexy.

“I love you so much!” she exclaimed. “I love you. I love you. I-“

Zelda was interrupted by her own shattering orgasm. The waves of pleasure came crashing down on her, making her scream to the heavens. Link continued to thrust into her rapidly contracting walls, striving for his own end. He could feel the sensation building at the base of his spine.

“I’m close, Zelda.”

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Zelda brought him down even deeper inside her, each thrust now kissing the entrance to her womb.

“Come inside me, Link! Give it to me inside!”

Link roared, as all that built up tension at the base of his cock finally exploded. He continued to pound into her as he poured his hot liquid into her womb. And the feeling of him emptying himself inside her, along with the staggered thrusts that followed sent a few extra jolts of pleasure through her. 

**So hot... This feeling of being filled... Goddess help me!**

Once he was finished, he collapsed on top of her. Gasping for air as he tried to recover from his release. Zelda meanwhile, was stroking the back of his hair while she waited for him.

After a few minutes, he was able heave himself off her, but she immediately pulled him back into a passionate kiss.

Tears started to well up in her eyes afterwards.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, now concerned.

_Did she not enjoy it?_

Zelda shook her head, wiping away at the few stray tears that managed to escape, “I’m just so happy! Happy that I got to share this experience with you. Happy to be with you once again after 100 years. Happy to finally be together. Sorry, I’m rambling I know, but I can’t help it. This is the best experience of my life. One I’ll never forget.”

He licked away the remaining tears before saying, “It’s something I’ll never forget either. You have become everything to me. And... it makes me happy to see you happy.”

He gave her a quick kiss before lifting himself off her, however, Zelda pulled him down once again.

“Let’s stay like this for a while longer.”

“It’s not very comfortable for you though.”

She wrapped her legs around him, and flipped them over. Causing them both to groan as his sensitive flesh rubbed against her insides.

“There,” she said before resting her head on his chest, “Much better.”

Link smiled at her antics.

If Zelda was being honest though, she wasn’t able to move anymore after what Link did. And, she wasn’t willing to be separated from him quite yet.

This was a compromise.

“Hey, Link?” she said in a drowsy voice.

“What is it?”

“I love you.”

He captured her lips into one final kiss, “I love you, too.”

As they drifted into a deep slumber, a thought came to Link’s mind.

_While there’s still a long road ahead, there’s one thing I’m sure about. Which is that I’m glad to have you by my side, walking along side me on this path we call life. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m eternally grateful._

_Zelda... thank you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they finally had sex. There was a lot more that I wanted to do with it, but then I realized that they may not actually survive literally everything I wanted to put in there. So, my lewd thoughts and fantasies needed to have a leash on them so they couldn’t run wild. Though, the thought of being trapped in an endless loop, because you die fucking Zelda too much is pretty hot. Just saying. 
> 
> Anyways, this’ll be the last update before the New Year, like I eluded to in the beginning. I’ll start writing again likely right after New Year’s, and pick up where we left off. I want to say that we’re about halfway done the story now... give or take. 
> 
> With that being said, enjoy the holidays and I’ll be around in the comment section cause I know you guys are always itching to comment. Wink,wink.


	18. Not Everything Is As It Seems

Another week would pass...

Link’s injuries had fully healed thanks to Zelda’s advice. And, the two couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other either. Not a lot was accomplished in the week to say the least. Though, that didn’t seem to bother either of them.

However, it was only a matter of time.

“We’ll have to go sooner or later,” said Link.

“I know,” she said against his chest. “I suppose... Well, this is what I always dreamed of at the castle, and to finally experience it... I worry that if I blink, I’ll lose it.”

He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before combing her hair with his fingers, “You’re not going to lose it.”

She sighed against him.

Internally she knew that, but there was always that lingering feeling of “what if.” She knew that Link said it was madness to let one’s mind linger in the realm of possibilities for too long, but...

But, she really didn’t want to give up this life with Link. She realized that it was selfish to put her own needs above her people’s, but she had been putting everyone else’s above her own for her entire life. Was such a thing befitting of a ruler? Some may say that putting the needs of the land above her own is to be expected of a ruler, but Zelda didn’t see it that way. It became increasingly apparent to her as time went on inside the castle, that the only person that can look after her own needs is herself. However, 100 years ago, she lacked the strength and courage to fight for that belief. Maybe if she did, she could’ve prevented the tragedy that the Calamity inflicted. But, thinking about it like that didn’t help her, besides, now she was fighting for the beliefs alongside Link.

And that’s ultimately what mattered.

Zelda loves this kingdom just as much as anyone else, perhaps more. Which is why she decided to embark on this journey to repair Hyrule in the first place. It was out of her feelings for the land, and what she wanted to do for it. Not because of some obligatory duty as the princess. That being said, Zelda has now found herself at a crossroads.

“Link?”

He grunted his acknowledgment.

“Where do we go from here?”

“Well, there’s the two leaders left, and then the actual summit. It would make sense to start with-“

“I don’t mean that,” she cut him off sharply.

There was a silence between them for a moment as Zelda built up the courage to speak her mind to him. Something that’s been getting easier, even if bit by bit.

“I mean... us...”

“What about us?” he responded a little confused.

“Things were different when we first started this journey, but with how things are now, how do we fit us into the picture? I’m worried that... we’ll drift apart once we start walking on this road again. I know it’s something I shouldn’t be concerning myself with, but I just-“

“Foolish girl.”

Her expression turned quizzical when she looked up and seen him smirking at her.

“Give me a second,” he said before getting up.

He didn’t bother getting dressed when he headed down the stairs to start rummaging through the storage space.

“What are you doing down there?”

“Just give me a minute.”

When he returned, her expression didn’t change very much from the way he had his hands tucked behind his back.

“Close your eyes,” he said while kneeling at the edge of the bed.

“Why?”

He rolled his eyes, “Just do it.”

She let out a huff, but did as she was told.

It only took a second before he said, “You can open them.”

And when she did...

“Link... you... what...” she was at a loss for words.

“Hylians don’t generally do this, it’s a pretty rare practice for many reasons. The main one being, commitment. Maybe even a little more so these past 100 years; due to the Calamity, but Hylians were never really ones to settle down with another. Not for very long anyways. That’s why...”

Zelda’s glistening eyes could only watch in disbelief as Link placed the ring on her trembling hand.

“When someone presents you with a ring, it means that they’re making a commitment to you. No matter what. And if they break that commitment, the Goddess will make sure ill fortune be bestowed upon them in this life, and the next.”

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat before speaking, “Y-You know what this means... right?”

He smiled and nodded, “I choose you.”

She buried her face in the crook of his neck when she couldn’t hold in her tears anymore, “You’re sure about this? There’s no going back once we go down this road.”

“I had this ring well before we sealed the Calamity. There was just a few things I wanted to know before deciding whether or not to give it to you.”

**That long ago?**

“And... you found what you were looking for?”

He nodded once again, “Yes, though once I knew I wanted to give it to you, I wanted to make it more... romantic. I guess us being in the afterglow of sex will have to do.

“Zelda, I promised to love you until the end of time. I want to be with you for the rest of my days and there after. I know full well of the road we walk, and know just as much as you that we’re not always going to have moments like right now, but that doesn’t mean I’ll ever question my decision to be with you. Have faith in me, just as I have faith in you to remain at my side.”

She looked up at him, “Link, I...”

“I know that you’ve had trouble with relationships in the past... I don’t remember a lot on it, just that with most people, things went south for one reason or another. It wasn’t for a lack of trying on your part, just the intentions of the other. I suppose that was what came with the territory of being royalty.”

Her gaze turned downcast, “You’re not wrong. It became hard to have meaningful relationships with a lot of people, because they’d eventually want me to use my position to get something out of it. But, that doesn’t mean-“

He stilled her lips with his index finger, “I know you don’t think I’m the same way, but when you’ve been let down so many times in the past. It’s a thing that sticks with you no matter what.” He clenched his fist against his chest. “I know the feeling... This is just my way of quelling your internal demons.”

“I... don’t know what to say.”

He cupped her cheek, “Just say, yes.”

Smiling, she said, “Yes. I accept your proposal.” Before giving him a kiss.

Zelda never believed that her dreams to be with Link would ever come to fruition. That her wishful thinking would remain just that. However, not only were they together, but Link also wished to perform the sacred rite that would officially bind their souls together.

Marriage.

Most couples that claim to be husband and wife have never actually gone through with the rite, simply due to how Hylian culture made getting married... difficult. It was customary for royalty to participate in the practice for obvious reasons, but when looking at society as a whole. She could confidently say that only a small fraction of the couples actually went through with the rite. There was less baggage, less stress, less commitment, and easier ways out by not doing it. And, with some of the laws making it easy for one to take most of the other’s possessions. Everything pointed towards marriage being a bad thing.

It’s worth mentioning, that love and infatuation were considered two sides of the same coin by most Hylians. If someone was attracted to another, no matter the reason, then of course it must be love. From her time in the castle, Zelda had heard of bizarre stories on how couples got together, only to hear that they split for the same reason as everyone else not long after. It frustrated her to no end to hear of failed relationships, but it also motivated her to perform the rite and stay with whoever she ended up getting together with. However, when talks of suitors came up, and after meeting with a few of them. She realized that performing the rite; let alone stay with someone she didn’t love was a lot harder than she initially thought. It made her see why people ended up not going through with marriage to begin with, and so, she came up with a new goal. To not get married unless it was with someone she truly loved. This obviously didn’t sit well with her father and other nobles, because she was going against tradition. But as a member of the royal family, she felt it all the more necessary to uphold that belief. However, due to the rise of the Calamity, many of those talks were put on hold, and turned into a fleeting thought soon after.

Of course, this way of thinking didn’t apply to all races. Gerudo women go on a pilgrimage to find someone to marry. Goron’s are generally indifferent to the idea. The Zora tend to believe love is something sacred. While the Rito are also in similar beliefs to the Zora; just less... intense. Hylians were the only ones gradually veering away from the idea of two people committing themselves to each other for eternity.

She was glad the thought wasn’t totally dead.

Zelda had already decided that Link was “The one” a long time ago. She always felt that their souls had been intertwined, connected in some way. Still... there’s something about being told, “I choose you to be with forever,” by the love of her life that makes her heart melt into a puddle of goo, regardless of how much she loved him beforehand.

Although, there was something else that she also desired to have with Link.

Children were not held in the same regard as marriage. Many couples that ended up failing, it wouldn’t be uncommon for them to have at least one child together. Unfortunately, this also led to single parenthood being a very common thing throughout the kingdom. Hylain couples to be more specific.

In Zelda’s case, she would’ve been forced to produce at least one heir with whomever her father chose as her suitor. Parenthood from there, would’ve been dependent on the both of them. For her, after her mother died she was basically raised by the chambermaids and other servants of the crown, so there was that option. But, because of that experience, she wanted to be very much involved in the development of her child’s life.

She wouldn’t wish that upon her worst enemy.

Everyone deserved two loving parents that were involved in their lives in her eyes. That’s why when she found out about Link’s case in particular, she could feel her heart rip out of her chest. Not only did one of his parents die in the line of duty, the other was driven to madness with grief and ended up killing them self. Maybe it was because she remembered how she felt that it made her heart instinctively reach out to him. After all, after her mother died, so too, did her father in a way. The once happy family turned upside down, due to a series of unfortunate events. The only difference being...

Zelda didn’t like thinking about THAT woman. What she did to Link was cruel and inhumane in so many ways that it can be considered a miracle that he made it out of there alive, let alone with his mind intact. Part of her was thankful that he didn’t remember that part of his past. Though, when understanding his past, it made her all the more blessed that he turned out the way he did. Otherwise, they may have never met, and she would’ve never had the chance to fall in love with him. When thinking about it, she figured that he turned out to be the gentle soul he ended up being, because he knew what it felt like to not have that happiness anymore. It helped her cope with what happened to him anyways. She could recall vividly, how upset she got when he began telling her about his childhood. So much so, that she had to rush to bathroom to empty her stomach.

However, it was these reasons that she truly believed that they can make a happy family together. Deep in heart, she knows that Link would make a great father, and believes that she could be a good mother too.

Bearing Link’s child... it was something that she deeply wanted. Just as she felt ready to accept her feelings for Link, it was the same with wanting a little one.

Maybe even a few little ones.

She smiled at the thought. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Would you like to say something to her? I know you two never met, but I’m sure she’d appreciate the company.”

Zelda nodded, “I’d love to.” And went to kneel before the grave.

**Umm... I’m not sure what to say here, but I’ll do my best! It’s nice to finally meet you! Link has told me only great things about the life he’s had with you. I know he has many fond memories and misses you. This past year I’ve come to know Link, and I’m thankful to have him in my life. He’s taught me so many things, and has been nothing short of wonderful. Thank you for bringing him into this world. I know that he was the light of your world, he is much the same in mine. What he’s told me about you, reminds me much of my own mother. I’d like to think you two would’ve been good friends.**

She remembered her thoughts the night prior.

**Which brings me to my next point... I know I don’t have any right to ask you of this being a failure of a princess and all, but... I feel it’s the right thing to do, which is to ask for your blessing. To remain at his side always. I... I lo-love him. Sorry, this is harder to talk about than I thought.**

Taking a few deep breaths to recollect herself, Zelda then continued.

**He makes me smile more than anyone else, and I am the best me when I’m with him. And when he’s gone, nothing feels right until I see him again. I need him, because I can’t imagine a life where he’s not there with me. When this battle with the Calamity is over, I wish to confront him about our feelings. Tell him that I want nothing more than to spend our days growing old together. I want to be the mother of his children and the wife he deserves. Nothing would make me happier than to be by his side for eternity. I know it’s a l-lot to ask and... I’d understand if-**

She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and her entire body lit up like a furnace. However, when she turned around, she was surprised to see that Link was still waiting by the cliffside.

It was then that it hit her. Zelda smiled, as she allowed the embrace to envelop her.

**Thank you.**

Finished with her prayer, she rejoined Link.

“You good?”

“Better than good!” she cheered.

She pulled out the necklace that had been tucked away, and noticed how the sapphires almost appeared to be glowing. Was it the strong spiritual ties that allowed her to feel the presence of his mother? The necklace hadn’t done anything like that until she got here. Could it be a sign of her powers awakening? Or was there something else at play? Zelda wasn’t certain what allowed for such a thing to happen, but there was one thing she was certain about. That she was glad that she came on this trip.

“Coming?” asked Link, who had went a little ways ahead.

Tucking the necklace away, “Coming!”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She didn’t know how Link felt towards having kids, but she hoped that he’d want one eventually, if not now. It would bring her no greater joy.

For now, she’d keep that thought for herself. She didn’t want to burden him with too many thoughts, but if she managed to get pregnant, then they’d cross that bridge when the time came.

“We have to celebrate,” she said.

“You want to tell everyone?”

“No, I mean just us. We’ll tell the appropriate people when the time comes, but I do want the rite to be with only people that are close to us.”

He nodded in assent, “It’ll make it more special that way.”

“I can’t wait for that day. Link, you’ve made me the happiest woman in all of Hyrule,” she said before peppering with kisses.

“How do you- propose- we celebrate...?” he said between kisses.

She gave him a mischievous grin, “I can think of a few ways.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Link decided to do a patrol on the outskirts of town. Much to the confusion of Zelda.

“A patrol? Why?”

“Monsters have attacked towns before, doing a check every now and then is just a necessary precaution.”

“Let me go with you.”

He shook his head, “It won’t take me too long, I’ll be back by breakfast.”

That sprung an idea.

“Alright then,” she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

And while Link went off to do a perimeter check of the village, Zelda began working on breakfast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In truth, Link didn’t want Zelda to come because of the danger it posed. There have been times where he had been attacked while doing the patrol, so he didn’t want to put her into unnecessary danger just because he wanted to see her. They may be lovers, but that didn’t change his need to protect her.

_Hateno Village doesn’t really have any warriors to defend it. If it were attacked while I was away..._

Seeing as how the two were about to resume their mission, this was just something to put his mind at ease. Link had seen many places get attacked along his journey. And there are still some places where you can’t even set foot outside the village limits without fear of being attacked.

After making a home with Zelda, that urge to protect it only intensified.

However, about halfway through the patrol, Link’s worst fears came to light.

_Tracks... and many of them. Dozens of Bokoblins and Moblins by the looks of it._

But there was one set of tracks that caught his eye.

_It couldn’t possibly...?_

There was no denying it, Link was absolutely sure that these particular set of tracks belonged to none other than the Gold Lynel.

He had to warn the others, warn Zelda, and try to get everyone to safety as he defended the village.

_Of all the times for this to happen... Why does it have to be now? How long have they been staking out Hateno? Why is the Gold Lynel leading them no less? I thought he was a lone wolf._

It seemed that whenever something good happened, something bad would soon follow. Was it the result of that woman? He figured that maybe she had something to do with it, either way, he wasn’t going to let her or anyone else destroy something good in his life anymore.

Not this time.

Now, it was time for the hero to do his part.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“That was faster than expected. I’ve almost got-“

Zelda stopped mid-sentence when she seen Link out of breath in the doorway.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, dropping everything to rush to his side.

“I need to get you, and everyone else out of here.”

“What? Why? Tell me what’s going on.”

“There may not be a lot of time. The short version, this place isn’t safe anymore.”

She could feel her heart sink, everything was going so good, “You can’t be serious. There’s no way-“

Link shook his head, “I’m sorry, Zelda. This is news to me as well.”

“But, our home... The villagers...” she was becoming visibly upset with each passing second.

“There’s still a chance to save it. Not all hope is lost,” he said between clenched teeth.

She noticed his knuckles turning white from how hard he was clenching his fist. And that’s when she realized that it wasn’t the time to be wallowing in fear.

She placed his fist in between her hands, and brought it to her chest, “I believe in you, love. Now tell me, what do you need me to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone enjoyed the holidays?


	19. The Fall of Hateno Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my bad for the longer update. Been real busy the last week or two with some things that made writing take a little bit of a backseat, but we’re back!

“How... How did it come to this?!” cried out Zelda as she huddled over Link’s listless body.

She knew something was off, but this?

She thought she was prepared, but even after seeing this scenario once before the feeling never changes. If anything, it worsens.

Cradling his head into her lap, Zelda started to wail. Unable to keep her emotions in check any longer when she seen just how bad things were.

It was starting to become a list of the many times that Link put himself in harms way for her well being. She was tired of it. Tired of feeling this way. Tired of seeing him in so much pain. Tired of feeling useless in situations like this. Tired of having her feelings toyed with by some unknown force. Because, it always seemed that whenever something good happened to her, despair was soon to follow.

She was sick of it.

However, what could she do in this situation? The entire village was up in flames, death was around every corner, and she could hear the screams of the women as the monsters had their way with them. She was terrified.

Zelda had no combat experience, there was no way she could just fight her way out of it. And what of Link, who was on deaths doorstep? She couldn’t just leave his side for her own sake, it was out of the question.

“Link, what do I do? Please... tell me...”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Take this,” he said when handing her the Sheikah Slate.

“Why? Won’t you need it more than me?”

He shook his head, “That’s your only way into the shrine. The monsters won’t be able to get you once you’re inside.”

She looked down at the slate, then back at him hesitantly.

“I need you to do this for me. I don’t want you coming up, no matter what.”

“Then how will I know if you’re alive? If everything is okay?”

“You’re going to just have to believe in me, like you always have.”

That was exactly what she didn’t want to hear. She hated the fact of Link putting himself in harms way for her sake. But at the same time, what could she do to help? She would only be a liability in the field of battle, she knew that, but...

“I don’t want to do it. There must be something I can do to help!” she pleaded.

“By staying safe, it makes me able to focus on the task at hand, and fight without holding back. You are helping.”

She cast her eyes downward, “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” he planted a kiss on her forehead. “You were never meant to be a fighter, and I hope the day never comes that you have to. Stay the pure, innocent woman that you are.”

Her grip on the slate tightened, “Right...”

He tilted her chin upwards, forcing her to meet his gaze, “Taking a life is never easy, even if you know they’ve done bad things to other people. Once you go down that road, there’s no way to come back. I never want to put you through that sort of thing.”

There was no fighting him on this. Link had always been very protective of her, even when she was cold to him. It was a side to him that she always held mixed feelings towards.

Grabbing his hands, “You did this once before, and I spent 100 years mourning you. I need to know that you’re coming back this time. Promise me.”

“I don’t know. That’s a pretty big promise to make.”

She smirked at him, “Oh is it?”

He leaned in next to her ear, letting his breath tickle her skin, “I have to have something special to come back to.”

Her breathed hitched, “I’m... open to suggestions...”

“How about... this?” he said, before picking her up and carrying her upstairs to the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The plan was simple.

Link was going to direct traffic to Zelda; who was waiting at the shrine, and her task was to take them inside to hide. There was maybe less than 30 minutes before it became nightfall, meaning there wasn’t a lot of time. Because once nightfall hit, that was her cue go inside and not come out until morning.

So she would wait until then.

And wait...

And wait...

**There should’ve been people coming by now. Why isn’t anyone coming?**

**Link, what’s going on?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_It’s pretty late, people are already starting to turn in for the night. I hate having to disrupt them, but there’s no other choice._

He knocked on the first door.

“You’re Link, the young man that lives up the road. What can I do fo you?” asked the middle aged woman.

“I know this rather abrupt, but I need you to head to the shrine. Hateno Village is about to be attacked, and-“

“Hold on,” she cut him off. “You mean to tell me that we’re about to be attacked, at this hour? Have you lost your mind?”

“This would be the perfect time for them to strike, when everyone is at their most vulnerable.”

“Listen Link, you seem like a great guy. And you’re always helping out when you can, but... I got a big today tomorrow, and I can’t have you or anyone else distracting me. Sorry, but this is good bye.”

And with that, she shut the door in his face.

_Why didn’t she believe me?_

It didn’t matter, he didn’t have a lot of time left, he would just have to come back for her later.

Next was the general shop keep.

“Ah, the young adventurer. Come to stock up on supplies again?” he asked in a friendly voice.

“Unfortunately, no. I need to ask you to go to the shrine to meet up with Zelda. Monsters are about to attack this place, and I want to get everyone to safety.”

The old man’s expression turned annoyed, “Zelda? As in the lost princess? Fool, she died along with other Champions 100 years ago. Besides, not even the Great Calamity was able to reach our village, and we were able to easily dispose of the few stragglers that did make their way here. There isn’t anything to fear.”

“It isn’t just a few stragglers this time around, it’s dozens of them, and if you stay here then-“

The old man cut him off, “Do not speak to me of childish fantasies, boy. Your delusions are disrupting the peace of my store. I now have to ask you to leave.”

“But-“

“Leave! And don’t come back until you’ve sorted yourself out.”

_0-2, and he was rather adamant of his position as well. Still, I can’t let the setback faze me, time is of the essence._

From door to door Link went, and one by one they shut them in his face. Not one person would listen to him it would seem, no matter how he worded it, or convincing the argument.

_Why won’t anyone listen? Don’t they realize the danger they’re in?_

But that’s when it hit him, the fact that they don’t know what kind of danger they’re in. Hateno Village was barely effected by the rise of Calamity Ganon. That kind of fortune would cause the villagers to become complacent.

_They assume that if even Calamity Ganon can’t reach them, then no type of evil can. That way of thinking... it’s what caused the downfall of Hyrule in the first place. And now it’s happening again..._

He heard a Boko horn blow in the distance.

_It’s time..._

Rushing towards the entrance of the village, Link’s new plan of attack was to meet them head on. He had hoped to be able to play things out methodically and pick them off one by one, but with none of the people leaving their homes it changed things drastically. 

Once he got to the entrance, he readied his bow. Prepared to take out as many as possible before the need for close quarters, or until he ran out of arrows.

_There’s more than I expected..._

The Gold Lynel roared and pointed forward once he saw Link, “Go minions, take what is rightfully yours!”

The monsters all let out a battlecry before charging towards Link.

_Zelda..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda went into the shrine once she heard the horn, but she felt sick to her stomach for doing so. Seeing as how she was the only that made it inside, it felt like she was betraying everyone. Why was she able to stay safe, while everyone else was fighting for their lives? She didn’t see how that was fair or justified at all.

She wanted to go back to help, but when push came to shove... she couldn’t do it. She was scared, terrified. Zelda knew what the monsters were capable of, and she was very aware of what they did particularly to women. Just the thought of becoming a brooding mother made her gag and tremble in fear.

It begged a question.

What could she do to fight back? What were the chances that she could legitimately take on a Bokoblin, let alone something more fearsome like a Moblin.

The answer was that there was no way. Link made it look easy, but she knew how truly taxing it was on him. She witnessed first hand the amount of hours he put in each day at the castle and so on. She knew how many years he was beaten, and forced to survive endless torment. He was a different breed of warrior. Where as she never so much as lifted a weapon. Besides, Zelda disdained violence, which was one of the reasons why research and exploration spoke to her over knighthood. After all, it wasn’t uncommon for royalty to be inducted into the royal guard. However, it was at times like this; similar to that time at Ash Swamp 100 years ago, where she wished that she had chosen a different path. That feeling of helplessness always ate away at her heart, even more so when it came to being helpless in Link’s time of need.

As the hours of deafening silence went on, Zelda’s sense of rationale started to falter. Link warned her about letting her mind linger in the realm of possibilities for too long, but she couldn’t stop thinking about what was going on up there, and eventually...

**I can’t sit back and hide any longer. There... there must be something I can do to help. The village needs me, Link needs me, I have to try! How can I call myself a princess of this land if I can’t even try to defend it? I’m coming, Love.**

Zelda headed up the elevator. She couldn’t believe that she was actually doing this, the adrenaline pumping through her made her ears tingle. However, once she reached the entrance and stepped outside, she immediately regretted her decision.

Hateno was up in flames, and completely overrun with monsters.

**What in Hylia happened?**

The first thing she had to check on was their home.

**Please be safe, please be-**

Zelda was greeted with what was left of their home when she made it to the bridge, along with a group of scavengers rummaging through their belongings.

**Our home...**

She dropped to her knees in disbelief.

**This- This can’t be happening... My eyes must be playing tricks on me.**

But the longer she looked at the rubble, the more reality settled in.

**No, no, no! How could they take our home away?! I... I wanted to...**

She slammed her fist into the ground, as the tears started to free fall.

**It wasn’t supposed to be like this! How could they take that away from us?! Those... fucking monsters!**

This was turning into a repeat of-

**Link! Where’s Link?!**

She could hear the faint sounds of battle coming from within the village, and from there her instincts took over as she scampered towards it.

Zelda’s mind began to betray her even further as she couldn’t help feeling that this was déjà vu. Memories of Link’s injuries from that time resurfaced, causing her to stumble to the ground and empty her stomach.

**No! This time is different, it’s different! It’s going to be different!**

Zelda fought the feeling of nausea away as she pressed on towards the clashing of of weapons. But was soon forced to hide behind some rubble when she seen a monster heading her way.

“Please no, stop!” yelled a voice from the burnt down house in front of her.

Zelda peeked over cover, and seen that the Moblin found another woman trying to hide. He picked her up by the leg, and ripped her clothes off while she dangled helplessly. He then grabbed a leg each, and slowly lowered her onto his pulsing member.

“Anything but that! Stop! St-“

The woman and the Moblin both howled as he penetrated her. Zelda had to fight off the need to vomit as all she could do was watch as the Moblin raped her relentlessly.

This was Zelda’s chance to run since the monster was distracted, but she didn’t. Her eyes remained transfixed on what was happening.

**I’m being punished. This is a punishment. For being too weak to help, too scared to do something to stop this.**

It wasn’t long before the Moblin roared his release inside the woman, the cast her aside to find another. Once she was sure it was safe to move, Zelda took the opportunity to crawl towards the woman lying face first on the ground.

“C-Can you hear me? Are you okay?” she asked, then quickly cursed herself when she realized how dumb of a question that was.

When she rolled the woman over, Zelda once again emptied her stomach.

**Goddesses... To think that this is happening all around Hyrule...**

The thought made her vomit once more.

The woman looked up at Zelda with one thing, lust. But, that feeling quickly turned to disgust as the pathogen began to eat away at the woman’s mind. Now, seeing anything besides a monster would initiate nausea.

Because, once the seed of a beast has been planted, there was no coming back.

“I’m sorry,” choked out Zelda. “All I could do was watch as that... thing... violated you... I-“

The woman turned away from Zelda, unable to look at her any longer.

Zelda’s frown deepened. She desperately wanted to reach out to her, but she knew that if she didn’t move soon, she too, would share the same fate.

“Forgive me,” she whispered before leaving to find Link.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With how preoccupied the monsters were with inflicting chaos. It didn’t take her long to find Link.

She breathed a sigh of a relief.

**Thank the Goddess that he’s okay.**

However, those feelings were short lived when she realized what situation he was in. She easily recognized who he was fighting against, and memories of their time in the Gerudo Highlands caused her to tremble in fear.

The Lynel pushed Link back, then snapped his head towards her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link handled the first wave of monsters with ease. The traps he laid out, along with his usage of arrows didn’t allow for a single enemy to even make it halfway up the hill.

As the second wave made their advance, so too, did Link. He hopped onto his shield, and used it to slide down the hill while firing volleys of arrows into everything that moved. Once he was nearly at the bottom, he kicked his shield into the snout of a unsuspecting Moblin before unsheathing his sword to take care of the few stragglers that managed to make it past him. He shot three arrows into the back of one Moblin, point-warped to the group of three Bokoblins; disposing them with ease, before finally using a blade beam to cleave the other Moblin in half before it made it to the entrance.

Shaking the blood off the blade, Link causally ripped his shield out from the Moblin’s snout before taking a defensive stance in front of the Lynel.

The Lynel rubbed his chin, seemingly amused by what he witnessed. He then snapped his fingers, which caused three silver class Lynels to surround Link.

They all attacked Link simultaneously, however, by using his special ability Link’s perception of time slowed by 90%. Landing on one of the Lynel’s sword, Link slit open his throat, then did a backflip and thrust his sword through another’s skull, before point-warping to the final one and doing the same thing. Before the Gold Lynel could even blink, Link had disposed of his three better warriors.

The Lynel laughed, “It would seem that your reputation precedes you, Hero of Time. I expect no less from such a worthy adversary.”

“Why are you here?” retorted Link through gritted teeth.

“Of course it was to fight you. We never got a chance to finish our match, and everyone else I’ve faced since that time have been no challenge at all.”

“Then why attack the village? Why put innocent lives at stake?!”

“Isn’t it obvious? To lure you out.”

“Wha-“

Before he could finish the thought, he heard a Boko horn followed by imminent carnage. When Link looked back towards the village, he could see that it was already up in flames.

“Do you think you should take your eyes off of your opponent?!” yelled the Lynel as he swiped at Link with his massive sword.

He barely managed to parry the attack, and the unexpected knock back sent him flying into a nearby tree stump. Link didn’t have the luxury of a slow recovery either as the Lynel was already charging at him. The Lynel swiped at him again, and this time Link executed a perfect dodge to activate his special ability.

Link went in for the counterattack, however, when he went in for the punish he realized that the Lynel was expecting him to do that. Quickly sidestepping the elbow coming down for his skull, he created some distance between them to regroup.

“I’ve caught onto your skill since our last battle. Don’t think that’ll work on me again.”

_He can react faster than I can?_

That changed things.

The two clashed swords again, and again, and again. Seemingly at a stalemate. Every attack one made, was countered by the other. And the opening that was made from a good read, was closed off with another counter. 

“Excellent! This is exactly what I wanted. Show me more, Hero!”

Link point-warped above one of the Lynel’s attacks, and managed to get a small jab in. The Lynel quickly pushed him off, and smacked the hovering sword back towards him. Link countered by kicking the hilt back towards the Lynel, where it was deflected back once again. Catching the sword this time, he threw it back at the Lynel where he easily managed to parry it. This back and forth became so intense that sword began to gleam orange from the metal reaching its melting point.

“Enough!” bellowed the Lynel, as he slammed his fist into the ground to try and stop this sequence of trading. Leaving a small crater as a result.

Link took this opportunity to point-warp above, and slice down the entirety of the Lynel’s arm.

He roared in frustration before backing off. Suddenly, the jagged stripes on his body glowed a sinister purple before the cut Link inflicted was no more.

“Now... where were we?”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The battle had lasted several hours, still at the stalemate like before. Both combatants were only able to get to a few small shots in, but nothing more was given from either side.

They had worked their way into a farmers field so there was nothing between them or to distract them.

An even playing field.

Both of them were out of breath, and both of them were feeling the strain of such a gruelling 1vs1. The glow of the Master Sword was beginning to flicker from having so much of its power drained, and the ominous glow from the jagged stripes of the Lynel also seemed to be dwindling.

The fight was about to come to a close.

The two charged at each other again, and amidst the clash, the keen hearing of the Lynel picked up unfamiliar movement. Pushing Link back, his head snapped towards the noise, locking eyes with none other than-

_Zelda? What’s she-_

“Fool!”

The Lynel used the timely distraction to punch Link in the stomach, then swipe at his head. Using his special ability, Link managed to dodge the blow that would’ve taken off his head, but it wasn’t without its repercussions. Unfortunately, he wasn’t fast enough to stop the blade from slashing something else.

_Why is it so dark? I... I can’t see!_

He could hear his name being screamed in the distance. He knew it was Zelda, but he couldn’t see her.

He tentatively put his hand over his face, and it was then that he knew...

“To be done in by some girl... You’ve grown soft from the last we met.”

“You’re wrong!” Link barked back. “This isn’t over!”

“It’s over,” said the Lynel.

Link had no idea that the blow even came. The Lynel chopped off his sword arm, then punched him through the fence nearby fence.

Zelda instinctively ran to his side, hovering over him protectively.

“Don’t touch him!” she screamed.

“Stupid girl! You realize that you are to blame for this. If it wasn’t for your interference, he may have had a better fate.”

His voice was loud and intimidating, so much so, that it caused Zelda to wet herself and shrink in fear.

“P-Please... don’t k-kill him. I’ll do anything...” she begged.

He raised an eyebrow, “Anything you say?”

He looked back at the group of monsters that had been eyeing her this whole time. The thought of turning like that woman caused her entire being to shake.

**I don’t want to turn out like that, but if it means protecting Link...**

“You know what? I won’t feed you to the monsters. As fun as it would be to see you become a mindless brooding mother. I’m a respectable man.”

“T-Then-“

“Silence!” he yelled, causing her to flinch. “I think I’ll keep you alive. It would be much more entertaining knowing that the guilt of what you’ve done is eating away at you.”

“What...?”

He leaned in to whisper, “I wonder how long you will last until you lose your mind. How long do you think it will be until you can no longer look at him? How long can you remain at his side until the guilt drives you away? Yes... this is what we’ll do.”

Zelda’s eyes went wide as he said this.

“I’ll be back when he’s ready. I only wonder if you’ll be there this time around. This has been interesting girl, what’s your name.”

“My name? M-My name is... Zelda.”

“Well then, Zelda. If you can make it out of here alive, I look forward to the day our paths cross once again.”

The Lynel then snapped his fingers, and vanished from sight. Leaving her alone with Link.

“How... How did it come to this?!” cried out Zelda as she huddled over Link’s listless body.

She knew something was off, but this?

She thought she was prepared, but even after seeing this scenario once before the feeling never changes. If anything, it worsens.

Cradling his head into her lap, Zelda started to wail. Unable to keep her emotions in check any longer when she seen just how bad things were.

It was starting to become a list of the many times that Link put himself in harms way for her well being. She was tired of it. Tired of feeling this way. Tired of seeing him in so much pain. Tired of feeling useless in situations like this. Tired of having her feelings toyed with by some unknown force. Because, it always seemed that whenever something good happened to her, despair was soon to follow.

She was sick of it.

But, what could she do in this situation? The entire village was up in flames, death was around every corner, and she could hear the screams of the women as the monsters had their way with them. She was terrified.

Zelda had no combat experience, there was no way she could just fight her way out of it. And what of Link, who was on deaths doorstep? She couldn’t just leave his side for her own sake, it was out of the question.

“Link, what do I do? Please... tell me...”


	20. Planning For The Inevitable

**What do I do?**

She heard a small murmur of noise come from Link.

“Link? Please tell me what to do in this situation. I’m scared and-“

“... me...” his voice was barely above a whisper.

Zelda leaned in closer.

“Kill... me...”

She gasped, “W-Why would you... ask me to do that?”

Unfortunately, no response would come forth as Link passed out from the severe amount of blood loss.

She brought her forehead to his chest.

**We promised to be there for each other, we made a commitment to one another... I’ve waited so long for you, and I’m not going to let you throw your life away again! I know what I’m about to ask is selfish of me, and I know I have no right to, but please... hang in there. Fight to stay alive, love. Things won’t be easy I know. And, I honestly have no idea how we’re going to move forward from this, but... as long as I’m with you, I can find the strength to keep pushing forward. Because without you I... I might as well be dead too!**

And it seemed that was about to be the case. Even though the Gold Lynel did say that the monsters couldn’t rape her, he didn’t say that they couldn’t kill her.

“Someone... please...” she muttered out as the monsters closed in.

The Moblin raised his club.

“Someone!” she closed her eyes, waiting for the club to deliver the killing blow.

Or so she thought...

When Zelda opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that the group of monsters had all been cut to pieces.

And standing in front of her.

“Check it! You think I’d let the princess die in a place like this?”

“Purah?!” Zelda rushed over to the little girl and hugged her. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” she said with glistening eyes.

“Yes... While it may appear that I am but a mere child. I still am the same woman that has lived for over 100 years. Just with drawbacks, really, really, REALLY annoying drawbacks. Enough of that! Now, we must get Linky to the lab at once, or else we’ll lose him for real. The Shrine of Resurrection may be powerful, but who knows what’ll happen if we put him in there for a second time.”

“I... don’t want to put him in there again, my heart won’t be able to take it.”

She nodded, “Agreed. Symin, carry Linky back to the lab. I’ll escort the princess back myself.”

Symin gave a slight nod before rushing back to the lab with Link over his shoulders. Purah, pulled out her notepad and began scribbling in it, murmuring what she was writing the entire time.

“Wh-“

“Come,” cut off Purah. “Linky doesn’t have a lot of time, and there’s much work to do. I’ll need your help if we’re to save him.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got inside, Link was on the table ready for operation.

“Nice, Symin!” cheered Purah. “Now, let’s get a good look at what we’re dealing with.”

“What do you need me to do?” asked Zelda.

“I’ve prepared a bath up the stairs for you, and a change of clothes.”

Her expression turned quizzical, “But... didn’t you say you needed me to save Link?”

“Yes, after we’re done here, it’ll be up to you to save him.”

“From what?”

She looked up from her notebook, “Himself.”

Zelda’s lips started to quiver as her eyes went downcast. The words of the Lynel ringing like bells in her ears.

**How long? How long will it be before I-**

The sound of small footsteps broke her from her thoughts.

“Not here. Things may look bleak now, but it’ll all work out. Linky’s a tough customer, and he’ll need the support of a certain someone to get back to where he once was,” She winked at her. “It won’t be easy, but this isn’t something that you two can’t overcome.”

Zelda nodded sheepishly, “H-How long will it take?”

Purah looked back over at Link, then back at her, “You have some time, don’t feel the need to rush.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Zelda made it to the bathroom, she first checked the water’s temperature. Satisfied with where it was at, she then took off her sullied clothes.

She immediately became disgusted with herself.

Many times Zelda had dealt with people that liked to yell at her, try to intimidate her, and occasionally kill her. None of those times did she ever soil herself; even against Calamity Ganon. Yet, she was so terrified against that Lynel that she couldn’t control herself. The shame and humiliation she felt...

**I was ready to give up everything just like that. I-I never felt so weak before. So useless...**

Tossing the clothes aside, she brought the shampoo bottle over to the tub and hopped in.

**When Link needed me most I crumbled under the pressure. Even when I told him to lean on me more, when he did, I couldn’t support him. What kind of spouse am I if I can’t even be there for him?**

She smacked the water, letting herself drift under the surface.

**A horrible one.**

**I’m a horrible spouse. If only I had listened... maybe Link wouldn’t have-**

Just reliving that moment nearly made her vomit; and she very well might have if she hadn’t already done so, so many times today.

**How is this going to affect our relationship going forward?**

The thought sent her emotions into a downward spiral.

**I really messed up. Was it because I couldn’t trust him to win that I went against what he asked? Did I fear becoming a useless fool who couldn’t do anything to help even one person in their time of need that much? Did I really think I could be anything more than a liability on the battlefield?**

But the big question was...

**Will Link forgive me?**

It was a question that only he could answer, and Zelda was never good at handling things that were out of her control.

Emerging to the surface, she then started washing her hair.

**Still... even if he rejects me, even if he can’t forgive me, I owe it to him to continue to stand by his side. I promised him that when I accepted this ring, and even before that.**

**Things are going to be tough, unbearable at times, depsite that I’ll put up with anything to stay by his side. I... there’s no way I can live without him. I have to make this work. I have to...**

Rinsing and drying herself off, Zelda looked around for the change of clothes.

**Here they are. Though, they’re a little... small.**

Leave it to Purah to think ahead, but then forget the obvious.

The pants ended up turning into shorts that ended around the mid thigh, and the shirt didn’t even make it to her belly button. Although it was embarrassing for her to show so much skin, it wasn’t like there was any better alternative. Combing out the rest of her hair, Zelda was now at least looked like she was okay. Even though in her head there were a million things running through it.

There wasn’t any point in waiting around, she had to see how things were going down there. 

And so, Zelda made her way back to where Link was being operated on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Ah, you’re back,” said Purah without looking over her shoulder.

“Well?” she asked while stepping towards the table hesitantly.

“Just making... some final adjustments and... there!”

Zelda clasped her hands to her mouth and gasped when she managed to get a good look at Link.

“It’s not much, but at least he won’t be without an arm.”

Zelda tried to speak, but the words just wouldn’t formulate she was so shocked.

“Thanks to some advances in ancient technology made by Robbie, and my application of medicine. We were able to combine are efforts and further push the field of medicine using ancient tech!

“The result? A state of the art arm constructed from Guardian parts! Genius I know. I’ll spare you the technicalities, all you need to know is that it functions and feels very similar to how a normal arm would be. There’s a few minor things, like loss of sensation, and whatnot... But let’s not stress the small stuff!”

“T-Truly? It’ll be as you said?”

“Well, as close as it can possibly be to the real thing.”

She was on the cusp of tears. Maybe things weren’t as horrible as they seemed after all.

“As for the eyes... We cleaned them up, but as of now there’s nothing we can do for them. They’re a much more delicate matter to deal with that we haven’t to figure out yet. Meaning-“

“He’s blind...”

“That’s correct. Though, due to his enhanced senses, I feel that he’ll have a relatively easy time adjusting. That being said, he still won’t be able to see. That’s something that many take for granted, and no matter which way you look at it... Not being able to see anymore is a major life altering thing. We’ll do what we can from our end to try and figure out a way to return his vision. But until that time, it’ll be up to you to guide him, make up for what he can’t do anymore. Think you can do that?”

“Of... Of course! It goes without saying...”

“I thought as much,” she looked back at Link, then back at Zelda. “It’ll still be a while before he wakes, how about we get some fresh air? I can’t stand the smell in here anymore, something that I hope my assistant does something about!”

“Yes, yes. It’ll be done right away,” waved off Symin.

“Excellent! Now, Princess, I have a question to ask. What will you do now?”

“What do you mean?”

They made it to the large telescope partway up the stairs before taking a seat that veered out into what was left of Hateno Village.

“You obviously can’t go back to your home now. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you two like, but I’m sure you’ll get tired of being with little ol’ me eventually.”

It was still fresh for her, losing their home. But, she knew that Purah was right. They couldn’t stay here, they’d have to build a new one somewhere. The question was, where?

“I don’t think it’s something I can decide for on my own. After all, it’s our home. Not just mine.”

“But you must have SOME idea of where you want to live, right?”

She thought about it for a moment, and oddly enough, a spot did come to mind.

Giving her a smile small, Zelda said, “Actually, I know where we’re going to go next. I’m going to need your help though to get all the logistics sorted.”

“Oh? And where is that?”

“A place very dear to both of us. I... It’s something that’ll take some time to adjust to no doubt, but it’s something I know he’ll appreciate just as much as I do. Or at least I hope so.”

Purah squinted her eyes at her, but seemed satisfied with the answer for now, “When you’re ready to spill the beans, I’ll have Symin take care of that stuff. Next question, what of this quest you’ve embarked on? You can’t call it quits after coming this far. You still have a commitment to see through.”

“You’re right. However, it’s going to have to wait until Link can at least function on his own. I can’t just leave him like that, that’s too much to ask. The people are just going to have to-“

The sudden outburst of laugher cut her off, before Purah finally said, “You’ve changed...”

“Eh?”

Her expression turned sincere, “Usually, you’d just nod without as much as a peep. You’re not the same girl that came on excavations with me a little over 100 years ago. You used to lack conviction, emotion, motivation. At times I wondered if you were all there some days. Sure you enjoyed research, but it was clear that you used it as an escape route for your problems. Terrible idea by the way. And even a few months ago when you first came to me, it was clear that while much has changed, you were still more or less the same. Someone that lacks in the qualities to be taken seriously.

“You still got a ways to go, but you’ve grown so much since I last saw you. Though, it’s not like I haven’t been keeping an eye on you.”

“Purah...”

“I suppose we have our Linky to thank for that now don’t we?”

Zelda’s cheeks flushed as she hid her face from Purah, “Y-Yeah... you can say that.”

Purah then moved uncomfortably close to her, giving her a look that spelled mischievous, “Well?”

“Well what?” she could feel her face burning hotter by the second.

She gave her a wicked grin, “Nothing, I have my answer.” Then stormed off down the stairs.

“Wait! What do you-“

**She’s gone.**

Zelda huddled her knees to her chest.

**Maybe it’s best that I didn’t find out what she was thinking. Not after she made it that awkward.**

She looked down at the village.

**Looks like most of the fires have gone out, and it looks like the remaining monsters are gone now too, along with whatever they plundered.**

Her mind flashed back to the chaos that she somehow managed to survive.

**So much has been lost, so many things taken away. It reminds of back then. I had hoped that I’d never have to experience this sort of thing again, but it seems that the world doesn’t work that way. It’s been doing everything it can to make my life a living hell! What else do I have to give to live the life I want with Link?**

**Why does it feel like there’s something trying to force us apart?**

Zelda couldn’t quite understand the feeling herself, but she was almost certain.

Something or someone was trying to tear her away from Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to focus on Zelda, and what she went through following the immediate aftermath of what transpired. I didn’t want to clutter it with extras, nor have it drown out with content that’s best left separated entirely. As I feel this is an especially important piece to the story. 
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.


	21. Embracing The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you’re enjoying Singles Awareness Day (SAD). I know I have, so much so, that it’s given me the time to post another update. I’m not internally crying about being alone... again. 
> 
> My sad love life aside, enjoy the chapter.

“Did you wish to see me that badly?” asked the mysterious woman as she casually approached Link.

“What do you want?” he replied, coldly.

She ran her fingers along his shoulders up to his chin, tilting it up so he could meet her violet eyes. 

“That’s what I should be asking you, dearest Link.”

He gave her a confused expression.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know where we are.”

It was obvious that they were within the depths of his mind, since there was no other way she could talk to him like this.

“Does that mean-“

He was cut off by a quick kiss to the lips.

“Do not fret. You’re not dead, not this time.”

“That’s right, I-“

The woman snapped her fingers, and they were suddenly back at that farmer’s field where he fell. However, it wasn’t from his point of view, but third person.

“Quite the view don’t you think?” she commented as they watched Link get his eyes slashed out, and arm cut off.

Link scowled at the scene.

“That’s quite the scary face you got going there, love. It’s not often that we’re together like this, and I just wanted to relive the moment that brought you back here is all. Is that really such a bad thing?”

“It’s not like I wanted to come back here.”

“Oh don’t be like that. I know you were just dying to see me, it’s written all over your face.”

“Speaking of death, why haven’t you killed me yet? It’s clear that you can do so at any time. Aren’t you just wasting time by keeping me alive?”

She draped her arms around his neck and leaned in close, “It wouldn’t be any fun that way. I’ve had my eye on you for a long time, and now that I finally have you, I can’t seem to let you go.

She leaned in even closer to whisper, “I’ll do anything to make sure that we stay together.”

“What do you gain from this? What’s the point in-“

She cut him off by placing her index finger against his lips before kissing over top of them, “Tsk Tsk, do I have to spell it out for you. I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u, and I want to be the one that you end up falling for.”

“I already have someone.”

The woman frowned, “That foolish girl? You really think that she’s the one for you? She’s gotten you killed several times over, and on top of that, she’s useless in almost every facet that could be beneficial to you.”

He smacked her hand away, “You’re wrong. Zelda hasn’t gotten me killed ever.”

“Is that so? Then how about we do a trip down memory lane. Who was it that forced you to over exert yourself at Ash Swamp, and ultimately take a fatal blow in an attempt to shield them?”

“That’s not-“

Snapping her fingers again, Link found himself back in the Gerudo Desert, “In your first death at Gerudo. Who ran off, and got herself captured by a bunch of monsters?”

He didn’t say anything, they both knew what the answer was.

“You scoured the desert for weeks in search of her. Only to find out that she allowed herself to turn into a sex craved pig. All of your hard work, resulted in you dying because of her mistake.”

She then took them to the moment that the Leviathans devoured both he and Zelda.

“Death number two in Gerudo. Who’s fault was it that forced you to leave Gerudo early, and run into this catastrophe?”

Once again, he didn’t say anything. There was no point.

“Death number three. Who’s fault was it that they couldn’t keep up with you in the highlands? Who was it that forced you to put yourself in a situation where you were ultimately unprepared? Who was the one that made you choose suicide after coming out of the coma that they were responsible for putting you in?”

“That was on me. I shouldn’t have even-“

“But, you should have! We both know that travelling through the highlands would’ve saved you a considerable amount of time, and considering that you wanted to ride the momentum of successfully securing the Gerudo’s support, it made even more sense. Why is it your fault that someone else couldn’t keep up? She didn’t say anything, she didn’t stop you. Instead, she just let herself be dragged around while you did all the work.”

Link couldn’t deny the fact that Zelda should’ve said something if she wasn’t comfortable with his plan, but he did sort of force it on her. Could he really blame her for not saying anything, or was he just giving her the benefit of the doubt?

“Ask yourself. Why are you here right now? Who was the one that distracted you in your battle against the Gold Lynel, because she didn’t listen to a simple order that you gave.”

He let out an annoyed sigh, “Zelda...”

“Now ask yourself. Why did she not listen? Weren’t you just trying to make sure she stayed safe? You knew that she wouldn’t stand a chance on the battlefield, so it was the logical judgment call to ensure her safety. Yet, she intentionally put herself in harms way, and for what?”

His eyes then went downcast, “I... don’t know why she didn’t stay in the shrine.”

“Could it be that she doesn’t trust you as much as you think? Assumed you’d fail? Didn’t believe that you could protect her? Or could it be that she thinks that you’ve lost your touch?”

Link couldn’t deny any of those possibilities, because he didn’t know the reason behind her actions. It was a plan that they both agreed to, but...

But, the woman had a point. Regardless of how she felt, Zelda should’ve stayed in the shrine. If she did... maybe things would’ve ended differently.

“What’s your point?”

She caressed his cheek, letting her fingers linger around his jaw, “My point, is that she causes you nothing, but misery and suffering. How could a woman like that ever have your best interests in her heart? How can she truly love you?”

He moved her hand away, “And you’re saying that you have my best interests? That you’re innocent in all of this?”

She giggled, “Now, now. I didn’t say that I haven’t done my fair share of wrongdoings; I’m only human, but I can say that I’m the reason that you’re still alive, no? Let me ask you, can you really say that I haven’t put you before me?”

“The reason behind that is I’m of use to you. You’re only using me to further your own agenda.”

“And what agenda is that? I’ve already told you of my intentions, love.”

He vehemently shook his head, “There has to be more to it than that!”

“Nope. It’s as I said, I just want to have you all to myself. Don’t worry, I’ll help you forget all about that woman who’s made your life a living hell, while we make wonderful memories together.”

“I don’t want to forget. Not again... I’ve made new memories with her that I cherish.”

“And you can make even more memories, but with me. Someone who will properly take care of you. You wouldn’t have to give and give with nothing in return anymore.”

“Zelda has given me plenty. She’s done a lot for me since I’ve reawakened.”

She gave him sultry look, “Oh? If that’s what you want...” she tugged on her wrap dress just enough to expose most of her breasts. “I’d be happy to give you as many rerun performances like our first.”

“First?”

Snapping her fingers, she took them back to that moment in Impa’s hut.

“Familiar?” she asked while leaning against him.

There was no denying it. Link was watching them have sex, but something was off about it.

Namely...

“Why don’t I remember this?”

“It’s how I was able to become one with you. The drawback was the trauma it inflicted. I essentially had to kill you, then bring you back to life. Much like the Shrine of Resurrection, I had to make you forget to bring you back.”

His eyes grew wide, “What do you mean, like the Shrine?”

“When you were put in the Slumber of Restoration, it was assumed that there was a good possibility you’d experience some amnesia. What they didn’t know was that the longer you’re held in there, the more you forget. It wasn’t something that could maybe happen, it was something that was going to happen indefinitely.

“Considering your injuries, you’re lucky that you were able to remember anything at all. Actually, without that Sheikah Slate, you wouldn’t have a memory to your name. Fortune seemed to favour you, seeing that the Slate was also needed to keep the Shrine powered while you healed.”

It made sense... too much sense...

“How would you even know about that?”

She chuckled, “Let’s just say I have an inside source. In our case, all that happened was I needed to make a teensy adjustment to your memories to bring you back. Otherwise you would’ve died for good. But don’t worry, I’d never let that happen to you, love.” Twirling her finger on his chest, she pushed him to the ground. “Now we can do it as many times as you want, with no deaths and no memory tampering.”

That didn’t make Link feel any less uneasy, considering the fact that she was able to mess with his memories at any time. However, it did bring up a question.

“Still, why hide? Why put yourself in me like this instead of appearing before me in a physical form?”

“You really think that vixen would allow me to just make myself at home?” She hovered over him. “There is one thing you must understand, love. She is an embodiment of light, and I, an embodiment of dark. We cannot coexist together.”

“Why not?”

She laughed at how easily the words came from his mouth, “Two polarizing entities can never coexist, one will always try to conquer the other. It’s simply nature running its course.”

“Even so, the two are not exclusive to one another. At a cosmic as well as at a social and individual level, darkness guarantees the continual existence of light by its regular renewal. One cannot exist without the other.”

The woman seemed amused by his answer, “Apart from the traditional physics we abide by, there are two forces that govern the functioning of existence. Light and Darkness. They’re not only forces though, but philosophies, and both have been in conflict since time immemorial in an effort to create what they each believe to be the perfect state of existence.”

Snapping her fingers, she took them to a place that seemed... empty. On one end was a dark ominous cloud, and the other a blinding white light.

“The Darkness' version of the perfect universe is one where all weakness has been cut away until only the ‘final, perfect shape’ remains. One can easily assume that the perfect shape is the Darkness itself.”

The two colossal entities then began clashing with one another while the woman continued.

“The Light's version of the perfect universe is very similar to our own concept of utopia. An endless Golden Age where cultural and technological advancements we'd consider unheard of are common place. Widespread peace and prosperity and mutual cooperation between all species willing to embrace the Light's philosophy.”

“So, then it’s by a philosophical belief that light and dark can’t coexist? That’s...”

“Dumb? Stupid? Primitive? While you may not like how things are, that’s just the way they are. It’s always been that way, love.”

“Then, why am I such an attraction?”

“Because, while you may be wielder of the Light, you have just as much Darkness in you. Understand, that before a soul comes into this world they carry both Light and Darkness, however, they’re ultimately forced to shed one away to become beings of one or the other. But you, you are the only one who still has both Light and Darkness. That would make anyone curious, don’t you think?” she said with a wink.

“How do you know that I have both? I don’t have evil intentions, nor do I think I’m a bad person.”

“Fu,fu,fu. Don’t assume that everything involved in Darkness is evil. The Light is just as guilty when it comes to teetering one way or the other on the morale scale.”

Link couldn’t argue there. He’s seen a lot of things in his time that could easily fit with her statement. It really was dependant on one’s level of perception whether or not they could get a true understanding of what was considered “good or bad.”

“As for how I can tell... well even your little vixen should be able to sense both in you. For entities like her and I, we can easily distinguish who carries the Light and who carries Darkness.”

“And I can’t?”

She shook her head, “You’re an anomaly. I don’t know how you’ve come to possess both Light and Darkness, but here we are. You carry characteristics of both, but aren’t exclusive to one or the other. Though, you predominantly use the forces of Light.”

Running her fingers up his arm, she whispered in his ear before nibbling on it, “How about I teach you what it feels like to embrace the Darkness?”

From a logistical standpoint it made sense to take the offer, however, considering the circumstances...

“I can’t accept your offer, not right now anyways.”

“Oh?”

He broke away from the woman, slowly walking towards the two entities.

“I get what you’re saying, but... what do I stand to gain by accepting? I’m not the warrior I once was, and I don’t live to fight.”

“You may not be the same warrior as you were back then, nor a person that wants to fight. But, the reality is that you walk down a path of chaos and destruction whether you know it or not. You have no choice, but to get stronger, to get faster, to do everything in your power to keep trekking on this path you’ve been put on. It’s kill or be killed! Survival of the fittest, Link!”

He came to a stop, and turned towards her, “Will give me some time to think about it?”

“You got all the time in the world, love. I’ll be here whenever you need me,” she said before giving him a wink.

“Is there a better way to talk to you than being on the plane of death?”

She giggled, “You’ve always been able to talk me whenever you like, silly. All you’ve had to do is think of me.”

“Then-“

“Mhmm, all those times, you were thinking of me.”

Suddenly, everything around them began to crack and fall apart.

“What’s happening?”

The woman cupped his cheeks, closing her eyes she said, “Do not be satisfied with the here and now, for here is simply a new beginning and now… is already gone.”

She turned to leave, but Link took hold of her arm, “Tell me your name.”

Giving him a confused look, “My name?”

“We’ve come this far already, I think it’s about time.”

The woman smirked, “Fine.”

Draping her arms over his shoulders, she leaned into him, and looked up into eyes with her own heated gaze.

“Freyja,” she whispered, before assaulting his lips with a passionate kiss while everything around them fell apart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, pretty crazy fact here. Between the two sites that I posted this story on, we’re basically at 20k views. That’s pretty crazy! Can’t thank you guys enough for taking the time to read this amateurs work. It does mean a lot. 
> 
> With that being said, make sure to comment, leave a like, and share with your peers. It helps a lot more than you might think, and to those that do, thank you once again. Whether it’s constructive criticism, straight hate mail, or how you’re getting some sort of enjoyment out of it really does make the days where I may not feel motivated more bearable for sure. Minus the hate mail, but you can’t please everyone.
> 
> Thanks again, and I’ll see you guys in the next chapter.


	22. New Beginnings

“Remember about our little secret, okay?”

That was what Freyja told him before he woke.

_The secret being that I still can’t tell anyone about her, or my ability to return by death._

The first thing he did was bring his hand over his eyes, tried blinking, then looked around to gauge his surroundings.

_So, it’s true._

Nothingness, a void in space, complete darkness...

_To have something that you’re used to having everyday suddenly get taken away... I can already..._

He could already feel the tears of despair taking over. He didn’t make a peep, not a single sound. Link was now facing the harsh reality of no longer being able to see. A reality that even the strongest of people were known to break to.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few dozen minutes passed...

Link had his moment of grief about the situation he was in. While he didn’t know how he was going to move forward from here, the one thing he knew he had to do was just that, move forward, somehow.

“Linky! You’re awake!” yelled a voice from across the room.

_Purah?_

He followed her approaching footsteps, and tilted his head to where he thought she would be.

“I see you’re already becoming acclimated to your situation.”

“I don’t have a choice.”

He could hear her scribbling in her notebook, murmuring as she wrote.

“I take it you noticed something different about your arm?” she asked.

“My arm?”

_That’s right! It was-_

He grabbed his arm. Wait... he grabbed his arm?

“W-What is this? I thought it was-“

“Oh, it was. Trust me, this isn’t the arm you’ve come to know and love. No, this is the arm that Robbie and I made for you!” she cheered.

He moved it around, flexed his fingers, rotated his wrist...

“It’s... different.”

“Well of course it’s different! It’s not the same arm, Linky!”

If his eyes could function, he’d be rolling them right now.

“Let me give you the rundown of your new arm. It’s comprised of ancient technology, and it’s linked to you just like your old arm. However, the sensations will be different since it’s not flesh and bone. The material is nearly indestructible, so there wouldn’t be necessarily a repeat case of what happened either; just to note.

“Now, moving on to how to maintain it. All you need to do is supply it nutrients through your body. Otherwise, it won’t function properly. Side effects would include; stiffness, cease of movement in some cases, numbness, severe pain, and nausea... As far as I can tell...” her voice trailed off on that last bit.

He looked slightly concerned, “How often do I need to ‘supply nutrients,’ so none of that happens?”

“Lucky for you, it’s kinda like the Master Cycle, but through... you... and not- Anyways, you just need to eat at least once a day, and considering how much you eat I don’t see there ever being a problem.”

“That’s it?”

“Yup! How awesome is that?”

Link breathed a sigh of relief that maintaining his newly acquired arm would be low maintenance.

“And, it’s just like my real arm?”

“As real as it can be. It’ll always be a prosthetic made from ancient technology.”

He reached out to her with his prosthetic hand, fumbling around in the air until she grabbed it for him.

“It’ll take some time to get used to, but thank you. For giving me something back.”

“We may not have been able to fix everything, but we did the best we could. We’re currently working on a solution to fix your eyes, but until then...”

He could feel her wrap something around his head.

“Use this to cover your eyes, it’ll help protect them...”

It was a cloth, a soft one at that judging by the texture. Just from feel, he could tell that there was some design in the threading, but he wasn’t able to make it out.

“The princess made that for you while you were sleeping.”

For some reason just hearing her name sent a pang of... something through him.

“That’s... thoughtful of her,” he muttered.

“She’s been worried sick about you, you know. Linky, you have a terrible habit of making beautiful women worried.”

He figured that she was trying to goad something out of him, so he chose not to respond.

“Moving on! What are your plans now?”

He moved to an upright position on the table, “I don’t know. It’s not like I can go back home now, can I?”

“Actually, we have something planned for that.”

“Oh?”

“That’s something you should talk to the princess about. But to the real question, what about your quest with her to unite the provinces?”

“What about it?”

“Surely you don’t intend on giving up-“

“Of course I do.”

“What? Why?”

The fact that she seemed surprised by his answer only annoyed him, “How can I be of any help to her? My whole role in that was to be an escort, there’s no way I can do that anymore.”

“You were more than that, Linky!”

“No, I wasn’t... Like I said, I can’t do that anymore. There’s no point in me going with her.”

“You’d rather her go by herself? You know of the dangers the wild possess, you know she has no combat experience, how do-“

Link was swift to cut her off once again, “For a genius, sometimes you really do act how you look.”

She bit her cheek, “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Listen Purah, I’m blind. I cannot see. I am at a severe disadvantage here. You can’t tell me that it wouldn’t be foolish to go with her, even you must know of the lack of wisdom your statement possesses.”

Pulling out a cloth, she quickly wiped off her glasses before clearing her throat, “If there was one thing that you didn’t lose, it was your level of perceptiveness. It’s true, it isn’t a good idea. However, the princess would disagree.”

“And, she would be wrong. She’s blinded by her feelings towards me, and won’t look at this rationally no matter how sound the argument it is. She’s always been a stubborn girl.”

“That much we can agree on. Alright Linky, I’ll ask again. What do you plan to do?”

“I need to get stronger, faster, and better at using my other senses. From there, I’ll have my own war to fight.”

“What of the princess?”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He said those things, and honestly, they couldn’t have reigned more true. While it was something that he didn’t want to accept, the realm of possibilities wouldn’t allow for it. His role in this quest was over, and the sooner he moved on from that the better.

_I’m not the same as I once was. This is for the best._

Purah had run off to her own room to study more on how to fix his eyes. Symin helped Link get dressed, then guided him to a chair outside where he could get some fresh air while he cleaned up. This gave an opportunity for Zelda to approach, who had missed the entire conversation inside from helping Purah with her research.

**If I had known Link was awake, I would’ve come to see him sooner. Hopefully he’s doing okay. I can only imagine how hard this must be for him. I’ll do whatever I can to help him.**

With that in mind, she quickly made her way down the stairs. However, when she seen that cloth wrapped around his head, it became hard to look at him due to the overwhelming guilt she felt.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“You knew it was me?” she asked, taken aback by his cold tone.

“Your footsteps sound different than the other two, and seeing as how there are only four of us here, it was the most logical assumption to make.”

“Ah... figures...” she replied, now beginning to feel a awkward tension swarm around them.

“What did you want?” he asked again.

“I just wanted to see you. Is that wrong?”

He sighed, “No, it isn’t. I thought you had things to discuss I guess.”

Her heart reached out to him, “There is, but I-I just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?”

“What do you think?”

The reply sent shivers down her spine.

“Sorry...” she muttered.

“Why are you sorry?”

“For what happened. I’m sorry about what happened to you.”

“Are you really?”

“Wha-“

He tilted his head towards her, and the intimidating aura he suddenly possessed caused her lip to quiver as she tilted her head down.

“You left the Shrine, even after I told you not to come out no matter what. You disobeyed me, why is that?”

“I... I...” she didn’t have any solid excuse, she still didn’t fully understand why she left either.

Link rose from his spot, and started slowly walking towards her.

“Could it be you that don’t trust me?”

“What?! Don’t be-“

He was quick to cut her off as he continued to approach her, “Did you think I wasn’t strong enough to save the village?”

She stumbled and fell on her behind, then started shifting back with every step he took towards her, “Link, please! I-“

“Do you think I’m not a capable warrior after all? Have you doubted me all this time?”

“O-Of course not! How could you-“

“Then what was it?! Why did you leave the Shrine you stupid girl! If you only had stayed, if only you had listened for once, once! None of this would’ve ever happened!”

He came to a halt, now unsure of his surroundings, and not wanting to venture too far that could lead him to getting lost or falling off the cliff.

Zelda couldn’t say anything, the state of shock hadn’t worn off yet. Link was scaring her right now, she didn’t know what to do. It felt like she was in a minefield, and whatever move she’d make would set off Link’s anger. There was no right move.

She couldn’t hold back her tears any longer, and the slight sniffle she made didn’t go unnoticed.

“Just... leave me alone,” he muttered before stumbling back to his chair.

Zelda did just that, unable to keep her own emotions in check any longer, she scurried away.

**Why did I assume things would go just fine? Of course Link is mad at me, it’s my fault for how things turned out in the first place!**

She found a spot to be alone with her thoughts on the other side of the lab; seeing as how there wasn’t really anywhere else for her to go, and dealing with Purah right now was something she couldn’t handle right now.

**I know Purah said to just talk to him, but now can I talk to him when I can’t even bear to look at him?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Days went by where Link and Zelda didn’t say a word to one another. Link would continue to sit outside in the same spot, letting his mind dwell in the realm of possibilities. Zelda would try to approach sometimes, but each time he raised his head in her direction at the sound of her footsteps, she’d turn the other way.

In the end, she still couldn’t bring herself to face him.

The Lynel’s words rang loud in her mind as she went back to the spot she always went to.

**_“I think I’ll keep you alive. It would be much more entertaining knowing that the guilt of what you’ve done is eating away at you..._ **

**_”I wonder how long you will last until you lose your mind. How long do you think it will be until you can no longer look at him? How long can you remain at his side until the guilt drives you away? Yes... this is what we’ll do.”_ **

She huddled her knees to her chest.

**At this rate, I really will lose him.**

She knew that, and yet...

And yet...

And yet... the waves of despair were still gradually whisking her further away...

**Curses... how do I fix this?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had now been a few weeks since he woke. Link was now at the point of training his body to learn how to fight without sight. The days that went by leading up this point, Link had been honing his senses. With that done, he was comfortable with moving onto the next stage.

Holding the Master Sword was awkward at first; considering the new arm, but he was quickly able to adapt to the feel of it. He had also asked Symin to set up some training dummies for him to work on when they couldn’t spar.

Things were going pretty well as the following weeks went by. Link was successful in enhancing his senses even further. He now able to tell where a weapon was coming from, simply by the change in wind pattern in relation to the object. Furthermore, by using subtle audio cues, smell, and his 6th sense, he was also able to pinpoint exactly where someone was; which allowed the aforementioned to synergies well together. And as time progressed, his movements became more fluid, his cuts became cleaner, and his reaction time became faster.

Still, even with all of these skills working in tandem with one another, Link knew that he could never live up to his old title anymore, but he was fine with that.

He was done trying to be something he wasn’t.

He knew that from the moment he lost to that Gold Lynel, things were never going to be the same anymore, nor be anything short of difficult. But, considering what he’s gone through so far, he knew that with enough work he could overcome his own obstacles, and become something new.

Something different.

No longer was he the, Hero of Time. No longer was he the light that shined upon Hyrule. No longer was he a Champion.

He was just...

Link...

No greater purpose to serve, no fated encounter to overcome, and no one to answer to. 

From here on out, he was a nomad, a wayfarer. He would do what’s best for him.

And after having a considerable amount of time to lull things over...

“You called?”

“Yeah... It’s about your offer...”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Weeks had passed, and Zelda was nowhere closer to patching things up with Link than she was when he lost it on her. In fact, they hadn’t even spoken a word to each other since then.

Purah had suggested that the two of them go out together to conduct some research to take her mind off things, just like old times. They ended up doing this quite a few times. However, while she enjoyed the distraction, she was immediately reminded of what was bothering her as soon they got back. To the extent where the research trips weren’t helping her anymore.

**I know I shouldn’t be taking these trips, but instead, thinking of a way to work things out with Link, but I... I can’t bring myself to talk to him. Every time I see him, I’m reminded of that moment and freeze.**

As the weeks progressed, Zelda could only watch Link from afar as he trained diligently. It truly was incredible to watch, and it reminded her of the days when she used to watch him back at the castle. However, the small flicker of happiness that it brought would always fade shortly after. Replaced by guilt, shame, and other dark thoughts.

**Things can’t go on like this... I have to do something... I have to set things right...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Then, on one particular day...

**Something feels different with Link today. I can’t quite explain it, but he’s not the same as he has been.**

Considering all the days of feeling down, she took this change as a sign of good faith.

**Today’s the day. Today will be the day I talk to Link. We’ll sit down together, and we’ll talk everything out. We’ll learn and move past this, and become stronger as a couple. I’m sure of it.**

Coming down the stairs clutching to little confidence she mustered, she came to a stop when she could hear voices down by the entrance to the lab.

**What’s going on? A visitor perhaps?**

She decided to easvesdrop.

“Are you sure about this?” asked Purah.

“This is something I must do,” replied Link.

**Link and Purah?**

“Well, as much as I’m against the idea. There’s no talking you out of it, is there?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Then, I hope you find what you’re looking for. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

“Of course. I appreciate what you guys have done for me...”

**They’re almost making it sound like... T-There’s no way that’s true, right?**

Yet, the longer her mind lingered in the realm of possibilities...

**No, no, no. There’s no way this could be happening. He loves me, and I love him. We promised... It’s not in his nature to do that! Link would never do that!**

However, the tears that trickled down her cheeks, and from what the realm of possibilities showed her...

“Well, before you-“

Purah was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps.

It was then that Zelda spoke her first words to Link in a little over two months,” W-What’s going on, Link? Tell me-“

Him putting his hand on her shoulder stopped her mid-sentence, and her eyes grew wide when he uttered those three words. Three words that she could never forget.

“I’m leaving you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to like, comment, and share!


	23. Light Must Always Find A Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m working pretty hard here to get this story done. Now that I think about, I’d say we’re pretty close to finishing. I don’t have an exact chapter amount, but I want to say maybe 5 left?
> 
> Also, when I’m done with this story I know I made a lot of errors in the first one regarding my comma usage, so I’m going to go back and make as many corrections as possible. Now that I know they exist in such a large amount, it bothers me.
> 
> As for my plans after? I might retire, I don’t have any other projects I plan on doing.

Zelda’s body was screaming at her to move, to do something, anything to stop Link from leaving her. However, all she ended up doing, was letting him go without even saying a peep.

**I really just let him go without trying to stop him. This- This can’t be happening! After all this time... to just up and leave... I’m hallucinating, r-right? My eyes must be playing tricks on me.**

She looked over to Purah with pleading eyes hoping that she was wrong, but the slight shake of the head was more than enough to confirm things.

Link was gone.

Her throat swelled and her eyes glistened, there was nothing she can do to stop the despair from taking over. Link... the chosen of the Blade of Evil’s Bane, her appointed knight, her friend, lover... gone. She struggled for so long to get anywhere with him over 100 years ago, and when she finally managed to get over that hurdle she ended up losing him, because she failed to unlock her powers in time. The only reason why she remained strong all that time while being held in captivity, the only reason why she didn’t succumb to the Darkness, the only reason why she was here today was because of her love for Link. Her unwavering faith and belief that he would return, save the day, and they’d live happily ever after. She truly believed in happy endings, and she truly believed that they would in fact be together forever.

After all, Link was her entire reason for existing today. Without him, she wouldn’t be here. They had promised to be together forever, but with each passing second, it seemed that her fairytale ending was only just a silly dream.

Was she foolish for believing in such a dream? She didn’t think so.

However, hoping and doing were two very different things. Even though she’s never realized it, Zelda has hoped for much more than she would ever do. It was only a matter of time before that kind of thinking brought her misfortune.

The Gold Lynel’s deduction had been right all along. Zelda had driven herself insane from the guilt and shame over what happened to Link. As much as she wanted to move past it, every time she seen that cloth over his eyes she was quickly reminded of that event. She was weak... She knew that, and so too did the Lynel. As a result, he played with Zelda’s heart, toyed with her mind, until he had corrupted her heart into thinking that there was no salvation for her transgression.

Now, all that remained was a cloud of Darkness that loomed over her head.

It was becoming increasingly more clear that she had no place in this world if Link wasn’t there. What was her reason for living? What was she going to do now? What was her purpose in life?

Her mind recalled a moment from the past...

**_“...You are the heir to a throne of nothing... nothing but failure.”_ **

It was a title that many people gave her long ago, and it was a title that remained true to this day. Zelda was a failure, she was never fit to become a ruler, and she was foolish to think that she was capable of love as well. She had always crumbled under pressure, and she had always leaned on someone else for support when the goings got tough. And, when there was no one to lean on?

She broke. 

Zelda could count on her fingers the amount of times that she took the initiative with anything in her life. How could someone like her ever hope to lead an entire kingdom? How could she ever sustain a relationship with that mindset? Sure she managed to unlock her sacred power, but that was only after losing everything dear to her. Even then, all she could do was hold the Calamity at bay, and pray that the stars aligned where Link would awaken and save her before she was inevitably overwhelmed by the Darkness. And, since that final battle with Calamity Ganon, she hasn’t been able to use them once.

She collapsed to the ground. All of her energy, her will to keep going had finally been sapped from her.

**Why do I torture myself like some masochistic pig? Do I enjoy feeling this way? Do I enjoy losing the things I hold dearest to me? Apparently...**

**Someone... release me of this burden...**

Her own thoughts scared her, however, she didn’t have the energy to stop these thoughts from rampaging in her mind.

Zelda had never seriously considered death being an option when the going got tough. She had been broken many times, but she always found a way to pick up the pieces to keep herself together. But, maybe that wasn’t entirely true. Each time she broke, she lost a piece of herself forever. She was never the same each time she put herself back together, and consequently became more fragile with each incident. With that in mind, it was only a matter of time before there was nothing left to salvage. Maybe this was the time where Zelda broke, and never recovered.

**I’m tired... tired of doing this, tired of repeating this cycle over and over again.**

Giving up would be the easy way to solve her problem. After all, she did her role. The kingdom was saved from the impending doom, she doesn’t have to fight anymore. That honestly didn’t sound like a bad idea.

**Maybe, just maybe... not fighting back is the right thing to do. Give up, take the loss, not try altogether. That sounds... nice.**

Death was ready to embrace her. To snuff out her light, and transform her into an agent of the Darkness. The seed had been planted within her heart, and all she needed was one final push. One more step to consume her completely.

“...”

She looked around in her dazed state. Purah had hovered over her, concern evident on her face.

“...”

However, Zelda couldn’t hear her, the words just couldn’t reach her.

As the light faded from her world, she could feel herself being heaved up and carried away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“You sure it was alright leaving her? You didn’t even say anything.”

“Now you’re asking?”

“I’m just curious, love. Just curious.”

Link scowled, “I’d appreciate you not calling me that.”

“Aww, hit a nerve did I?”

He scoffed at her comment.

It was true that Link kinda left abruptly. He wasn’t even going to tell Zelda, because he knew that she’d protest; it was unfortunate that she ran into him when she did. Truth is, Link didn’t want to leave. After all, he was leaving behind the love his life, the very person that gave him a second chance, someone who he promised forever. However, he had to do this. He realized that trying to live a life of peace and comfort on his path of chaos was never going to work out.

Calamity Ganon was only a stepping stone, not the end like Link assumed.

He knew that if he wanted a chance to return to the peaceful life he had with Zelda, then he’d have to see this through until the end. Otherwise, he was only going to continue hurting them both. Link knew that he was the one holding her back, and that best thing for them both was to cut the toxic part out of her life; even if she didn’t realize it.

“She might never forgive me... Honestly, I wouldn’t blame her if she ended up moving on from me and finding someone else, when she’s ready.”

“And you’re prepared for that? You’re prepared to lose her forever?”

“When you love someone, it means that you want them to be happy. If you truly love someone, sometimes that means wanting them to be happy, even if that means taking you out of the picture. If Zelda can find true happiness without me, then I’ll support that decision, because I love her.”

“Touching, we’ll see if you’re still like that once this is over.”

“You remember our deal, right?”

Freyja sighed, “You’re the idiot for wanting to go through with it, but I remember.”

“And, there’s no way for you to break that deal either, correct?”

She grumbled in annoyance, “That’s correct, we both die if I break the contract.”

“Good.”

“Don’t you forget about your end of the deal either. If you decide to break the contract, I eradicate all the Light within you. Your soul will be filled only with Darkness, and you’ll be mine forever.”

Link had entered a blood contract with Freyja where, in exchange for her teaching him how to use his suppressed dark powers, she couldn’t bring him back from the dead anymore. Only she could teach him how to wield the powers of Darkness properly, and this was the only way she was going to teach him.

Through a test of will. 

It was a tremendous risk, not to mention the odds were stacked against him, and of course he still couldn’t tell anyone about her. Freyja’s eyes had lit up at the chance to see Link struggle in hopes of ultimately failing. To watch him desperately claw his way through the mud, only to end up sinking. Her legs quivered when she thought about the moment where Link’s back is against the wall, and he begs her to save him, admits that he needs her. Because, that’ll be the moment when he surrenders himself to her, the moment that he succumbs to his dark desires and becomes her’s forever.

But the reward? Becoming reunited with the love of your life with a chance of happily ever after. It was a do or die situation anyways, might as well make the stakes as big as possible.

“Well?” he asked.

“Well?” she replied with a smug grin.

“Where should we start first?”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Zelda awoke she found herself back inside the lab.

“You’re awake at last!” cheered Purah from across the room.

She clutched her head.

“What happened?” she asked in a weak voice.

“You collapsed and passed out. We brought you back inside to make sure you were okay. I imagine the shock was too much for you.”

“Shock?”

Zelda retraced her memory.

**I was coming to talk to Link and-**

Her eyes grew wide when she realized.

“That’s right, Princess, he’s gone,” said Purah.

Hearing those words caused her to start sobbing.

“I know this is hard for you, but you gotta understand. This wasn’t about you, it was about him.”

How can she not think that this had nothing to with her?

“There’s... something going on with him. I can’t quite explain it, but from what I can tell, he knows that there’s something going on too...”

It wasn’t making any sense.

“...The longer he stayed here, the more obvious it became. I tried confronting him about it, but he was always quick to change the subject...”

None of it was making sense!

“... I’m confident that’s why he left, and why he left alone.”

“What do you mean that’s why he left? I-I don’t understand!”

“Don’t tell me you never noticed? You’ve been with him the longest, surely you noticed something different about him throughout your time together.”

The time at their house immediately came to mind.

“W-Well... there was that one time...” her voice trailed off.

“And? What?!”

Purah’s sudden yelling caused Zelda to instinctively flinch and stutter, “H-He just seemed off! Being around him made my skin crawl, and I never feel that way around him. He was like that in Gerudo too. And, in both instances he seemed... I-I don’t know how to put it. It was like his entire being was conflicting with mine, it was unpleasant. I just assumed he was upset, so I tried to do what I can to make him feel better,” she desperately tried to explain.

Purah began writing in her notebook.

“Interesting... Did he seem fine after you comforted him?”

She sniffled while wiping her remaining tears away, “He wasn’t unpleasant to be around anymore, but I don’t think-“

“Umu, umu. Still... it makes me wonder how things will turn out for him now that you’re out of the picture.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think it’s safe to assume that whatever it is that’s bothering him has more to it than, ‘He’s not feeling well.’ It could very well have been your presence that kept the balance for all we know.”

“How could my presence have anything to do with it? That’s absurd.”

“You’re a direct descendant of the goddess, a wielder of Light; an embodiment of Light. If you’re saying that you didn’t feel right around him, maybe it was your soul trying to tell you something. Have you tried tapping into your powers to confirm if it’s something tied to that?”

Zelda gave her a guilty look, which caused Purah to slam her notebook on the table in frustration.

“Goodness girl! Why haven’t you been listening to what your heart has been trying to tell you? Why haven’t you tried using your powers?!”

“They don’t work anym-“

“Don’t give me that!” she yelled. “You mean to tell me that after 100 years of being able to use your power, you just all of a sudden can’t use it anymore? No, you’ve neglected them. You’ve neglected them, because you’re afraid. Afraid of losing what you love most in this world, but it’s that very same fear that has caused all of this. The power you possess isn’t something that simply vanishes, or that you forget. It stays with you forever.

“Whether you like it or not, you still have an important role to play. You can’t just run off and play house, while the world struggles to recover. Link knew that, which is why he’s out there, and you’re still here. When will you wake up?!”

Zelda vehemently shook her head, “T-That’s not true! I’d never... I’d never do such a thing as to abandon my quest for something so trivial! We were just taking a small break,” she said while looking at anywhere but Purah.

“Oh? Cause from here, it looks like you haven’t done anything at all. While Link struggled with his recovery, what did you do? Nothing. You just sat back and watched from afar. I took you on those research trips hoping that they would motivate you to get out of your slump, not so you could use them as an escape.”

She let out a frustrated sigh, “This is what I mean when I said you still had a long way to go. You’re still immature, and relying on others to solve your own problems. Link won’t always be there to save you, sooner or later you have to realize that.”

Zelda was quick to go on the defence, “What do you take me for? I’m not that useless, I’m capable of taking care of myself!”

Purah rolled her eyes, “Do you really expect me to believe that?”

“I...”

Even Zelda knew that it was true, there was no point in hiding it. She knew that she was leaning on Link too much. She knew that if it wasn’t for him, she never would have even survived Calamity Ganon, and even before that when she was struggling to awaken her sacred power. She had become complacent around Link. To the point where it had almost become an expectation that things would magically work out just because he was around.

Zelda fell on all fours, shaking with frustration, “I know that I’m weak!” she cried out. “I know that I’m useless! I know that I would have never have gotten here on my own merits! You don’t have to tell me that...” her voice trailed off as she hung her head with shame.

Purah tilted Zelda’s chin towards her, “Yes, you are weak. It’s time to put a stop to that, don’t you think? Don’t you want to be someone who can stand on her own two feet? Don’t you want to let the Light shine brightly on this land again? Don’t you want to stand proudly at Link’s side?”

She did, she absolutely did, but...

“Link’s gone, he left me. There’s no way he’d acce-“

The impact of hand to cheek immediately stopped Zelda’s sentence then and there. She looked at Purah with wide eyes as she put her hand over the cheek that had been slapped.

“Not. One. More. Word. Do you really think so little of him?”

Of course she didn’t! That’s... That’s...

“Think of why he left. Do you really believe he’d just up and leave you for no reason? Think of how he must be feeling right now.”

Purah was right. Link would never do that to her, but the question remained...

Why did he leave?

If Zelda was going to get to the bottom of this, she had to put her feelings aside, and think about this rationally.

“When I think about it, his aura did feel oddly familiar today, similar to those other two times in fact. Was it because I was so absorbed in my own dark thoughts that I failed to notice? Considering how he was those other times, the only thing I can think of is that whatever is bothering him, it’s become serious enough to warrant him leaving on his own.

“But, what’s been bothering him all this time? Why hasn’t he ever opened up about it?”

“We all have our own demons, Princess. If it’s Linky we’re talking about, it must be something that he didn’t want you involved in, or didn’t know how to bring it up.”

She’d be lying if hearing that didn’t sting, but it also made her wonder just what exactly could cause Link to shut himself out like this.

It had her deeply concerned.

“Maybe I should go after him.”

After all, if she could track him like she used to when she was imprisoned, then it wouldn’t be hard for her to catch up to him. 

Purah shook her head, “That’s the one thing you mustn’t do. Linky has resolved to do this himself, and you must respect that. He has his own war to fight, as do you. You must finish uniting the provinces, and put the foundations in place to rebuild Hyrule.”

“But, shouldn’t we also help Link? If there really is something going on with him, I’m worried that something bad will happen to him.”

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, “Princess, no, Zelda... Believe in him, just like you did for those 100 years. This wasn’t a permanent goodbye. It’ll be hard for the two of you, but I’m sure you will be reunited again, and get your happy ending.”

Zelda’s heart ached at Purah’s words, “You know, this is similar to how it was when I watched over his journey from the castle. I gave everything I had to buy him time to prepare for his inevitable final battle, and I always kept watch over him.

“I watched him grow and triumph through all kinds of feats, witnessed him struggle and claw his way through countless arduous trials. Some days he accomplished a lot, and some days he barely did anything. But, the one thing he always did was move forward. Just as he’s doing now.”

**Link has done his part, and now I must do mine. I want to stand by his side once more, to see the land we worked so hard to save prosper, to be someone who is no longer afraid to shine her light.**

Tears started to trickle down her cheeks, however, these weren’t tears of sorrow, rather tears of rejuvenation.

“Thank you, Purah, for the harsh lesson. The Sheikah never were ones to beat around the bush when it came to teaching.”

“We’re an honest bunch.”

She smiled, “I was really hoping that I had finished waiting for him, but it seems that destiny has other plans. How cruel of it to torment me like this.”

“Don’t think of it as torment, but what to expect at the end of the road.”

Zelda could see it. The end of the road, and there waiting for her with open arms was none other than Link.

**I won’t allow my Light to become shrouded by Darkness.**

Her heart reached out to Link.

**I refuse to drag you down any longer. I hope, no, I know that we will be together again. Please remain safe, and know that I love you.**

Wiping her eyes, and she dusting herself off as she stood, “Well, no sense in waiting around now is there? I’ve done enough of that.”

“Are you sure you’re ready to leave?”

“I’m scared, but... I’m serious about this, so I must go.”

Purah smiled, “Let’s get you ready, then.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

”What is it?” asked Freyja when they suddenly stopped.

”It’s nothing... I just felt a sudden warmth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to like, comment, and share to show your support. It always means a lot when I see it. Thanks again, everyone.


	24. Zelda’s Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a little while, but we’re back with another update.
> 
> I bought myself Persona 5, and I was playing that for a week straight. I’ll tell you guys what, I think I found my new favourite game. It hasn’t been since BoTW, since I just stopped what I was doing to finish a game. I went in with no expectations not even knowing what Persona was, and was blown away.
> 
> Also, I start work tomorrow, and if you guys remember how that was when doing this story, it makes updates few and far between. However, I do have some good news. I’m fairly certain that the next chapter will be the last one. The reason being is that I never planned on expanding upon the “after” of the final fight between Link/Zelda and whoever I had pegged for the antagonist. I mean... I know we all like reading stuff about sex and seeing them have kids or whatever the case, but I just think that it would take away from my story if I just added it in at the end. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys know I appreciate the support I’ve gotten for both these stories. Combined... it’s something around 50k views between the two sites. Never would’ve expected them to reach out to this many people, so I hope you guys enjoy the finale of the series when I update next.

“You have everything?” asked Purah.

Zelda nodded, “I believe so, yes.”

“Remember what I told you about the Sheikah Slate?”

She brought up the map, “Right. So all I have to do is touch the blue icons, and I’ll... instantly travel there?”

“Yes, Linky did this often to save months of travel time. He likely never mentioned it, because the slate is only capable of moving one person at a time. Kinda pointless to use if you’re traveling together. With this, you should be able to transport directly to where you need to go. After all, each town has a shrine within its limits. This will greatly lessen the risk of unwanted occurrences. However, remain vigilant, this will be all you from here on out.”

Purah was right. She couldn’t fall onto the support of Link to save her this time around. Everything from this point forward would be on her shoulders.

“I just hope I can do it.”

“You got the Gorons and Zora to convince, correct? I think you’ll be fine.”

She knelt down to give Purah a hug.

“Thank you for the help these past few days.”

“Of course, Princess.”

Her first stop was going to be Goron City. It made more sense to talk to the Gorons first for a couple of reasons. One, she hated the immense heat, so she just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Two, Zora’s Domain was not only the easiest to travel to, but also the most accommodating to each race. Besides, it wasn’t like the castle was in any shape to host such a delicate matter.

**Fireproof elixirs... water... food rations... Looks like I’m all set.**

Giving one final wave to Purah, she then confirmed her destination for the Shae Mo’sah Shrine. And in a blink, she reappeared at the shrine. Taking a moment to scan her surroundings, it was clear that she was indeed at the home of the Gorons.

**I imagine this kind of travel wouldn’t have been very common back then, or maybe it was... But, was it only users of the Sheikah Slate that were allowed to utilize this form of transportation, or were there other means of fast travel? Was there a way where they could transport multiple things at a time? If so... could this be applied in today’s science?**

**I’m also curious if Link experienced any side effects from using fast travel. I know I feel a little nauseous, despite having experience dealing with being removed from the physical realm. Then again... that’s not really the most accurate way to put it. It was more like my body was being forcibly ripped apart, then put back together. It isn’t a very comfortable feeling, however, I’ve just saved a few days of riding, so I’m willing to put up with it.**

“Ah, the one who fixed Rudania has returned. Welc- Oh...” said a Goron worker passing by the shrine.

“Sorry, I’m not him,” she replied sheepishly.

He scratched his chin in confusion, “All Hylians look the same to me, it’s hard to tell who from who at times. What brings you here traveller?”

“I need to speak to the one in charge here.”

“You mean Boss? Sure, I’ll take you to him. Right this way little Hylian.”

Heading down the hill, she was then directed to a Goron around her size in height, but with a thick, white beard and an eyepatch.

“Hey, Boss, this Hylian wanted to talk to you.”

The burly Goron did a once over of her, “For some reason, yer remindin’ me of the one who helped out with Rudania.”

“I’ve heard he helped out the Gorons a great deal while he was here,” she replied.

“You know him?” 

She nodded, “Link and I are quite close, yes.”

He scratched his beard, “What’s yer name missy? I don’t think I seen you ‘round these parts before.”

“My name is Zelda. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Boss.”

His jaw nearly dropped, “You mean THAT Zelda?!”

She giggled, then replied with a terse nod.

The Goron jumped with excitement, “Then that means we’re-“ The loud crack in his back made a sudden appearance, enough to make even Zelda wince at the sound.

“Ow!” he yelped as he rubbed the sore spot. “Sorry ‘bout that. Still having back problems even after that issue with Rudania was fixed. Anyways, everyone around ‘ere calls me Boss, but you can call me Bludo.”

“Thank you, Bludo. May I ask to see your back?”

“Uh... Sure?”

“There’s no need to be alarmed, I may be able to help you out is all.”

Bludo nodded nervously before showing her his back.

Hovering her hands over the troubled area, she then closed her eyes.

**Heal his frail bones, repair his lost muscle, rejuvenate his withered body. Heal him...**

She never tried using her divine gift this way. After all, it had always been used subconsciously. However, she couldn’t keep hiding behind a wall of excuses. If she wanted to help people, if she wanted to make a difference... Then, she needed to start putting an effort in.

Zelda tried to reenact the same mindset she had from that time at Ash Swamp. She recalled how those feelings of love and care came bursting forth. How desperately she wanted to save Link. And how all those feelings then manifested into the holy light that eventually eradicated the Malice controlling the Guardians.

She figured that if she used those feelings to heal instead of purify, then she could help the old Goron regain some of his lost youth.

It took her a couple minutes, but...

“There... i-it’s finished...” she said while trying to regain her breath.

**I didn’t realize that doing that would take this much out of me. Is it truly that taxing to use my power? Or maybe it’s just this unbearable heat taking its toll.**

After doing a few stretches, Bludo cheered, “You fixed my back! There’s no more pain. I haven’t felt this good in ages!”

“I’m glad to hear that,” she replied while wiping off the sweat collecting on her brow.

“How can I repay you? You want a rare gemstone from the mine? You can make quite the fortune off of one nowadays.”

Zelda shook her head, “Nothing like that. Healing your back wasn’t why I came here today. I had something important to discuss with you.”

He rubbed his beard, “Hmm...”

”I’ll try not to take up too much of your time.”

”It’s hard to say no when yer looking at me like that. Come inside,” he said before leading her into his hut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“What yer saying is... You want everyone to work together to fix all of Hyrule?”

Zelda nodded, “Precisely. By working together we can repair the damage done by the Calamity, and start a new age of peace with a reform on how to run this country. However, that won’t be possible unless we have everyone’s cooperation.”

“Will we still be able to mine? I got a business to keep running ‘ere y’know.”

She had to stifle a laugh at Bludo’s way of thinking, “If anything, business will get better with this reform. It will be so that everyone can profit, and get compensated properly. To put it in simpler terms, you’ll be able to see more fruit for your labour. I came to ask you to be the representative of the Gorons in these trying times. Can I count on your support?”

Bludo puffed out his chest, “Of course! That other Hylian did a lot for us, and I don’t like owing any favours. Besides, if it’ll help keep business going, who am I to complain?”

Zelda clasped her hands together and smiled, “Excellent! I’m sure that if we work together we can both benefit from a prosperous Hyrule.”

That was one leader down and one to go.

“I hate to leave so abruptly, but I must be going. Unfortunately, I don’t have the luxury of sitting around,” she said.

The Goron nodded, “I need to get back to my crew to make sure they ain’t slacking anyways. Send word when you need me, and tell that Hylian that we’re even when you see him.”

That was a good question. When was she going to see him again? How long would she have to wait for their reunion?

Things were going well so far. She needed to remain focused, and continue riding this momentum instead of dwelling on the potential what ifs. Zelda refused to go down that dark path again, knowing full well of the damage that it can cause not only to her, but to those around her as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda had fast travelled to Zora’s Domain soon after exchanging goodbyes with Bludo, intent of convincing both the leaders of their respective races to join her cause on the same day.

However, a familiar face showed itself as soon as she left the shrine.

**Mipha...**

She knelt in front of the statue, and offered a small prayer to her old friend.

“Quite marvellous isn’t it?” said a voice from behind.

Zelda nodded, “They captured her grace very well. I’m sure Mipha would’ve been happy, and embarrassed.”

“It’s been a long time, Zelda,” said the Zora.

**He knows who I am?**

She had become accustomed to having no one recognize her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t-“

The infamous flex and toothy smile immediately answered the question of who she was speaking to.

“Sidon?!”

“You guessed it.”

“You’ve grown so much! I didn’t even recognize you!”

“It has been 100 years after all. However, you’re looking the same as ever.”

“Ah, well...”

He waved her off, “You don’t have to tell me. I know everything already.”

“Link...”

The Zora nodded, “Him and I spoke a great deal amidst his time here. You could say we share a brotherly bond!”

...

“By the way, where is Link? Now that he finally has you back, I was sure you two would be glued to the hip. He did work a great deal in order to do so.”

“Link is... in danger...”

“Danger?”

“I don’t know how to explain it, but his very life is in danger. That is why I must complete my task and do what I can to save him. Link has risked- no gave his life to saving not only me, but this kingdom. And I... I...” she looked down at the ground, finding it hard to say the words that needed to be said.

Sidon placed his hand on her shoulder, “You don’t need to say it. Everyone here knows of the heroic deeds he’s done, and what he’s given up for all our sakes. If there’s any way we can help him, we will do so. We all owe him a great debt, and though it took some of us some time to realize that, we’re all behind him now.”

**Sidon...**

She gave him a determined expression, “Right! I need to speak with your father. There is much we have to discuss.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I’m glad to see you’re doing well, Zelda,” said the king.

“I’m happy to see you’re doing good also, King Dorephan.”

Dorephan shook his head, “No need to be so formal. Truly, I am glad to see that you’re okay. When I heard about what happened, I had feared the worst. However, when I seen Link again when had the issue with Ruta, it gave me hope. I am relieved to see that faith wasn’t misplaced.”

“That makes two of us.”

“By the way, where is our Champion? When he became your appointed knight, wherever you went, he went; much to your chagrin. It was actually more difficult to account for times that you weren’t together, haha.”

“Link... is in trouble. As I explained briefly to Sidon, I must complete my task in order to help him. If I can’t do this, then his life could be in a lot of danger.”

“I see. What is this task that you must complete? If it’s to help Link, then I will do what I can to help him.”

Zelda took a deep breath, “It’s to unite the provinces under one banner.”

The king’s eyes grew wide, “As in, the same as before?!”

She was quick to dispel that line of thought, “No, nothing like before. I have a new proposition that I implore you to consider.”

Dorephan nodded, “Very well, what do you propose?”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Yes... Yes!” exclaimed Dorephan. “Of course there are some things we can iron out with the other parties, but this is something I can get behind.”

After over an hour of explaining her proposed idea, Zelda was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. In one day she managed to accomplish more than she did across several months. Now it was onto the final stages where she got everyone together to hash out the finer details. Once that was done, work could begin immediately. And with that, hopefully... hopefully she could become reunited with Link soon after. 

“I would like to use Zora’s Domain as the base of operations for now. The castle isn’t in a state to host such important matters.”

“I understand. I will send word to the other parties immediately, and we will convene the summit here. Until then, you’re welcome to stay here.”

“Thank you, I think I’ll take you up on your offer.”

Zelda took her leave, and the opportunity to get some fresh air while Dorephan organized his messengers. She found refuge next to the stone tablet on the other floor.

 **It’s only been a few days, but... this feeling of... emptiness inside of me is unbearable.**

She sighed.

**This sucks...**

An idea came to mind.

**If I’m able to detect his Light, that should at least give me some comfort knowing that he’s okay.**

Zelda focused, and began searching the land for Link’s light. The light that had kept her going so many times when she felt like giving up.

**Something’s wrong...**

She searched the land once, twice, and even thrice for his light.

**It was always- What is this?**

It took her three times to notice this particular being of Light, however, there was something Zelda had never seen before.

**What’s with this dark aura surrounding them? Could it be that this one’s Light is becoming corrupted?**

**No, more like it’s being consumed.**

**I’ve... never seen anything like it.**

**I didn’t even know it was possible...**

**Sure, Light can become corrupted; I’ve seen many cases over the years in confinement, but one can never cast away that part of them self. They’ll always be considered a being of Light; even if the corruption has reached its peak. Moreover, there’s always the possibility of salvation where the corruption can be expelled, however, that doesn’t seem to be the case here. This one’s Light is being consumed, then replaced with Darkness. Their very essence is being changed. Who knows what kind of consequences would arise from changing the balance of nature itself.**

Zelda’s eyes grew wide.

**Don’t tell me...**

If her hunch was correct, then...

**It all makes sense now. Everything. It’s no wonder it took me so long to find him. His Light isn’t the same anymore.**

She clenched her hands into tight fists.

 **To know he’s been suffering this much... And to be completely ignorant towards his situation... Him leaving to bear this** **burden on his own is so like him that it makes me sick.**

She let out a hoarse laugh.

**To think... all of this could’ve been avoided if I had just used my power earlier. If I had just taken the time to look into what was bothering him over focusing on myself. I could’ve been able to rectify the situation before it reached this point...**

She wiped away the few stray tears of frustration that managed to escape.

**There’s no point in dwelling on the past, what’s done is done. I’ll just have to work that much harder to make up for it.**

Zelda looked out towards the dwindling Light to the west.

**We made a promise to each other Link, and I’m not letting you break it! I’ll eradicate the Darkness trying to steal you away, and I’ll make whoever responsible regret for ever thinking they could get away with this!**

She could feel the renewed vigour surge through her.

**I will not fail again!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I know it’s only been a couple of days, but you should be getting used to your new ability by now.”

Link had just finished slaying the last monster in the camp he was infiltrating, “Shadow manipulation, huh? I didn’t think I could use someone else’s shadow to move about undetected.”

“With this, you can take down hordes of enemies with ease. Not only that, but your movement speed will also increase at night. No need for an elixir or special set of armour.”

“Interesting...”

“Let us continue. We need to keep growing your skills, and we don’t have much time.”

As Link moved out, Freyja was biting her lip in frustration. She didn’t think that vixen would be onto them so quickly, not after all the work she put in to separate them. There was no mistaking who that sudden eruption of power coming from the east belonged to. If she were to intervene before Link’s “training” was complete, then her entire plan would be ruined. She mustn’t let that happen, no matter the cost...


	25. A Means To An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys it’s finally here. I apologize for the painfully slow update, but work has been eating away at my free time. Lots of late days, and fatigue where I just didn’t have the motivation to write. And what little free time I did have, most of it wasn’t dedicated to writing. 
> 
> However, it’s finally here. The finale. It’s been a journey, a year and a half give or take when you think back to when I started the first story. We’ve had some ups, downs... but we all made it to the finish line. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Two weeks?!” cried Zelda.

Sidon nodded, “Unfortunately, it’ll take a little time for everyone to get here.”

**Link...**

She had been checking on him periodically throughout the day, and it was clear that things were getting worse. At the rate the Darkness was consuming him, she wasn’t sure if he had two weeks.

**The potential consequences of changing the balance of nature itself... Even if nothing were to happen immediately, what about future generations? Going against the flow of nature has never been done successfully. In the end, we all continue to get swept away by its powerful current. However, if someone or something were to ascertain a way to actually go against it...**

Even with all her awakened memories and knowledge from the goddess Hylia, there was no definitive answer.

**How ironic...**

She thought to herself as she looked out into the setting sun.

**Now, of all times I’m forced to wait...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week passed...

“You’re progressing smoothly. It shouldn’t be much longer now until you can proficiently use all of the abilities I’ve showed you so far.”

“I see...” replied Link.

“You can at least muster up a better response than that.”

“Praise is meaningless. I haven’t accomplished anything yet.”

Freyja sighed, “Geez, you’re so serious all the time. Relax.”

...

She huffed, “Fine, let’s continue on. There are still a few things for you to do before you can face him again.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A whole week has passed... Link’s Light is rapidly fading away. Isn’t there something I can do to help him? At this rate...**

“Princess?” called a voice from behind.

“Oh, sorry if I’m in the way,” she said while subconsciously moving away from the doorway.

The Zora waved her off, “Not at all. You just seemed to be lost in thought is all. Is everything all right?”

She smiled when she realized who it was, “I’m grateful for your concern, Sidon. I’m fine, just gathering my thoughts. And haven’t I told you to drop the formalities?”

“My apologies, force of habit.”

Before the silence could linger longer than needed, Sidon asked, “How is he?”

The way her posture subtly shifted was enough of an answer for him.

“I see... I may be overstepping my bounds when I say this, but I think you need to focus on the task at hand.”

She tilted her head, he had her attention.

“Right now, your task is uniting the provinces. We need you at your best in order to make this summit a success. Worrying about Link isn’t going to help either of you. You need to trust him to hold out without you, just as he trusts you to see this task through without him.”

She clenched her fists. Not because she was angry at Sidon, but frustrated that he was absolutely right.

“I know those aren’t the words you want to hear... I wish I could be there along side him myself. However, if there’s something we both know about Link... He may be quiet, but once his mind’s made up there’s no talking him out of it. If his conviction has led him on this path, trust that he will see it through to the end.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe in him, I do. Moreover, I think it’s natural for someone to worry about someone they deeply care about. But, you’re right. I’m just going to get in my own head if I continue with these lines of thoughts. Now isn’t the time for me to stumble.”

“Never let that beautiful smile of yours fade. Frowning doesn’t suit you, Zelda.”

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink at his sudden comment, “R-Right!”

“I have do a tour of the Domain, even royalty aren’t excluded from such duties. I must take my leave.”

“See you later,” she muttered.

**I can see that those rumours about him weren’t exaggerated...**

But it didn’t bother her, if anything, it was refreshing.

Only a week remained until the summit. This had to be a success, no matter what.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Satisfied yet?” mused Freyja.

Link had finished decimating yet another enemy stronghold testing out all his newfound abilities.

Sheathing his sword, he nodded, “I think I’ve gotten the hang of it.”

“Good. Then all there is left to do now, is use them in a test of strength. One that will push you to your utmost limits. That’s the only way for you to master these abilities, and resolve the conflict you carry in your heart.”

Meaning that he needed to fight the Gold Lynel again. Once he defeated him, Link would use that very power he obtained to drive Freyja out of his body. In theory, it should work. That is... if everything he understands about the Darkness reigns true. Freyja had mentioned to him before that there was a natural order to things, and that any who try to go and disrupt the balance of nature end up being eliminated from the so-called “equation.”

It didn’t take an expert to figure out what that implied.

If Freyja was telling the truth, then he’s always had the ability to wield the Darkness, it wasn’t just because she cursed him. Removing that part of his soul... Link didn’t know what would happen. However, it was a risk he was prepared for. For the ending that he wanted, he knew that he wasn’t going to come out of this unscathed. 

It’s survival of the fittest out in the wild. If you’re weak, you die. It’s just that simple.

This would be his final battle. One where all of his cards would be laid out on the table. His back was against the wall, the odds were stacked against him. But when has that ever stopped him from fighting against the impossible?

He didn’t even notice the grin that crept up on him.

“Do you know where to find him?” asked Freyja.

Link nodded, “There’s only one place he’d be.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“It’s where I would go...”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the fourth day of travel, just as the sun was setting, he arrived at his destination.

The prominent presence he could feel under the cherry blossom just ahead had Link smirking in anticipation. He now stood in small pond before the tree. If he had his sight, he imagined the view would be something to behold.

Cherry blossom pedals were swirling around him on the warm autumn evening. Which was odd when he thought about it, because they shouldn’t be in season. However, it seemed that this particular one was special, one that could go against the laws of nature.

The thought deepened his smirk.

“So... you’ve come,” beckoned the Gold Lynel.

“You knew I would.”

The Lynel chuckled, “Indeed. We are warriors of fate after all. This was inevitable.”

“Agreed.”

Hopping down from base of the tree into the pond, he inspected Link.

“You’ve grown a great deal stronger since last we clashed. Though, I already knew. You’ve killed every last one of my lieutenants, and used their defeats as fuel for your own strength. It seems you finally understand what it takes to move up in this world, Hero...”

“Don’t misunderstand,” Link retorted. “I’m not doing this for some righteous goal, or some lofty expectation. This is just an absurd grudge, and extremely personal.”

The Lynel suddenly burst into hysterical laughter, “Amazing! Exquisite! Truly astounding! To think that you of all people would be here simply to sate their own desire of revenge! It would seem that even you cannot resist the temptation of your own twisted desires. This is what I’ve been waiting for.”

Link could only chuckle in response, “That’s right. I’m no longer the ‘Hero’ you like to refer me as. Just... Link...”

“Hahaha! Well, Link, I’d say it’s about time for the clashing of steel to do the talking. As warriors of fate, I’ve been looking forward to this for quite some time. Now, we can both fight each other with no regrets, with nothing held back.”

“I’ll give you everything I have. Nothing will stop me from killing you this time.”

“Then, let us begin.”

Link could feel the ripples in the water splash against his shins, smell the scent of the blossoms as they swirled around his head, feel the warm breeze brush against his cheek.

This was it.

The time for talk was over. The stage had been set, and what needed to be said was said. Their resolves where as sturdy as their blades, and whichever broke first would decide the victor.

Unsheathing their weapons, the two gave each other a nod. Acknowledging the other’s strength, and understanding that whatever the outcome, the loser would graciously accept their defeat.

The two charged at one another and met with swords, both trying to show a sign of dominance early. 

Link quickly broke the stalemate by using his shadow manipulation technique to get an early strike in. But before he could manage to get another strike in, the Lynel grabbed his arm, yanked him out from his shadow, and slammed him into the water. While Link lay there stunned from the impact, the Lynel took the opportunity to put a swift end to the battle... or so he thought. 

Shadow cloning, another ability making its appearance. The Link he cut through was a fake, and once he realized it, Link had already mounted him. Attacking his blind spot relentlessly.

Once he managed to knock Link off, the Lynel looked towards his assailant in surprise, ”This power...”

”Familiar?”

He didn’t think Link had the ability to wield both Light and Dark. He had never heard of anyone possessing such a capability. 

“So this is your trump card. Interesting... Very interesting...”

The Lynel teleported, quickly swiping at Link. He barely managed to block it, but the raw strength of the attack still sent him flying backwards. 

“I truly am glad that you’re my opponent. How I’ve waited for this.”

Link then point warped above, attempting to fake out the Lynel by using shadow cloning to attack the opening the fakes bought. But the Lynel seen through this ruse, knowing full well where Link would attack beforehand. Blocking the coming strike, he then uppercutted Link before kicking him away.

While he had Link at a distance, he decided to use his fireballs to keep applying the pressure. However, Link had the same idea. Using the fireballs the mask his movement to get in a clean slash across the Lynel’s chest, much to the monster’s surprise. Even the fireballs created shadows, and Link’s ability wasn’t limited to the shadows of living things. 

The Lynel’s stripes began to glow purple, and before Link could even think about stopping the regeneration, it already happened. 

Cracking his neck, The Lynel picked up his sword before giving Link a menacing grin, “Time to get serious...”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda had been a nervous wreck these past few days. Her prayers had not been answered. When she had went to check on him, she noticed another very dark and sinister presence next to him. There was no doubt in her mind that it was the Gold Lynel, which could only mean one thing.

Time was running out.

Sidon took a seat beside her on the bridge, “Everyone is here. They only need you there to begin the summit.”

She sighed as she wiped off her pants, “I shouldn’t keep them waiting then.”

“Good luck in there,” he encouraged as she began walking away.

Hearing those words brought back a memory of old. One which made the corners of her mouth curl upwards.

Looking over her shoulder she replied with a smile, “I won’t need it.”

Zelda took a deep breath as she stood before the doors into the summit.

As nervous as she was. Not just about the summit, but also with Link. She still remained confident, had to remain confident that all would end well. This summit would be a success, she would see Link again, and the happily ever after that she wished for would come to fruition. She just needed to believe. 

**Everything will work itself out. I’m sure of it.**

Opening the doors, all eyes in attendance shifted over to her.

Clearing her throat, “Now, let’s get begin the summit.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda lost track of how many hours her and the other four leaders had been at each other’s throats. She had informed them all of the plan she had told them individually once again, and since then, it’s been one wrinkle after another that needed ironing out. Everything... From the: Distribution of funds, health and safety, taxes, wages, to positions of power, reparations... The list went on and on... Worst of all, they couldn’t move onto the next topic of discussion until all parties agreed. Meaning, that some topics dragged on far longer than they should have for a variety of nonsensical reasons. 

And, considering that the document she prepared beforehand was over 300 pages consisting of hundreds of things required for running a country...

It was frustrating to say the least. And the five of them were in that room for a long time. Three days straight in fact.

By the end of it, while they nearly all lost their minds trying to finish this marathon. They all somehow managed to cross it. All of them were ready to pass out for a week after the mental exhaustion they endured, but all of them would be doing so with a smile on their face. On the last page of the document, there were five lines across the page with an “X” marked beside them, signifying the spot they all needed to sign that would make this new constitution passed. And on each line, a signature was left. Meaning that all were in unanimous agreement.

“I feel like my eyes are going to bleed,” moaned Riju.

“So... many... words...” groaned Bludo while holding his head in pain.

Dorephan laughed, “I think this calls for a toast!”

Kaneli hummed in agreement, “That sounds splendid.”

Zelda felt a weight being lifted off of her. At least now, Hyrule’s future was on the right path. She had managed to avoid the worst possible outcome that involved all of the provinces fighting each other for sole possession of the kingdom.

“Though I must say...” started Kaneli. “I’m very impressed with your diplomatic skills, Zelda. The way you were the median in all of this. Coming up with solutions that could benefit everyone, not just yourself. Keeping a level head. It seems you have a natural talent for this.”

She shook her head, “Thank you, but I don’t believe so. Like all of you, I just want to see Hyrule prosper, and have us all working towards the same goal. If I wasn’t serious about it, then I don’t deserve to be here.”

Riju smiled, “Still... He has a point. And to think that I doubted you all those months ago. It was only thanks to Link that I decided to come. But now that I’m actually here, I’m glad that I did decide to come.”

Her smile faded, and her look then turned to that of confusion. “By the way, where is Link? I haven’t seen him at all since coming here. He also played a big role in making this happen, I would’ve thought that he would be here with us too.”

Zelda’s eyes went downcast, “The reason why he can’t be here, is that he’s in trouble.”

The entire room grew solemn while Zelda continued, “Today is a great day for Hyrule, but for me, I’m afraid I can’t share those same feelings of happiness until I know that he’s okay. My apologies.”

Dorephan was the first to speak up after silence lingered, “Go to him.”

She looked up at him in confusion, but the Zora king merely nodded.

“We will finish things up here. Go to him. He has helped us all in our time of need, it’s time someone does the same for him.”

Zelda looked around the room at the other three leaders, each of them giving her a nod of approval.

She clasped her hands to her chest, “Thank you everyone.”

“Make sure to bring him back, okay? Him and I made a deal.” demanded Riju.

“It would be a shame to have our Champion descendant not present for this celebration,” added Kaneli.

Pulling out the Sheikah Slate, Zelda readied her destination.

“I’ll do everything in my power to see to it,” she declared before teleporting off to the Mogg Latan Shrine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It didn’t take her long to find the two in question, just a quick climb up the side of the mountain and she was perched up at a relatively safe distance where she could oversee the battle.

Her eyes quickly drifted over to Link.

 **He looks awful... I guess that’s no surprise considering how long they must’ve been fighting.**

There were cuts everywhere, and his movements were languid. Though, the same could be said for the Gold Lynel. It seemed that whatever healing phenomenon it hadlast time wasn’t working any more. Had Link inflicted that much damage that the restorative ability couldn’t keep up? It was hard to say, but ultimately it didn’t matter.

**There has to be something I can do to help!**

But what could she do? The last time she got involved, Link lost an arm and his sight. Who knows what-

She vehemently shook her head.

**I can’t be having those kinds of thoughts. I’ve resolved myself to do this! No matter what!**

From where things stood, they were at a stalemate. Not a surprise if the battle lasted this long. Judging by the fatigue both of them were showing, their “unnatural” abilities were no longer an option. This was now a fight of wills. Who could stand longer than the other.

She shook her head again, and slapped her cheeks.

**Focus! I need to come up with plan. Somehow... I need to drive whatever “thing” that’s residing inside Link and consuming his Light, out. But how?**

As Zelda tried to wrap her head around some possible ideas, things began to go down to the wire between the two combatants.

The Lynel sluggishly swung his sword at Link.

“It’s only... a matter... of... time... I... will... win...!” he exclaimed between laboured breaths.

Link sidestepped the attack, and lazily swung his sword back at him.

“Did anyone... ever... tell you that... you... talk too much...?”

After the Lynel blocked the oncoming attack, both of them mustered up all their strength and clashed steel once more. However, exhaustion was finally beginning to take over the two. As a result, they both lost their grips on their weapons and dropped to a knee.

The Lynel took a swing at Link with his fist, connecting square with his jaw, “To think we’d push each other... to this extent...”

Link shrugged it off, and came back with an uppercut if his own, connecting clean with the Lynel’s chin, “I wouldn’t... have it... any other way...”

The two shared a laugh as they placed a hand on each other’s shoulder.

“It’s funny... all of this power... meant nothing in the end...” said Link.

The Lynel shook his head, “Our abilities may have.... been rendered useless... but our true strength... lies within...”

The two then proceeded to head butt each other.

Link’s head was ringing with pain. Everything was becoming hazy, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t having the time of his life right now. For whatever reason, this felt... right...

“That may be true... now that I think about it... I was only... holding myself back...”

The Lynel grinned as he was beginning to regain his breath, “So... you understand... Doubt clouded your mind in our previous encounter, which is why you lost.”

They head butted each other again.

It was true, he did hold doubt. Doubt that he could protect everyone, that he could protect Zelda. That it was simply going to be a repeat performance of the other times he had failed her. That fear of loss would be his undoing. It caused his blade to hesitate, a fatal mistake for any warrior. Turns out, he didn’t need the help of a sinister power, he just needed to strengthen his resolve and trust in the power he always had, and it was only now that he realized it.

He had played right into her hands...

It would seem that his back was further against the wall than he anticipated.

“You figured it out, huh?” chimed a familiar voice.

“Indeed... And here I thought I’d be able to fool you.”

Freyja laughed devilishly, “Foolish boy, don’t you realize who you’re dealing with? This contract was nothing more than an act, you were never going to escape my clutches.”

“Then what was the point of letting me think that there was an out? If I was doomed from the start, wouldn’t it have been easier to keep me trapped?”

He could hear her tsk, “It’s like you don’t know me at all! I’m hurt. You should know by now that I like to play with my prey before going in for the killing blow. I wanted to make you think you had a chance, make you believe there was a sliver hope. I wanted you to be at the absolute peak, just so I could watch the epic fall afterwards. Seeing you fall into inescapable despair before you become my pet has been an absolute dream of mine, and soon, it’ll be a reality.” 

She then began to burst into a fit of giggles, “How does it feel? The esteemed Hero of Time becoming my personal toy because he got inside his own head? I can’t believe you fell for such an easy trick considering all of your mighty intellect.”

Link chuckled, “You’re right, I’m an absolute idiot. Who could’ve guessed that my biggest enemy was not the Gold Lynel or you for that matter, but myself. How cynical...”

His focus then shifted back to the Lynel, “I have to thank you...”

It was the Lynel’s turn to become confused, “For what?”

“For making me remember the reason why I chose to keep fighting after I woke from the Slumber of Restoration.”

“Heh, we’ve come this far. Care to share?”

Link nodded, “So there would be no more prisoners of fate, like us. Where people could choose whatever path they wanted to walk on, instead of being forced to endure whatever road they’ve been given. For us to evolve no matter how you want to look at it, people need to learn to think for themselves. Grow their wings and fly so to speak. This mundane way of thinking where people have accepted the hand they’ve been dealt is... bullshit...” he began to cough up blood, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his balance.

However, a steady hand kept him in place. Which was that of the other who was destined to share the same fate he was.

“I tried so hard for so long to fight against it... that... I think that even I began to accept it after a while... I was... weak... But, that is why I decided to take up the Master Sword again... To reform society... As noble as it sounds to say I wanted to save a damsel in distress... that was a superficial reason. Sure, I love her and wanted to save her... but after seeing what happened to land I cared so deeply about... it became more than a selfish reason... Even without my memories... I felt that attachment... that need...”

The Lynel let out a hoarse laugh, “Ha! In the end, it was for some lofty goal... Pathetic...”

“Maybe... but it’s something I believed in fighting for... to enact real change...”

“You and I may not be so different...”

Link looked up at the Lynel expectantly.

“I vowed to destroy society... This land made me sick... and I wanted to rebuild it from the ground up... However, the reason was very personal... I hated everyone... because they hated me... I let that hatred fuel me... and drive me into what I am now...”

It was the Lynel’s turn to start puking blood. Both of them had reached their limits. Unable to maintain their balance any longer, they collapsed in the pond.

“I’m glad... I met you...” choked out the Lynel.

“I am... too...” 

“Brother...” they said together.

As Freyja became ready to take him once he left for the afterlife, Link couldn’t help but laugh inwardly. Who would’ve thought, that his final moments would be shared with a Lynel he sought to kill for months; that he ended up forming a bond of understanding with, and a sadistic woman ready to torture him for the rest of eternity.

_At least Zelda’s safe, and my goal for this land will come to light. I may not be there when the change happens, but I’m sure she will be successful in that endeavour. Knowing her... I’m sure of it..._

_Dammit..._

_I was hoping I’d get to be with her again. To tell her how much I loved her and how I couldn’t wait to start a life with her. There was so much that I wanted to do with her still. But... it seems that wasn’t in the hand I was dealt..._

He had finally reached the end of his long and arduous road. He was toyed with, killed multiple times, and manipulated to the very end. 

A fitting end for the Hero of Time. It started to feel like his entire life was some sort of game.

The water was ice cold, and he was starting to lose feeling in his limbs, and despite losing his vision, he could feel his eyelids grow heavy. He knew this feeling all too well, it wouldn’t be much longer now.

...

“...”

_A voice?_

“Link...”

_I’ve heard it somewhere before._

“Link!”

“Z-Zelda...” he breathed out as he tried desperately to cling onto the last remnants of his consciousness.

“I’m here, Link,” she choked out.

“How in the w-world... d-did you... f-find me...?”

Maybe things weren’t as bleak as they once seemed.

“I’ll explain after, there’s something I need to do first. Please hang in there.”

She quickly summoned the Bow of Light, taking aim directly at Link’s chest.

**It’s the only way. If I pierce the Darkness residing within his heart with the Bow of Light, that should purify whatever is inside him. That should end this madness!**

What drove her to that conclusion? Call it instinct. Something or someone was telling her to do this, and she was desperate to save him.

**Please work! Please!**

She fired the arrow into his chest.

Since this was a bow that didn’t adhere to the physical laws of nature entirely, she was able to metaphorically pierce his heart. Otherwise, she wasn’t sure if she could follow through on this plan.

Nothing happened at first, but she was soon met with a high pitch scream as black ooze started to leak out of all of Link’s wounds.

“I was so close! Seconds away even! How dare you, you stupid vixen!” screeched Freyja as she physically manifested before Zelda.

Once she was fully formed, Zelda was quick to notice the gaping hole in the woman’s chest.

“So you’re the one-“

“Do you realize what you’ve done?!” she snipped.

“What-“

Freyja was quick to cut her off again, “Stupid girl! Playing with things she doesn’t even understand! You’ve killed him!”

Zelda gave her a look of disbelief, “Killed him?! Wha- I saved him!”

“When one tries to go against the natural flow, they always get dragged under. You’ve disrupted the balance, and therefore have forfeited his life!”

This woman was trying to pin everything on her? For real?!

“Don’t be ridiculous! You were trying to corrupt him with your sinister power!”

Freyja scoffed, “Corrupt, not eliminate! Just as his Light was hiding his dark power within, I tried to reverse that. Link is unique in respect to possessing both Light and Darkness. They are both a part of him, and what you’ve done is eliminate part of his soul. Therefore, disrupting the balance.”

Zelda’s eyes grew wide, “W-What are you saying?”

Freyja broke down in tears as her body started to flake away due to the power of the Light Arrow.

“I j-just wanted h-him for m-myself! Was it t-too much to a-ask?”

“What’s happening?!” demanded Zelda who was beginning to panic at this whole fucked up situation.

Freyja wiped her eyes in attempt to regain her composure, “I had fully attached myself to his dark power, by removing that, you also remove me. It was a backup plan I had in case he tried something, but it seems my caution was misplaced...”

“Then, if what you’re saying is true...”

She let out a sad laugh, “You sure catch on slow. Yes, you’ve killed him while also killing me. It was a collateral that I had came up with for times like this. If I can’t have him, then no one can!”

Zelda shook her head in disbelief, “No...”

“Now do you understand...? Stupid girl... you... should-“ Before she had the chance to finish, Freyja was turned into dust and whisked away by a gust of wind.

What she said couldn’t be true... right?

Her attention immediately shifted to Link, who lie still in the shallow waters of the pond.

“Link...” she said under her breath as she knelt next to him.

She rested his head in her lap.

“Link?” she cooed.

...

This was a picture all too familiar to her...

“Come on, not again. Things weren’t supposed to be like this. Not this time...”

...

“Say something, anything... please...” her voice cracked as her tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

...

It was too late. He was already gone.

“How cruel... so this is how it ends? Truly?”

She was at a loss for words. There was too much she wanted to say. There was so much they were supposed to do together. They were going to get married, have kids, and live a happy life. She wanted at least three little ones, and wasn’t going to budge on it. They were going to witness the rebuild of Hyrule together. Watch the land they fought so hard to save, proper into a new age of peace. She was going to ask him to teach her how to bake sweets, so she could surprise him on his birthday with his favourite desert. She wanted him to comb her hair again, because it felt therapeutic having her hair brushed under his touch while they talked. She wanted to continue having the moments where they’d sit in comfortable silence together, where he’d be reading while sipping coffee, and her, tea. She wanted the moments to continue where she managed to break his composure, and see his cute blush or smile that was reserved just for her.

So why? Why did things have to end like this?!

She held Link close while she continued to sob.

A cruel twist of fate, an unfavourable result, a bad ending. All of these things described how Zelda felt, and all of them couldn’t have reigned more true. Link had given everything, absolutely everything for her and Hyrule, and the Gods still demanded his life. Whoever they were, she cursed them and forever would. How cruel could they be to subjugate one man to such a life of torment? He was thrown into a pit with all the odds stacked against him time and time again. But it didn’t matter if he won the game or lost, the outcome would’ve remained the same. The Gods had rigged the game to sate their boredom, and that was unforgivable.

**They just wanted to see how long he could endure before he couldn’t keep going anymore. Curse them!**

What she wouldn’t give to be with Link again, to go back in time and prevent all this from ever happening. However, the world didn’t work that way. And sometimes... happy endings just weren’t meant to be. They fought against the world to be together, defying even death itself, but one could only pull such theatrics so many times.

Zelda tried to collect herself as she looked down at her now deceased lover.

**Link would scold me for getting upset like this. He likely knew that his fate was sealed a long time ago, and yet he still tried to go as far as he could before succumbing to the inevitable end... Not just for me, but for everyone.**

She wiped the remnants of her tears away.

There was one way she could make it up to him. Which was, ensure that the land prospered. It was not only a goal she had, but him as well. It would be a way for her to remain connected to him in some way until she joined him in the afterlife. Taking the woman’s words into account, Link’s soul hadn’t been completely destroyed, meaning that there was still a way to mend what was once lost. And even if it took her millennia, she would find a way to be reunited with him again.

She planted a soft kiss onto his lips, “I love you, Link. This may be goodbye for now, but I promise we will be together again, someday. I won’t let you break our promise, okay?”

There were things that needed to be taken care of. Link’s burial, placing the Master Sword back in its pedestal, and the rebuild.

Somehow, she would press on. If not for her sake, then for his, she would remain strong. She would live for the both of them, since she knew that would be something he would’ve wanted. If she became stagnant now, then Link’s life and all that he’s done for her would’ve meant nothing, and she refused to let that happen.

For now though, Zelda would grieve. She had earned that much.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Are you doing well? I’m just stopping by for my regular visit. Ten years later, and I still haven’t missed a day! Better not be getting tired of me yet!”

Zelda was kneeling before two graves atop Talonto Peak. The hike up wasn’t too bad anymore. She had grown accustomed to the cold long ago, and the hike itself only took about an hour. She was thankful that Tabantha Village, where her home was, was so close by.

She had decided to put his grave next to his mothers, and to make her home in his village of birth. It was a bit of an inconvenience when it came to her duties as the Queen, but thanks to the Shiekah Slate it wasn’t too bad since she could teleport wherever she needed. She still wears the ring he gave her, and now wears the earrings that he wore.

Anything to remain tied to her lost lover.

“Things are really starting to pick up as of late. The finishing touches are being put on CastleTown, and it’ll soon be booming with people again. Everywhere I go, I notice that there are more and more people. I guess people are really trying to make up for lost time, huh?” She giggled a little at the last comment before her face turned solemn.

“I really wish you could be here with me... I’ve... been getting better at coping being without you, but...” She fought off the tears that threatened to escape her glistening eyes. “After all, when I lost you, I lost a part of myself as well. That’s not something you can ever replace, or ever really recover from. But I’ve been getting by, no need to worry. I just... miss you. Like a lot...

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for this to take a dark turn.” She sighed. “Not a day goes by when you’re not on my mind. I try to be as positive as I can be about it, but there are days where it’s hard...”

She wiped away at the stinging sensation she felt on her cheeks. A few tears managed to make their escape, and instantly freeze due to the bitter cold.

“Anyways... I just wanted to say that I love you, and I pray that you’ll continue to watch over me. I’ll continue to remain strong, and do my part to make you proud so I can stand by your side again with pride. I can’t wait to see you again and tell you of the life I lived. I’ll be sure to make a lot of memories... just for you... So, prepare yourself!”

Taking a quick glance at the slate, she figured that it was time to head back. She had some meetings to attend to that she couldn’t get out of. Another inconvenience...

“Looks like I’ve got to get going. Duty calls! ...or something like that...”

Zelda then kissed her fingers and placed them over his name on the tombstone.

“See you tomorrow...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what the fuck, eh? Yes, in the end Link dies and we’re all left feeling a little agitated. 
> 
> Anyways, the support I’ve gotten for these two stories have been unbelievable. Especially when you consider that I’m not a big name, or have very many ways to promote it. Reaching out to over 50k people is amazing, and I can’t thank you guys enough for that. Some loved what I wrote, others hated it, some cried, some laughed, but at the end of it, we all shared an experience. Had our feelings evoked, and as a writer that’s all I can ask for. For you to experience some sort of attachment to the story. 
> 
> As for my next plans, I got nothing. Work makes updates so erratic that it’s not fair to you guys to have to wait so long between updates. I get that some of you guys don’t mind, but I feel bad about it. That being said, once work dies down. I think I want to make my next one be a more in depth look at the relationship between the protagonist of Persona 5 and Ann. These are very preliminary thoughts, but maybe something like I did with the first story where the game plays out and I fill out the in between with my own thoughts. If there was one thing I’d have to complain about with Persona 5, is that your relationships with your confidants didn’t have much an impact as I’d hope they would. Even with people you don’t decide to romance. I felt like there was much more they could with not only dialogue at certain points in the game, but stuff in between with texts, phone calls, when you hang out, etc. It felt very... separate, and it left room to be desired. So, I suppose that’s something to possibly look forward to.
> 
> For now, I’m just going to take a break. Maybe actually read some fan fiction, it’s been so long so I have. If you guys have an recommendations for whatever fandom, let me know. Also, don’t be afraid to continue asking questions or whatever. I won’t be MIA, just won’t be writing. I have a tumblr if you guys want to follow that, but I’ve rambled on long enough.
> 
> Make sure to leave a like, comment, and share. 
> 
> Thank you once again for reading what I have to offer, and I’ll see you guys around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Link basically dominated that entire fight, and this is just from my own playthrough. If there was something I felt was lacking in the game, it was difficult boss battles. Dark Beast Ganon in particular was incredibly underwhelming. Sure, the attacks take a ridiculous amount of life away if you don’t have a fully upgraded armour set, but the attack patterns are so easy to follow that it really is elementary to fight them. This story is just getting started, and there are a lot of avenues I want to cover before this is finished, so stay tuned.
> 
> Remember to leave a like, share it, and comment your thoughts below. If this story reaches my goal, then you already know I’ll make another. It’s a symbiotic relationship. 
> 
> Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
